Lembranças
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Isabella Masen sofreu um acidente grave que afetou a sua memoria completamente, ela não se lembra de nada. Acorda em um hospital, descobrindo que tem uma filha e um marido. O que ela fará agora. Ficará com eles, ou fugirá deles? E se a vida dela antes do acidente não fosse perfeita como ela imaginava?
1. Prólogo

Notas da autora:

Essa fic já foi postada em outro site, mas aqui vai ser postada com algumas modificações, comentários e sugestões são bem vindos... Como já tenho ela completa, assim que tiver comentários posto estou tentando adaptar ao site, então pode ser que ocorra alguns erros...

Contém: romance, drama, palavrão, hentai...

Espero que gostem!

* * *

Prólogo

**Tudo se foi, como conviver assim, se as lembranças não estão mais aqui. Quando acordei naquela cama nunca imaginaria que fosse casada com um homem lindo e que com ele eu tivesse um fruto do nosso amor. Mas o que fazer quando você não conhece ninguém, não sabe em quem confiar, não sabe quem amar, não saber que mente, não sabe quem diz a verdade. E se não tivesse acontecido ****aquela perda****? E se eu a tivesse superado? Será que eu estaria aqui? **

_Eu não poderia estar mais desesperado, Bella, a minha Bella, havia sofrido um acidente. Passando um mês em coma e quando ela acordou não se lembrava de nada. O que eu faria agora? Me perguntava, eu não sabia a resposta, só tinha certeza de uma coisa, a amaria._

Será que era melhor se lembrar ou esquecer de tudo que ela viveu naqueles últimos meses antes do acidente, ela pediu a Deus aquela manhã para que ele lhe ajudasse a superar _aquela perda_ e Ele havia lhe dado a chance. Só não sabia se ela conseguiria aproveitar.

O que você faria se acordasse em um hospital e não se lembrasse nada? Se a situação piorasse e descobrisse que era casada? E pior, ou não, descobrisse que tinha uma filha? Se você não tem lembrança de nada? O que você faria...


	2. Buraco Negro

Buraco Negro

Os olhos dela tremeram ligeiramente antes de se abrirem e encarar um teto todo em branco. Voltou a fechar os olhos tentando se lembrar de algo. Quem era ela? Onde estava? Mas sua mente estava em branco, nada vinha nela, nenhuma imagem, recordação, simplesmente o nada. Como se um buraco negro estivesse ali antes e sugado qualquer lembrança dela. Abriu os olhos novamente ao ouvir um bip, bip, bip mais rápido. Então era isso estava em um hospital?

— Oh — uma mulher toda de branco exclamou assim que abriu a porta — Senhora Masen vejo que acordou. Como se sente? — A moça foi até ela fazendo uns exames rapidamente.

— Onde eu estou? — a paciente perguntou limpando a garganta por estar tanto tempo sem falar, sentia sua voz estranha. A enfermeira estendeu um copo com agua. Ela bebeu sem hesitar.

— No hospital, vou chamar o Dr. Cullen — disse antes de sair.

Alguns segundos depois um homem loiro com alguns fios brancos no cabelo entrou no quarto.

— Você é o médico? — ela perguntou, fazendo ele a olhar espantado.

— Você não sabe quem eu sou? — Ela balançou a cabeça. Ouviu um suspiro do médico ao seu lado.

— Sou o Dr. Cullen, você sofreu um acidente de carro me diga do que você lembra?

— Nada — ela respondeu rapidamente, tentando se lembrar de algo, mas tudo que via era a escuridão, como se tivesse tido um buraco negro no seu cérebro e sugado todas suas lembranças. O médico fez mais algumas perguntas e outros exames.

— Parece que você sofreu uma amnésia terem...

— BELLA — ouviram um grito de repente e um homem lindo entrou dentro do quarto. Ele tinha seus cabelos em uma cor de bronze totalmente bagunçados que lhe davam um ar de sexy, o formato do seu rosto era perfeito, seu maxilar forte, mas algo nele fez ela se sentir triste. Tinha um aspecto cansado, triste, desesperado barba pra fazer e enormes olheiras. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção dela foram os olhos. Olhos verdes como esmeraldas que agora escorria solidárias lágrimas de felicidade — Oh, Bella, meu amor — ele disse a abraçando meio desajeitado por ela está na maca, fazendo Bella se sentir estranha por seu corpo gostar daqueles braços que a rodeavam, sentiu um cheiro amadeirado vindo daquele homem, mas ele achou estranho Bella não está correspondendo ao seu abraço —Você...

— Me desculpe — ela interrompeu — Mas quem é você? — essas palavras entraram na mente de Edward Masen como se fossem estacas de gelos perfurando seu corpo, seu coração.

— Vo-Você não se lembra de mim? — ele consegui falar atordoado.

— Eu deveria?

Ele ficou estático.

— Venha, Edward precisamos conversar — disse o médico o empurrando para fora do quarto — E você descanse — disse olhando para a paciente ela pode notar que ele parecia ter um carinho espacial por ela.

—Eu sinto muito, Edward. Tudo indica que Bella sofreu uma amnésia—Carlisle Cullen disse de uma vez. Edward sentiu suas pernas fraquejaram.

— Não — ele sussurrou. E sentiu que o pesadelo apenas começava.

Se permitiu aquele dia chorar tudo que estava sentido, alivio por ela está viva, dor, desespero, tristeza e culpa...O que ele iria fazer daqui pra frente? O que ele faria? Só chegou á uma opção reconquistar ela, mas aquela noite deixou ser dominado pela a última recordação deles, juntos e discutindo infelizmente. A culpa o atingiu mais forte dessa vez.

* * *

**Notas da autora**  
Olá, agradecer a kjessica que comentou na fic. Tivemos 26 visualizações e 1 comentário, se tivermos 5 comentário, posto o próximo capítulo amanhã...

Me deixem saber o que acharam, beijinhos


	3. Descobertas

Descobertas

Aquele dia havia sido tão cheio de surpresas. Assim que havia acordado, descobriu que havia sofrido um acidente e não se lembrava de nada, ainda atinha aquele homem que não saia de seus pensamentos. Percebeu um espelho perto de sua cama e a mulher que se refletia ali era linda... e completamente desconhecida. Sua pele era branca, cabelos longos castanhos meio avermelhados, olhos de uma cor parecido com chocolate, sua lábios tinham um contorno sensual mesmo ela achando que o superior era um pouco maior que o inferior. Ela até que era bonita. Minutos depois o seu médico havia informado para ela que estava com amnésia e que com um tratamento ela poderia se lembrar de algo. Quando sua enfermeira chegou havia conseguido arrancar seu nome completo dela _Isabella Marie Swan Masen._

— Quem deixou essas flores pra mim? — ela perguntou, seu quarto sempre era cheio de flores das mais variadas, deixando o ambiente alegre e com um leve perfume floral, ela gostava.

— Ah, seu marido e seus amigos. Prec...

— Espere, como assim marido? — ela disse abrindo a boca. _Oh meu Deus, eu não poderia ser casada e me esquecer disso. Será que eu tinha filhos. _Este pensamento a deixou apavorada. Ela levou sua mão esquerda até seu cabelo o bagunçando nervosamente, mas estacou ao ver o que antes havia sido ignorado. Ali, no seu dedo anular havia uma aliança de ouro branco, com pequenas pedrinhas de diamante. Lindo, descrevia aquele anel, simplesmente.

— Você poderia me deixar sozinha? — perguntou a enfermeira ainda encarando sua mão. Assim que ouviu a porta se fechar, criou coragem e retirou delicadamente a aliança de seu dedo. O pôs na palma da mão antes de observa-lo atentamente e perceber que havia algo escrito dentro dela.

_Sempre seu, Edward_

Edward. Edward. Aquele nome ficou girando em sua mente várias vezes. Será que esse era o nome de seu marido. Várias perguntas se formavam em sua cabeça antes dela se lembrar que o seu médico havia chamado de Edward o cara que entrou desesperado no quarto assim que ela acordou. Será que era ele? Onde ele estava agora? Eram tantas perguntas se juntando em sua mente, mas mesmo confusa uma coisa não saia da sua cabeça a fazendo corar._ Se ele for o meu marido... Eu sou uma mulher de sorte porque ele é lindo._

Isabella estava sentada em sua cama, não podia acreditar ainda que era casada, já estava um dia naquele hospital e ninguém lhe dizia nada. Suspirou quando ouviu a porta se abrir.

— Você tem visitas, posso deixar entrar? — a enfermeira perguntou.

— Claro — ela respondeu hesitando. Segundos depois a porta se abriu novamente e_ aquele _homem, entrou cuidadosamente. Ele vestia uma blusa azul de botão com mangas dobradas no cotovelo, uma calça jeans escura, a barba dele estava feita, e parecia que ele estava... Esperançoso. Eles ficaram se encarando alguns minutos ele sem saber como falava, ela esperando ele falar alguma coisa. Mas mesmo com essas trocas de olhares intensa ela se sentiu bem

— Você é Edward? — ela perguntou não aguentando aquele silêncio.

— Você sabe quem eu sou? — ele perguntou com um brilho no olhar.

— O doutor Cullen o chamou assim ontem. Dá onde eu te conheço?— Edward suspirou se sentando numa poltrona que tinha ao lado da cama.

— Nós somos amigos de infância, nos conhecemos em Forks, onde você nasceu, tínhamos 7 anos — ele simplificou.

_**Flashback**_

_Uma menina pequena e magra brincava em uma parquinho, ela tinha mais ou menos uns sete anos, ela corria pra lá e pra cá quando caiu no chão e arranhou seu joelho. Ela começou á chorar ao ver o sangue._

— _Não chore, menininha — disse um lindo rapazinho que a observava de longe — Vai ficar tudo bem — ele falou a abraçando e observando o machucado._

— _Mas tá doendo — a criança disse com a voz chorosa._

— _Eu imagino, mas eu vou cuidar de você — ele prometeu, a menina sorriu e assentiu — Como você se chama?_

— _Isabella, mas gosto que me chamem de Bella — ela respondeu._

— _O meu nome é Edward — ele disse, piscando seus olhos verdes e sorrindo torto. Eles estenderam a mão um ao outro e foi como se o mundo tivesse parado nesse momento, pois dois destinos que agora nunca mais se separariam — Minha mãe sempre diz quando eu me machuco que quando eu casar irá sará. Se quiser eu posso casar com você — ele falou suavemente sentando ao lado dela. E mal sabia ele que aquilo iria acontecer realmente._

_**Fim de Flashback **_

— E nós somos somente... amigos? — ela quis saber. Ele escondeu uma lágrima que escorreu de seu olho, desviando seu rosto do dela.

— Er...e Mais ou menos isso?

— Como assim?

— Bella, eu preciso que você saiba que pode confiar em mim. Eu sei que você não se lembra de nada, mas nós fomos e somos muito amigos sim, mas agora nós somos marido e mulher — ele disse encarando a grossa aliança na sua mão — Eu conversei com Carlisle e ele disse que será bom para você voltar para casa e fazer coisas que você fazia para estimular sua mente. Eu quero que você volte pra lá, nós precisamos de você lá...— ele parou para secar algumas lágrimas, Bella aproveitou a oportunidade.

—O que você quer dizer com nós?

— Eu..e nossa... filha — Edward falou fazendo o coração de Bella se apertar.

_Oh, Deus!_ ela gritou em pensamento. Já era difícil imaginar que não se lembrava de um marido, agora uma filha. Ela era casada, sem se dar conta lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, Edward sem perceber, a abraçou tentando consola-la. Se sentindo bem ao sentir aquele corpo tão conhecido por ele nos seus braços novamente. Eles haviam passado por tantas coisas e uma parte dele queria estar no lugar dela para não se lembrar daqueles últimos meses e a outra parte ficou um pouquinho feliz por ela não se lembrar. Ficaram um momento em silêncio, um desfrutando o calor do outro até Bella falar novamente.

— Eu prometo que vou me lembrar de tudo, é estranho mais me sinto feliz perto de você — parou um momento— ...sinto que aqui é o meu lugar. Eu só vou precisar de um tempo para acostumar.

— Eu já te disse isso muitas vezes, mas eu não sei viver sem você — ele falou apertando seus braços ao redor dela e dando um suave beijo em sua testa — E esperarei o tempo que for preciso, até você se recuperar.

— Qual é o nome dela? — Bella sussurrou baixinho. Edward entendeu a quem ela se referia.

— O nome dela é Amelia Carlie Masen — Edward parou ao ver que Bella ofegou.

Amelia Carlie Masen. Amelia Carlie Masen

_**Flashback**_

— _Eu gosto de Amelia, Ashley... — Edward falava acariciando a barriga redonda de Bella._

— _Eu estava pensando algo como uma mistura de Carlisle e Charlie ficaria Carlie ou Renesmee Renné e Esme. O que você acha?_

— _Gostei do Carlie, gostei também do Renesmee, mas você não acha um pouco estranho não? Renesmi nem sei pronunciar direito, sem falar que poderiam chama-la de Ness._

— _Ahh... não! Não quero minha filha confundida com um monstro do lago Ness—Bella falou fazendo cara de pavor. Edward riu._

— _Então, Amelia Carlie Masen está bom para você?—Ele perguntou e sentiu um chute vindo da barriga de Bella — Acho que ela gostou._

–_Sim, Amelia Carlie Masen._

_**Fim de Flasback**_

A lembrança veio rápido na mente de Bella fazendo ela ofegar. Ela se lembrou de como havia escolhido o nome de sua filha. Não sabia se ria ou se chorava, mas isso havia bastado para descobrir que amava ela mais do que sua própria vida.

— Bella? O que foi? Você está bem? — Edward perguntou preocupado.

— E-eu me lembrei — ela sussurrou

— Do que você lembrou?

— De quando nós escolhemos o nome da nossa filha. Estávamos deitados numa cama. Você disse que gostava de Amelia, Ashley... Já eu falei que queria Renesmee ou Carlie, mas você di..—Bella não pode terminar pois no segundo seguinte lábios macios a beijavam. Não eram um beijo de cinema, era apenas um simples selinho que fez o coração de Bella palpitar. Edward precisava fazer aquilo desde que soube que ela estava acordada, não aguentava ficar longe de sua mulher. Uma parte dele já estava dilacerada antes de saber da noticia, não ia ser muito difícil ele morrer de uma vez. Havia prometido que não forçaria nada, mas foi impossível isso assim que ela contou sua recordação.

— Desculpe... Bella eu não pude resistir.. eu — ele tentou explicar envergonhado.

— Tudo bem, Edward. É esquece isso... Eu meio.. que gostei — ela falou olhando pra baixo.

— Oh Bella — Edward disse a abraçando.

— Você não tem uma foto dela ai não, tem? — Bella perguntou querendo mudar de assunto rapidamente, mas também querendo saber de sua filha.

— Tenho uma aqui — ele falou lembrando-se que havia esquecido o celular no carro, mas tinha carteira, tirou dela uma foto mostrando a ela.

Bella olhou admirada a foto. Uma linda garotinha de cabelos da mesma cor da mãe, e olhos do pai. Sorria o ser beijada por eles um em cada bochecha.

— Ela é linda, parece muito com você — Edward sorriu.

— Mas eu sempre achei que se parece mais com você — ele murmurou.

— Onde ela está?

— Está com Alice que é minha prima — ele falou — A deixei lá para que pudesse vir aqui.

— Porque não a trouxe?

— É... bem não sabia como você reagiria..á nossa conversa, achei melhor conversar sozinho com você primeiro.

— É tem razão.

Bella ficou um momento em silêncio repensado a conversa em sua cabeça—Quem é Carlisle que você mencionou antes?—quis saber

— Ah Carlisle é meu tio, mas eu um considero como um pai.

— Por quê?

— Bem eu tinha três anos quando meus pais morreram de uma gripe nova que infestou Chicago. Ele me criou desde então.

—Eu sinto muito.

— Já faz tempo, mas então Esme esposa de Carlisle irmã de minha mãe Elizabeth, ficou com minha guarda, na verdade ela teve que enfrentar uma batalha para isso acontecer na justiça.

–Por quê?

–É uma história muito longa, outro dia lhe explico, melhor. Mas o que importa é que Carlisle e Esme são como pais para mim e eu os amo assim — ele falou suspirando feliz.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos conversando. Edward contou tudo sobre Amelia ou Amê como ela gosta que a chamasse. Ele contou desde a gestação, o nascimento, as roupas, os sorrisos, brincadeiras, primeiras palavras, o que ela gostava, se ela tinha alergia. Tudo que uma mãe precisava saber. E era difícil não notar o brilho de admiração no olhar dele enquanto falava. Mas Bella estranhou que mesmo com o olhar brilhando, havia a tristeza nos seus olhos. Será que seria por sua causa?

— Ela é uma menina muito madura apesar de sua idade de ter só 4 anos, puxou você nesse aspecto. Quando eu... eu contei sua situação ela entendeu perfeitamente bem e disse que vai ajudar a você a se lembrar de tudo. Hoje ela até me acordou mais cedo para ajuda-la a separar uns álbuns de fotografia

— Mas...—Bella foi interrompida por duas batidas na porta.

— Posso entrar? — Carlisle perguntou pondo a cabeça pra dentro. Edward que estava sentado na beira da cama se levantou.

— Claro que pode.

— Eu tenho certeza que você sabe que o horário de visita já acabou há uma hora — Carlisle falou olhando para Edward que apenas deu um sorriso amarelo — E você como se sente? — olhou para Bella.

— Me sinto ótima na verdade. Apesar de ter muitas informações rodeando minha cabeça nesse momento

— Eu imagino — disse pegando o prontuário — Bom, se tudo der certo, amanhã você vai receber a alta — disse sorrindo

— Carlisle, Bella se lembrou de algo.

— Sério? Isso é ótimo! Do que você se lembrou?

— De quando escolhemos o nome da nossa filha — disse olhando para Edward.

— Então acho que você não vai demorar muito a ter mais recordações. Mas agora acho melhor descansar — Disse quando percebeu que ela segurava um bocejo.

— Também, acho — Edward disse um pouco triste não queria ir embora.

— Mas eu queria conversar mais sobre ela, Amê — Bella falou se aconchegando melhor na cama, tentando segurar o cansaço que dominou seu corpo.

— Durma, Bella. Quando você acorda eu vou estar aqui com ela — Edward prometeu. Mas antes de Bella cair em um sono profundo ouviu um sussurro em seu ouvido — Durma, meu amor — Edward a beijou na testa levemente.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
n/a: Oie amooores, obrigada a Nayara G que comentou no capítulo anterior, quanto mais rápido comentários tiver, mas rápido sai o capítulo, me deixem saber o que acharam... Beijinhos  
Até o próximo! E que não gostou até aqui, por favor não desita! Quem ainda não cometou comentem. Sujestões são bem-vindas!  
Obrigada!


	4. Mãe e Filha

— Amê, não se empolgue tanto, se não ela vai acordar — Edward disse sussurrando para filha que havia corrido para a cama de Bella assim que ele abriu a porta.

Amê havia ficada radiante quando Edward havia lhe informado que eles iriam visitar sua mãe. Ela deu grito fino e pulou em cima do homem que lhe ajudou a dar a vida. Escolheu junto com a sua tia Alice a roupa perfeita para visitar a mãe. Um vestido rosa florido e sapatilhas, seu cabelo estava solto. Bella foi despertando lentamente assim que ouvia vozes sendo sussurradas.

— Ela vai demorar muito pra acordar, papai? — uma voz infantil perguntava baixinho.

— Eu não sei, bebê — disse outra voz que ela reconheceu imediatamente. Então aquela voz só podia ser de sua filha. Sentiu seu coração se apertar quando percebeu que estava amando uma voz que ela tinha ajudado a gerar. E mesmo não se lembrando dela, Bella já a amava.

— E se ela não gostar de mim?

— Impossível. Ela já gosta de você ou esqueceu que é a florzinha dela?

— Edward? — sussurrou ainda sonolenta. Ele se levantou e Amê ficou atrás dele.

— Ela está aqui? — quis saber abrindo seus olhos e dando um bocejo, procurou o botão para subir a cama e ficar sentada.

— Sim — Edward disse a tirando de trás dele. Bella olhou para a filha fazendo perceber o quanto elas eram parecidas. Sentiu o coração bater mais rápido ao reconhece-la como sendo sua. E soube que naquele momento não deixaria nada acontecer á ela. Sentiu um amor novo, mas que era para ser tão conhecido, se petrificar nas células de seu corpo.

_**Flashback**_

_Grávida._

_Aquela palavra rodeava a cabeça de Bella, ao olhar o teste de gravidez. Nesse momento sentiu um amor novo bater em seu peito que não fazia seu antigo amor morrer mais sim ser diferenciado por esse que ainda era desconhecido. Aquela "sementinha" que estava na sua barriga, já era mais importante do que sua própria vida. Sentia o amor materno._

_**Fim de Flashback**_

— Amelia — Bella falou se levantando rapidamente da cama, suas pernas firmes no chão, abrindo seus braços. Amelia pulou naqueles braços tão conhecido e que sentia tanta falta. Bella a girou no ar, distribuindo beijos em toda sua pequena face —Oh, meu bebê — Bella agora chorava — Eu amo você, tanto.

— Eu também, mamãe.

Edward que observava as duas emocionado, pela conexão de mãe e filha ser tão forte. Abraçou-as duas dizendo: — E eu amo vocês.

O resto daquela tarde passou com Amê e Bella conversando e brincando animadamente. Edward que observava as duas em silêncio, percebia que pouco a pouco tudo iria se encaixar. E que talvez aquele buraco em seu peito se remendasse.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Sei que o capítulo foi pequenininho, continuem comentando que amanhã posto mais

beijos


	5. Vida Desconhecida

Bella acordou cedo aquele dia, tomou o seu café da manhã que já lhe esperava. Depois tomou seu banho. Pegou a bolsa que Edward havia lhe entregado com algumas roupas. Corou ao imagina-lo escolhendo a lingerie branca que tinha ali. Vestiu uma calça jeans justa e uma blusa baby look azul. Percebeu que as roupas eram novas, pois ainda estavam com as etiquetas e de marca. Perguntou-se se eram ricos. Também haviam brincos e maquiagem, mas só colocou os brincos. Ouviu uma batida na porta.

— Bella? — Edward a chamou.

— Estou aqui — ela disse saindo do banheiro.

— Você está linda — ele falou a olhando atentamente.

— Você também — Bella disse corada vendo que ele usava uma calça jeans, tênis esportivos e uma blusa polo branca que se apertava um pouco em seu abdome e ombros.

Você está pronta?—ele perguntou.

— Sim — Bella assentiu.

— Por quê Amê não veio? — perguntou assim que pararam ao lado de um volvo prata brilhante. A qual Edward abriu a porta para ela entrar — Obrigada.

— Ela ficou de terminar uma... surpresa.

— O que é?

— É surpresa não posso te contar — Bella ficou quase a viagem inteira tentando arrancar de Edward o que era.

— Sabe, eu odeio surpresas — ela resmungou.

— Acredite eu sei — falou rindo.

Bella desistiu e começou a perguntar sobre a cidade que eles moravam Nova Iorque. Ela podia ver que era bem movimentada.

— Nossa empresa é ali — ele disse apontando para um enorme prédio, todo espelhado.

— Eu trabalho, com você? — Bella perguntou surpresa.

— Sim você trabalha na vice-presidência e eu na presidência.

— Você é o dono? — Bella praticamente gritou.

— Nós somos os donos, eu herdei dos meus pais — Edward falou entrando já na rua da casa deles — Depois que nos formamos, eu assumir o comando junto com você, você me ajudou muito, a empresa tava passando por um momento difícil — ele foi dizendo enquanto dirigia.

— Moramos aqui? — ela perguntou quando eles entraram em uma rua cheia de casas luxuosas.

— Sim, naquela casa.

Bella observou a enorme casa de três andares que se destacava das outras. Era uma casa, branca com uma varanda muito agradável. Era moderna, mas tinha um toque clássico.

— É linda — ela sussurrou. Ele parou o carro enfrente a casa — Obrigada —disse quando ele abriu a porta para ela sair.

— Abra — ele falou, tinha um sorriso divertido.

Bella girou a maçaneta e se sentiu bem-vinda naquele lugar.

A sala estava toda decorada com flores e balões, havia um enorme faixa escrito "_Bem-Vinda de novo, mamãe_", Amê estava logo perto da escada ao lado de uma senhora, a empregada da casa.

— Mããããããe! — gritou assim que viu ela, Bella abriu os braços para recebê-la.

Amê fez questão de mostrar toda a casa para Bella, que começou pelas salas: de estar, de jantar, de TV. Escritório, a cozinha, banheiro. Bella percebeu que a casa era bem decorada e cheia de retratos dela, Edward e Amê, Mas um retrato lhe chamou mais atenção no escritório.

Era um grande quadro que estava pendurado em uma parede branca, que o destacava mais ainda. Era um retrato de Edward com um smoking todo branco ele segurava no colo uma Bella que estava linda em vestido de noiva também branco, notava-se o sapato vermelho que ela usava que combinava com a gravata de Edward e o buquê que era vermelho, eles se encontravam em um jardim lindo de grama verde, ao fundo tinha o por do sol que tornava tudo ainda mais perfeito. Era notável o amor e a felicidade ali, no olhar deles.

— Foi no nosso casamento?— ela perguntou sem desviar os olhos. Ele assentiu.

— Esse é uma das nossas fotos preferidas.

— Faz quantos anos que nos casamos?

— Cinco anos — Edward falou suspirando.

— Eu saparei esse quarto para você — disse indicando uma porta — Trouxe alguns de seus pertences para cá.

— Obrigada — Bella disse abrindo á porta. Era um quarto, médio com uma cama de casal no meio, havia uma estante pequena também — Bom, vamos deixar você descansar.

— Mas eu ainda nem mostrei meu quarto—Amê falou

— Depois, filha. Vocês vão ter bastante tempo pra isso. Agora sua mãe precisa descansar — disse olhando pra ela, depois olhou para sua esposa — O quarto da Amê é o da frente e o noss... meu do lado, se precisar de algo é só chamar.

Bella se jogou na cama assim que eles saíram. Ela não estava cansada e alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele sabia disso. Ela só precisava de um tempo pra pensar, se lembrou do quadro no escritório e suspirou. Ela parecia amar ele ali naquele retrato. Lembrou-se do sorriso que ele tinha no rosto enquanto observava Amê e Bella brincando, ele era um cara lindo, cavalheiro, carinhoso. E percebeu naquele momento que poderia se apaixonar por ele, sem perceber acabou pegando no sono.

Edward bateu na porta do quarto levemente, mas ninguém abriu. Abriu a porta suavemente e se deparou com Bella dormindo como um anjo. Havia ido ali para chama-la para almoçar, mas ao vê-la dormindo desistiu.

Acariciou levemente a face macia dela. Suas bochechas rosadas. Sentiu seu coração se apertar com a saudade que sentia dela em todos os sentidos. Lembrou-se do sorriso dela, ao ver a filha, da alegria dela enquanto brincavam, fazia meses que ele não a via feliz assim e se sentiu culpado por uma mínima parte dele ter gostado dela não se lembrar de nada.

— Tudo que eu faço é por amar você — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de sair.

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Obrigada por comentar gente, deixe-me saber o que acharam desse, logo tem mais

beijos


	6. De baixo do céu estrelado

Bella acordou horas depois e se espantou por ver que já estava anoitecendo._ Por que Edward não havia lhe acordado_?,perguntou-se. Saiu do quarto decidida a ir atrás dele. Olhou para a porta do quarto de Amê onde tinha uma placa — _Aqui dorme a princesa Amelia _— realmente o quarto era digno de uma princesa, as paredes brancas com detalhes de um rosa claro, com várias bonecas, alguns livros infantis, mas eles não estavam ali. Olhou para a porta do quarto de Edward indecisa. Criou coragem e bateu na porta como parecia que ele não estava ali abriu.

— Edward? — Chamou só pra ter certeza e ficou maravilhada com o lugar.

Era um enorme quarto. Onde havia uma imensa cama de casal em cada lado dela, tinha um criado-mudo. As paredes eram de uma cor parecida com pastel. Na parede do lado esquerdo havia uma janela de vidro com uma cortina bege com detalhes dourado. E no direito a mesma coisa.

Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi a parede em frente a cama, de lado a lado, de cima a baixo, era cheio de fotos. Percebeu fotos dela sozinha, só de Edward, muitas dos dois juntos em vários lugares, de vários jeitos, deles com Amê, outras com pessoas que ainda eram desconhecidas pra ela. Reconheceu Carlisle em algumas fotos. Ficou mais alguns minutos observando aquele lugar, antes de fechar a porta e sair.

Desceu as escadas calmamente, mas parou ao ver Edward e Amê no sofá . Sorriu guardando a imagem na mente. Eles dormiam, Amê em cima do peito de Edward. Aproximou lentamente deles, acariciando levemente Amê antes de passar para Edward. Sem poder se segurar tocou no maxilar dele que estava um pouco áspero por causa da barba que crescia ali, tocou a bochecha impressionada com a macies da pele, a testa lisa, as sobrancelhas perfeitas, o nariz, o queixo, mas no momento que seus dedos se encaminhavam corajosamente para a boca dele, seus lábios se abriram soltando um leve sussurro.

— Bella — ela corou ao ser pega em flagrante e retirou as mãos rapidamente — Não — ele disse agora com os olhos abertos a encarando intensamente. Ficaram assim por vários minutos, sem conseguirem desviar um desviar do olhar do outro que parecia ver sua alma.

— Er... Já está anoitecendo — Bella falou quebrando tensão entre eles, fazendo Edward olhar o relógio em seu pulso.

— Tem razão. Amê hora de acordar — ele falou fazendo carinho na filha — Acorde, eu aposto como você gostaria que sua mãe lhe banhasse, certo — ele falou fazendo a menina despertar e pular para o colo de Bella.

— Sim — ela gritou animada. Bella apenas sorriu subindo as escadas com ela em seu colo.

Depois que Amê estava de banho tomado e vestida para dormir, Edward alimentou ela com seu jantar. Depois ele e Bella comeram silenciosamente com Amê que pintava em cima da mesa.

— Papai, amanhã vamos pro parque? — ela perguntou fazendo um biquinho. Bella olhando pra cena, percebeu que ela conseguiria tudo com aquela carinha de anjo.

— Se sua mãe quiser — ele falou olhando pra Bella.

— Cla-Claro — ela gaguejou.

— ÊÊÊbaa — Amê gritou animada.

— A comida estava deliciosa — Bella disse assim que terminou de comer.

— Obrigado—Edward sussurrou sorridente. Brincaram com Amê por mais ou menos duas horas antes dela pegar no sono novamente.

— Boa Noite, querida—Edward falou a pondo na cama e dando um beijo na sua testa.

— Boa Noite, princesa Amê — Bella sussurrou dando um beijo na sua bochecha — Eu vou tomar um banho — ela falou assim que saíram do quarto

— Eu também — ele falou concordando.

Ambos tomaram banho em cada banheiro de seus quartos. Bella observou o closet que tinha ali no quarto, não era muito grande, mas tinha várias roupas dela. Procurou um pijama e bufou ao perceber que só tinha camisolas de seda. Mas, depois de revirar praticamente tudo encontrou um moletom surrado que ela vestiu se sentido confortável. Desceu as escadaa indo á cozinha para beber agua e olhou para uma porta que estava aberta que dava para o fundo da casa. Era um enorme jardim em seu quintal, havia uma piscina, mesas e cadeira de balanço. Observou uma rede grande verde que estava amarrada a duas arvores. Edward se encontrava ali, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom. Bella suspirou ao ver o tórax dele nu. Parecia ter sido esculpido pelos deuses, não era aqueles músculos exagerados e não tinha uma grama fora do lugar. Era bem definido. Ele ainda não havia percebido ela ali.

— Vai adoecer desse jeito — ela falou ganhando atenção dele — Está frio, aqui — disse

— Eu sou de ferro — murmurou dando uma piscadinha — Venha sente-se aqui, você costumava observar as o céu estrelado daqui — ele falou se arrumando na rede para que ela pudesse deitar do seu lado.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, observando o céu estrelado perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

— Como nós começamos a namorar? — Bella soltou sem pensar. Edward a olhou confuso não havia entendido direito a pergunta— Er.. quero dizer nós namoramos certo?

— Ah isso — Edward riu, mergulhando no mundo das recordações — Bom nos conhecemos quando tínhamos 7 anos, desde então nunca mais nos separamos... ou quase isso. Viramos melhores amigos inseparáveis... Você quer saber de todos os detalhes? — ele parou perguntando

— Quero — ela lhe respondeu sem hesitar.

— Tudo bem — falou suspirando. Encarou as estrelas com Bella deitada ao seu lado — Com 14 anos eu descobrir que o que eu sentia por você não era só amizade, mas nunca lhe disse isso pensava que você só queria ser minha amiga, então preferia sua amizade a nada. Meus primos sempre disseram para eu me declarar para você, mas nunca tive coragem suficiente para isso. Só tive essa coragem quando com 16 anos vi um menino te paquerando — ele falou meio que soltando um bufo — Eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas sei que corri até você, arrancando você de perto dele.

**Flashback**

— _Edward, o que você está fazendo—Bella gritou com raiva._

— _Bella me desculpe.. mas é que ...droga Bella — ele não aguentou, pegou seus rosto entre as mãos e não ligou pra mais nada. Não importava mais nada, se estavam encharcados por causa da chuva que caia, se ele iria perder a amizade dela. E em meio as trovoadas a única coisa que ele queria era mostrar o seu amor por ela. Então, encostou seus lábios nos dela, forçando um pouco a entrada de sua língua na boca macia até que ela cedeu envolvendo também sua lingua na dele, fazendo explodir sensações nos dois nunca sentidas antes. Era o primeiro de muitos beijos deles e não podia ser mais perfeito. A agua da chuva deixava a sensação mais gostosa, só se separaram quando um estrondo de um trovão os lembrou do mundo real._

— _Bella... —Edward sussurrou a abraçando — Eu... eu amo você..._

— _Eu também amo você, Edward — Bella falou com a voz embargada._

— _Não, Bella — ele sussurrou acariciando a bochecha dela — O que eu sinto por você é mais do que amor de amigos. É amor de homem, eu quero estar com você noite e dia, 7 dias por semana, 365 dias por ano. Você não sai dos meus pensamentos eu preciso estar perto de você, sentir você, ver seus sorrisos. E amo tudo em você, desde quando cora, até quando faz algo de errado. Você não sai dos meus pensamentos, quando está longe e perto, você é a garota que eu quero na minha vida Eu quero você Bella, não somente como amiga, mas também como namorada, como mulher. Talvez você não sinta o mesmo mas..._

— _Shiii — Bella falou pondo o dedo indicador nos seus lábios — Eu também amo você como mulher Edward. E faço das suas palavras as minhas — ele abriu um sorriso imenso._

— _Sério? — perguntou só pra ter certeza, ela assentiu. E não se importaram por estarem no estacionamento da escola, sendo observados por muitas pessoas, não se importaram com a chuva. Ali naquele lugar chegava ao meio o começo de uma linda história de amor._

**Fim de Flashback**

— Começamos a namorar no colegial, fomos para universidade juntos, confesso que nem tudo foi mar de rosas e passamos por algumas brigas, ciúmes, inveja, intrigas, mas o nosso amor foi mais forte que tudo. No nosso aniversário de cinco anos de namoro a pedi em casamento alguns meses depois casamos, dois anos e alguns meses depois Amê nasceu...— ele parou ao ver que o corpo de Bella tremia levemente — Está tudo bem? — perguntou preocupado. Ela fungou — Oh, Bella não chore, odeio ver você assim — ele falou a abraçando a fazendo descansar em seu peito.

— Desculpe-me, mas é que isso é tão injusto. Eu percebo o seu amor em cada palavra sua, isso é tão injusto com você, não deixe eu falar — ela disse quando percebeu que ele iria interrompe-la — Eu queria ter essas recordações, lembrar do meu amor por você, de momentos importantes para nós dois. É tão difícil pra mim, saber que sou casada e que tenho uma filha, eu estou tentando me adaptar a isso, mas sinto que está faltando alguma coisa. Você parece amar a Bella de antes tanto, é fácil se apaixonar por você Edward. Eu sinto que você está sofrendo e vou mudar isso e..

— Ei, calma Bella — ele falou a apertando suavemente — Vai ficar tudo bem eu sei que você vai se lembrar de tudo. Eu confio no nosso amor...

— Eu queria pode te dizer isso — ela falou ainda fugando

— Bella para mim, o importante é você está bem e viva, se você estiver feliz eu também estarei.

— Deve estar sendo tão difícil pra você...— ela murmurou baixinho.

— O que você quer dizer?—

— Er... Estar comigo, eu imagino que nós éramos.. um...— foi incapaz de terminar. Sentia seu rosto quente.

— Eu amo quando você cora — ele falou sorrindo.

— Como você sabe que estou corada? — ela perguntou, aliviada por ele não insistir no assunto.

— Eu sinto seu rosto quente no meu peito — disse afagando sua face — Mas voltando a sua pergunta...

— Er que eu não sei se _–"Vamos lá Bella não vai doer nada você dizer isso, afinal são casados",_ ela pensava — Vou ser capaz de agir como uma mulher casada com você, entende? — disse ainda mais vermelha.

— Agir como uma mulher casada? — perguntou confuso, algo estalou na sua cabeça, quando ele entendeu — Oh, Bella — ele disse fazendo ela o encarar — Enquanto você estiver aqui do meu lado, comigo e sempre sorridente isso é o bastante.

— Mas pra mim não— a frase escapou dos seus lábios.

— Hum?—

— Vamos começar do começo — falou — Digo, se você quiser é claro...

— Começar?

— É! Vamos nos conhecer... Depois vemos onde isso vai dá., então você quer isso?

— Você tem certeza? — ele perguntou

— Sim — ela disse fazendo ele abrir um sorriso torto

— Obrigado, Bella — ele agradeceu apertando ela em seu peito e dando um beijo suave em seus cabelos. Bella achou confortável aquele lugar e sem dizer nada observando a lua cheia no céu estrelado, acabou adormecendo no peito quente do seu marido desconhecido.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:** Mereço comentários?


	7. Ele bate só por você

_Bella sentia todo seu corpo quente, algo entrava e saia dela, ora rápido, ora forte, ora lento. Era sempre assim quando Edward fazia amor com ela, os olhos dos dois não se desviavam enquanto eles alcançavam o ápice juntos gritando um o nome do outro. _

— _Eu amo tanto você — Edward disse saindo de dentro dela, quando seu corpo se acalmou._

— _Não mais que eu, bobinho — Bella falou sorridente e ofegante — Eu te amo tanto, Edward que ás vezes acho que meu coração vai explodir. É tanto amor para uma só pessoa._

— _Então, amor, o que acha de tentarmos termos um filho? — Edward perguntou segundos depois. Bella sorriu._

— _Eu acho que não precisamos tentar muito. Eu ia te contar só no seu aniversário, mas acontece que você sempre é apressadinho... _

— _O que você quer dizer? — ele perguntou confuso._

— _Eu estou gravida, Edward — Bella disse fazendo um lindo sorriso nascer no rosto de Edward._

— _Sério? — ela assentiu — Oh amor, isso...isso é... maravilhoso — falou antes de puxar ela para um beijo ardente, cheio de amor onde as línguas deles se acariciavam avidamente. Bella gemeu quando ele chupou seu lábio inferior._

— _Já? — ela perguntou brincalhona quando sentiu a ereção dele em sua barriga._

— _Você sabe que ele nunca abaixa a guarda perto de você — ele falou também brincalhão._

— _Por enquanto, quero ver daqui 50 anos — Bella disse rindo ainda mais._

— _Até lá temos muito tempo — Edward falou encerrando o assunto com beijos em toda a barriga dela — Aliás eu amo vocês — ele declarou, antes de abocanhar um seio dela sugando com vontade._

— _Edward — Bella gemeu arranhado as costas dele entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura dele e ambos gemeram com o contato entre os sexos sem nenhuma barreira e Bella sentiu... _

que estava despertando.

— Droga!—Bella resmungou dando um pulo da cama — Por que agora? Não poderia esperar uns 10 minutinhos não? — falava chateada. Ela estava excitada com a recordação, seus seios estavam duros, sentia um liquido molhando seu sexo. O toque de Edward ainda estava quente em sua memória. Tomou um banho frio para relaxar lembrando que ela não havia dormido na cama na noite anterior. Provavelmente Edward a havia levado pra cima.

— Mamãe? — uma voz infantil interrompeu seus pensamentos.

— Aqui filha — Bella disse de dentro do closet.

— O café já tá pronto — ela falou a abraçando.

— Amê?—Edward a chamava do corredor —Amê?

— Aqui, pai — Ouviu ela dando um gritinho

— Amê, não deveria ter acordado sua mãe — ele disse a repreendendo. Bella sentiu seu rosto esquentar quando se lembrou da sua recordação e mais ainda ou ver as roupas dele. Edward vestia um terno todo preto, uma camisa branca por dentro, uma gravata também preta. _Ele fica tão gostoso de terno, _pensou ela mordendo o lábio.

— Ela não me acordou — Bella falou.

— Bom, o café está pronto. Infelizmente não vou poder ficar tenho uma reunião na empresa importante. Umas duas horas vou estar de volta aí nos vamos ao parque.

— Iuuupii — Amê gritou feliz. Ele se despediu delas com um beijo na testa de cada.

Amê e Bella tomaram café da manha tranquilamente, assistiram TV, brincaram, Amê desfilou para Bella com suas roupas. Bella ria das brincadeiras da filha enquanto ela almoçava se sujando toda com o almoço, mas Amê não deixou Bella alimenta-la dizendo que tinha que aprender a fazer aquilo sozinha. Segundos depois de terminaram a campainha tocou. Bella olhando pelo olho mágico viu que era um entregador.

— Senhora Masen? — ele perguntou. Ela assentiu. Ele apenas lhe entregou um buquê de rosas brancas. Leu o bilhete que esteva direcionado a ela, uma simples frase, mas que fez nascer um sorriso bobo em seus lábios.

_Á um novo recomeço_

_Com Amor,_

_Edward_

— Quem mandou mamãe?—Amê perguntou

— O seu pai querida

A menina sorriu: — Vamos assistir o filme da Barbie? A senhora já assistiu, mas não se lembra dele, então temos que assistir de novo — ela disse fazendo um biquinho que Bella não resistiu.

— É claro amor _—_ E foi assim que Edward as encontrou.

— Pensei que quando chegasse aqui você já estariam prontas — ele falou afrouxando o nó da gravata.

— Papai—Amê gritou correndo para seu abraço—Nós estávamos assistindo um filme da Barbie e o Lago do Cisne mas ai a acabou e mamãe pôs a Barbie e Quebra Nozes para gente

— Hum... Então vocês se divertiram muito sem mim, né? — ele falou fingindo-se de chateado —Ainda vamos para o parque?

— Claro, eu vou banhar — disse Bella se levantando.

Bella vestiu uma calça jeans clara que se ajustava bem as curvas de sua perna, uma blusa branca amarrada nas costas, com detalhes na cintura e que realçava seu busto. Prendeu seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Escolheu uma roupa para Amê, um conjunto calça e blusa amarelos com detalhes preto e um all-star também preto para ela. Edward vestiu uma calça jeans básica, tênis esportivo e uma blusa vermelha de botões, de manga curta por cima de uma branca lisa que tinha gola em V.

— Você está maravilhosa — Edward disse assim que a viu.

— Obrigada — ela falou corada.

— Será que essas belas senhoritas dariam a honra de ser acompanhadas por esse humilde cavalheiro? _— _Ele perguntou fazendo uma reverência.

— É claro, seu bobo—Bella falou rindo

Assim que chegaram, Bella ficou maravilhada com o tamanho do parque. E mesmo de tarde estava cheio de pessoas. Edward comprou os ingressos para eles. Brincaram de tudo um pouco com Amê que adorou o carrossel, tanto que fez questão de ir lá duas vezes. Bella avistou um tiro ao alvo de longe e informou que queria ir.

— Assim, Bella — Edward disse colocando uma mão em sua cintura e deixando a arma na altura certa para que Bella pudesse acertar — É só mirar e atirar — ele falou sussurrando no ouvido dela. Bella sentiu seus pelos se eriçarem. Ela acabou ganhando um urso pequeno a qual deu para Amê. Edward também teve sua vez e ganhou um urso panda grande que deu para Bella.

— Dinha!—Amê gritou correndo até uma mulher loira.

— Tia Bella — ela ouviu uma voz infantil de um garotinho de olhos azuis e moreno, com sorriso de covinha a abraçando rapidamente depois abraçou Edward.

— E aí garotão!—ele falou.

— Bellinha — ouviu uma voz de um homem grande e forte falando — Tudo bem? — perguntou se contendo para não abraça-la ele sabia que era um desconhecido para ela.

— Bella, esses são Rosalie e Emmett — Edward disse, Bella observou a elegante mulher loira e alta que mais parecia uma modelo — Eles são meus primos e padrinhos de Amê — ele completou, ela conseguiu reconhece-los em algumas fotos que tinha na sua casa.

— É um prazer conhece-los — Bella falou — Ou melhor reconhece-los, eu já devo ter conhecidos vocês faz tempo só não me lembro.

— É nós sabemos — Emmett falou — Viemos trazer Peter para brincar um pouco, mas já estamos indo vamos comer pizza vocês querem ir?

Edward olhou para Bella.

— Obrigado Emm, mas fica para o outro dia — ele falou.

— Tudo bem—ele falou sorrindo.

— Até mais — Rose falou olhando para Bella de uma forma que a deixou constrangida.

Foram em mais alguns brinquedos quando estava anoitecendo, decidiram ir a roda-gigante. A cabine era grande então couberam os três perfeitamente dentro.

— Aqui é lindo — Bella disse vendo todo o Central Park, um pouco da cidade, e o parque onde estavam.

— Não mais lindo que você — Edward disse intensamente, olhando pra ela.

**Flashback**

— _A lua está tão linda — Bella disse observando a lua que brilhava no céu escuro. Estava na roda-gigante de um parque em Seatlle ._

— _Eu não diria linda não com você aqui para comparar._

— _Você que é perfeito —Bella falou em um tom brincalhão._

— _Bella, Bella, Bella, minha Bella, meu amor. Tu és mais bonita do que a flor mais linda e rara desse mundo. Você tem uma beleza única e clássica, isso que falta nas mulheres de hoje que são artificiais._

— _Repete o que você disse — ela falou sorrindo, sentindo uma felicidade imensa no peito — Do que você me chamou?_

— _Bella, minha Bella só minha meu único amor. A única mulher que tocou e tocará no meu coração, ele será sempre seu._

— _Eu te amo tanto, meu Edward — Bella falou, seu coração batendo mais rápido, pegou uma das mãos deles e levou até lá — Está sentindo, ele bate só por você — ela falou antes de selarem seus lábios em um beijo de amor_.

**Fim de flashback**

— Bella? — uma voz a chamava — Bella?

— Oh, Edward — ela disse o nome dele com adoração.

— Mamãe está bem? — perguntou Amê.

— Estou bem...é só que eu me lembrei de uma coisa

— Do que você se lembrou? — ele perguntou curioso.

— Que isso só bate por você — ela falou colocando a mão dele em seu coração.

— Bella — ele falou suspirando, seus lábios se aproximando cada vez mais, mas a roda parou fazendo eles se separarem. A vez deles tinha terminado.

Quando chegaram do parque Amê já dormia nos braços de Edward, a deitaram na cama e ambos foram tomar banho. Conversaram aquela noite sobre tudo, Bella perguntou a Edward sobre sua vida, gostos, mania, história, amigos. Ele disse para ela que eles tinham uma turma. Era Rose a beleza, Emmett o brincalhão, Alice a energia, Jasper o responsável, ele o inteligente e Bella a atrapalhada e que todos ajudaram a reerguer a empresa do pai de Edward, transformando-a em uma multinacional muito conhecida.

— Atrapalhada? — ela perguntou olhando o céu, ele riu.

— Sim, era praticamente impossível você passar dez minutos sem derrubar algo no chão — falou e gargalhou.

E cada vez mais Bella percebeu que estava gostando dele de verdade. Isso era fácil.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:** Reviews please!?


	8. Um novo recomeço

— Olá meu amor — disse ela abraçando Amê — Oi, Bella — disse dando um sorriso amarelo.

— Olá! — Bella falou sorrindo sinceramente.

— Ah, Bella eu senti tanto sua falta — as palavras fluíam da boca de Alice rapidamente — Me desculpe eu não ter te vindo visitar antes, Edward disse que era melhor não. Oh, Bella — ela disse atirando seus pequenos braços no corpo dela — Eu quase morri quando disseram que você sofreu um acidente, você sabe que eu não sou nada sem você — ela falava com a voz embargada.

— Ei calma — Bella disse acariciando as costas dela levemente — Eu estou bem.

— Graças a Deus — Alice disse sorrindo — É meu celular — ela dfalou quando ele começou a tocar.

— Alô?

— _Olá Alice _— Edward disse.

— Ah... er ...oi Edward. Tudo bem?

— _Estou bem.._.

— É o papai?—ele ouviu a voz de Amê ao fundo

—Alice o que você está fazendo na minha casa? — ele perguntou seco.

— Ai Edward nem vem com essa, eu estava morrendo de saudades de Bella, precisava falar com ela.

— _Tudo bem... deixe eu falar com el_a.—Alice entregou o celular a ela.

— Edward?

— _Olá Bella. Está tudo bem?_

— Sim. Você deseja alguma coisa.

— _É... na verdade sim. Vai ter um evento de gala hoje á noite e gostaria que você me acompanhasse você aceita?_

— Mas e Amê?

—_Não se preocupe, temos uma babá que cuida dela sempre que saímos. Ela e Amê se dão bem._

— Bom se você diz eu aceito, mas eu não sei se tenho um vestido...

— _Não se preocupe Alice cuidará disso, deixe eu falar com ela _— ele disse a interrompendo.

— _Alice tem como você arrumar a Bella para sair hoje á noite. Vamos aquele evento_...

— Oh, sim — Alice disse animada, passou o telefone para Bella

— _Confie na Alice ela sabe o que faze_r — ele falou — _eu tenho que ir Bella, mande um beijo para Amê e outro para você _— disse sorrindo

— Tudo bem, tchau.

— Mãos a obra garotas — Alice disse sorrindo e batendo palmas animadamente.

— Mamãe a senhora está linda — Amê falou sorrindo

— Claro que está — Alice disse terminando os últimos detalhe — Fique quieta, Bella, se não vai borrar a maquiagem — ela disse.

— Eu quero me ver — Bella resmungou. Alice estava arrumando ela a horas e até agora não havia deixado Bella se olhar no espelho.

— Bom eu tenho que ir — Alice falou — Te vejo na festa — e saiu logo depois de beijar suavemente a bochecha de Bella.

— Mas... — Bella tentou dizer tarde e mais. Virou-se encarando o reflexo no espelho de boca aberta.

A bela mulher que estava refletida ali, trajava um elegante vestido longo tomara que caia, azul-marinho, que realçava seu busto e a cor da sua pele. Tinha alguns detalhes em lantejoula e uma fenda que ia até o começo de sua coxa, usava um _louboutin_ prateado. Uma presilha com safiras prendia seu cabelo em um coque deixando alguns fios soltos. Ela não podia negar, realmente estava bonita. Ouviu uma batida na porta minutos depois.

— Entre — ela falou e ficou maravilhada quando Edward passou pela porta. Ele estava lindo, trajando um smoking preto, seus cabelos em um arrumado bagunçado, dando um ar de sexy.

— Você está lindo — Bella soltou sem pensar.

— Linda é uma palavra pequena para te elogiar — ele falou sorrindo — Tome, gostaria que usasse — ele disse entregando a ela uma caixa onde continha um par de brincos de prateados com uma pequena pedra de safira.

— Oh, Edward. Eu não posso aceitar.

— Bella — ele falou se aproximando dela suavemente a olhando intensamente, parou seu rosto a milímetros do dela — Aceite — ele sussurrou sensualmente fazendo Bella ficar deslumbrada.

— Ok — Foi tufo que ela pensou dizer. Ele sorriu torto.

— Ótimo — disse se afastando — Estou lhe esperando lá embaixo — disse saindo.

— Edward? — ela o chamou — O que você fez não foi nada legal — disse balançando a cabeça, o fazendo rir ainda mais.

— Que carro é esse? — Bella perguntou quando ele parou enfrente á um carro preto e chique.

—É um Vanquish, ultimo modelo de lançamento.

— Hum — ela murmurou fingindo entender. Ele sorriu sabendo que ela não havia entendido.

Edward apresentou Bella a alguns empresários e colegas. Teve que deixa-la com Alice quando tinha que participar de uma conversa sobre a empresa muito importante. Acabou por conhecer Jasper marido de Alice. Encontrou também com Emmett e Rose. Estavam todos na mesma mesa com Bella, eles conversavam animadamente e ela se sentia bem e feliz, eles eram bem engraçados e não forçavam nada com ela, deixando a confortável para participar da conversa.

— Me acompanha nesta dança — uma voz sexy sussurrou no seu ouvido, fazendo os pelos dela se arrepiarem.

— Eu não sei dançar — ela falou olhando para os olhos verdes que a encaravam.

— É claro que sabe eu mesma a ensinei — Edward falou sorrindo. Impossível Bella resistir á ele.

Suavemente, Edward pôs a mão na cintura de Bella, a puxando para mais perto dele, que descansou sua mão no ombro dele, as outras mãos deles estavam entrelaçadas enquanto valsavam lentamente. Uma suave música romântica passava.

Eles estavam em volta de sua própria bolha, não percebendo nada que acontecia ao seu redor. Só haviam eles ali que se encaravam intensamente verde no chocolate, chocolate no verde fazendo Bella tomar uma decisão. Queria sentir o gosto dos lábios dele, ela havia se lembrado de alguns beijos deles, mas não se lembrava do gosto daqueles lábios e queria senti-los naquele momento para torna ainda mais perfeito aquele momento. Inclinou sua cabeça um pouco, aproximando suavemente seu rosto do dele.

Entreabriu seus lábios e suspirou sentindo o delicioso cheiro do hálito dele. Gosto de hortelã com um pouco de álcool, já que era o drink que ele tomava. Sentiu sua cabeça girar e seus lábios finalmente se encaixaram. Edward suspirou ao sentir aquele gosto que há meses não sentia, apertou sua mão na cintura dela a movendo pelas costas dela suavemente. Pediu passagem com sua língua a qual Bella prontamente atendeu, fazendo suas línguas se encontrarem se acariciando em uma dança própria delas. Edward sugou levemente o lábio inferior dela que soltou um gemido baixinho, apertando a mão na nuca dele.

— Bella — ele sussurrou encostado sua testa na dela, quando foram obrigados a se separaram por falta de ar.

— Eu estou pronta — ela soltou de repente.

— Para quê? — ele perguntou confuso.

— E-eu quero voltar a dormir com você, nós dormíamos juntos, certo? Isso é se você quiser.

— É claro — ele hesitou antes de responder. Era verdade sempre dormiram juntos, mas desde aquela morte tudo havia mudado — Sim, Bella eu sempre vou querer você.

— Não me forçará a nada, né? — perguntou só pra ter certeza.

— É claro que não Bella. E me diga que não está fazendo isso por se sentir obrigada?—pediu

— Não, estou fazendo isso por que quero. E o médico também disse que seria bom eu voltar a fazer as coisas que eu fazia antes...

Ele apenas assentiu não querendo prolongar o assunto. Por dentro ele estava explodindo, há meses que não dormiam juntos e ele queria isso mais que tudo. Queria que sua vida voltasse ao que era normal mesmo sabendo que_ ele _nunca voltaria.

...

Ambos vestiram seus moletons para dormir, já que estava frio. Bella se deitou do lado esquerdo esperando Edward aparecer já que ele havia ido á cozinha.

— Você sempre dormia do lado esquerdo — ele disse assim que chegou — dizia que era o seu lado... bom eu nunca entendi isso — falou rindo —Boa noite, Bella — disse se embrulhando com o edredom.

— Boa Noite, Edward — Bella falou desligando a luz do abajur. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio deitados da cama, encarando o teto escuro.

— Edward? — Bella sussurrou baixinho.

— Sim? — ele murmurou se virando para olha-la.

— É que um.. você... é ...

— Pode falar, Bella — pediu.

— Não, esquece — ela falou.

— Não precisa se envergonhar.

— Eu sei que nós somos casados... masvocêaceitanamorarcomigo? — disse rápido de mais.

Edward parou estático tentando entender as palavras. Se ele queria namorar com ela? É claro que sim. Um novo recomeço. Recomeço. E prometeu fazer tudo diferente. Ele sabia que quando ela se lembrasse de tudo iria sofrer, mas seria pior se ele não estivesse ao lado dela. Provavelmente ela até pediria o divórcio novamente, mas ele não queria se lembrar daquele dia, do passado, era muito doloroso. Viver o presente, esquecer o passado e não pensar no futuro.

Bella temendo a sua reação cobriu sua cara com o grosso edredom_. Bella como você é burra ele nunca iria aceitar isso, você está agindo como uma criança _pensou ela.

— Bella? — ele falou descobrindo o rosto dela — Você quer isso mesmo?

Ela assentiu.

— Então eu aceito — falou sorrindo e os lábios deles se encontraram mais uma vez naquela noite.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **Wow... E aí amores gostaram? Vamos comentar? 611 visualizações, mas cadê os comentários? Vamos lá... Se não vou parar de postar todo dia... Beijos, me deixem saber o que acharam...


	9. Amantes

Edward e Bella estavam aproveitando a nova fase do relacionamento dele. E Bella cada vez mais se sentia atraída e apaixonada por ele.

Ainda mais agora que ele se encontrava brincando com Amê na piscina vestindo apenas uma sunga preta no estilo boxer, seu corpo amostra para Bella que admirava suas largas costas, seu abdome duro e sarado, suas pernas torneadas, coxas fortes e uma bunda que ela estava com vontade de apertar e mesmo coberto com a sunga dava para notar o quão bem dotado ele era.

— Mamãe? — Amê chamou — Entra—pediu a chamando com a mãozinha.

Ela estava em uma bóia vestida com um biquíni rosa Edward ao lado dela, sorrindo para Bella. Ele piscou para ela dando um sorriso torto. Bella ofegou._ Droga, ele sempre consegue o que quer desse jeito, _pensou. Bella largou o livro que lia tirando o short que usava pelo canto do olhou observou Edward engolir em seco ao vê-la vestindo apenas um maiô roxo engana mamãe que se ajustava bem a suas curvas.

— Ah, tá fria — ela murmurou sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar por causa da temperatura da agua e do olhar de Edward, sobre o corpo dela.

— Vamos jogar água na mamãe — Edward gritou fazendo Amê rir começaram a jogar água na Bella que se molhou toda.

— Aaah — ela gritou — Que coisa feia Edward Masen — ela falou andando, mas não viu o degrau que tinha ali e acabou caindo.

Edward rapidamente a pegou pela cintura fazendo eles suspiraram pelo contato da mão nua dele nas costas também nua dela. Não resistindo os lábios deles se aproximaram, se tocando em um beijo ardente, as línguas deles se acariciavam sôfregas por um contato maior entre os corpo e Bella odiou naquele momento o pouco pedaços de panos que a separavam. Ouviram um risinho baixinho se separam e perceberam que Amê os observava. Sorriram sem graça um para o outro.

Ficaram o resto da tarde brincando na piscina. Amê se divertia com as bobagens que Edward fazia. Tentaram ensinar ela nadar, brincaram de guerrinha de agua...

— É melhor sairmos, se não Amê pode ficar doente — Bella avisou fazendo Edward assentir. Ela banhou Amê enquanto Edward banhava, depois foi banhar.

— Bella? — Edward a chamou do quarto.

— Sim?— ela disse saindo do closet com uma escova de cabelo na mão

— Rosalie e Emmett ligaram e perguntaram se podia levar Amê em uma festinha. É aniversário da filha dos vizinhos deles os Cheney.

— Você acha que ela pode ir? Ela ainda é tão nova para passar uma noite longe da gente — Bella falou preocupada.

— Não se preocupe eu não havia lhe contado antes, mas Emm e Rose são padrinhos de Amê, eles vão cuidar bem dela.

— Sério? — ele assentiu — Oh, então acho que não tem nenhum problema.

Logo Emm, Rose e Peter chegaram. Não demoraram muito e logo foram embora ficando só Bella e Edward na casa.

— Você quer assistir um filme? — Edward perguntou olhando para Bella.

— Pode ser — disse.

— Escolha um, vou preparar a pipoca — falou indo em direção à cozinha.

Bella encarou a prateleira de filmes a sua frente provavelmente ali tinha mais filmes do que em uma locadora. Pegou um aleatoriamente, parecia musical. Colocou no DVD e esperou Edward chegar. Segurava uma bacia enorme com pipoca dentro. Ele se sentou no chão encostado no sofá, puxando Bella para ficar entre suas pernas descansando a cabeça na sua barriga.

— Me desculpe por hoje cedo—ele murmurou quando passava a abertura do filme.

— Hoje cedo?—Bella perguntou confusa.

— É eu praticamente a agarrei na piscina — falou mexendo em uma mexa do cabelo dela.

— Ahh...isso. Não precisa se desculpar — disse ela.

— Por quê não? — perguntou confuso.

— Eu também queria isso — falou envergonhada — Se você não tivesse me agarrado eu te agarraria — declarou, ele sorriu.

— É bom saber disso— murmurou voltando a atenção ao filme.

Não se sabem ao certo quem começou, mas quando perceberam Bella estava no colo dele de frente para ele. Suas bocas coladas se beijando profundamente. As mãos de Bella acariciavam o cabelo de Edward que acariciava as costas e nuca dela. O beijo era ardente suas bocas se moviam em sincronia, chupando uma o lábio da outra, de vez em quando suas línguas se encontravam se acariciando.

— Bella — Edward falou quando recobrou a sanidade — Desculpe-me eu não sei o que me deu — falou, mas ele sabia, a saudade do corpo dela e o desejo estavam chegando ao limite.

— Edward, eu quero você — Bella sussurrou — Pode parecer cedo, mas eu sinto que você não é mais só um namorado para mim, eu quero você como mulher. Como sua mulher, eu me apaixonei por você — ela falou. Edward a encarou procurando algo no olhar dela, mas o que encontrou ali for apenas amor e desejo.

Pegou seu rosto entre suas mãos e a beijou calmamente colocando toda a intensidade do amor que sentia nele. Suas línguas se acariciavam lentamente, sem pressas apenas curtindo o momento. Mas com o decorrer do tempo o beijo foi ficando mais violento, as mãos percorriam partes ainda que não havia sido tocada, Bella sentia escorrer um liquido do seu sexo e molhar sua calcinha a medida que Edward acariciava seus seios por cima da blusa e gemeu alto ao sentir a ereção dele.

— Vamos para o quarto? — ele perguntou. Ela assentiu e com as pernas entrelaçadas na cintura dele a carregou até o quarto.

Chutou a porta com o pé e beijando Bella a colocou na cama. Suas mãos desceram pela lateral do corpo dela até chegar a sua coxa onde ficou. Bella acariciou as costas de Edward queria sentir a maciez de sua pele então superando a vergonha e timidez puxou a barra de sua blusa. Acariciou o peito dele bem definido, sua pele era macia, arranhou sua barriga com as unhas e ouviu um gemido dele. Edward desceu seus lábios para o pescoço dela e uma mão sua entrou dentro da blusa dela tocando a barriga lisa, subiu mais um pouco e tocou seus seios que estavam sem sutiã. Olhando para ela retirou sua blusa lentamente.

— Lindos, senti falta de vocês — murmurou olhando seus seios. Eram brancos, com bicos rosados cabiam direitinho nas mãos dele, ele acariciou lentamente sentindo os bicos duros em suas mãos. Abocanhou um sem aviso fazendo Bella soltar um grito de surpresa, nunca ela imaginou que sentiria um prazer tão grande. Havia tido lembranças de alguns momentos assim, mas nunca que alguma delas causou um prazer do jeito que ela estava sentindo.

Chupou, mordiscou o bico enquanto sua mão acariciava o outro alternou esse movimento entre os dois. Bella só gemia e arranhava as costas dele incapaz de pensar em algo, mas congelou quando sentiu seus lábios descendo pela sua barriga e uma mão no cós na calça de seu moletom.

–Edward—ela gemeu. Lentamente ele retirou a calça dela deixando a apenas com uma calcinha preta de algodão que ela usava. Sorriu enquanto subia para beijar seus lábios novamente.

— Apenas sinta — ele disse com uma voz rouca. Desceu seus lábios novamente pelo corpo dela até chegar a seu sexo, separou um pouco mais as pernas dela e admirou a su_a entrada_ dela, rosada e molhada. Pronta para ele. Penetrou um dedo dentro dela ouvindo um gemido alto.

Assoprou de leve observando ela ficar ainda mais molhada, se embriagava com o cheiro de sua excitação. Com sua língua lambeu os grandes lábios de cima para baixo, de baixo para cima, a penetrou circulando sua língua dentro dela, colocou seu dedo indicador para ajudar, indo mais fundo dentro de seu sexo. Colocou outro dedo depois levando sua língua até o clitóris dela, onde lambeu e chupou. Bella não aguentava a tortura que estava tendo, mas a sensação que passava pelo corpo dela era ótima. Não se lembrava em como era ter um orgasmo, mas ao sentir seu corpo estremecer e espasmos acontecer, sentiu gozar na boca dele gritando alto. E ao vê-lo lambendo e chupando todo o seu liquido quase que gozava de novo.

— Uma delicia, como sempre — Edward falou lambendo os lábios. E sem se importar com o que ele havia acabado de fazer o puxou por um beijo sentindo o seu gosto na boca dele e isso a deixou excitada mais ainda.

— Edward — ela gemeu — Eu preciso sentir você — pediu — Dentro de mim.

— Eu não aguento mais, Bella — falou a penetrando lentamente sentindo seu membro ser envolvido pelas paredes do sexo dela.

Quente e apertada, como sempre. As pernas dela se entrelaçaram na cintura dele fazendo-o ir mais fundo. Ele então começou a se mover, saindo e entrando, ora rápido, ora lento estocando forte e fundo dentro dela. Que mesmo não se lembrando de muita coisa na prática começou a rebolar seu quadril fazendo tudo ainda ficar mais quente. Suas mãos passeavam livremente pelas costas dele desde o cabelo até a bunda onde Bella sem resistir apertava sentido o quão macia ela era. Edward alternava sua boca nunca ela ficava em um só lugar, era na boca dela, no pescoço, no rosto de Bella seios a onde alcançava ele beijava, lambia, mordiscava e chupava. Aquela dança sincronizada tão conhecida pelos corpos deles faziam ficarem loucos e sedentos por mais.

Edward sentindo que ela estava perto deu um leve apertão em seu clitóris a fazendo gozar instantes depois. E ao sentir seu sexo apertar o seu membro que ficava mais rígido, logo liberou seu sêmen dentro dela.

Ambos estavam ofegantes, seus corações batiam acelerados e os tremores em seus corpos estavam diminuindo. Edward saiu de dentro da Bella, deixando seu corpo cair ao lado do dela. Com uma mão puxou pela cintura para Bella poder descansar em cima dele.

— Como eu posso ter esquecido isso? — ela sussurrou baixinho. Ele riu baixinho.

— Durma, amor — ele falou, sentindo que ela bocejava. E então no silêncio e na escuridão do quarto os amantes dormiram um abraçado ao outro.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Wow, que noite hein? Esses sabem aproveitar quando a filha sai haha...

e aí gostaram? Obrigada a Talilima e a Nayara G que comentaram no capitulo anterior, se vocês comentarem mais, posto o próximo amanha...

deixe-me saber o que acharam...

beijinhos,

lalac


	10. Dor

Bella acordou sentindo curtos beijos suaves ser depositados nas suas costas, pescoço e face.

— Hora de acordar — uma voz rouca sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo ela se lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo.

— Só mais cinco minutinhos — ela murmurou virando para o outro lado. Agradecendo por sentir o lençol em seu corpo.

— Se é o que você quer—Edward sussurrou triste saindo de cima da cama.

— Nãããããããoo — ela falou manhosa o puxando pelo braço— Não quero que saia daqui — falou olhando para ele que riu.

— Então vem comer preparei nosso café — ele falou sorrindo apontando para uma bandeja em cima de um carrinho feito para carregar bandejas. Ele se levantou puxando o carrinho para perto da cama e Bella suspirou ao ver que ele estava vestindo apenas com uma cueca boxer preta.

— O que foi amor? — ele murmurou vendo que ela estava corada, sorriu — O que você está pensando hein? — falou voltando para cama observando o olhar de Bella no corpo dele. Ela estava temerosa queria fazer uma pergunta para ele mais não tinha coragem, tampou seu rosto com o travesseiro.

— Noite passada — ela murmurou.

— Ela não sai da minha cabeça — ele falou retirando o travesseiro — E não há nada para se envergonhar.

— É que... Bom foi como seu fosse minha primeira vez — ela falou olhando para sua mão que se entrelaçava na dele — Eu fiz certo? — perguntou logo em seguida mordendo o lábio.

— Você foi perfeita — ele disse acariciando o rosto dela.

— De 5 a 10 quanto você me daria? — perguntou ainda sem encarar ele que puxou seu rosto para olhar em seus olhos.

— 11 — falou rindo, ganhando um leve tapa no braço — E você me daria quanto? — perguntou. Ele sabia que ela lhe daria 10 ou quem sabe 100. Sorriu convencido.

— Hum... Deixa eu pensar — falou — 5 ou 6 — disse séria, fazendo o ego dele ir lá embaixo.

— SEIS? — ele gritou, fazendo-a rir — Você nunca reclamou antes —resmungou.

— Tá bom 6.5 — disse brincalhona — Sabe como é, né? Ainda acho que você tem que praticar mais para melhorar — falou maliciosamente.

— Meu Deus, eu criei um monstro — falou rindo — Então acho melhor começarmos a praticar, não? — disse antes de puxa-la para um beijo.

Enquanto se beijavam suas mãos se acariciavam o corpo que ele tanto amava já estava pronto pra ele novamente. As mãos de Bella mergulhadas no cabelo de Edward que já sentia os mamilos duros dela em suas mãos. Desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço dela até chegar ao vão dos seios.

— Edward — ela disse o puxando para cima quando sentiu um dedo dele penetra-la — Sem preliminares.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem — ele falou retirando a cueca, expondo seu membro já duro e pulsante para ela.

— Vem Edward — ela falou abrindo mais as pernas para facilitar a penetração que veio rápido e forte.

— Ah — ela gemeu — Isso... mais... rá...rápido — disse o incentivando.

Ele entrava e saia dela, rebolando em sincronia com o quadril dela, ganhando mais atrito entre seus sexos. Sua boca atacando seus seios alternando entre eles. As unhas dela fincadas em sua costa e coro cabeludo. Não demorou muito para sentir sendo apertado ainda mais pelas paredes dela, deixando mais rígido. Espasmos percorriam o corpo dos dois e logo ele sentiu o seu membro ser apertado pelo dela, o prazer dela molhando seu membro e logo sentiu seu próprio prazer ser misturado ao dela.

Eles ficaram abraçados ele girou seus corpos para Bella poder ficar por cima dele. Esperando suas respirações se acalmaram.

— Amê chegará que horas? — perguntou ela.

— Acho que depois do almoço — Edward respondeu acariciando o cabelo dela — Temos umas duas horas ainda — falou brincando. Bella o acompanhou sorrindo. Ficaram em silencio novamente a única coisa que se ouvia era o barulho de pássaros cantando fora da casa.

— Edward? — ela chamou depois de alguns minutos.

— Sim?

— Nós nunca pensamos em ter outros filhos? — ela perguntou.

Edward ficou estático. Ele sabia que tinha a possibilidade um dia ela perguntar algo assim, mas ele não estava pronto ainda para dizer sobre aquilo. Doía nele pensar naquilo, mas ela precisava saber disso. Era um direito dela como mãe. Mesmo ela não se lembrando de nada. E Aquelas lembranças que ele tanto tentava não pensar surgiram em sua mente, o buraco em seu coração ressurgiu fazendo toda a dor vir á tona novamente. Lembranças dos melhores e piores dias de sua vida

**Flashback**

_Edward encarava o lindo bebê que dormia na incubadora do hospital. O nome dele era Andrew Masen — o seu filho, ele parecia um principezinho, seus cabelos eram castanhos parecidos com de Bella e seus olhos ainda não havia sido aberto. Ele era pequenininho, pois havia nascido prematuro e respirava com a ajuda de uns aparelho, mas Edward tinha fé que ele iria ficar bem. _

_Era seu segundo filho que nascia e não sentia que amava um mais que o outro mais os dois na medida certa. Adrew e Amelia._

— _Ele não é lindo? — perguntou Edward a Amê que estava em seu colo. _

— _É sim papai ele é meu_ilmãozinho_, ele é tão pequenininho _

— _Sim amor, ele nasceu antes do tempo — Edward falou — Vem vamos ver sua mãe — disse olhando ainda mais uma vez para a o bebê —E u amo você—ele sussurrou baixinho com a sua mão no vidro — E você também — disse para Amê que sorriu_

**Fim de Flashback**

O corpo de Edward tremia as lembranças passavam em sua mente de vida perfeita. Tinha uma mulher que amava e que o amava, uma filha linda e teve seu filho por alguns momentos em sua vida. Mas nada é perfeito e tudo um dia acaba. E com apenas 6 meses de gestação seu filho nasceu, seus pulmões ainda não estavam completamente prontos e ele lutou ainda por 3 dias, mas seu pequeno príncipe foi levado para longe deles. A vida perfeita desmoronou.

Amê já não sorria nem brincava mais, apesar de nem ter três anos ela sabia que nunca mais veria seu irmãozinho. Bella não bebia, não comia, só ficava no quarto de Andrew imaginando como seria se ele ainda estivesse ali e se culpando. Edward e Bella sofriam, já não se falavam mais, não se tocavam, não se beijavam, já não se amavam. A dor era grande para se lembrarem de si mesmo. Da vida deles. Mas algo fez Edward acordar, eles não poderiam ficar assim, tinham que seguir em frente. Isso fez Bella brigar com ele, pois ela não entendia como ele conseguia viver sendo que Andrew estava morto, ela se odiou por odiar ele. Eles se culpavam até que Bella não aguentando soltou a frase que deixou Edward estático e se dando conta do seu erro correu dele, não queria ver o sofrimento nos olhos dele e foi quando sofreu o acidente.

A dor que Edward tanto tentava reprimir voltou com a força triplicada. Seu coração que estava sendo remendado se quebrou novamente. Sem saber ao certo o que fazer correu para o banheiro, ligando a banheira e sentou ali deixando a agua molhar seu corpo. Suas costas estavam pressionadas na parede, puxou seus cabelos com força tentando causa lhe uma dor maior. Soluços rompiam de seu peito.

— Shiii — sentiu braços delicados o envolvendo. E aquele calor o reconfortou. Edward não aguentando desabou em lágrimas tudo que sentia tudo que viveu

Bella deixou algumas lágrimas escapar não sabia por que chorava mais via o sofrimento e a dor em seu olhar, não o forçou a contar nada. Doía nela esse sofrimento e algo dizia que era pra ela compartilhar aquela mesma dor, que eles haviam sofridos

Alguns minutos depois ele parou de estremecer, os soluços diminuíram e a banheira já estava cheia. Bella fez menção de levantar precisava desligar a torneira, mas Edward a impediu.

— Não fique aqui — ele murmurou rouco — Eu preciso sentir você — fungou — deixe eu ama-la mais uma vez? — pediu.

Bella sem poder resistir sentou em seu colo de frente para ele colando suas bocas em um beijo calmo cheio de amor, logo sentiu sua ereção e sem esperar nada montou em cima dele rebolando lentamente, os olhares deles não se desviavam, o amor estava presente em cada beijo, rebolada, toque caricia, estocada.

— Vem comigo, Bella — Edward pediu sentindo o quanto eles estavam perto.

— Eu amo você — Bella falou chegando ao seu ápice junto com ele.

— Eu também amo você — ele falou sentindo o nó em sua garganta ser desfeito.

Depois de terem se acalmado, tomaram banho e vestiram roupas casuais Edward um calção preto folgado com uma regata branca e Bella um short jeans escuro com uma blusa vermelha folgada.

— Bella, sente aqui — Edward apontou para a cama. Ela se sentou na beira da cama e Edward se ajoelhou no chão — Eu não contei toda a verdade de nossa vida — ele falou olhando para ela.

— Não? — perguntou confusa.

— Não. Não que eu tenha metido para você, isso eu nunca faria, eu apenas omite algo— suspirou — Eu queria poder ter te contado, mas eu sei que você ainda não está preparada pra ouvir isso e nem eu para falar. Eu só quero que você espere, quando eu sentir que é o momento certo pra você saber eu irei lhe contar. Você pode esperar?

— É tão ruim assim?—Bella quis saber.

— Mas do que você possa imaginar — ele falou e Bella pode ver a dor em seus olhos.

— Edward eu vou esperar o tempo que você quiser, mas saiba que anda que tenha acontecido no passado vai mudar o amor que sinto por você — Bella falou enroscando seus braços no pescoço dele.

_É isso que espero_, foi tudo o que Edward pensou.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Será mesmo que nada vai mudar o que ela sente pelo edward?

Acho que aborto está descartado hein? haha e vocês quanto dariam ao Edward?

comentem!


	11. Almoço e histórias

Bella lia um livro para Amê quando o telefone tocou as assustando. Desde que ela estava ali aquele telefone nunca havia tocado.

— Alô?—Atendeu meio hesitante.

— _Bella_! —Uma voz tão conhecida disse.

— Oi, amor — ela falou animada — Algum problema?

— _Não, é que eu só tive uma reunião agora pela manha então vou ter a tarde livre. Será que agente poderia ir almoça_r?

— É claro que sim — Bella falou sorrindo.

— _Ok, então daqui a pouco chego aí _— avisou — _Tenho que ver uns papéis é rapidinho_.

— Tá bom.

— _Eu amo você — _disse

— Eu também, Edward — Bella falou antes de desligar.

Eles acabaram indo almoçar no shopping para a felicidade de Amê. Depois que se alimentaram, resolveram passear um pouco. Foram ao cinema, compraram algumas coisas pra Amê. Quando perceberam que ia começar a chover decidiram ir pra casa.

Quando chegaram começou a trovejar forte e a chuva praticamente desabou. Deram banho em Amê e a pequenina caiu no sono.

— Eu vou ver se todas as janelas estão fechadas — Edward sussurrou saindo do quarto, Bella assentiu.

— Vou banhar — disse ela.

Como havia deixado à porta aberta, Bella não estranhou minutos depois sentir dois braços fortes a abraçando.

— Hum...— o dono do braço suspirou — Eu amo esse seu shampoo — disse Edward cheirando o cabelo de Bella que sorriu.

— Você demorou

— Desculpe, Amê fica inquieta quando chove.

— Ela está bem?

— Sim, já voltou a dormir.

— AH — Bella gemeu ao sentir a boca dele em seu pescoço, fingiu um bocejo.

— Então eu também vou dormir — falou ignorando a vidente ereção de Edward.

— Muito engraçado, Senhora Masen — Ele falou a vendo sair do banheiro.

Edward terminou seu banho rapidamente, a chuva estava piorando do lado de fora. Secou-se e enrolou a toalha ao redor de seu quadril. Ele sabia que Bella apenas queria provoca-lo e ainda com seu membro pronto para a batalha entrou em campo.

Gemeu ao ver Bella que usava uma curta camisola de renda azul uma perna sua estava no chão e a outra em cima da cama, estava curvada espalhando hidratante em seu corpo fazendo sua camisola encurtar, mostrando a metade de sua bunda. Edward se aproximou dela agarrando pela cintura, pressionando seu membro duro em sua bunda fazendo-a gemer.

— Você me deixa louco — ele sussurrou mordendo o lóbulo dela . Suas mãos indo até as alças de sua camisola e deixando-a cair no chão. Pegou o seio dela em concha acariciando sentido seus mamilos ficarem duros.

— Edward — Bella gemeu tirando a toalha do quadril dele, ela se deitou na cama, colando suas bocas com ele por cima dela.

Os lábios de Edward desceram pelos seu pescoço, o vão de seus seios até chegar ao sua entrada que já estava mais do que pronta para recebe-lo. Sua língua a penetrou fazendo movimentos de sucção. Edward sentiu ela ficar mais molhada, penetrou dois dedos para ajuda-lo circulando eles em sua entrada enquanto sua língua ia até o clitóris, lambendo ele. Bella levantou seus quadris o fazendo ir mais fundo ainda, sem aguentar muito, gozou na boca dele sentindo seu néctar escorrer pela sua perna, sujando o lençol, ele a limpou com sua língua.

— Eu preciso de você, Edward — Bella falou

— Eu estou aqui — ele disse.

— Mas... — foram interrompidos por uma batidinha na porta

— POSSO ENTRAR?— Amê gritou por causa do barulho da chuva.

— ESPERE UM MOMENTO — Ele gritou de volta pulando da cama, jogou a camisola para Bella — Veja o que ela quer eu vou resolver esse — apontou para seu membro duro — problema — falou indo em direção ao banheiro.

— O que foi amor? — Bella disse abrindo a porta e se assustou ao se depara com uma Amê de olhos vermelhos.

— Eu não consigo dormir — ela falou sonolenta, de repente trovejou fazendo Amê pular em cima de sua mãe — Eu posso dormir aqui? — ela perguntou. Não era uma boa ideia mais como Bella poderia negar algo aquela menina.

— Claro eu só vou trocar o pano da cama — disse corando

— Porquê, mamãe?

— Ele está sujo — Bella disse ainda mais vermelha. Com certeza não deixaria sua filha ver o que o pai dela tinha feito Bella fazer.

— Algum problema?—Edward perguntou saindo do banheiro vestindo com uma calça flanela, e uma blusa branca. Bella olhou para ele corando.

— Amê vai dormir aqui — Bella falou sorrindo sem graça, seu olhar pedia desculpa. Ele deu de ombros.

— Com uma condição? — Edward falou pegando Amê no colo

— O que, papai?

— Eu vou dormir no meio. Rodeado pelo amor da minha vida mulher, e o amor da minha vida mirim. Há coisa melhor? — disse se perguntado.

Bella e Amê sorriram.

Bella despertou sentindo um vulto passar pelo quarto, olhou ao redor e percebeu que só Edwrad dormia. Ouviu um barulho do banheiro.

— Amê? — chamou

— Estou aqui mamãe — ela falou do banheiro.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou vendo que ela tentava pular para alcançar a descarga do vaso, foi até ela.

— Pipi — ela coçando os olhinhos de sono.

— Hum... Tudo bem — Bella falou sorrindo.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?—Edward perguntou ainda com cara de sono e bocejando.

— Amê queria ir ao banheiro — Bella disse se aproximando dele — Bom dia —murmurou lhe dando um selinho.

— Bom dia — ele respondeu sorrindo.

...

— Bella, Carlisle acabou de ligar perguntando se queríamos ir a um almoço na casa dele, você que ir? — Edward perguntou.

— Por mim tudo bem, quem sabe seja bom ver alguns rostos conhecidos—falou, Edward sorriu.

Bella se sentiu feliz e confortável no meio daquelas pessoas que eram seus familiares. Estava lá Alice e Jasper, Emmett, Rose e Peter, Carlisle e Esme a qual Bella gostou assim que a viu.

— Eu tenho uma noticia — Alice falou assim que terminaram de almoçar ela olhou pra Jasper que entrelaçou sua mão na dela — Estou grávida — disse sorrindo. Todos ficaram em silêncio durante um segundo antes de explodirem felicitando o novo casal de pais. Depois do almoço os meninos jogaram basquete enquanto as mulheres conversavam animadamente sobre o bebê de Alice. E davam algumas dicas, Bella ficou apenas observando já que não se lembrava de nada de quando estava grávida.

— Tudo bem? — Edward perguntou se aproximando dela.

— Não é nada de mais — falou sorrindo, mas não chegava aos seus olhos.

— Depois eu quero saber — falou indo até Emmett que o chamava.

Ficaram mais algumas horas lá se divertindo vendo as crianças brincarem, Emmettt realmente era um crianção.

— Mamãe — Amê a chamou.

— Que foi amor?

— Eu posso dormir aqui? — ela perguntou — O Peter vai dormir aqui também e papai disse que para ele não tem nenhum problema — falou manhosa.

— Não vai incomodar?—perguntou olhando para Esme.

— Claro, que não querida — ela falou sorrindo — Vou adorar passar essa noite com meus netos, sinto falta de crianças em casa.

— Então eu deixo mais com uma condição — disse Bella para filha.

— Que condição?

— Se você me dá um beijo — Amê riu e deu um beijo apertado na bochecha de sua mãe.

— Eu te amo bebê — ela falou — Se comporte ok? — Bella falou se despedindo de sua filha que assentiu.

— Vamos aproveitar certo? — Edward perguntou a abraçando dando um beijo em seu pescoço.

— Aproveitar o quê? — ela se fez de desentendida.

— Que estamos sozinhos e que nada vai nos atrapalhar, você me enlouquece mulher — falou deslizando suas mãos pelo corpo dela, parando até a barra do vestido verde que ela usava o retirou deixando ela só com uma calcinha branca de renda.

— Eu não canso de olhar pra você — Edward falou acariciando os seios dela fazendo seus mamilos ficarem duros em sua mão. Bella sorriu retirando a camisa dele jogando ela no chão. Passou a mão pelo peito desnudo dele fazendo suspirar. Rapidamente ele retirou sua calça ficando só com uma boxer branca que não deixava nada a duvidar com ele animado. Colou sua boca a dela, deixando sua mão passear livremente pelas costas dela que acariciava seus cabelos bagunçados.

Apertou a cintura dela levantando-a do chão a carregou até a cama onde deitou por cima dela, suas mãos percorrendo a lateral do corpo até chegar em sua calcinha, Bella levantou o quadril para ajudar a tira-la.. Edward desceu seus lábios até o seio dela abocanhando um enquanto acariciava o outro com a mão, outra mão sua desceu até o sexo dela a penetrando com um dedo a fazendo gemer. Bella ainda envergonhada, desceu suas mãos até chegar no membro ereto dele, acariciando ele por cima.

— Bellaa — ele gemeu, fazendo ela criar coragem. Ela puxou a boxer o máximo que podia até que ele mesmo retirou, liberando seu membro.

— Deixa eu te dar prazer — Bella pediu impedindo a boca dele de ir além de sua barriga.

— Você já me dá muito prazer — ele respondeu. Bella girou os corpos ficando por cima dele.

— Eu quero fazer isso — falou distribuindo beijos pela barriga dele, ouvindo os gemidos e palavras desconexas que ele dizia. E algo tomou conta dela, de repente ela sabia o que fazer como se já tivesse feito isso antes. Pegou o membro dele com sua mão e o acariciou a cabeça ouvindo um grunhido dele.

Aproximou-se lentamente e colocou ele todo em sua boca de uma vez, ela sabia o que fazer, o que ele gostava. Então com a parte que não coube na sua boca acariciou com a mão alternando movimentos lá e nas suas bolas. Sua boca começou a chupa-lo e lambe-lo, como se fosse um pirulito, sugou a cabeça sentindo pré-gozo escorrer dali. Edward não aguentando levantou ela e a penetrou de uma só vez, com uma de suas mãos ajudou ela a entrar e sair dele, cavalgando fazendo seu quadril indo de encontro a ela, estocando fundo. Ambos gemiam dominados pelo desejo. Bella seguindo os instintos de seu corpo começou a rebolar forte e rápido sentindo espasmos percorrerem seu corpo, Edward gemeu com a boca nos seios dela sentindo seu membro ser apertado e ficar mais duro até que ela explodiu gritando o nome dele que logo acompanhou liberando seu sêmen dentro dela.

Ele deixou seu corpo cair no colchão com ela ainda em cima dele. Ficaram algum tempo assim abraçados e ainda um dentro do outro. Bella foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

— Me conta algo — Ela pediu olhando para ele.

— O que você quer saber? — ele perguntou acariciando as costas dela.

— Algo que só nos dois sabíamos

— Deixa eu pensar — ele falou refletindo — Rose e Emmett se casaram depois do colegial e antes do casamento deles, quando ainda namorávamos, nós tínhamos passado um dia inteiro sem ver você, então fui a sua casa a noite e escondido acabei dormindo lá e a partir daí nunca mais dormimos longe um do outro. Eu sempre fugia de casa a noite só para poder dormir com você em sua casa.

— Como?

— Eu subia na arvore que tinha do lado de fora e dava para entrar pela janela —ele falou sorrindo — Ninguém nunca ficou sabendo disso, só nós. Tem outra coisa só que é idiota — falou

— Diz

— Bom acho que isso eu nunca contei, se contei eu não lembro. Eu nunca gostei de boxer, acho muito apertado, sempre preferi cueca folgada, mas eu comprei uma para...para usar na nossa primeira vez e você depois me disse que ficava excitada quando me via só de boxer, então eu passei a usar só boxer — falou sorrindo amarelo. Bella levantou a cabeça para olha-lo.

— Sério? — ele assentiu — Você é muito bobo, aposto como eu iria gostar de te ver de qualquer jeito falou ela corada. Eles encararam as mãos deles entrelaçadas —Tem mais?

— Muitas coisas — ele refletiu — Nós temos um lugar secreto — falou.

— Lugar secreto?

— Aham, só nos vamos lá, mas fica em Forks onde crescemos então faz bastante tempo que não vamos lá.

— Eu gostaria de ir lá.

— Quem sabe eu te levo lá algum dia — falou suspirando. Girou seus corpos a fazendo ficar apoiada pela lateral de seu corpo.

— Como foi nossa primeira vez? — ela perguntou curiosa — Você já tinha...

— Não — ele a interrompeu — Nós dois éramos virgens — Edward disse sorrindo — Bom sempre que nós ficávamos sozinhos e...os amassos ficavam mais quente tentávamos, mas sempre ocorria algo para atrapalhar. Aconteceu só na nossa formatura e eu não sei descrever, nós já tínhamos chegado nos preliminares, mas nunca nos finalmente, nós havíamos ido numa boate em Seattle comemorar e dormirmos em um hotel e aconteceu. Foi...perfeitamente maravilhoso — falou

Bella sorriu, sem saber o que falar.

— O que houve com meus pais? — ela sussurrou baixinho minutos depois, com medo da resposta. Ele a encarou.

— Sua mãe morreu no seu parto e seu pai faleceu mais ou menos dois anos atrás — disse Edward, Bella fungou — Tudo bem?

— Tudo, só que eu queria lembrar — ela falou.

— Você vai, Bella — ele disse confiante — Vamos tomar um banho? — perguntou

Bella assentiu, com ela no colo ele foi até o banheiro ligando o chuveiro.

— Eu amo você — Bella sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Eu a amo mais — ele falou rindo. Colaram sua boca uma na outra, se beijando calmamente, um beijo suave apenas aproveitavam a sensação que as línguas faziam quando se tocavam. Logo ele desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço dela até sua clavícula. A agua escorria pelos seus corpos. Edward imprensou Bella na parede a penetrando sem aviso, ouvindo um gemido alto. Bella entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura dele, para facilitar os movimentos que começaram lentas e fortes, mas que foi aumentado na medida que ela pedia para ir mais rápido. Logo o prazer explodiu nos dois. Terminaram de se lavarem e saíram do banheiro. Bella vestiu uma blusa dele com uma calcinha, ele vestiu apenas uma cueca samba—canção. Bella sorriu.

— Eu estou tão cansada — ela falou bocejando, ele riu.

— Então durma — ele falou simplesmente a deixando descansar em seu peito.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Estou começando a achar que vocês querem capítulos uma vez por semana ou uma vez no mês já que só duas pessoas comentam enquanto a fic tem mais de 1000 visualizações no total...

:/s


	12. Revelações

_Algumas semanas depois..._

Era o primeiro dia de escola de Amê que estava muito animada Bella acordou cedo enquanto Edward já estava no banho.

— Bom Dia — ela falou entrando no banheiro, Edward sorriu.

— Bom Dia Luz da minha vida — Disse em um tom brincalhão — Veio me acompanhar?

— Não — ela falou lavando o rosto — Isso irá nos atrasar — falou, escovou seus dentes e arrumou seu cabelo.

— Vou acordar, Amê.

Chegando lá viu que ela já estava no banho, provavelmente estava ansiosa. Deixou o uniforme em cima da cama e foi preparar o café da manhã.

Tomaram café da manhã calmamente e conversando com Amê sobre a escola. Logo foram deixar ela.

— Se cuide, filha — Edward disse a abraçando —Você cresceu tão rápido—falou mais para si mesmo.

— Eu amo você, flor — Bella falou a abraçando.

— Eu também amo você mamãe — Amê falou sorrindo. Ela acenou para eles antes de entrar na sua classe.

— Você vai ficar bem? — Edward perguntou pela milésima vez parando o carro em frente a sua casa.

— Vou sim amor — Bella falou e o beijou suavemente — Até mais! — disse antes de sair. Ele assentiu.

Bella aproveitou que estava sozinha para arrumar a casa, já que a empregada estava de férias. Arrumou os quartos, banheiros. Em frente ao seu quarto sempre teve uma porta que viva trancada, Edward nunca tinha lhe falado o que tinha ali e ela nunca fez menção de saber. Mas agora a curiosidade a atingia. Lembrou—se de ter visto uma chave nas coisas de Edward quando arrumava a sua parte no closet. Foi até lá a pegando.

Colocou a chave na fechadura até que ouviu um click, girou a maçaneta e estacou. O quarto era de um bebê? Suas paredes eram brancas descoradas com carrinhos, bolas e pipas. Havia um berço branco um guarda roupa, uma comada, um sofá de couro onde tinha vários papeis em cima. Sentiu uma dor em seu coração ao observar aquele lugar, não tinha luz nem vida ali. Pegou um papel que tinha no sofá e ofegou ao ver que era uma foto. Nela tinha um Edward sorridente segurando uma Amê que parecia um ano mais nova do que agora, talvez. Mas o que mais a deixou confusa foi ela. Bella na foto estava mais_ gordinha? _Ela estava grávida? Mas como se ela não teve outro filho depois de Amê? Pegou outra foto e viu que era de um menino, ele estava cheio de aparelho no seu nariz, e era bem pequeninho, Bella chorou observando a foto sem saber direito o por quê, viu que tinha algo escrito na pulseirinha que ele usava. _Andrew A. Masen. _Adrew Masen_? _De repente tudo escureceu.

Quando faltava uma hora para buscar Amê da escola, Edward decidiu ir para casa, assim poderia aproveitar algum tempo a sós com Bella. Ao chegar lá sentiu viu que Bella não estava em nenhum canto no primeiro andar, subiu as escadas de três em três degraus e observou com pavor que_ aquela porta_ estava aberta.

— BELLA — ele gritou correndo para o quarto não olhou para nada, sabia que choraria se olhasse, olhou apenas para o chão logo vendo o corpo de sua mulher ali —Bella! — falou a pegando no colo — Droga, não era para você ter entrado aqui — disse sabendo que ela não ouviria.

A colocou em sua cama, logo pegando um perfume para ela cheirar.

— Edward? — Bella disse ainda fraca.

— Estou aqui, meu amor — ele falou apreensivo.

— De quem era aquele quarto? — perguntou confusa — Nós tivemos outro filho? Por que você não me contou? On-onde ele está? — as perguntas fluíam rapidamente.

— Ei, calma — ele falou colocando um dedo em seu lábio, seus olhos já demostravam dor, ele suspirou — Eu não sei por onde começar...

— Pelo começo — ela falou agoniada— E, por favor, a verdade.

—Tudo bem — ele assentiu e com um longo suspiro começou a explicar tudo para Bella.

...

Os soluços preenchiam o barulho do quarto Edward e Bella abraçados tentavam consolar um ao outro. Bella sentia algo perfurar o seu coração em cada palavra que ele dizia, tudo doía.

— Quando isso aconteceu? — ela conseguiu perguntar depois de algum tempo.

— Mais ou menos 3 semanas depois que seu pai morreu — ele falou tentando se controlar.

— Foi tudo culpa minha — ela resmungou.

–Não amor não foi—Edward disse limpando as lágrimas dela.

— Foi sim, se eu tivesse te ouvido, agora estaríamos com ele aqui.

— Bella, aconteceu não vamos ficar remoendo isso. Não foi culpa sua, pare de se culpar — Bella o fitou em silêncio — Já está na hora de buscar Amê — ele falou —Você quer ir? — ela assentiu tudo que queria agora era sentir os braços de sua filha ao seu redor...

— Eu preciso abraçar ela — ela falou — Mas, por favor, Edward eu não sei o que pensar sobre isso, se está doendo apenas eu estando imaginando e-eu — ela respirou fundo não sabendo o que dizer.

— Eu entendo Bella. Você estava sofrendo muito eu já tinha tentado seguir com a vida, mas você não. Só ficava no quarto dele, não comia, não falava, seu rosto não tinha nenhuma emoção e eu tenho que admitir que uma parte de mim gostou de você não lembrar de nada — falou a ultima parte baixinho.

— Gostou? — ela perguntou incrédula.

— Bella entenda, você estava sofrendo muito, pensava que era sua culpa. Talvez isso tenha acontecido para gente ter a chance de recomeçar.

— Mas e quando eu me lembrar?

— Eu estarei ao seu lado — ele falou simplesmente — Eu amo você mais do que tudo, mais do que minha vida, nunca irei te abandonar — falou a puxando para um beijo.

Mas as coisas não seriam bem assim.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Algumas revelações, owo... que triste a morte de Andrew, vocês só vão saber o que aconteceu quando a Bella se lembrar haha

está perto... Comentem, please!


	13. Surpresa

Bella girou na cama não encontrando o corpo de Edward ao lado se levantou, logo sentiu tudo girar, alguns segundos depois sentiu algo em sua garganta e correu em direção ao banheiro ouvindo alguém a chamando atrás. No banheiro vomitou tudo que comeu no dia anterior, sentiu alguém segurando seus cabelos.

— Sai daqui — ela falou para Edward, vomitando de novo. Escovou seus dentes e lavou seu rosto. Bella voltou para cama e deitou lá se cobrindo com o lençol.

— Você está melhor? — ele perguntou preocupado ela apenas assentiu — Vou deixar Amê na escola depois eu volto — falou, mas ela já adormecia.

Bella acordou uma hora depois dando de cara com um Edward preocupado.

— Como você está se sentindo?

— Melhor só estou com fome — ela falou se espreguiçando, ele apenas assentiu. Bella comeu três omeletes e bebeu dois copos de suco de laranja.

— Bella eu acho melhor eu te levar ao médico — ele falou.

— Não, eu estou bem é só um enjoo matinal.

–Sim, mas isso já tem bem uns três dias — disse e algo estalou na sua cabeça —É claro você já está assim uns três dias, seu apetite está maior, você anda muito cansada, seus seios também estão maiores — falou tocando os seios dela seus olhos brilhavam.

— O que você quer dizer? — ela perguntou confusa.

— Você menstruou desde o acidente? — ele perguntou.

— Não, acha que isso é TPM? — ela perguntou.

— Não — ele falou rapidamente — Acho que você está grávida — disse sorridente.

— Grávida? — suas testa se franziu —Ma-Mas como? — disse mais para si mesmo.

— Bella, nós nunca usamos proteção desde a nossa primeira vez — ele falou —Você sempre tomou a pílula corretamente e se esqueceu de tomar uma única vez e na outra você estava doente e os antibióticos cortaram o efeito — ele falava — Eu nem se quer te entreguei seu anti-concepcional.

— E se eu estiver grávida? — ela perguntou.

— Esse bebê, vai ser muito amado — ele disse já acariciando a barriga inexistente dela.

— Mas e se não?

— Poderemos tentar novamente — Edward se levantou — Se não me engano você tinha um teste de gravidez guardado aqui — disse indo até o banheiro, voltou minutos depois com ele na mão —Tome o entregou.

_Minutos depois..._

— Bella, amor você vai fazer um buraco no chão assim — Edward disse vendo Bella andar para lá e pra cá.

— É esse tempo que não passa — ela resmungou.

— Venha cá — Edward disse puxando seu corpo de encontro ao dele delicadamente — Eu sei como faze-lo passar rápido — falou colando sua boca na dela, suas mãos seguravam sua cintura forte, suas línguas se encontraram tocando uma na outra, era um beijo calmo, sem pressa ele queria apenas curtir ela. Desceu seus lábios para o pescoço dela para respirarem, uma mão sua passou em seu sexo por cima da calça que ela usava fazendo-a gemer.

— Acho que já deu tempo — ele falou se separando dela com um sorrido torto a fazendo bufar. Ele pegou o teste que estava na cabeceira da cama. Olhou rapidamente.

— E aí? — Bella perguntou.

— Grávida — ele falou sorrindo, a pegou no braço girando — Obrigado — foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer, mas Bella estava quieta de mais demorou um momento para ele perceber que ela chorava — O que foi amor? — perguntou preocupado.

— E-eu não sei cuidar de um bebê — ela desabafou.

— Oh, Bella é claro que sabe. Você cuidou de Amê.

— Sim, mas eu não me lembro de nada — falou

— Ei, você é uma ótima mãe, além disso, eu vou estar do seu lado não há com que se preocupar—disse acariciando a barriga dela que ainda não mostrava nenhuma mudança. Mal eles sabiam que as coisas não seriam bem desse jeito

— É estranho, e-eu já o amo — ela falou, colocando sua mão em cima da mão dele que sorriu.

— Eu também amor — Edward disse emocionado — Vou marcar uma consulta no médico para termos certeza — ele falou, Bella assentiu.

Não disseram nada para Amê queriam ter certeza primeiro. Conseguiram marcar uma consulta para o dia seguinte e era a onde estavam agora.

_1º Consulta..._

— Bom e então algum problema? — perguntou a Doutora Brossly.

—Eu fiz um teste de gravidez e deu positivo — Bella falou encarando a médica, ela parecia bastante agradável e Edward havia dito que tinha sido ela que cuidou das outras gestações dela.

— Oh, isso é ótimo — disse a médica entusiasmada — Levante sua blusa iremos fazer uma ultra — ela avisou.

Bella sentiu um gel gelado em sua barriga e olhando para a TV não conseguia identificar nada ali só borrões, Edward estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado dela enquanto segurava sua mão.

— Parabéns papais, tem um bebê a caminho — a médica confirmou sorridente — Você está com 8 semanas de gestação, querem ouvir o coração — eles apenas assentiram emocionados demais para falarem. E logo um tum-tum preencheu o silêncio do quarto Bella olhou para Edward emocionada, lágrimas corriam dos olhos dos dois era sempre emocionante saber que tinha outro filho a caminho.

Amê ficou radiante com a chegada do bebê, a família inteira ficou. Com o passar do tempo Edward e Bella decidiram renovar o quarto de Andrew, doía neles mas era preciso doaram todos os moveis e algumas das poucas roupas que tinha ali, ficaram apenas com os brinquedos. Quando Bella completou cinco meses de gestação descobriram que ela esperava uma menina e Rosalie logo contou a família que estava grávida e de gêmeos.

— Outra menininha — Edward disse sorridente, eles estavam abraçados na cama haviam acabado de fazer amor, Amê dormia tranquilamente em seu quarto.

— Sim amor, isso não é incrível? — Bella perguntou sorridente.

— É mas acho que logo teremos que providenciar um menino para me ajudar a cuidar de tanta mulher — ele falou sorrindo, Bella apenas o beijou.

— Eu amo você — Ela falou.

— E eu a amo — ele falou acariciando a barriga dela — E você também — disse e sentiu um chute em resposta olhou para sua esposa emocionado.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Alguém querendo que Victória apareça? haha

logo tem mais ;)

comentem por favor


	14. Sequestro

Bella acordou com raiva, Edward ainda dormia ao seu lado tranquilamente enquanto ela mal havia dormido na noite anterior a neném havia se mexido de mais, Edward cantou para ela dormir, mas não deu certo fez massagem e tudo, mas Bella não conseguiu dormir. Com um suspiro decidiu ir banhar. Quando ensaboava sua barriga ouviu o box sendo aberto.

— Edward! — ela falou encarando um Edward nu — Você tinha que está dormindo.

—Daqui a pouco eu vou trabalhar — ele falou se molhando no chuveiro.

— Sim, mas você quase não dormiu ontem a noite.

—Não se preocupe — ele falou e desceu seus olhos pelo corpo dela — Você está tão linda — ele disse.

—Linda? Eu estou inchada e 10 quilos mais gorda, como posso está linda? —disse bufando colocando suas mãos na barriga.

— Bella, sua pele está macia, seus cabelos estão brilhosos, seus olhos mostram seu amor e nessa barriga — ele falou acariciando o lugar — está outra filha nossa, como você podia está feia. Você só está grávida — ele falou — Eu amo você — disse e colou sua boca na dela a beijando suavemente. Mas o suficiente para_ ele ficar animado_.

— Bella — Edward gemeu quando sentiu a mão dela descer até seu membro —Nós não podemos — ele falou e logo se arrependeu ao ver os olhos de Bella cheios de lágrimas — Bella, eu quero você — ele falou rapidamente.

— Quer? — ela perguntou fazendo um biquinho.

Bella, sua boba, linda e supersensível é claro que quero, mas a qualquer momento você pode ter a bebê, não quero machuca-las.

— Você não vai — ela falou se aproximando dele novamente o máximo que sua barriga permitia—Eu estou tanto tempo sem sentir você dentro de mim — ela sussurrou — Deixe eu apenas me divertir—pediu encarando seus olhos impossível dele resistir. Desligou o chuveiro e a acompanhou até a cama.

— Eu vou te dar prazer primeiro — ele avisou vendo ela se sentar na beirada da cama. E gemeu ao observa-la, seus cabelos estavam molhados e bagunçados caídos na frente de seus seios que estavam bem maiores do que já foram, gotas de agua escorriam pelo seu corpo fazendo Edward querer lamber cada uma. Ele sustentou seu peso nos braços em cima da cama, sua boca atacando o pescoço de Bella.

— Acho que essa é a ultima vez que vou brincar com eles antes de você ter a bebê — ele falou acariciava e chupava os seios de Bella que gemia. Ele penetrou um dedo no sexo molhado dela que gritou — Quer mais um? — ele perguntou girando seu dedo.

— Oh, sim por favor — Bella implorou ele sorriu enquanto colocava outro dedo e apertava suavemente seu clitóris com o polegar.

— Edward — Bella gritou, ele desceu sua boca por toda a barriga dela.

— Espero que ela esteja dormindo — ele murmurou para uma Bella incoerente. Desceu sua boca até chegar ao sexo de Bella que estava muito molhado — Você quer que eu te chupe, quer? — ele perguntou enviando ondas de assopro em sua_ entrada_ fazendo ela gemer mais.

— Edward — ela implorou — Faça logo isso — disse e logo sentiu sua língua lambendo sua fenda de cima para baixo, de baixo para cima, ele afastou mais a perna dela fazendo sua língua ir mais fundo um dedo seu acariciava o clitóris enquanto sua outra mão alternava nos seios de Bella.

— Tô quase lá, amor — Bella avisou. Edward chupou o clitóris de Bella que sentiu espasmos percorrer seu corpo e ela gozou na boca dele

— Gostosa — ele falou enquanto sugava todo o néctar dela.

— Edward! — ela falou olhando para seu membro quando tinha acabado de acalmar seu corpo.

— Você tem certeza? — ele quis saber.

— Eu quero que você goze na minha boca — ela falou e foi o bastante para ele não pensar mais. Aproximou-se de Bella cama que abaixou um pouco a cabeça para poder ficarna frente do membro de Edward.

— Senti sua falta — ela falou dando um beijinho na cabeça um pouco avermelhada do membro dele.

— Bella — ele gemeu quando as mãos dela acariciavam toda sua extensão e sem aviso ela o enfiou todo em sua boca fazendo ele se segurar para não gritar. Enquanto o chupava Bella acariciava a parte que não cabia na boca e as bolas dele, Edward gemia alto enquanto estocava na boca dela, que entrava e saia ,logo Bella sentiu o membro ficar mais rígido entrou foi até a glande e a sugou e Edward jorrou seu gozo na boca dela. Ele deixou seu corpo cair na cama logo Bella deitou ao seu lado.

— Eu amo você — ele falou

— Eu te amo — ela disse e sorriram um para o outro satisfeito momentaneamente.

Bella já estava com oito para nove meses de gestação o bebê poderia nascer a qualquer momento. Alice já havia dado a luz a uma menina chamada Jane Claire Hale. Nesse momento Bella estava sentada no sofá esperando Edward chegar para poderem ir buscar Amê, ela vestia um vestido solto e longo, usava um colar com pingente de coração que havia achado em suas coisas naquela manhã, se assustou quando a campainha tocou.

— Quem é você? — ela perguntou encarando um homem de terno, tinha cabelos loiros olhos azuis e era bonito, mas tinha a estranha sensação de que ela já o conhecia de algum lugar.

— Olá eu sou Ryan Scott, seu marido me contratou como motorista particular.

— Eu não estou sabendo nada disso — Bella falou e logo ouviu o telefone tocar — Espere um momento disse.

— Alô?— ela atendeu.

— _Oi, amor _— Edward disse

— Edward — Bella suspirou

— _Amor, ouve uma reunião de emergência aqui na empresa e eu não poderei ir hoje buscar Amê. Contratei um motorista pra leva-la até lá ele já deve estar chegando_.

— Oh na verdade ele chegou — Bella disse.

— _Foi rápido, ok, então eu te vejo mais tarde. Tudo bem_?

— Sim — ela falou — Eu amo você.

— _Eu também a amo — _Edward disse e enquanto desligava o telefone sentiu uma sensação estranha percorrer seu corpo.

— Edward acabou de me ligar e me explicou tudo — Bella disse encarando o tal de Ryan ele sorriu — Só vou pegar minha bolsa ela informou.

Quinze minutos depois estavam em frente a escola de Amê sentada em uma limusine.

— Mamãe — Amê correu até ela a abraçando — O papai não vai vim hoje?

— Não amor, ele teve uns problemas no trabalho, mas olha o que ele mandou para gente — Bella disse apontando para a limusine.

— Legal — Amê disse animada. Começaram a conversar animadamente e Bella percebendo que estava demorando muito, olhou pela janela e percebeu que estavam em um caminho diferente e deserto.

— Ei para onde você está nos levando? — Bella perguntou batendo na divisória do motorista.

— Mamãe o que houve? — Amê perguntou preocupada e sentiu o carro parar. A porta foi aberta.

— Onde... — Bella não pode terminar de falar, pois segundos depois sentiu algo ser forçado em seu nariz e ela desmaiar.

Bella sentiu a consciência retornar pouco a pouco e imediatamente ela ficou alerta. Percebeu que estava em um quarto com paredes de madeira sem textura, tinha apenas uma cama velha a qual ela e Amê estavam.

— Amê — Bella a chamou preocupada — Amor?

— Mamãe? — Amê disse baixinho.

— Você está bem? — Bella perguntou.

— Estou sim — Ela assentiu coçando os olhinhos — Mamãe, eu quero sair daqui — ela falou triste — Aquele homem é mal, ele fez eu desmaiar também.

— Nós vamos sair amor — Bella disse a abraçando tentando se controlar.

Segundos depois uma porta se abriu, fazendo Bella colocar seu corpo para proteger sua filha observando uma ruiva entrar no local.

— Quem é você? — Bella perguntou encarando os olhos verdes da mulher.

— Vai dizer que não se lembra de mim, priminha? — a moça perguntou sarcástica — Isabella, para mim você só estava fingindo essa história de perda de memoria — Bella não estava gostando nada do tom de voz daquela mulher então tampou os ouvidos de Amê — eu sou Victória Bonderford a próxima Sra. Masen —falou e riu — Era eu para ter casado no seu lugar com Edward, mas não se preocupe eu vou dá uma de priminha arrependida e depois quando vocês morrerem, ele estará vulnerável e ao meu lado. Será fácil o fazer casar comigo — ela riu.

— Pare! — Bella gritou ignorando a forte dor que sentiu na barriga.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

EIiita! Quem será essa mulher? haha

Os próximos capítulos vão ser só as lembranças de Bella...

Comentem por favor...

Até o próximo capítulo!


	15. Lembranças I

**Flashback**

— Edward, o que você está fazendo? — Bella gritou com raiva quando ele a colocou no chão de baixo da agua gelada da chuva.

— Bella me desculpe... mas é que ...droga Bella — ele não aguentou, pegou seus rosto entre as mãos e não ligou pra mais nada. Não importava mais nada, se estavam encharcados por causa da chuva que caia, se ele iria perder a amizade dela. E em meio às trovoadas a única coisa que ele queria era mostrar o seu amor por ela. Então, encostou seus lábios nos dela, forçando um pouco a entrada de sua língua na boca macia até que ela cedeu envolvendo também sua linga na dele, fazendo explodir sensações nos dois nunca sentidas antes. Era o primeiro de muitos beijos deles e não podia ser mais perfeito. A agua da chuva deixava a sensação mais gostosa, só se separaram quando um estrondo de um trovão os lembrou do mundo real.

— Bella... —Edward sussurrou a abraçando — Eu... eu amo você...

— Eu também amo você, Edward — Bella falou com a voz embargada.

— Não, Bella — ele sussurrou — O que eu sinto por você é mais do que amor de amigos. É amor de homem, eu quero estar com você noite e dia, 7 dias por semana, 365 dias por ano. Você não sai dos meus pensamentos eu preciso estar perto de você, sentir você, ver seus sorrisos. E amo tudo em você, desde quando cora, até quando faz algo de errado. Você não sai dos meus pensamento, quando está longe e perto, você é a garota que eu quero na minha vida Eu quero você Bella, não somente como amiga, mas também como namorada, como mulher. Talvez você não sinta o mesmo mas...

— Shiii — Bella falou pondo o dedo indicador nos seus lábios — Eu também amo você como mulher Edward. E faço das suas palavras as minhas — ele abriu um sorriso imenso.

— Sério? — perguntou só pra ter certeza, ela assentiu. E não se importaram por estarem no estacionamento da escola, sendo observados por muitas pessoas, não se importaram com a chuva. Ali naquele lugar chegava ao meio o começo de uma linda história de amor.

...

— Vem — Edward disse pegando a mão de Bella e guiando-a até o carro de Carlisle que ele usava — Entre

— Eu estou molhando o banco — Bella disse.

— Eu também estou — Edward falou e riu. Nada mais disseram ficaram apenas um rindo para o outro, a mão dele segurava a dela soltando a penas para trocar de macha — Eu vou até em casa trocar de roupa posso vim depois? — Edward pediu.

— É claro que pode — Bella falou corada, Edward sorriu e puxou Bella colando sua boca a dela.

Trinta minutos depois, Bella já de banho tomado e vestida com uma roupa confortável esperava Edward chegar perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, pulou quando ouviu a campainha tocar. E quando abriu a porta Edward a esperava sorridente, nada disse ele apenas a abraçou e ela sabia que não precisava de palavras naquele momento, resolveram assistir um filme qualquer. Sentaram um ao lado do outro no sofá, suas mãos entrelaçadas, a cabeça de Bella descansando no ombro de Edward.

— Você quer sair comigo amanhã? — ele perguntou um pouco nervoso quando acabou o filme.

— Claro — Bella respondeu rapidamente — A onde vamos?

— Não sei podemos ir ao cinema a um parque você escolhe — ele falou depois suspirou — Eu tenho que ir — disse.

— Hum...—Bella murmurou.

— Não se esqueça de que eu amo você — ele falou e a puxou para um beijo—Eu ficaria, mas se eu perder o jantar Esme me mata depois — ele falou brincando.

— Eu também amo você — Bella falou e lhe deu um selinho o acompanhando até a porta e com mais dois beijos longo ele se foi.

...

Bella se olhou seu guarda-roupa bufando, pela primeira vez em sua vida ela não sabia o que vestir nada parecia bom para ela. Com um suspiro de derrota pegou seu celular e mandou uma mensagem para Alice.

_Allie, o que eu visto hoje, vou sair com Edward?_

_Edward éé... ÊÊÊba depois quero saber tudo, veste a blusa que eu te dei de natal, com a calça que Rosalie te deu de aniversário passado, com sua sapatilha, já que sei que não gosta de saltos. Boa Sorte, amiga. BEIJO._

_Obrigada,Beijo_

Bella se encarou no espelho se achando bonita. A calça era justa e escura, com uma blusa de lã de gola e branca, seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de para o relógio e viu que Edward daqui a pouco chegaria, não demorou muito e ouviu a campainha tocar, Charlie já havia ido para o trabalho.

Edward estava vestido com uma calça jeans clara, blusa polo branca e uma jaqueta preta. — Olá ele falou.

— Bom Dia — Bella disse tímida.

Ele riu e a puxou para um beijo — Agora sim, Bom dia — falou e deu um sorriso torto. A viajem foi silenciosa eles nada falavam apenas ficavam se olhando de vez em quando e dando uns risinhos.

— Nós não íamos ao shopping? — Bella perguntou quebrando silencio quando ele estacionou em frente ao um parque.

— Eu só quero conversar com você primeiro, em um lugar mais privado — ele falou saindo do carro Bella suspirou. Eles caminharam lado a lado até uma arvore que era mais distante das outras, embaixo dela havia um banco Edward se sentou lá puxando Bella para se sentar ao lado dele. Eles ficaram alguns minutos em um silêncio desconfortável.

—Isso é estranho né? — ele disse.

— É — Bella concordou.

— Você está com vergonha de mim? — ele perguntou acariciando o rosto dela com a costa da mão.

— Não — ela falou — Eu só não sei como devo agir com você.

— Aja como uma namorada.

— Mas eu nunca namorei ninguém—ela falou, seus olhos brilhando de felicidade.

— Eu também não — ele falou — Podemos aprender juntos então? — disse.

— Podemos sim, apesar de eu nunca ter namorado ninguém. Eu sei o que sinto por você e não nenhum amor de colegial é um amor para vida toda, Edward. Eu quero você, eu preciso de você — Bella admitiu — Eu amo você.

— Bella — ele encostou sua testa na dela — O meu amor por você é eterno, e eu prometo que cuidarei dele para que ele nunca acabe. Eu amo você também Bella. Você é minha vida — ele falou encarando os brilhantes olhos chocolates seus lábios lentamente até encontrar a boca entreaberta de Bella e eles se encaixaram como uma peça de quebra-cabeça difícil de desgrudarem. Edward chupou o lábio inferior de Bella que penetrou sua língua na boca dele acariciando a língua dele. Se separaram com selinhos.

Decidiram ficar ali mesmo no parque. Brincaram, conversaram, comeram algodão-doce juntos, se abraçaram, se beijaram muito, enfim namoraram.

— Você quer almoçar na minha casa amanhã? — Edward perguntou enquanto dirigia, já era tarde e eles voltavam para casa — Quero apresentar você a meus pais — Apesar de Carlisle e Esme não serem seus pais verdadeiros Edward os chamavam assim.

— Claro — Bella falou — Mas, eles já não me conhecem? — Bella perguntou.

— Sim, mas não como minha namorada

— Huum... E se eles não gostarem de mim? — Bella falou agora preocupada.

Edward riu: —Bella, eles amam você.

— Sim, mas como sua amiga não namorada — ela explicou.

— Nada e nem ninguém vai mudar o que eu sinto por você — ele disse. Bella sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido e ficou em silêncio.

— Você vai me apresentar a Charlie? — ele quis saber. Bella mordeu o lábio. As palavras Edward, Charlie e namorado, pareciam não se encaixar no mesmo comado.

— Você quer isso? — ela perguntou, ele apenas assentiu — então amanhã quando você for me buscar eu lhe apresento — ela falou.

— Eu devo usar um colete a prova de balas? — ele perguntou brincalhão.

— Claro que não— Bella disse sorrindo — No fundo nós sabemos que Charlie sempre torceu para termos algo — ela completou.

— É verdade—Edward disse apertando sua mão na dela.

Bella encarou seu reflexo no espelho até que ela estava bonita, vestia uma saia caqui na altura do joelho, com uma blusa azul de mangas compridas com decote em V. Olhou para o relógio e viu que faltava 10 minutos para a hora que ela tinha marcado com Edward. Hora de preparar o papai, pensou enquanto descia as escadas.

Charlie assistia um jogo de basquete na tv, nem olhou para Bella quando ela desceu.

— Pai, preciso falar com você —Bella falou.

— Pode falar — ele disse ainda encarando a TV.

Ela suspirou e soltou de uma vez: — Pai eu estou namorando.

Charlie respirou fundo quatro vez, o choque estampado em seu rosto.

— Na-namorando?—ele gaguejou.

— Sim — Bella disse.

— QUEM É ELE? — gritou nervoso.

— Pai se acalme — Bella pediu e ouviu a campainha tocar, Charlie correu para abrir a porta Bella bufou indo atrás dele.

— Edward? — Charlie disse e respirou aliviado, começando a rir.

— Chef Swan — Edward disse olhando para uma Bella também confusa.

— Você me assustou por um momento garota — ele disse — Já estava me perguntando se minha arma estava carregada para afastar quem quer que fosse atrás dessa porta. Mas eu sei que você é um bom garoto Edward. Bella olha para você como eu olhava para Renne e vice-versa. Já estava pensando que teria que colocar vocês em uma sala e deixa-os lá até se acertarem...

— Pai, eu vou almoçar na casa de Edward — Bella falou o interrompendo.

— Tudo bem só não volte mito tarde — disse, depois olhou para Edward — e se você magoa-la não se esqueça de que eu tenho uma arma em casa — o ameaçou Edward engoliu em seco.

— Charlie — Bella gritou ele apenas riu e voltou para sala.

— Você sabe que ele não faria isso — Bella disse enquanto Edward abria a porta do carro para ela.

— Sim eu sei — ele disse rindo e entrando no quarto — Charlie sempre torceu para que tivesse algo entre a gente e além do mais eu nunca faria nada que te machucaria — ele falou Bella sorriu.

— Carlisle, Esme — Edward os chamou assim que abriu á porta da casa, sua mão segurava firmemente a de Bella.

— Oh querida — Esme apareceu sorridente na escada, correu e abraçou Bella —estou tão feliz por vocês terem se acertado — ela disse.

— Obrigada, Esme — Bella falou.

— Bem-vinda a família Bella —Carlisle disse e a abraçou suavemente.

Logo ouviram gritos vindo do segundo andar. Provavelmente de Alice e Rose, os braços de Edward a envolveram "_Eu amo você_", ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. Bella sabia que aquele era seu lugar.

_20 de junho de 2002 — Aniversário de Edward_

— Oh, tio-pai... Muito obrigado — Edward disse encarando o lindo volvo prata reluzente que estava na sua garagem.

— É um presente de todos—Carlisle falou entregando a chave para Edward —Alice escolheu a cor, Jasper e Emmett o modelo, Esme teve a ideia e bom.. Rose é Rose — disse e todos riram.

— É de mais — ele falou — Obrigado — disse e abraçou todo mundo. Bella observava tudo em silêncio. Jasper jogou a chave para Edward.

— Vá dá uma volta — Emm falou sorrindo, Edward entrou no carro e pisou fundo no acelerador. Todos saíram um por um, Bella ficou ali parada.

— Tudo bem, Bella? — Alice perguntou preocupada.

—Sim — Bella mentiu.

— Bella você estava tão feliz até um momento atrás o que houve? — ele perguntou abraçando Bella

— É bobeira — Bella disse.

— Conte — ela insistiu.

— É que vocês o chamaram no momento que eu ia dá o meu presente para ele, agora parece tão... sem importância e ele nem olhou para mim depois que viu o carro —Bella falou, Alice riu.

— Falando assim parece até que você está com ciúmes do carro

— Não, não é isso eu achei fantástico vocês derem um carro para ele. Edward nas ultimas semanas vivia falando de como queria um carro eu só fiquei chateada por ele não ter me chamado para ir junto com ele.

— Ele estava empolgado, você sabe como são homens com carro — Alice falou — Daqui a pouco ele vai estar de volta e chamando você, vem, agora põe um sorriso na sua cara e vamos lá para dentro.

Edward chegou 15 minutos depois, todos estavam conversando animadamente na sala. O aniversário de Edward havia caído em um dia de semana então decidiram apenas fazer um jantar.

Edward sentou ao lado de Bella e ficou conversando com sua família, logo decidiram jantar. E ele estranhou Bella mal tocar na comida, ela estava com um olhar vago e ele sabia alguma coisa a havia magoado.

— O que foi, amor?— ele sussurrou no ouvido dela quando todos já ajudavam a tirar a mesa

— Nada — ela disse e sorriu forçadamente. Ele suspirou e a pegou pela mão a puxando dali. A levou até seu quarto.

— Então vai me dizer o que você tem? — ele perguntou enquanto ela se sentava na cama — Eu sei que alguma coisa lhe magoou e só pode ter sido eu para você está agindo assim comigo. Só não me lembro de nada que fiz que poderia ter a magoado —ele disse enquanto se ajoelhava na frente dela.

— Não é nada — Bella disse desviando de seu olhar.

— Por favor, Bella me diga — ele pediu tristemente e Bella se odiou por ele estar triste no seu aniversário por culpa dela. Não poderia e nem conseguiria mentir para ele.

— Tudo bem, mas é besteira — ela falou e suspirou, ele esperou — É que ... eu só fiquei chateada por você não ter nem olhado para mim depois que viu o carro — ela falou corando — E também por não ter me chamado para dar uma volta contigo, você mal me olhou — ela falou, ele ficou em silêncio — Eu disse é besteira.

— É claro que não é besteira Bella, eu magoei você, isso é imperdoável. Eu entendo que tenha ficado triste, mas eu fiquei tão empolgado por ter ganhado um carro, poder leva—la para qualquer lugar sem precisar pedir um carro emprestado a Carlisle que eu só queria experimentar a sensação de dirigir o próprio carro — ele disse — Me perdoe Bella eu não queria magoar você — ele disse entrelaçado suas mãos na dela.

— Oh, Edward — Bella disse encostando sua testa na dele — É claro que eu te perdoo, eu é que estava nervosa se você ia gostar do presente e acabei ficando assim, mas vamos esquecer isso — disse inclinando sua cabeça um pouco até poder beijar os lábios dele suavemente — Eu amo você — ela disse assim que se separaram.

— Eu também me amo — ele falou brincalhão, tentando dissolver o resto da tensão, Bella deu um tapa nele de leve — Mas amo você mais.

— Que bom saber disso — falou ainda rindo o beijando outra vez.

— E então vai me mostrar seu presente?—ele perguntou.

— Você não vai gostar — ela falou.

— Isso quem decide sou eu certo — ele falou suavemente — Além do mais você pode me dá o seu primeiro dente de leite que caiu que eu iria amar — ele disse e riu. Bella foi até uma sacola que ela havia deixado lá no quarto de Edward quando havia chegado e entregou para ele.

— Foi difícil encontrar algo que você gostasse, já que você tem quase tudo então eu encontrei isso em um site de leilão da internet e achei perfeito — ela falou enquanto ele desembrulhava o presente.

— Oh, Bella — Edward disse encarando o CD em sua mão. Era um CD com todas as musicas de Debussey e ainda tinha um autógrafo dele — Eu amei Bella, obrigado — ele disse dando vários beijos nela — mas deve ter sido um absurdo.

— Eu tinha uns trocados guardados — ela falou dando de ombros — Você gostou mesmo?

— É claro que sim, você sabe como eu sou fã dele — ele falou — Agora você quer dá uma volta no meu carro comigo? — ele perguntou.

Bella apenas assentiu sorrindo, sabendo que ela seria a primeira namorada e quem sabe a única a estar em um carro com ele.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** agora vem as partes das lembranças vai demorar um pouquinho para voltar a outra

comentem, beijos


	16. Lembranças II

_14 DE FEVEREIRO DE 2003—Dia dos namorados_

— Edward me diz a onde você está me levando — Bella implorou pela 20º vez.

— Não Bella — Edward disse enquanto a guiava — Na verdade estou surpreso por você ainda não ter acertado — ele disse.

Bella estava vendada enquanto Edward a guiava por um caminho. Era dia dos namorados e ele a estava levando para um lugar especial dos dois. Bella vestia um vestido de alças finas e apertado no busto mais folgado até sua coxa onde ele terminava, o seu cabelo estava preso em um coque frouxe. Edward vestia uma calça jeans preta, com uma blusa social azul clarinha, suas mangas estavam dobradas até o cotovelo.

— Espere não abra os olhos ainda — ele pediu se afastando um pouco — Pronto agora pode abrir — ele falou e Bella arfou encarando a clareira _deles._

Ela estava toda decorada cuidadosamente com várias lanternas ligadas para iluminar o local, havia uma mesa improvisada com o jantar deles em cima, e almofadas no chão para eles sentarem á que a mesa não era muito alta.

— Oh, Edward... está lindo — ela falou.

— Tudo para você Bella — ele disse.

Comeram em um silêncio confortável, um dava comida na boca do outro, entre risadas e beijos.

— Feliz Dia dos namorados — Bella disse entregando uma sacola que ela havia trazido para ele.

— Oh,Bella é meu perfume favorito — ele disse — Onde você encontrou ele? Nos shopping aqui não tem.

— Eu pedi pela internet — ela falou dando de ombros.

— Obrigado. Tem mais?

Ela assentiu: — Bom, não é nada de mais apenas um porta-retrato meu e seu que eu fiz — ela falou entregando para ele. O porta retrato era todo decorado, com coraçõezinhos e tinha escrito "Eu amo você" em vermelho, a foto que tinha lá Bella estava nas costas de Edward seus braços ao redor dos pescoço dele os dois sorriam por algo, era evidente a felicidade deles.

—Eu amo você — ele falou e a puxou a beijando levemente.

Ele respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

— Bella, nós vamos juntos para a universidade daqui alguns meses e quero que saiba que nada vai nos separar, eu quero ficar com você 24 horas por dia, 4 semanas por mês, 365 dias no ano. Eu quero você Bella e só você. Para que você nunca se esqueça o quanto nós dois pertencemos um ao outro eu tomei a liberdade de comprar algo que simbolize nossa união — ele disse e abriu uma caixinha de veludo vermelho que estava na sua bolsa — Esse anel ficará nesse dedo até que eu o troque por um de noivado eu quero apenas que você prometa que nunca tirará ele, independente do que acontecer e eu estou te prometendo que sempre estarei do seu lado em todos os agora nossos momentos — ele disse e enquanto falava, deslizava um anel de prata que tinha uma linha fina de ouro no meio no seu dedo anular da mão direita.

— Eu prometo, Edward — foi tudo tudo que Bella conseguiu dizer, ela pegou o outo anel que tinha ali, um pouco maior e mais grosso e deslizou no dedo de Edward —Eu amo você — ela disse antes de colar sua boca na dele. Ele a rodeou pela cintura a puxando do chão.

— Espere — Edward disse se separando dela um momento, rapidamente ele foi até uma mochila que tinha ali tirando dela uma manta ele colocou no chão rapidamente voltou para Bella sorrindo. Apenas a beijou novamente apertando seu corpo contra o seu. Logo o beijo se tornou mais exigente e as mãos mais desinibidas ele se separou apenas para poder deitar na manta sem a deixar dizer nada ele puxou-a contra seu peito, colando sua boca na dela novamente. Suas línguas se acariciavam enquanto ele descia suas mãos pelas costas de Bella, esta que acariciava o pescoço, cabelo e ombros de Edward. Ele girou seu corpo para poder ficar em cima dela, apoiando apenas um braço no chão para sustentar seu peso, enquanto sua outra mão descia até pela lateral do seu corpo indo para na sua coxa a apertando, Bella gemeu enquanto abria mais as pernas ás entrelaçando na cintura dele. Não era o primeiro amasso deles, mas com certeza era o que tinha ido mais longe já que Edward agora roçava sua dolorosa ereção que ainda estava coberta pela calça no sexo de Bella, ele parou sabendo que se fizessem mais do que aquilo ele não conseguiria parar depois. Ele se afastou dela caindo ao seu lado, percebeu que tinha alguns botões de sua camisa aberta.

— Se eu não parar agora não vou conseguir depois — ele falou ofegante.

— Eu não quero que você pare mais também não sei se estou pronta para_ aquilo _ainda — Bella disse ofegante e corada. Edward a observou por um momento tomando uma decisão, ele só esperava que fizesse certo.

— Você confia em mim?— ele perguntou a encarando.

— É claro que confio — ela disse honestamente.

— Então deixe eu apenas mostrar o quanto eu desejo você—ele disse enquanto voltava para cima dela sua boca buscando a dela.

Logo suas mãos voltaram a acariciar a coxa dela, ele desceu seus lábios para o pescoço de Bella.

— O que você vai fazer? — ela perguntou curiosa.

— Te beijar — ele respondeu voltando a sua boca para a dela — Mas não esses lábios — disse ofegante, Bella arfou quando entendeu. Edward passou suas mãos por cima do vestido dela, apertando suavemente seus seios.

— Como diabos tira isso? — ele perguntou a procura de um zíper.

— Deixe ele ai, não sei se estou pronta para você me ver completamente nua —ela falou um pouco corada.

— Mas eu precisarei tirar isso né? — ele perguntou passando um dedo nas alças de sua calcinha por dentro do vestido. Ela apenas assentiu — Você quer que eu faça isso? — ele perguntou não querendo que ela se arrependesse depois.

Ela apenas assentiu incapaz de dizer nada. Ele sorriu e deslizou a calcinha dela até suas canelas, ele pegou com curiosidade e num ato totalmente erótico ele levou ao seu nariz.

— Ow, Bella — ele disse — Você tem um cheiro bom — falou logo voltando a atacar seus lábios da boca. Ele ousadamente deslizou um dedo pela virilha dela, fazendo-a gemer, mas ousado ainda ele passou seu dedo na entrada úmida dela fazendo esta se contorcer.

–Mais, Edward—Bella pediu não aguentando só aquilo, ele deu uma risadinha. E penetrou seu dedo dentro dela.

— Você está gostando? — ele perguntou com medo de está fazendo algo errado.

— Oh, Edward. Claro que sim— e la respondeu. Ele começou a movimentar seu dedo dentro dela entrando e saindo, fazendo Bella gemer baixinho. Logo ele sentiu seus dedos ficarem mais melados.

— Bella, você deixa eu te chupar? — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela sedutoramente, Bella engoliu em seco.

— Sim — ela sussurrou baixinho.

Edward desceu até ficar entre as pernas dela, que estavam abertas e pela primeira vez ele viu uma vagina na sua frente. Lembrando—se do que Jasper havia dito para ele, e seguindo seus instintos. Ele lambeu a entrada de Bella de cima para baixo de baixo para cima.

— Você tem um gosto tão bom, amor — ele falou enfiando seu dedo mais fundo nela até encontrar o clitóris, fazendo Bella gritar dessa vez.

Ele afastou mais um pouco as pernas dela, deixando ainda mais aberta para ele e penetrou o tanto que dava de sua língua, circulando o clitóris, chupou os lábios vaginais, provocando-a de vez enquanto com seu dente ainda com seus dedos dentro dela.

Bella nunca imaginava que um dia sentiria tanto prazer. Edward a chupava como se fosse um picolé de leite condensado, fazendo-a gemer, gritar , e rebolar na boca dele para poder ir mais fundo o tanto quanto dava.

— EDWARD — Bella gritou quando espasmos percorreram sue corpo, seu clitóris pulsou mais forte e ela sentiu a sensação mais incrível de sua vida. Edward a limpou com sua boca, até não ter quase mais nenhuma gota de seu gozo. Ele deitou ao lado dela lambendo os lábios com um sorriso perverso nos lábios — Oh, my... Onde você aprendeu isso? — Ela perguntou abismada. Edward gargalhou.

— Eu andei treinando com umas meninas por ai — ele falou brincalhão.

— Idiota — ela disse dando um soco de leve em seu braço.

— Tudo bem, eu apenas li sobre isso na internet e conversei com Jasper algo assim, eu queria que você se sentisse especial — ele disse.

— OH, Baby você sempre me faz sentir assim — ela falou ficando em cima dele.

— Eu realmente não gosto quando você me chama de baby, parece que eu sou gay — ele falou sério.

— Desculpa Baby — ela falou entre beijos na boca dele — Mas isso aqui está me mostrando o quanto não gay você é — ela disse passando a mão na dura ereção dele.

— Bella, não comece o que você não vai terminar — ele disse retirando a mão dela dali.

— Quem disse que eu não vou terminar? — ela perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente — Eu só precisarei de sua ajuda—ela falou.

— Be...

Foram interrompido por um telefone que começou a tocar.

— Como é que essas porras pegam aqui?—Edward perguntou indignado. Bella sorriu se levantando indo atender ao telefone.

[...]

— Era meu pai, ele quer eu em casa daqui a 10 minutos ou seu não nós vamos ficar 10 semanas sem nos ver — ela disse sorrindo sem graça.

Edward suspirou se levantando.

— Desculpa — Bella sussurrou baixinho.

— Tudo bem — Edward disse acariciando seu rosto rapidamente — Vamos?

— É... hum sim...—ela mordendo o lábio — Edward eu acho que você está com algo que me pertence—ela disse corando

— O que? — ele fez de desentendido.

— Me. Dá. Agora — Bella disse pausadamente.

—Ah, isso — ele disse tirando do bolso, o pedaço de renda — Não, vai ficar de recordação para mim — ele falou e riu, Bella bufou sabendo que aquilo era uma batalha perdida. Mas tendo a certeza que teria o troco.

...

— Meninas, eu preciso da ajuda de vocês — Bella disse encarando Rosalie e Alice.

— Oh, Bella conte o que houve? — Alice falou

— Bem, é que ontem Edward foi tão...incrível comigo. Ele me levou ao nosso lugar secreto, lá estava tudo tão lindo e bem jantamos ali, ele fez meu prato preferido e depois...nós estávamos num amosso tão bom nunca tínhamos ido tão longe mais aí e bateu uma insegurança, agora me arrependo de não ter feito amor com ele. Ele.. ele me beijou sabem? Lá em baixo — Bella falou extremamente vermelha — E bom foi a melhor sensação que eu já senti na minha vida...

Elas ficaram ali por horas falando e se animaram com a ideia de Bella e com certeza, elas ajudariam apesar de que não seria um trabalho tão difícil. E Rose contou que Emm a havia pedido em casamento foi o momento com mais gritos que Charlie teve que subir até o quarto de Bella para vê se estava tudo bem.

_21 de fevereiro_

Bella aguardava Edward, eles iriam assistir um filme na casa dela. Charlie havia ido pescar e só chegaria á noite. Claro que Bella tinha armado tudo para poder recompensar Edward do que ele havia feito na ultima semana. Ela estava vestida provocadoramente, com uma mini-saia um pouco maior que um palmo, usava uma camisa azul justa. Roupas muito curtas para o clima de Forks, mas ela queria ter certeza que Edward não resistiria.

Ela respirou fundo três vezes quando a campainha tocou. Ela abriu a porta e o sorriso que estava no rosto de Edward acabou assim que ele a viu, sua boca estava aberta.

— Amor, tudo bem? — ela perguntou fechando sua boca, tentando segurar o riso. Ele balançou a cabeça parecendo querer afastar algum pensamento.

— É, sim e você? — ele falou a abraçando rapidamente

— Estou bem — Bella disse o puxando até o sofá, roçou sua boca na dele.

— E..então que filme vamos assistir? — ele perguntou.

— Ultimo Tango em Paris — Bella falou e sorrio nada inocente.

— Sério?—ele perguntou.

— Sim — Bella disse apertando play no DVD, ela já havia feito a pipoca então apenas sentou do lado de Edward, descansando sua cabeça no ombro dele e sua perna no colo dele que e suavemente, pois a mão em seu joelho e aquele toque fez os dois sentirem borboletas no estomago. Quando a famosa cena da começou Bella começou a soltar gemidos baixinhos, deixando Edward atordoado.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou.

— Estou — Bella disse e se aproximou mais dele para poder sussurrar em seu ouvido ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão ia para a coxa dele — é só que eu comecei a imaginar se fosse você eu fazendo isso — ela disse e depois mordiscou o lóbulo dele, fazendo ele soltar um gemido baixinho — Sabe de uma coisa? — ela disse deslizando a mão pela perna dele

— N-Não — ele gaguejou sentindo a mão dela em cima do seu membro que começava á dar sinais de vida.

—Está na hora da sua recompensa — ela disse sentando no colo dele.

Atacou seus lábios ferozmente, fazendo este ficar surpreso com o ato, mas corresponder com tal fervor, suas línguas traçavam uma batalha interno e tão conhecida só por ela. Bella desceu suas mãos pelo peito de Edward até chegar ao cós da sua calça, fazendo este soltar um gemido.

—Edward — ela disse se separando dele, mas a boca dele continuou pelo seu pescoço e colo — Você me fez essa pergunta uns dias atrás, agora eu irei fazer pra você — ela falou e puxou o rosto dele, para olhar no rosto dele — Você quer que eu te chupe? — ele meio que soltou um rosnado, fechando seus olhos.

— Por Deus Bella. Faça isso — ele falou tentando se acalmar. Bela sorriu e se agachou do lado do sofá com suas pernas um pouco abertas. Ela abriu o zíper dele cuidadosamente com as mãos, apreensiva com o que iria ver. Edward se levantou um pouco para puxar suas calças a tirando.

Ele agora vestia apena uma samba canção azul listrada com sua blusa. Ela deu um beijo em sua ereção em cima da cueca, ele gemeu.

Ela abaixou rapidamente e o membro de Edward pulou fora, Bella ficou um tanto chocada, ela já o havia sentido antes, mas não imaginava que seria tão grande.

— Oi — ela falou timidamente — Eu sou a Bella, sua dona — ela disse e passou a ponta do dedo pela cabecinha fazendo Edward gemer de antecipação.

— Bella — ele meio que disse e meio que gemeu — Pode ter certeza que ele já a conhece — Edward falou.

Bella apenas assentiu e deslizou sua mão por todo seu cumprimento e depois até as bolas, Edward agora não existia mais. Sem aviso prévio ela o colocou o máximo que conseguiu em sua boca, relaxando a garganta. Edward gritou ao sentir aquela boca quente o envolver, nunca pensou como seria aquela sensação. Bella tirou tudo de sua boca e depois colocou novamente, fazendo isso várias vezes, ouvindo os gemidos de aprovação de Edward isso a animava. Ela o masturbava com sua mão a outra parte que não cabia em sua boca, de vez em quando descendo até suas bolas. E gemeu quando sentiu uma mão afastar sua calcinha e penetrar seu sexo que já estava muito molhado.

— Porra, Bella. Você está tão molhada — ele disse movimentando dois dedos dentro dela enquanto esta o chupava com vigor. Logo o sentiu ficando mais duro em sua boca, Edward tentou afasta-la sentindo espasmos percorrerem todo o seu corpo, mas Bella não se afastou apenas continuo o chupando mais forte até que ele explodiu em sua boca, Bella engoliu seu gozo com certa dificuldade, sentindo ele estocar seus dedos dentro dela enquanto ele ainda jorrava na sua boca.. O filme a muito já havia sido esquecido enquanto seus corpos apenas davam prazer um ao outro.

Logo foi a vez dela gozar em sua mão. Edward sorriu enquanto a trocava de lugar com ela, ele logo chupou todo seu néctar a deixando limpa, mais isso só havia feito gozar outra vez quando ele chupou o seu clitóris suavemente

— Pode me chamar para assistir filmes assim quando quiser — Edward disse se deitando no sofá, Bella deitou com metade do seu corpo em cima dele.

Bella apenas riu, sabendo que viria muito mais daquilo, ele que mal sabia.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Obrigada pelas meninas que estão comentando sempre,

digam o que acharam desse capítulo...

até mais...

beijos


	17. Lembranças III

Emmett, Rose, Bella, Edward, Alice e Jasper estavam indo para Seatlle a formatura deles havia sido ontem e decidiram comemorar juntos com outros colegas em uma boate que estava inaugurando lá. Eles eram de menores, mas como qualquer adolescete faria, Jasper conseguiu arrumar umas identidades falsas para eles entrerem na boate e deu certo.

— Eu já disse o quanto você está linda, maravilhosa, gostosa, sexy nessa roupa? — Edward perguntou acariciando a coxa de Bella por cima de sua calça.

— Não nos últimos cinco minutos — ela disse rindo. Bella vestia uma calça justa e de cintura baixa, junto com uma regata brilhosa que ficava a cima de seu umbigo preta e um casaco vermelho combinando com sua sandália também vermelha, Edward vestia apenas uma calça jeans, tênis e blusa polo amarela que se ajustava no seu tórax.

Havia uma fila enorme quando chegaram, mas Alice e Emmett passaram direto e todos o seguiram sobre protesto de pessoas que esperavam, eles entraram rapidamente sentando numa mesa qualquer. A pista de dança já estava cheia.

— Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso—Bella sussurrou para Rose nervosa.

— Claro que vai Bella — ela disse — Relaxe.

Bella respirou fundo três vezes.

— Vamos dançar? — perguntou Alice alegremente olhando para Rose e Bella.

— Claro — Rosalie disse se levantando Bella fez o mesmo e Edward estranhou ela ir sem questionar, mas voltou a conversar com os garotos.

Passava uma música eletrônica agitada. Alice falou algo no ouvido de Bella e elas começaram a dançar a coreografia que tanto haviam ensaiado, Bella fechou seus olhos imaginando está no seu quarto sem ninguém e começou a dançar sem vergonha alguma, alguns pessoas se aglomeraram para ver de perto o show, elas desciam até o chão, balançavam o quadris, jogando o cabelo para trás e passavam a mão sensualmente no corpo, quando Edward percebeu ele já estava envolvendo sua cintura pressionando seu corpo no dela.

— Veio dançar comigo? — ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. Ele apenas começou a dançar no ritmo dela, eles se acariciavam lentamente e trocavam alguns beijos, Bella sabia que aquele era a hora certa — Vamos sair daqui? — ela disse e logo depois chupou lentamente o lóbulo da orelha dele.

— Eu vou para qualquer lugar com você, Bella — foi à resposta dele.

— Bom saber disso — ela falou roçando sua boca na dele, mas se afastou quando ele tentou aprofundar o beijo. Eles saíram dali rapidamente. Quando Edward ia entrando no carro ela o impediu.

— Edward eu quero que você faça algo, pode ser?

— É claro que sim, Bella — ele respondeu. Bella sorriu indo até o carro pegando algo dentro de sua bolsa que estava lá.

— Ponha — ela pediu lhe entregando uma venda preta. Ele olhou para ela confuso — Confie em mim — ela pediu fazendo um biquinho — Por favor — sussurrou e foi o bastante para ele colocar.

— Você, pelo menos poderia me dizer a onde estamos indo? — ele pediu enquanto Bella o ajudava sentar no banco passageiro do carro.

— Um lugar onde possamos ficar á sós — ela respondeu dando a partida no carro.

...

Quinze minutos depois Edward percebeu que eles andavam por um lugar movimentado, Bella o havia deixado em um sofá enquanto ela ia "_pegar umas coisas"_, palavras dela. Ele teve que reunir toda sua força para não retirar a venda, estava se sentindo um idiota com ela. Alguns minutos depois ela voltou e o guiou até um elevador. Eles pararam em frente a uma porta, Bella abriu e puxou Edward para dentro. Ela conferiu se estava tudo do jeito que ela havia pedido respirando fundo retirou as vendas dos olhos de Edward que logo se abriram afoitos percorrendo todo o quarto de hotel que eles estavam. O quarto estava com as luzes apagadas apenas iluminados por velas perfumadas olhou para a grande cama que havia no meio do quarto nela havia um coração com pétalas de rosas vermelhas até que seus olhos pararam em Bella que estava apreensiva aguardando a reação dele.

— Bella, o qu...

— Faz amor comigo Edward? — ela perguntou de uma vez o interrompendo, olhando em seus olhos intensamente.

Edward ficou em choque demorando a responder.

— Edward... eu entendo se você não... — ela foi também interrompida pelos lábios de Edward que cobriram os seus suavemente.

— É tudo que eu mais quero, Bella — ele respondeu ofegante. Ela sorriu voltando a colar a sua boca na dele, suas línguas dançavam em uma sincronia só delas, elas não se desgrudavam por mais de quatro segundos, enquanto eles caminhavam até a cama. As mãos de Bella se infiltraram pela camisa de Edward tocando seu peito duro Edward levantou os braços em um pedido mudo para ela retirar aquela peça de seu corpo, Bella fez isso sem pensar duas vezes, encarando seu peito agora nu, ele não daqueles homens musculosos, Edward era magro e esguio, seus músculos não eram tão grandes, mas eram forte o bastantes para protege-la. Eles voltaram a se beijar, agora a mãos de Bella passeando livremente por toda a costa dele.

Sentiu as borboletas em seu estomago mais intensificadas, quando mãos se infiltraram por dentro de sua blusa acariciando sua barriga lisa e as laterais de seus seios. Bella sorriu para ele enquanto retirava a blusa, corando um pouco. Ela havia prometido para si mesmo que não ficaria com vergonha, afinal Edward a amava do jeito que ela era. Ele ainda olhando para os olhos de Bella, não desviou quando ela retirou aquela peça, mesmo sentindo o tecido de seu sutiã roçando em seu peito. Percebeu que estavam ainda em pé e já descalços ele sorriu enquanto se deitava na cama e a puxou para deitar ela ao seu lado. Ele então, encarou o sutiã de renda rosa que ela usava e sem pensar duas vezes retirou aquela peça, encarando os lindo seios de Bella. Eles não eram grandes, era do tamanho certo para o corpo dela . A cor de seus mamilos eram parecidos a que de seus lábios, seu bico estava duro que nem o membro de Edward que pedia para ser liberta daquele lugar apertado, que era sua calça.

— Eles são lindos — ele falou olhando para Bella novamente enquanto sua mão acariciava os seios dela. Sua boca se colou na dela lhe beijando com todo amor que ele sentia em sue peito — E eu quero prova-los — dizendo isso desceu sua boca em uma trilha de beijos molhados até chegar a um de seus seios, os acariciou primeiro lentamente com as mãos, ouvindo os gemidos baixinhos de Bella. E enquanto sua mão acariciava um seio, sua boca brincava com o outro o chupando, mordiscando, o lambendo, depois de alguns minutos ele trocou para o outro seio. Nesse momento ele já estava totalmente em cima dela seu membro duro roçando onde era para ele está naquele momento se não fossem aquelas calças. E com um suspiro se separou dela a olhando enquanto desabotoava a calça que ela usava ele puxou encarando suas pernas, até chegar em uma calcinha de rosa claro também de renda. Sentiu que ela também desabotoava a sua calça e ele a ajudou a tirar aquela peça ficando a penas com uma boxer branca que não deixava nada a desejar sobre o quanto que ele precisava estar dentro dela. Eles logo voltaram a se beijar e agora o sexo deles se roçavam apenas separados por uma barreira fina os deixando louco.

Eles já estavam nus se beijando afoitamente quando Edward estacou se lembrando e algo.

— Marda, eu não tenho proteção — Edward disse desesperado. Bella sorriu.

— Edward, eu estou tomando anticoncepcional já faz alguns meses, não queria que tivesse uma barreira entre nós, eu quero sentir você completamente — ela falou enquanto se posicionava melhor para ele penetra-la.

— Eu não quero machuca-la — ele disse acariciando o rosto dela.

— Você não vai — ela disse firme.

E com mais um beijo apaixonado, Bella sentiu Edward a penetrando cuidadosamente e lentamente, até que uma dor a atingiu era como se estivesse cortando ela por dentro. Edward parou quando estava completamente dentro e observou com sofrimento uma lágrima escapar dos olhos dela que tentavam assegurar que estava bem. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até que o desejo de Bella falou mais alto que a dor e entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura dele como um pedido mudo para ele começar a se mover. Edward beijou cada parte do corpo daquela menina que agora ele tornaria sua mulher. Adorou e conheceu os pontos que ele ainda não conhecia, deu prazer para ela da forma mais intensa possível. Seus movimentos eram lentos e cheios de amor, suas estocadas eram profundas o bastante para Bella gemer alto e seguir o ritmo junto com ele. Seus olhos não se desgrudavam, era como eles também fizessem amor só com o olhar. E mesmo nunca terem feito isso, seus corpos sabiam o que fazer para da prazer um para o outro. Bella sentia Edward ficando mais duro enquanto ele se movimentava, ambos gemiam perdido o êxtase que consumia seus corpos. As pétalas de rosas estavam grudadas pelo suor nos seus corpos, mas eles não se importavam.

— Vem comigo, Isabella — Edward gemeu.

— Sempre, Edward — Bella disse.

Espasmos percorreram os corpos dos dois, as visões ficaram turvas e perdidos no prazer que sentiam gozaram juntos enquanto gritavam um o nome do outro.

Os corpos deles se desconectaram, ambos sentindo imediatamente a falta de contato Edward deixou seu corpo cair ao lado do dela mas a puxou deixando Bella com a metade do corpo em cima dele.

— Durma, meu amor — Edward sussurrou beijando o cabelo dela — Eu estarei aqui — disse, Bella ouvindo isso deixou o cansaço dominar seu corpo, mas não antes de murmurar um "Eu te amo", três palavras tão simples mas que tinha uma importância infinita. Edward sentindo que Bella dormia também deixou-se ser dominado pelo sono, sabendo que quando acordasse ela estaria ali, nos seus braços e por ele nunca mais sairia dali.

Bella sentia pontas de dedos deslizarem por suas costas suavemente subindo e descendo fazendo um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo e quando identificou o cheiro que estava sentindo imediatamente se lembrou da onde estava e principalmente com que estava. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, percebendo que seu rosto estava descansando no ombro de Edward, sua mão em seu peito onde estava entrelaçada com uma mão dele, suas pernas juntas, ela subiu um pouco seu corpo para que seu rosto ficasse da altura do dele e encarou um par de olhos verde que a olhavam com amor.

— Bom dia — ela murmurou corando.

— Você quer dizer boa tarde — ele falou suavemente colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

— São quantas horas? — ela perguntou franzindo a sobrancelha, ele apenas apontou para um relógio que tinha ali que marcava mais de meio dia — Eu devo estar preocupado com Charlie?

— Provavelmente não, eu avisei que só íamos chegar amanhã, ele pensa que estou dormindo com Rose e Alice e você com Emm e Jasper — ela falou enquanto se espreguiçava um pouco fazendo uma careta de dor.

— Você está bem? — Edward perguntou preocupado.

— Sim, só um pouco dolorida. Nada que eu não esperava depois da noite passada — ela falou desviando seus olhos do dele — Valeu a pena — ela murmurou baixinho.

— Então, você gostou? — ele perguntou fazendo ela o encarar.

— Foi a melhor noite da minha vida — respondeu ela, corando — E você?

— Bella, foi maravilhoso embora tenho que admitir que me sentir como a mulher da relação, eu que deveria ter preparado um quarto assim para você, com pétalas de rosas, velas perfumadas...

— Eu deixarei você fazer isso na nossa lua-de-mel, pode ser? — ela perguntou sorrindo.

— Soa perfeito pra mim — ele respondeu deslizando sua mão para a coxa dela se aproximando mais dela — Acho que esse é o momento em que você me beija — ele sussurrou.

— É? — ele assentiu — Que pena que não vou poder fazer isso — ela falou se afastando um pouco dele.

— Por quê? — ele quis saber.

— Hálito matinal — ela disse pondo a mão na boca.

— Eu acho que depois de tudo que fizemos eu posso conviver com isso — ele disse roçando sua boca na dela. Bella apenas sorriu aceitando o beijo que ela tanto queria, também.

Mas quando foram aprofunda-lo, a barriga de Bella roncou alto o suficiente para Edward ouvir.

— Acho que alguém está com fome — ele murmurou brincalhão.

— É talvez eu esteja com um pouquinho — ela disse fazendo um gesto com a mão. Edward riu.

— Vou pedir nosso almoço — ele disse se levantando na cama enquanto pegava o telefone, ele caminhou até uma porta que dava para o banheiro.

Bella o observou de costa, suas pernas longas e brancas, mas torneadas, suas costas não tão largas, mas linda, sua bunda dura e redonda que ela havia apertado muito á noite.

Ele voltou de lá vestido em um roupão e falando algo no telefone. Ela sorriu se levantando, corando quando observou o olhar de Edward em seu corpo, ela viu que a camisa dele estava e cima da cabeceira, se perguntou como ela foi parar ali, dando de ombros e ignorando o olhar de Edward a pegou e vestiu, ela ficou um pouco acima da metade de sua coxa. Foi até o banheiro lavou seu rosto, e escovou sua boca. Seu reflexo no espelho a assustou um pouco, seu cabelo estava alto e todo embaraçado, seus lábios vermelhos e um pouco inchados, ela soltou um gemido.

— Você está bem? — Edward perguntou entrando no banheiro.

— Olhe como eu estou — ela disse olhando para seu reflexo, ainda por lá viu Edward a abraçar por trás com um sorriso torto no rosto.

— Você está linda, Bella — ele disse beijando seu pescoço.

— Tá bom, finjo que acredito — Bella disse sarcástica, rolando os olhos. Edward apenas bufou saindo do banheiro quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

Eles almoçaram rapidamente, um provocando o outro, entre beijinhos e risadas. Amaram-se mais uma vez, ficaram na cama nus e abraçados enquanto conversavam sobe tudo e sobre o nada. Alice ligou os chamando para saírem mais preferiram ficar ali sozinhos. Já era noite e uma gargalhada soou pelo quarto.

— O que foi? — Bella perguntou olhando para Edward que sorria.

— Nada de mais, apenas me lembrei de que ainda não tomamos banho — ele disse sorrindo.

— Você quer banhar comigo? — Bella soltou sem pensar.

— Você quer isso? — de repente os olhos de Edward eram outros. Bella apenas assentiu — Vou encher a banheira ele disse se levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro sem se preocupar com sua nudez.

Bella apenas mordeu o lábio enquanto o observava. Ele voltou minutos depois — Vamos? — a chamou estendendo sua mão na direção. Bella se levantou aceitando a mão, mas tentando ficar atrás dele que a olhou confuso, ela corou mais ainda e ele entendeu.

— Bella, eu não acredito que você está com vergonha de mim — ele falou.

— Eu não sou acostumada a ter pessoas me vendo nua, você é a primeira pessoa que faz isso — ela explicou.

— Amor, não a por que se envergonha você é linda — ele falou pondo ela em sua frente — Muitas mulheres a invejam por você ter uma beleza simples e tão única, nada em você é artificial como em muitas que tem por aí, você é perfeita assim — ele falou a olhando com adoração.

— Então vai dizer que eu não preciso de um silicone — ela falou tentando ficando menos tensa.

— Claro que não, eu amo seus... seios assim, pequenos mas meus — Edward falou colando sua boca na dela.

Ele entrou na banheira que já estava cheia e a puxou deixando entre suas pernas, nada fizeram apenas ficaram ali um passando a esponja no outro, até que Bella se virou de frente deslizando sua esponja entre as pernas dele o fazendo suspirar, deixando a esponja de lado ela começou a acariciar o membro dele que já estava rijo.

— Bella — ele gemeu — Eu... Eu preciso está dentro de você — completou ofegante enquanto a posicionava em cima de seu membro e mesmo na agua ele pode sentir que ela já estava molhada para ele.

— Eu não sei se consigo assim — Bella disse enquanto o membro dele a invadia.

— Vamos tentar — ele pediu baixinho.

Bella apenas assentiu e começou a se movimentar em cima dele, rebolava seus quadris lentamente Edward acompanhava o ritmo dela, estocando fundo e lentamente enquanto sua boca brincava com os seios dela. Continuaram essas dança erótica de seus corpos até o prazer tomar totalmente seus corpos e fazer Bella explodir de prazer, Edward com mais uma estocada foi junto com ela.

Bella ficou abraçada á ele, enquanto suas respirações se acalmavam mais em um dado momento sentiu seus olhos se fecharem e o sono a dominar ali no lugar que seria sempre dela: os braços de Edward.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **  
Proximo capi: casamento de Rose e algumas coisitas a maiis!

Comentem!


	18. Lembranças IV

_2 dias depois..._

O humor de Bella não era dos melhores. Depois de ter um final de semana maravilhoso com Edward ela foi _sequestrada_ por Rose, Alice e Esme elas iriam escolher o vestidos e Bella não podia faltar. Sendo assim ela não viu Edward aquele dia. E hoje Edward havia ligado desmarcando o encontro que eles tinham que não consistia em nada mais de irem assistir um filme, pois ele iria com Emm e Jasper até Seatlle, ver algo sobre o casamento. E já era noite e Bella ainda não havia tido nenhuma noticia sua. Com um suspiro decidiu ir se deitar.

— Boa noite, pai — ela disse a Charlie.

— Boa Noite, filha — ele a respondeu. Bella já havia tomado seu banho e estava vestida com uma calça de moletom cinza e uma blusa branca. Ela pegou seu celular se jogando na cama. Decidiu mandar uma mensagem para Edward.

_Você já chegou?_

Um minuto depois a resposta chegou.

_Sim, cheguei há quase meia hora, acabei de sair do banho. Queria ver você!_

_Eu também queria te ver :(. Depois que dormir do seu lado é quase impossível eu dormir sem ter você por perto, tive que imaginar que você estava aqui me abraçando para eu conseguir dormir._

_Bella, você não deveria dizer essas coisas e acredite foi difícil dormir sem você por perto. Posso ligar pra você?_

_Deve._

Um menino depois o celular dela tocou, ela foi até a porta e a trancou.

–Oi baby—ela sussurrou.

— Oi amor — Edward disse — É Tão bom ouvir sua voz.

— Digo o mesmo, como foi hoje?

— Entediante Emm andou pela cidade inteira. Fiquei o dia inteiro pensando em você.

— Oh baby, se te ajuda meu dia não foi muito diferente.

— Bella, eu queria tanto está ai ao seu lado sentindo seu calor — ele falou suspirando.

—Edward, não diz assim.

— Assim como?

— Suspirando, sua voz ficar mais rouca e sensual isso me deixa louca.

— Louca como? — ele quis saber.

— Louca Edward, só de ouvir sua voz é o bastante para me deixar excitada.

— Droga, Bella — Edward disse meio que rosando — me espere ai — ele disse e desligou.

_Me espere aí_ o que ele quer dizer com isso?, Bella se perguntou.

Tentou ligar pra ele, mas ninguém atendeu, percebeu que seu pai dormia, pois podia ouvir seus roncos dali. Quinze minutos depois ouviu um barulho estranho, demorou um momento para perceber que vinha da janela.

— Edward o que você está fazendo? — Bella perguntou assustada vendo que ele estava em cima da arvore que tinha do lado de fora de sua janela.

— Abra — ele disse sem emitir sons nos lábios

Ela abriu e se afastou um pouco para que ele pudesse entrar —Edw... — ela foi interrompida pelos lábios afoitos que se colaram no dela.

— Desculpe, eu não posso ficar sem você...posso dormir aqui? — perguntou parecendo desesperado.

— Mas Charlie pod...

— Shi... Bella não vamos fazer nada eu só preciso ter você a meu lado — e como resistir aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes.

Bella deu um sorriso e o puxou para deitar em sua cama, agradecendo mentalmente por eles caberem nela.

Ficaram alguns minutos ali abraçados, se acariciando e se beijando. Até que o sono os dominou e dormiram ali juntos.

Casamento de Rosalie e Emmett

— Emm se acalme — Jasper falou para um Emmett que andava de um lado para o outro no altar.

— Acalmar? — ele gritou — Como você quer que eu me acalme? E se Rose des...

— Emmett pelo amor de Deus. Rose ama você ela não vai desistir — Edward falou tentando segurar o riso. Alguns segundos depois Alice e Bella entraram. Elas vestiam um vestido longo e tomara que caia aberto de um lado da perna até o joelho, a única diferença deles era que o de Alice era verde e o de Bella azul.

Elas entraram rapidamente e se postaram ao lado de Jasper e Edward. Não demorou muito e Rose apareceu sendo guiada por um Carlisle vestido de terno cinza.

O vestido de Rose era lindo. Havia uma cauda enorme, sua saia era grande e redonda, ele se ajustava ao seu busto e era tomara que caia. A cerimônia não demorou mais do que 20 minutos. E antes mesmo que o padre posse dizer pode beijar a noiva, Emmett já o fazia. A festa iria ser no único salão de Forks que estava cheios de convidados. Eles cortaram o bolo, dançaram, tiraram fotos e mais fotos até que tiveram que irem embora pois eles iriam pegar um avião dali a uma hora. Mas antes Rosalie jogou o buquê que caiu nas mãos de uma menina chamada Angela que era colega de escola do casal.

— Você está linda — Edward disse enquanto dançava com Bella, os noivos já haviam saído para viagem de lua-de-mel, só restavam poucos convidados que na maioria era os jovens aproveitando a festa.

— Você também — Bella disse roçando seus lábios no dele — É acho que Angela gostou de pegar o buquê— Bella falou apontando para uma Angela que beijava alegremente o namorado.

— Você sabe que não precisa de um buquê pra se casar comigo né?

— Não sei disso não — Bella respondeu sorrindo.

— É só você dizer sim e vamos agora mesmo para Las Vesgas — Edward sussurrou no ouvido dela.

— Muito tentadora sua proposta, mas a minha resposta é não — Bella disse suavemente e percebeu a decepção no rosto de seu amado — Mas se você me fizer essa proposta daqui alguns anos garanto que a minha resposta vai ser diferente — ela completou rapidamente.

— Promete? — Edward perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Eu amo você Edward — Foi à resposta dela

— Eu também te amo — Ele respondeu beijando os lábios doces e macios que eram de sua amada.

_Alguns meses depois_...

Alice, Jasper, Edward e Bella decidiram morar juntos enquanto estudavam na universidade de Nova Iorque. Alugaram então um apartamento que ficava perto dos campus da universidade. Rose e Emmett também alugaram um no mesmo local, só que andares diferentes.

Não demorou muito e a vida de universitário começou. Alice e Rosalie estavam cursando Publicidade e Marketing. Jasper e Emmett fariam Direito, Bella admistração e Edward contabilidade e administração, ele havia decido assumir os negócios de seu pai que tinha várias empresas, com sua morte Edward ficou com a maioria das ações. Essas empresas estavam sendo cuidadas por um amigo de confiança de Carlisle. Ainda havia uma herança que acumulava quase 10 milhões de dólares para Edward, mas ele só poderia usufruir desse dinheiro quando completasse 21 anos.

Edward andava apresado pelos corredores da faculdade. Naquela semana ele e Bella mal haviam tido um tempo só para eles, então decidiram que iriam no horário de almoço para algum lugar que poderiam ficar sozinhos. E foi distraído pensando em Bella que esbarrou em uma moça.

— Me desculpe — ele falou educadamente enquanto se abaixava para ajudar a recolher os livros que caíram no chão.

— Tudo bem — disse uma voz fina e que Edward achou extremamente desagradável. Entregou os livros encarando a mulher. Ela era alta, magra, tinha cabelos ruivos e encaracolados. Não observou muito apenas deu um sorriso e se virou — Espere — ele a ouviu caminhando até ele — Eu conheço você? — a mulher perguntou.

— Eu acho que não — Edward disse apressando os passos.

— Você por acaso não se chamaria — ela hesitou um pouco fingindo pensar—Edmundo...não. É Edward Masen — ele parou.

— Sim, sou eu mais quem é você? — ele perguntou mais por curiosidade.

— Ah eu sou Victória Bonderford, filha de Emily Masen e Aro Bonderford, então acho que sou sua prima — falou sorrindo. Edward diminui os passos avistando Bella no fim do outro corredor.

—Hum...—ele falou surpreso, se lembrava que realmente tinha uma tia chamada Emily, mas não tinha contato com ela, sabia que era casada e tinha uma filha — Então você é minha prima —ele falou e estendeu a mão para ela sorrindo.

Bella não estava gostando nada de ver Edward conversando alegremente com uma mulher ruiva, sentindo uma pitada de ciúmes ao ver ela melhor de perto e perceber o quanto era bonita.

— Edward?—ela o chamou quando se aproximou dele.

— Bella? — ele falou sorrindo a puxando pela cintura — Quero que conheça minha prima Victória Bonderford. Victória essa é Bella a minha namorada — ele falou sorrindo.

— Prima? — Bella perguntou confusa encarando ele.

— Lembra que eu te disse que eu tinha uma prima?

— Ah, sim lembrei agora — Bella falou — Prazer — disse tentando parecer confiável estendendo a mão para a mulher em sua frente se sentiu intimidada vendo que era menor que ela e quando sua mão se encontrou com a dela um arrepio de medo percorreu sua coluna. Não havia ido nem um pouco com a cara dela.

— Bom, Edward depois você me liga — Victória falou — A gente se vê por ai — disse para Bella que assentiu.

Edward puxou Bella para um beijo leve assim que Victória se afastou.

— Sério, que ela é sua prima? — Bella perguntou quando se separaram.

— É parece que sim — Edward falou dando de ombros.

— Baby, me desculpe mais ela tem um voz meio estranha—Bella falou e Edward gargalhou a acompanhando — Você gostou dela? — Bella perguntou rapidamente.

— Ah, ela parece ser legal — Edward falou dando de ombros, Bella fez uma careta — Porque?

— Ah, não é nada...é só que ela é linda — disse.

— Bella, não acredito que está com ciúmes — ele falou e deu um sorriso ela deu um tapa de leve no seu braço.

— Não estou não, só pensei que você pudesse achar ela mais legal do que eu—disse.

—Bella, eu amo você, só tenho olhos para você, ok? — ele falou colocando seu rosto entre sua mão.

Victória ouvia tudo escondido e com um suspiro de desprezo e impaciência percebeu que teria que esperar para por seu plano em ação, nem que demorasse anos tinha que ser o momento certo. E uma coisa que ela tinha de sobra era paciência.

* * *

**Notas da Autora**: Demorei para postar, porque não tinha nenhum comentário. Finalmente Victória apareceu na fic, o que acharam?

por favor comentem...


	19. Lembranças V

E assim o tempo foi passando. Victória se aproximou de todos os Cullen, todos haviam gostado muito dela e de seu namorado James, mas Bellla via algo de errado neles. Ela parecia sempre se insinuar para Edward que não percebia e sem falar que sempre o defendia. Bella sabia que tinha alguma coisa estranha no modo de seu olhar, mas apesar de tudo era sempre gentil com ela.

Os anos se passaram rápido sem muitas grandes emoções. Já estavam no ultimo ano da faculdade e Bella estava muito triste ultimamente. Edward estava... diferente. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Ele saía cedo de casa, nem esperava mais ela para irem juntos, quase nunca o via na universidade e sempre chegava tarde a casa, ela percebia que ele estava cansado e mal-humorado ultimamente, não tentou falar com ele, sabia que quando estivesse pronto ele a procuraria. Mas acontece que a espera estava angustiando Bella mais e mais, já fazia uma semana que ele estava assim, nesse momento ela estava acordada em seu quarto, enquanto acariciava Patty — uma cachorrinha poodle que Edward havia dado no ultimo dia dos namorados. Pensar nele fez um nó crescer em sua garganta e o choro que tanto tentava segurara, veio com força total.

Uma língua quente começou a lamber seu rosto.

— Não, Patty — ela sussurrou fungando para a cachorra. Ela sentiu sua respiração se acelerar quando ouvia a porta da sala fechando. Largou Patty no chão rapidamente, limpando as lágrimas virou para o outro lado da cama fingindo que dormia. Sentiu sua respiração se acelerar um pouco quando ouvia a porta do quarto batendo.

Edward encarou Bella na cama, ele sabia que ela estava fingindo que dormia, pois sua respiração estava acelerada, olhar para ela fez com que as palavras de Alice rodassem sua mente _"Isso é uma besteira, Edward. Eu não aguento mais ver Bella chorando e triste pelos cantos, tudo porque você não quer se abrir para ela. Você é um idiota Edward_". Aquelas palavras feriram Edward, mas do que ela pudesse imaginar, ele sabia que não estava agindo certo, mas ele estava tão preocupado que havia se esquecido até de conversar com Bella, ficou adiando, adiando até chegar onde chegou. Com um suspiro foi até o banheiro decidindo tomar um banho para se acalmar e pensar melhor. Ele havia conversado com Victória aquela noite ela havia dito para ele esperar e não contar nada a Bella ainda, que isso tudo iria se ajeitar antes que ele imaginasse, mas algo dentro dele lhe dizia para conversar logo com Bella e seguindo um velho ditado —_Não deixe para manhã o que só pode fazer hoje _— tomou uma decisão.

Desligou o chuveiro rapidamente e enrolou a toalha na sua cintura, foi até o armário e pegou uma bermuda folgada que ele usava ás vezes para dormir, a vestiu sem se importa de colocar cueca e foi até Bella ele percebeu que ela ainda não havia dormido pois ela se encolheu quando ele entrou de baixo do edredom.

— Podemos conversar? — ele sussurrou a fazendo abrir os olhos, e o que ele viu ali fez o seu coração se apertar. Ela estava sofrendo. Idiota.

— O que você quer Edward? Está tarde — ela disse fria.

— Eu só quero conversar com você — ele falou se sentando na cama ficando de frente para Bella que se levantou e encostou sua costa na cabeceira da cama.

— Pode falar — ela disse dura evitando os olhos dele.

— Bella — ele a chamou — Olhe para mim — ele pediu, ela não olhou, ele suspirou e levantou o rosto dela o puxando lentamente pelo queixo. Os olhos deles ficaram ligados e Bella sabia que acreditaria em qualquer coisa que ele falasse — Me perdoe, amor, por favor — ele pediu baixinho.

— Pelo que? — ela quis saber.

— Por tudo — ele falou — Eu sei que fiz você sofrer, mas é que... Droga! Olhe, não pense que o que vou dizer é culpa sua porque não é, tudo bem? — ele falou, ela apenas assentiu — Lembra quando você caiu e quebrou o pé?

— Sim — Bella disse baixinho. Quando eles estavam na semana de provas finais do semestre, Bella com sua completa falta de coordenação motora, havia tropeçado, rolando dois lances de escada isso a havia rendido um tornozelo quebrado e alguns machucados. Acabou não indo para escola no dia que teve a cirurgia para por um pino no seu tornozelo e Edward havia perdido uma de suas provas finais.

— A sua cirurgia foi no mesmo dia da minha prova final de calculo.

— Você não me disse isso — ela deixou escapar.

— Eu sei — ele falou — Eu sabia que se te dissesse você não iria ter me deixado ficar do seu lado.

— É claro que não — Bella bufou entendendo onde ele queria chegar

— Mas Bella, eu não conseguiria me concentrar na prova sabendo que você estaria deitada em uma mesa de cirurgia. Teria sido a mesma coisa de eu ter ido, tiraria zero de qualquer forma.

— Você ficou de recuperação — ela afirmou.

— Quase...

— Tá mais o que isso tem haver? Eu sei que a culpa é minha, mas eu podia ter te ajudado de alguma forma.

— Eu sei que podia, mas eu sabia que você iria se culpar e isso não é culpa sua—ele fez um gesto quando viu que ela iria interromper — Isso foi uma escolha minha, Bella. Entre ficar ao meu lado e uma prova quem você escolheria?

— Você nunca mentiu para mim, deveria ter me contado — ela acusou.

— Eu não mentir para você — ele disse um pouco mais alto — Eu só omiti e também para ajudar você a se recuperar mais rápido.

— Me poupe, Edward—Bella disse bufando — O que isso tem haver com você não está mais falando comigo? É porque você acha que a culpa é minha né? — ela quis saber.

— Eu já falei que a culpa não é sua teimosa. E eu não estou falando com você é porque eu fiquei preocupado. Depois que você já estava melhor eu fui conversar com o meu professor expliquei para ele, mas eu não pude fazer outra prova, mesmo assim eu o convenci a passar um trabalho extra, ele não quis passar, mas disse que como faltava pouco para eu alcançar à média e sabia que eu era esforçado, ele me passaria mesmo sem a ultima prova, mais com uma condição. Ele então propôs que esse semestre eu teria que fazer sempre um trabalho extra a cada duas semanas e então eu fico na biblioteca fazendo esse trabalho acabo perdendo a hora chegando tarde aqui você já está dormindo e sempre levanto cedo para ter mais tempo lá — ele explicou.

— Você podia ter me falado antes eu teria te ajudado—ela falou se aproximando dessa vez dele.

— Eu sei que teria, mas apesar de tudo você me desculpa? — ele quis saber.

— É claro que sim, baby — ela falou manhosa não podendo ficar com raiva dele por causa disso. Ele se aproximou mais dela até seus lábios se roçarem. E sem precisar dizer nada, a língua dos dois se encontraram em um beijo cheio de saudades, suas línguas se acariciavam como nunca haviam feito antes, mas a falta de ar obrigou suas bocas a se separem.

— Eu amo você, Bella — ele falou.

— Não mais que eu — ela respondeu lhe dando um selinho — Você não sabe como eu fiquei aliviada ao perceber que não é o que eu pensava — ela falou.

— O que você pensava?

— Hum... Que você tinha acordado e visto como tinha mulheres mais interessantes por ai, que ia terminar comigo — ela falou rapidamente.

— Bella, assim parece que você não confia em mim — ele disse sinceramente — Eu nunca iria te trair. Eu amo você mais do que qualquer coisa — ele falou intensamente — Eu só quero você Bella. Pode ser até que exista mulheres mais bonitas que você, mas é você a minha escolhida, a que foi feita para mim, só você me completa é só você que eu quero ao meu lado eternamente. Nunca vou trai-la — ele falou.

— Me perdoe por duvidar de seu amor — ela falou deixando algumas lágrimas deslizar pelo seu rosto, ele a pegou com a ponta do dedo.

— Não se preocupe, eu te dei motivos para você pensar assim — ele falou —Vamos esquecer isso — ela falou, ele apenas assentiu aproximando sua testa da dela.

— Sabe de uma coisa? — ele perguntou acariciando a bochecha dela, ela balançou a cabeça — Dizem que o sexo de reconciliação é o melhor — e sem esperar resposta colou seu lábios ao dela, logo invadindo a boca quente dela com sua língua, Bella gemeu sentindo a mão dele acariciando seus seios por cima da blusa do pijama, ela tentou afasta-lo, mas ele não entendeu direito e apertou mais ainda seu corpo ao dela.

— Pare — ela conseguiu dizer ofegante quando ele desceu sua boca para o pescoço dela. Edward parou a encarando com medo, Bella nunca havia pedido para parar.

— O que há, Bella? — ele perguntou desesperado e Bella sentiu vontade de rir. — Nada de mais — ela hesitou — É só que não podemos fazer isso — disse tristemente.

— E por quê? — ele quis saber preocupado, fazendo um biquinho.

— Eu estou naqueles dias, baby — ela disse e Edward entendeu.

— Droga — ele resmungou — Acho que teremos que esperar então, né? — ele falou fazendo uma careta, ela apenas assentiu fazendo um biquinho também — Tudo bem, eu aguento — ele falou suspirando.

— Eu prometo recompensa-lo — Bella falou em seu ouvido se deitando ao lado dela na cama.

— Eu vou cobrar — foi tudo que ele disse antes de se abraçarem.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos curtindo o calor em do corpo do outro, até o sono os dominarem Bella acordou sentindo suaves beijos sendo depositados por todo seu rosto sorriu quando percebeu que sentia saudades de acordar assim.

— Hora de acordar — Edward murmurou em seu ouvido.

— Agora não — ela falou abrindo os olhos um pouquinho, vendo que ele estava agachado em frente a cama, seu cabelo estava molhado e usava uma blusa verde — você já tomou banho—ela falou fazendo um biquinho enquanto se espreguiçava

— Patty, me acordou cedo querendo comida — ele falou — Aproveitei para fazer um café para você — falou sorrindo enquanto apontava para uma bandeja. Bella sorriu.

— Eu amo você, baby — falou o puxando para um beijo.

— Você é tudo para mim — ele disse aprofundando o beijo.

Edward andava alegremente pelos corredores da universidade, lembrando dos momentos bons ao lado de Bella e pensando nisso não notou uma mulher baixinha que se aproximava dele furiosa.

— EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FOI CAPAZ DE FAZER ISSO EDWARD MASEN E AINDA COM A BELLA — Alice gritava socando cada parte do corpo de Edward.

— Ei, Alice o que foi? — ele a interrompeu se esquivando ela, segurou seus pulsos com sua mão.

— Você é um idiota Edward, como pode trair a Bella? — ela perguntou seus olhos estavam vermelhos e lacrimejavam.

— Eu não estou entendendo Allie — ele falou confuso. Ela bufou soltando suas mãos da dele rapidamente pegou seu notebook que estava dentro de sua bolsa e alguns minutos depois Edward observava horrorizado o vídeo que tinha sido postado em um blog de fofoca da Universidade.

— QUE PORRA É ESSA? — ele rugiu.

— Isso é o que eu quero saber, Masen — Alice falou friamente.

— Eu não trair Bella — Edward falou duramente.

— Onde ela está? — Alice perguntou.

— Ela disse que ia ao laboratório de informática pesquisar um trabalho na intern... — ele não terminou de falar, quando Alice percebeu ele já corria desesperadamente pelos campos da faculdade.

Bella encarava a tela do computador perplexa, alguém havia enviado a ela um link de uma postagem no blog de fofoca da universidade, por curiosidade Bella clicou, mas se arrependeu — ou não — assim que começou. A primeira coisa que ela sentiu ao ver o vídeo foi raiva, humilhação, ódio isso á teria cegado completamente se ela não conhecesse o corpo de quem era para estar ali.

— Bella você já viu o vídeo? — James disse de trás dela — Eu não acredito que eles foram capazes de fazer isso conosco — ele falou parecendo triste. Bella olhou para ele e de volta para o vídeo e como um estalo na cabeça ela entendeu tudo. E riu. James a encarou confusa.

Edward entrou correndo no laboratório e se surpreendeu ao encontrar uma Bella vermelha que ria sem parar, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e ela tinha uma mão na barriga, se contorcendo de rir — Bella? — ele a chamou a fazendo o encarar, ela correu até ele ainda rindo e enlaçou seu pescoço — Você percebeu né? — ele perguntou se referindo ao vídeo.

— É claro que sim — ela falou. Edward soltou um grande suspiro de alivio, se apaixonando por ela mais uma vez pela confiança que eles tinham um no outro.

— Bella, eu não entendo — James falou chamando a atenção deles — Você acaba de ver um vídeo onde seu namorado a está traído, além de rir ainda o abraça? E por acaso quem estava com ele é a minha futura ex-namorada.

— É James talvez você tenha razão onde está sua namorada? — Bella perguntou.

— Ela disse que ia a lanchonete — ele falou dando de ombros.

— Obrigada — Bella falou e saiu puxando Edward pelas mãos.

"_Porra. Isso não deu certo_" foi o que James pensou.

Bella andava apressadamente pelo corredor, Edward a seguia em silêncio aliviado por ela não ter acreditado naquele vídeo. Se você está se perguntando que tinha naquele vídeo é simples: Victória estava nua sendo imprensada na parede enquanto um homem que também estava nu que entrava e sai de dentro dela, ela berrava e o puxava de encontro a ela gemendo e gritando _Edward, meu amor... isso mais forte, delicia, gostoso... ohh...ahhh... _Bella sentiu a raiva a dominar por um momento antes de perceber um pequeno problema nele a fazendo entender tudo.

— Vic — Bella disse numa falsa animação assim que a avistou.

— Oi, Bellinha — a ruiva falou dando um sorriso e Edward se assustou quando Bella levantou sua mão alto e com uma força impressionante estapeou a face de Victória.

— O QUE É ISSO FICOU LOUCA?—Victória perguntou pondo a mão na bochecha que agora estava vermelha

— Isso é pouco para o que você merece realmente — Bella cuspiu — Você pensa que pode me enganar Victória? Eu posso parecer tonta, mas não sou. Pensa que eu nunca percebi o jeito que você fala de Edward, como você se insinua para ele que é claro nunca percebeu — sua voz era dura e fria, Victória não conseguia dizer nada — Eu vejo o jeito que seus olhos brilham quando está conversando com ele ou quando o ver, eu vejo como você sempre me olhou com desprezo e como sempre me tratou com indiferença. Eu sei a verdade Victória, você quer Edward para você, mas acontece que ele é meu.

— ELE ME AMA — Victória gritou e Edward a encarou de boca aberta.

— Não mesmo — Edward disse baixo, mas o bastante para ela ouvir.

— Eu sei que você me ama, Edward só que você ainda não percebeu isso—ela falou olhando para ele.

— Victória, Bella é a única mulher que eu amo.

— Sabe porque eu não acreditei naquele vídeo que você fez? — Bella falou para Victória que balançou a cabeça — Por alguns motivos: primeiro, aquilo foi muito mal editado, o photoshop que você provavelmente usou não funcionou, pois eu pude perceber um pedaço da tatuagem no braço do suposto Edward que por acaso não tem nenhuma tatuagem. Segundo, eu conheço cada parte do corpo dele — Bella falou e soltou um sorriso malicioso — e posso dizer que aquele... instrumento que parecia estar lhe dando tanto prazer não chega nem perto do de Edward — Bella falou apontando para as calças dele — Aquilo ali sim é um pau grande e grosso que só eu tenho o prazer de ter dentro de mim — Edward deixou escapar um sorrisinho tímido quando percebeu que algumas pessoas que acompanhavam a discussão o olhou com curiosidade — E terceiro mas não menos importante: Eu confio no que Edward sente por mim, ele me ama e pode até ser que eu não seja o melhor parar ele, mas enquanto ele me quiser por perto eu estarei lá e não vai ser você nem ninguém que vai me tirar de perto dele — Bella falou e deu as costas para Victória — Além do mais, eu odeio quando você me chama de Belinha.

— Isso não acabou, Bellinha— Victória falou sua voz carregada de raiva.

Bella olhou para Edward e sem se importar o puxou ele pela nuca, o beijando apaixonadamente sua boca, ele sem hesitar puxou o corpo dele para junto do seu e deixou a língua quente penetrar sua boca acariciando cada canto que alcançava. Se separaram ofegante e sem olhar para Victória, saíram dali abraçados.

— Eu não acredito como eu nunca percebi isso? — Edward disse com raiva enquanto entrava dentro de seu carro.

— Edward — Bella suspirou — Não se culpe, ninguém nunca percebeu — Bella falou acariciando o cabelo dele para ajuda-lo a relaxo-lo.

— Você percebeu — ele falou.

— Eu nunca fui com a cara de sua priminha, sempre desconfiei de algo — Bella disse dando de ombros.

— Você confiou em mim — ele falou um pequeno sorriso nascendo em seu rosto — Nem Alice acreditou em mim, ela veio já para cima de mim, me batendo, depois que eu conseguir acalma-la e vi o vídeo eu só pude pensar uma coisa enquanto corria atrás de você. "_Ela tem que acreditar em mim_"— ele falou.

— Se isso tivesse acontecido ontem de manhã, eu não teria acreditado em você — Bella confessou triste.

. — Eu amo você, Bella — ele falou roçando sua boca na dela.

— E é por isso que eu estou aqui — ela disse entreabrindo mais sua boca, para que seus lábios se encaixassem.

— É TUDO CULPA SUA, JAMES—Victória disse socando várias vezes sua bolsa — COMO VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBEU QUE A PORRA DO VIDEO MOSTRAVA UM PEDAÇO DE SUA TATUAGEM?

–VOCÊ QUE ME APRESSOU E EU NÃO PUDE REVISA-LO — ele gritou de volta para ela.

— MERDA, também como eu ia adivinhar isso? Aquela songa monga não perde por esperar. Edward vai ser meu — ela falou

— Agora você vai me trocar por ele? — James quis saber.

— É claro que não, você sabe que eu só amo você—ela sussurrou em seu ouvido sedutoramente — Mas Edward TEM que gostar de mim, para nós nos casarmos, você sabe que só assim poderemos mata-lo e ficar com o dinheiro dele...

— Aí você será toda minha, né vadia? — ele falou dando um tapa em sua bunda pressionando sua dura ereção nele.

— Sim, serei todinha sua — Victória falou passando a mão em cima da ereção dele.

"_Só nos seus sonhos, James_" , ela completou nos pensamentos.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Agora vocês sabem que é Victória hein? haha Desculpem a demora para postar, mas não tive tempo direito nesse fds...

comentem por favor

beijo


	20. Lembranças VI

Aquela semana passou rápida, Alice implorou o perdão de Edward jurando que nunca mais desconfiaria dele novamente. Victória e James não tentaram falar com eles, apesar sempre os verem na universidade, Edward havia falado com a dona do blog e mandado ela postar uma nota falando que o vídeo era falso e retira-lo do site. Aquele dia era sábado, eles haviam decidido ir para uma boate.

— Alice, eu não posso sair assim — Bella falou horrorizada se encarando no espelho.

— É claro que pode — Alice falou, Bella olhou para Alie que usava um vestido branco quase transparente, curto e bastante apertado realçando todas suas curvas com uma sandália gladiadora preta de salto.

— Bella você está linda — Rose falou entrando no quarto colocando Patty no chão. Ela não estava muito diferente, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque, usava um short jeans que ficava dois dedos abaixo de sua bunda, uma bota de couro preta que ia até o seu joelho e um top vermelho que mal cobra sua barriga, junto com um colete branco que estava aberto.

Bella se olhou no espelho novamente, seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado parecendo que ela tivesse acabado de fazer sexo. Usava uma minissaia jeans curta e apertada , junto com uma meia preta que ia até o começo de sua coxa, uma boto preta e de salto que acabava no seu tornozelo com uma blusa azul que tinha um decote exagerado

— Vocês vão sair hoje ou não vão? — Jasper disse alto do outro lado da porta.

— Já estamos indo — Alice gritou pegando uma bolsa pequena preta—Ah, Bella — ela disse se lembrando de algo — hoje eu vou para um hotel com Jazz então a casa é toda de vocês — ela falou sorrindo maliciosamente—Menos, é claro meu quarto — completou olhando para sua cama especificamente.

Bella pode ouvir um "porra" de Jasper logo Alice passou pela porta, indo atrás dela observou sorrindo Edward ficar de boca aberta. Ele não falou nada apenas olhou seu corpo seus olhos brilhando de luxúria diversas vezes de cima a baixo antes de puxa-la pela nuca lhe beijando quase que agressivamente com sua língua. Ela sabia como ele estava se sentindo até aquele dia ainda não haviam transado. Ela planejava que seria naquela noite e mal sabia ela o quão certa estava.

[...]

As línguas deles se acariciavam avidamente, suas mãos percorriam partes do corpo sem o menor pudor. Haviam se esquecido de tudo e todos, enquanto ele a imprensava contra o elevador do prédio a sorte era que não havia ninguém ali a não ser eles.

— Beeella — Edward gemeu quando ele sentiu ela acariciar a ereção dele dura por cima da calça jeans que ele usava — Eu não aguento mais — ele falou beijando o pescoço dela.

— Eu também não — Bella disse ofegante.

— Quando é que vamos po... — ele não precisou terminar pois Bella entendeu.

— Nós já poodeeemos — ela respondeu a voz meia embolada por ela ter bebido. Eles haviam bebido muito, mas não estavam tão bêbados apenas _alegre_s, o suficiente para fazer coisas que não fariam sóbrios. Curtiram muito a noite na boate agora eles já estava no elevador do prédio deles.

— Porra, Edward acerta logo essa chave — Bella falou enquanto um Edward tentava abrir desesperadamente a porta do apartamento.

— Como você quer que eu abra se você não para de apertar meu pau? — ele perguntou atônico.

Bella bufou e diminuiu seus movimentos por cima da calça jeans dele, não demorou muito e ele conseguiu abrir a porta a puxando para dentro bruscamente, deu um chute na porta com o pé e virou Bella a imprensando contra a porta fechada.

—Sabe como eu estou louco para arrancar essa roupa do seu corpo — Edward falou enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pela lateral do corpo de Bella — Você está gostosa pra caralho — ele disse sua voz dominada pelo desejo, assim como seus atos.

— Ed –Edward — Bella gemeu apertando o cabelo dele.

— Eu vou te foder como nunca, Bella — ele falou mordiscando e chupando forte o pescoço dela, sem se importar se isso deixariam marcas ou não.

Bella, sentiu sua calcinha ficar ainda mais molhada com as palavras dele que se afastou arrancado sua blusa e seu tênis, Bella observou seu tórax malhado mais ainda do que antes. Há alguns anos Edward havia decidido fazer academia junto com os meninos, isso o havia rendido um corpo ainda mais definido e estonteante que antes. Bella sem pensar arrancou sua bota e pulou em cima dele envolvendo suas pernas em sua cintura o fazendo se desequilibrar e cair no chão.

— Merda — ele falou quando sua costas atingiu o chão frio. Bella não esperou muito arrancou a calça dele de suas pernas o deixando apenas com uma boxer vermelha que não deixava nada a imaginar do quão excitado ele estava.

Ela o sentiu puxando sua blusa, liberando seus seios que não estavam cobertos por nenhum sutiã. Ele girou ficando por cima dela e rapidamente pegou um seio em sua boca enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava o mamilo duro do outro e a outra subia sua saia acariciando seu sexo por cima da calcinha., fazendo ela gemer alto. Ele ficou alternando de seio enquanto Bella gemia e se contorcia de baixo dele acariciando seu membro duro por cima da boxer enquanto rebolava seu quadril, agora seus sexos separados apenas pelo tecido fino de suas roupas intimas.

— Droga, Edward — Bella falou — Eu preciso de você — ela falou quando ele diminui seus movimentos com os dedos em cima de sua calcinha.

— Eu também, Bella — ele falou retirando sua boxer, expondo seu membro muito duro para fora, ele o acariciou lentamente — Mas eu quero que você me chupe primeiro — ele falou em um tom mandão que fez o clitóris de Bella latejar ainda mais.

— Sim, senhor — Bella falou em um tom de submissa que fez o membro de Edward ficar mais duro ainda. Ela se agachou para pegar o membro dele em sua boca—Oi, amiguinho — ela falou assoprando a glande — Senti sua falta — disse dando um pequeno beijinho em sua ponta, com a sua língua lambeu todo seu comprimento, fazendo Edward soltar pequenos grunhidos e quando ele menos esperava ela colocou o máximo que conseguia em sua boca , acariciando o restante com a mão. Bella o chupava com gosto e força, ás vezes descendo sua mão para acariciar suas bolas. Colocava o máximo que conseguia em sua boca, ás vezes só a cabecinha brincando com seus dentes nela, Edward gemia de prazer ajudando nos movimentos com a mão na cabeça dela. Quando sentiu que estava perto de gozar a puxou de baixo dele beijando fervorosamente sua boca.

— Ah, Bella você tem uma boquinha que me deixa louco — ele murmurou quando sua boca se afastou da dela. Suas mãos arrancaram a calcinha de Bella com força, seu dedo já a penetrando — Tão molhada — ele disse lambando seus seios, sua saia estava embolada em seu quadril e a só tinha as meias em suas pernas.

— Edward — Bella disse em um tom de pedido

— O que? — ele se fez de desentendido.

— Por favor — ela murmurou sentindo ele a penetrando com outro dedo.

— Diga Bella — ele falou — Você quer que eu te foda?

— Quero — ela lamuriou.

— Então diga, minha doce menina — ele falou seu dedo acariciando levemente seu clitóris, fazendo ela gemer alto.

— PORRA, EDWARD ME FODA — ela gritou em um tom mandão, ele riu enquanto ajudava ela a se sentar em cima dele. Bella se sentou, fazendo seu membro duro penetra-la, ambos gemeram com o contato.

— Você é tão apertada — ele falou enquanto ele cavalgava em cima dele —Gostosa — ele gritou.

— Isso, Edward — Bella disse sentindo ele se apertando mais ela, enquanto chupava seus seios, pescoço e ombro com força.

— Mais forte — Edward ordenou dando um tapa na bunda dela e a dor que Bella sentiu a deixou mais excitada fazendo gemer alto — Você gostou disso, né? — ele perguntou ofegante enquanto ela rebolava mais rápido em cima dele —Ah, minha gostosa tarada — ele disse — Quer que eu te bata? — ele perguntou colocando um dedo no clitóris dela, dando leve batidinhas em sua bunda.

— Isso...ahhh — Bella gemeu.

— Não é para gemer — ele falou alto estapeando a bunda dela com força, deixando marcas avermelhadas.

— AHHHHI — ela gemeu mais alto.

— Você é uma menina muito desobediente_, Isabella _– ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, lambendo seu lóbulo — E terá que ser castigada — falou e virou seus corpos saindo de dentro dela, Bella gemeu pela falta de contato.

— Droga, Edward — ela reclamou.

— Calada — Edward disse apertando suas pernas com força — Fica de quatro. AGORA — ele ordenou. Bella o olhou incrédula, mas ainda mais excitada — Anda, vou te comer que nem uma cachorrinha — ele disse a encarando, seus olhos transbordavam luxuria. Bella ficou de quatro, sentindo Edward passar a mão em sua bunda, logo dando uma batidinha, levando uma mão ao seu clitóris, enquanto a outra a segurava pela cintura, ela gemeu.

— Eu já falei para não gemer — ele falou batendo seu membro duro na bunda dela que mordeu lábio para evitar gemer mais — empina essa bundinha, para mim vai, safada — ele pediu e ela fez. Edward penetrou seu sexo rapidamente, já estocando fundo e em parar. Bella estava se segurando para não gemer, enquanto uma das mãos dele, estava em seu seio, outra em seu clitóris de vez em quando saindo apenas para bater em sua bunda, seu membro dentro dela se movimentando como nunca, a boca quente dele lambia e beijava suas costas, nuca e ombros. O suar impregnava o corpo de ambos, mas nenhum se importava, isso só fazia ficar mais fácil o atrito entre eles.

— Eu vou go... — Bella tentou dizer quando sentia que seu orgasmo estava chegando

— Ainda não — ele ordenou saindo de dentro dela — Quero que goze olhando para mim — ele ordenou a fazendo ficar na frente dele — Mas só quando eu mandar — deitaram de novo no chão da sala, dessa vez ele por cima. Penetrou-a novamente deslizando dentro dela com facilidade rápido e forte, estocando sem parar, levantou uma perna dela colocando em cima de seu ombro isso fez com que seu membro fosse ainda mais fundo, Bella mordeu seu ombro sentindo espasmos percorrerem seu corpo e sem se importar com mais nada, gritou o nome de Edward, explodindo no orgasmo mais intenso de sua vida.

Edward saiu rapidamente de dentro dela.

— Tsc, tsc, tsc — ele falou balançando a cabeça — Você me desobedeceu, Bella — disse fingindo estar com raiva — Você sabe o que você fez? — ele perguntou, seus olhos encarando intensamente os de Bella.

— Edward, eu...

— NÃO É EDWARD — ele gritou a interrompendo, Bella se assustou um pouco — Me chamar de SENHOR — ele falou quase que um tom de súplica — E eu vou te chupar, Bella, mas você não poderá gozar e se você fizer isso será punida mais duramente, entendeu?

— Sim,senhor — ela respondeu agora, se sentindo mais excitada que antes.

— Boa garota — ele falou apertando as coxas dela com força.

Edward lambeu tortuosamente as coxas e virilhas de Bella que mordia seu lábio com força para não gemer. Perdeu a conta de quanto tempo ele ficou lambendo seu sexo como se fosse o doce mais gostoso do mundo e sempre quando ela estava perto de atingir seu ápice ele parava, voltando a chupa-la só quando Bella se acalmava. Sua língua penetrava a entrada dela sem o menor pudor, circulando o máximo que conseguia no sexo molhado dela, seus dedos faziam pressão no clitóris inchado dela. Mas ele próprio não aguentou muito, penetrando o corpo dela novamente mais forte e rápido que antes buscando sua liberação. E deixando Bella gozar, explodiram os dois em um orgasmo mais intenso do que todos.

Ficaram ali alguns minutos sem dizer nada apenas se recuperando do recente orgasmo. Edward quando se sentiu melhor, pegou Bella no colo e a levou até o quarto deitaram na cama e dormiram quase que imediatamente.

Bella sentia sua cabeça doer horrivelmente, assim que percebeu que estava acordada. "_Merda de ressaca"_, pensou. Sentia que estava deitada no ombro de Edward e o calor que aquele contato transmitia fez ela se lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido na noite passada.

— Bom dia — ela murmurou sorrindo, seus olhos se abriram encontrando um par de esmeraldas que a olhavam com... dor? — Tudo bem? — ela quis saber esticando a mão para pegar no rosto de Edward que desviou.

— Não, não está nada bem — ele disse sua voz dura e fria, fazendo ela se encolher — Por que você está fazendo isso?

— Isso o quê? — Bella perguntou confusa se espreguiçando um pouco sentiu umas pontadas de dor no seu corpo, mas não ligou.

— Agindo assim, Bella — ele falou como se fosse óbvio, seus olhos brilhavam enquanto seguravam lágrimas — depois de tudo que eu fiz, como você ainda tem coragem de falar comigo? — ele perguntou desesperado passando a mão em seus cabelos terrivelmente bagunçados.

— Não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer — Bella disse confusa, franzindo as sobrancelhas

— Bella, olhe para si mesma e me diga...— ele não conseguiu terminar fechou seus olhos não querendo ver o pavor que encontraria nos olhos dela.

Bella observou seu corpo nu e sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem. Sua pele estava toda marcada por manchas, vermelhas, roxas e amarelas, pequenas e grandes, em seu quadris, braços, barriga, coxas, virilha não duvidava muito que seu pescoço estivesse pior, ela tocou uma na parte interna da coxa e se encolheu.

— OH—foi o único som que saiu de suas cordas vocais.

— Eu sou um monstro — ele falou seus olhos agora abertos escorriam grossas lágrimas.

— É claro que não é — Bella disse suavemente colocando a mão em seu rosto que ele rapidamente se esquivou.

— Pare com isso — ele pediu desesperado se afastando dela — Eu não mereço que você sinta pena de mim... Céus e-eu nem me-mereço seu amor. Eu a machuquei —seus olhos sofridos percorreram o corpo dela rapidamente — Deixei o desejo louco que sentia por você me dominar, e-eu te tra-tratei como uma... qualquer. Isso é imperdoável — ele conseguiu dizer entre soluços e fungadas.

— Edward, pare com isso — ela disse com uma voz autoritária — Não foi culpa sua, nem está doendo — ela falou esticando seu corpo, tentando ignorara dor que sentiu.

— Pare de mentir — ele falou.

— Ok — ela deu-se por vencida — Está doendo um pouco sim, mas e daí? Eu já me sentir bem pior é sério.

— Eu já te machuquei antes? — ele perguntou parecendo horrorizado.

— NÃO— ela disse rapidamente — Lembra quando Alice e Rose inventaram que tínhamos que fazer academia também. Você sabe muito bem como eu me senti no dia seguinte e aquilo não é nem comparado com o que estou sentindo agora — Edward olhou em seus olhos só vendo a verdade neles. E aquilo era verdade, ela mal havia conseguido levantar da cama, ficando o dia inteiro nela sem se mexer.

— Eu não queria ter batido, ter te xingado, mas ... mas — ele não conseguiu terminar.

— Eu sei que não Edward, mas eu gostei — Bella admitiu corada.

— Mas eu te machuquei e vou entender se você não me quiser ma...

— Você tá brincando né? — Bella perguntou incrédula encostando sua testa na dele — Edward, ontem foi a melhor noite da minha vida, sem dúvida o melhor sexo que já fizemos até agora — disse — Não foi bom para você?

— Foi ótimo, Bella — ele falou — Mas você não entende? Eu gostei de uma coisa que te machucou, como posso conviver sabendo que quis repetir algo que foi mal para você — Ele disse virando o rosto, Bella reparou algo no pescoço dele.

— Eu também te machuquei — Bella disse tocando uma marca de mordida que estava vermelha em seu ombro — Não dói? — ela quis saber.

— Nada que eu não possa conviver — ele respondeu dando de ombros.

— Edward, não se sinta culpado — ela falou — A culpa não é sua, nós bebemos, extrapolamos um pouco confesso, mas se eu pudesse escolher reviver tudo de novo eu não pensaria em dizer sim duas vezes. Foi a noite mais intensa da minha vida. E você sabe melhor que ninguém que qualquer aperto mais forte no meu corpo já fica uma marca, quantas vezes eu já as tive e você nunca ficou assim. — ela falou.

— Sim, mas nunca foram tantas—ele explicou, Bella o olhou arqueando a sobrancelha — Eu estou sendo um bobo? — ele perguntou soltando um sorriso, este que não chegava a seus olhos.

— Não diria bobo mais cuidadoso com o que você ama — ela falou.

— Você me perdoa? — ele quis saber.

— Não há nada para perdoar — ela disse sorrindo

— Eu amo você, tanto... mais tanto — Edward disse pressionando sua bochecha no pescoço dela—Prometo nunca mais lhe machucar.

— Eu também te amo, mas não prometa porque nós vamos repetir isso um dia—Bella disse rapidamente, puxando os cabelos dele delicadamente para cima, depositou um selinho em seus lábios, ele não tentou aprofundar como normalmente faria.

— Minha cabeça está doendo — ele sussurrou baixinho se afastando dela delicadamente, Bella sorriu fraquinho.

— A minha também — ela falou.

— Vou prepara um café forte para gente — ele falou se levantando da cama.

— Você não quer me acompanhar em um banho primeiro, não? — Bella perguntou piscando o olho.

Edward olhou para o corpo dela e Bella ainda viu um brilho de raiva e dor no olhar dele.

— Acho melhor não — ele falou vestindo uma boxer preta. Bella fez uma careta, imaginando até que ponto ele seria delicado com ela.

_Alguns meses depois..._

Bella caminhava para o seu prédio rapidamente, como ela não teria no período da tarde decidiu levar Patty para passear, fazia tempo que ela não fazia isso com sua cachorrinha, começou a se lembrar dos momentos que passou com ela. Quando Edward a deu de presente com um meio sorriso nos lábios, como a cachorra gostava de lamber seus pés e latir quando Edward a abraçava.

Bella franziu a testa quando chegou ao seu andar e encontrou a porta aberta olhou no relógio conferindo as horas. "_Que estranho_!", pensou. Naquela hora sabia que não teria ninguém em casa

Ficou mais confusa ainda, observando a sala que estava toda revirada.

— Patty? — chamou sua cachorra preocupada. Seu olhar caiu pela porta de seu quarto e percebeu que saia fumaça por lá. Andou preocupadamente até sua porta e abriu sentindo a maçaneta um pouco quente em sua mão. Uma cortina de fumaça preta cobria tudo, ela inalou sem perceber o ar poluído Sua cama pegava fogo junto com um monte de pano que a deixava mais confusa ainda._ "Que panos eram aqueles?"_ Se perguntou, seu olhar caiu no chão ao lado da cama e deu um grito de pavor.

Sua cachorra estava deitada em cima de uma poça de sangue seus pelos branquinhos, manchados pelo liquido vermelho, seus olhos abertos e sem vida, havia um enorme rasgo na sua barriga

Bella ouviu um barulho atrás dela e virou encontrando Victória que tinha um sorriso perverso nos lábios e uma faca suja de sangue na mão.

— Você quem fez isso com Patty? — Bella perguntou com dificuldade sua garganta ardia por causa da fumaça, lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos.

— Bella, você tem muito que aprender — Victória falou — Mas eu não tenho tempo para isso, apenas que eu vou eliminar você do meu caminho e Edward estará vulnerável com sua morte e é claro que eu vou tirar bom proveito disso, mas não se preocupe quando estivermos casados eu vou mata-lo e serei a única herdei...

— PARA COM ISSO SUA ORDINÁRIA — Bella gritou indo para cima dela, Victória riu antes de enfiar a faca em sua barriga. Bella gemeu de dor, caindo no chão enquanto sua vista escurecia, mas ainda pode ouvir as ultimas palavras de Victória:

— Seja feliz... no inferno!

* * *

**Nota da Autora**:

Gente eu vou viajar post agora só domingo a noite ou segunda, aí voltáramos com as postagens diárias se vocês comentarem

beeijos


	21. Lembranças VII

Edward sentia uma sensação ruim, como se algo estivesse acontecendo a alguém que ele ama muito. E no mesmo instante pensou em Bella, ela devia está no apartamento, mas não havia ninguém lá. Ele não sabia direito o que estava sentindo, mas algo lhe dizia que ele tinha que ir atrás dela. Então sem pensar direito pediu licença para o professor correndo até seu carro e pisando fundo no acelerador. Dez minutos depois chegou ao seu prédio estacionou de qualquer jeito e saiu correndo, não teve paciência para esperar o elevador e decidiu subir pela a escada mesmo, quando estava chegando ao seu andar acabou esbarrando com um cara.

— James? — ele perguntou confuso — O que você está fazendo aqui? — Quis saber.

— Vamos logo — Victória apareceu segurando uma faca suja de sangue parou estática ao ver Edward.

— O que... — Edward tentou dizer mais as peças se encaixaram rapidamente em sua cabeça ele correu desesperado até seu apartamento. A porta estava aberta e a sala estava toda revirada olhou ao redor e observou que saia fumaça de seu quarto, correu até lá a fumaça fazendo arder seus olhos, garganta e pulmões.

— BELLA? — ele girou vendo só a cabeça dela do lado de fora do quarto caída no chão. Pegou-a no colo enquanto tossia e correu dali com ela no seu colo. Teve um vislumbre de algo branco machado de sangue e sem vida no chão.

— O que houve? — perguntou um vizinho do andar escutando o barulho.

— Não sei, Bella estava desmaiada lá em cima, tem algo pegando fogo ligue para os bombeiros — Edward falou desesperado.

— Ela está sangrando — ele disse enquanto pegava um telefone.

Edward observou que a camisa de Bella estava toda suja de sangue a levantou com cuidado com medo do que encontraria ali. Não conseguiu distinguiu muita coisa a não ser um corte mais ou menos do tamanho de seu dedo indicador, desesperado pegou seu carro a colocando dentro apertando firmemente o cinto e correu dali para o hospital mais perto, estacionou de qualquer jeito na frente do hospital e abordou a primeira pessoa que viu de branco instantes depois Bella estava deitada em uma maca sendo levada para uma sala de exame. _"Por Favor, Deus... ela não"_

15 minutos depois e nada, Edward andava nervosamente passando a mão em seu cabelo aguardando alguma noticia, havia mandando uma SMS á Alice apenas a mandando ir ao prédio o mais rápido possível, não estava em condições de dizer nada. Sentiu seu celular tocando pela terceira vez e com um suspiro atendeu.

— Edward? — Alice parecia desesperada — Meu Deus onde você está? Bella está bem? Os bombeiros apagaram o fogo, tem um delegad...

— Eu estou no Hospital Central — ele disse rapidamente desligando o celular avistando o médico.

— Você é parente de Isabella Swan? — um senhor de meia idade perguntou.

— Sou o namorado dela — ele falou —Não tem nenhum parente dela na cidade—completou rapidamente.

— Tudo bem — o médico disse — Ao que tudo indica a Senhorita Swan teve um corte na barriga que não foi muito profundo, precisou levar quatro pontos. Felizmente não acertou nenhum órgão . Ela agora está medicada então está dormindo, o senhor pode entrar para vê-la — o médico explicou rapidamente e saiu andando na frente Edward o seguiu agradecendo silenciosamente. Ele entrou em quarto pequeno e encontrou Bella deitada na cama ela dormia. Sorriu aliviado acariciando o rosto dela.

Ficou ali no quarto durante alguns minutos tentando acalmar seus pensamentos até que uma batidinha na porta chamou sua atenção.

— Podemos entrar? — Alice pôs sua cabeça na porta aparecendo. Edward apenas assentiu. Jasper, Rose e Emmett estavam atrás dela.

— Tudo bem? — Jasper perguntou Edward acenou com a cabeça.

— Sinto muito — Rose falou — Patty era tão legal.

— Patty? — Edward disse olhando para ela curiosamente.

— Você não soube? — Emm perguntou.

— Não, só sei que na hora que vi Bella no chão não enxerguei mais nada e tirei ela dá li — ele disse mesmo se lembrando de ter visto o vislumbre branco.

— Edward — Alice falou rapidamente parecendo se lembrado de algo.

— Tem alguém lá fora querendo falar com você — ela falou e os demais apenas assentiram.

— Quem é? — ele perguntou, todos ficaram com uma postura dura e não responderem Edward seguiu confuso e hesitante até porta. A abriu vendo que tinha um homem moreno vestindo em um terno preto junto com um policia sentados em cadeiras que tinha na frente do quarto.

— Você é Edward Masen? — o homem de terno perguntou, Edward assentiu —Meu nome é Sam Uley, sou delegado, os bombeiros que apagaram o fogo no seu apartamento disseram que foi provocado por gasolina então foi acidental. Tenho que fazer algumas perguntas por senhor e para a senhorita Swan — o homem informou.

— Acidental? — Edward disse para si mesmo — Foi Victória — ele disse a raiva fervendo em seu corpo.

— Quem é Victória? — Sam perguntou.

— É uma prima minha, quando eu cheguei ao meu andar eu esbarrei com o namorado dela James e logo depois ela vinha atrás, eles ficaram atordoados quando me viram eu percebi que tinha uma faca na mãd dela e corri até o apartamento encontrando Bella desmaiada no chão — disse falando mais para si mesmo.

— Quem é Bella? — Sam perguntou.

— Isabella ela gosta que a chamem de Bella.

— Victória teria motivos para isso?

— Sim, ela tentou me separar uma vez de Bella, mas não deu certo. Não imaginava que ela iria tão longe.

— A senhorita Swan está bem?

— Agora está.

— Edward — ele foi interrompido pela voz de Jasper que o chamava — Bella acordou — disse ele, Edward se virou e foi até o quarto.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou, encarando os olhos de Bella.

— Sim — ela disse — Victória, Edward — ela sussurrou lágrimas caído de seus olhos— Ela...ela matou Patty — disse sua voz chorosa.

— Calma, amor — Edward disse abraçando a cabeça dela já que Bella estava sentada na cama.

–Ela tem que pagar, ela me esfaqueou — disse.

— Ela vai pagar — Edward disse afagando a costa dela e observou que Sam estava no quarto — Aquele é Sam Uley, ele é delegado — disse, Bella apenas acenou para o homem.

— Nos conte o que aconteceu — ele pediu.

— Eu cheguei ao nosso andar e percebi que a porta estava aberta, estranhei não era para ter ninguém em casa, quando entrei a sala estava toda revirada, vi que saía fumaça pela porta do nosso quarto fui até lá a cama pegava fogo— respirou fundo —Patty, estava no chão com corte enorme na barriga eu gritei — ela disse limpando as próprias lágrimas — Ouvir um barulho atrás de mim e era Victória ela disse que ia me matar e casar com você, eu avancei em cima dela que enfiou a faca em mim, depois só lembro de acordar aqui — ela disse, Edward deixou uma lágrima correr pela sua bochecha.

— Qual é o sobrenome dela? — Sam perguntou.

— Bonderford — foi Alice quem respondeu.

— Sabem onde ela mora?—Alice deu o endereço para o delegado que saiu dali dizendo que iria atrás dela, os demais tiveram que se retirar, pois o horário de visita havia acabado, só Edward ficou.

— Patty não merecia isso — Bella sussurrou encostando sua cabeça no peito de Edward que havia deitado na cama.

— Eu sei — ele disse — Nunca poderemos substituir ela, mas prometo que um dia teremos outro cachorro, quando tivermos nossa própria casa — ele falou.

— Eu amo você — Bella sussurrou.

— Eu também, amor, eu também — Edward disse depositando um rápido beijo na testa de Bella.

...

–VOCÊ FOI UM IDIOTA. COMO PODE DEIXAR EDWARD ESBARRAR COM A GENTE? — Victória gritou com James

— A CULPA NÃO É MINHA VOCÊ DISSE QUE ELE NÃO ESTARIA LÁ — James gritou de volta.

— NÃO ERA PARA ESTAR —ela falou com raiva — Merda temos que sumir por uns dias — disse James concordou.

Eles tentaram arrumar as malas rapidamente, mas não foram bem sucedidos demorando quase meia hora, quando estavam saindo do prédio foram abordados por dois carros de policia. Victória ainda tentou subornar e seduzir os policiais, mas não deu muito certo, acabou sendo algemada como James e foram para a prisão. Não conseguiram provar sua inocência e alguns meses depois foram julgados culpados pelo tribunal. Depois que o juiz decretou a pena deles e encerrou o julgamento, Victória virou-e para Bella que estava no banco de testemunhas e disse _"Isso não acabou"_, e Bella percebeu que o pior ainda estava por vim, mesmo Edward garantindo que aquilo tinha acabado. Victória sofreu muito na cadeia, as presas que estavam lá usaram e abusaram de Victória de forma sexual ou não, mas ela tinha um plano na cabeça e assim que saísse dali Edward seria seu. Para ela aquilo não estava mais só em questão de dinheiro e sim que aquilo havia se tornado muito mais emocionante do que ela podia imaginar. Ela teria Edward custe o que custar.

[...]

Enfim o tempo foi passando, todos se formaram Edward assumiu a presidência da empresa do seu pai e convidou Bella para trabalhar com ele e até seus amigos. Esta não aceitou querendo fazer por ela mesma e não estar lá só por namorar o dono. Mas mesmo assim se candidatou a uma vaga de contabilidade fez os exames pedidos e sem nenhuma interferência de Edward conseguiu entrar para empresa no setor de contabilidade, depois ela cresceria na empresa e chegaria mais longe.

— Então você vai ou não me dizer a onde estamos indo? — Bella perguntou pela quinta vez em dez minutos.

Edward olhou para ela, mas não disse nada. Eles haviam ido para Foks, Edward havia aproveitado o tempo vago na empresa e ele e Bella foram para Forks, mas naquele momento ela não sabia onde estavam indo pois ele dirigia silenciosamente para algum lugar. Bella apenas sabia que era o caminho de Seatlle.

— Nós vamos embora amanhã mesmo? — ela perguntou tentando se distrair.

— Sim, temos uma reunião importante amanha á tarde — ele falou, irigiu por mais alguns minutos e chegaram a um lugar que Bella conhecia muito bem.

— O parque, claro — Bella disse.

— Se lembra? — Edward perguntou abrindo a porta para ela.

— Você acha que esqueceria um dos dias mais incríveis da minha vida, foi aqui que você disse que seu amor por mim era eterno — ela falou sorrindo.

— Sim — Edward disse entrelaçando a mão na dela e a levou até debaixo de uma arvore. O mesmo local que eles haviam conversado anos atrás — E é aqui que eu quero tornar isso oficial — ele falou se ajoelhando no chão, Bella sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido. Ele tirou uma caixinha vermelha do bolso e abriu, Bella encarou as duas alianças que tinha ali incapaz de dizer algo.

— Isabella Marie Swan, Eu prometo ama-la por todos os dias de nossas vidas. Você quer se casar comigo? — ele perguntou seus olhos a encarando intensamente, Bella olhou para ele de joelhos e de volta para aliança umas três vezes — Bella? —Edward a chamou nervosamente.

— Oh, Edward — Bella disse também se ajoelhando no chão e sem esperar uma reação dele colou seus lábios o beijando suavemente.

— Isso é um sim? — ele perguntou sorrindo um pouco ofegante assim que se separaram.

— Sim, eu amo você — Bella disse deixando uma lágrima correr pelo seu rosto. Edward a limpou com a ponta do dedo e depois o levou até sua boca, dando um leve beijo ali. Pegou uma aliança de ouro branco com diamantes pequenos e colocou no dedo dela, onde esperava ele que nunca siasse dali. Bella imitou o gesto com a outra aliança que era lisa e um pouco mais grossa. Eles sorriram cumplices um para outro antes de suas bocas se colarem novamente.

— Vamos sair daqui? — Edward perguntou.

— Sim? — Bella disse sorrindo.

Edward dirigiu por alguns minutos até parar em frente ao um hotel que Bella conhecia muito bem. Edward sorriu para ela enquanto abria sua porta. Eles se encaminharam até a recepção e Edward conseguiu o quarto que queria.

— Foi aqui que tivemos nossa primeira vez — ele sussurrou abrindo a porta da suíte — E aqui que quero ter a primeira vez com você como minha noiva.

— Eu amo você, Sr. Masen — ela disse entrelaçando o pescoço dele com seus braços.

— E Eu amo você, futura Sra. Masen — ele disse colando sua boca na dela suavemente, seus braços a envolvendo pela cintura puxando o corpo dela para mais perto do seu. Edward puxou a blusa de lã azul que ela usava a deixando apenas com um sutiã preto, beijou o pescoço dela e retirou seus calçados, nesse momento ele já estava sem blusa. As suas línguas se acariciavam avidamente, o amor estava em cada ato, em cada toque, em cada reação do corpo deles. Edward entrou dentro dela sem desviar seus olhos do _chocolate_ em sua frente—era como se eles tivessem fazendo amor, através do olhar também. Cada investida, cada estocada dentro dela era lenta, mas funda. Ambos gemiam enquanto tentavam alcançar o clímax. A dança dos corpos deles era intensa e tinha sitonia. E não demorou muito os corpos deles foram dominadas por uma sensação tão conhecida por eles, mas cada vez que sentiam novamente era como se fosse a primeira e juntos chegaram ao ápice ambos gritando o nome um do outro.

_Horas depois..._

Eles estavam deitados na cama abraçados, um lençol envolvia seus corpos nus..

— Edward? — Bella o chamou acariciando o peito dele.

— Sim—ele sussurrou abrindo os olhos.

— Se eu fizer uma proposta você promete que vai pensar? — Bella perguntou um pouco hesitante.

— Nem precisa fazer ela já está aceita — ele falou.

— Você não sabe o que é — Bella o lembrou.

— Sim, mas eu aceito tudo o que você quiser — Bella segurou o riso — O quê?

— Nada — ela disse.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio.

— Você não vai me dizer o que é? — ele cortou o silêncio curioso.

— Agora você quer saber — ela falou.

— Estou curioso — ele disse.

— Bom, eu só queria propor. Sem sexo antes do casamento—ela disse.

— O QUÊ?—ele quase que gritou.

— Você já aceitou — Bella o lembrou

— Bella você não quer mais fazer amor comigo? — ele perguntou atordoado.

— É claro que quero — Bella disse revirando os olhos — Eu só pensei que se nós não fizermos mais amor até o casamento a nossa lua-de-mel vai ser mais especial —ela falou — Vai ser como se fosse a nossa primeira vez — disse.

— Eu não sei se aguento até lá, nem temos uma data definida — ele falou.

— Nós podemos decidir isso — ela falou esperando uma resposta dele.

— O que ela pede que eu não faço, hein? — ele sussurrou para si mesmo, mas Bella o ouviu.

— Se você quiser não precisamos fazer isso—ela falou.

— Não, amor tudo bem—ele falou — Eu...meio que gostei também. Mas eu tenho uma exigência.

— Qual?—ela quis saber.

— O casamento tem que ser em menos de dois meses tudo bem? — perguntou.

— Para mim está ótimo — ela disse — Estamos no final junho — ela refletiu —Pode ser 20 de julho o que acha? — ela perguntou sorrindo

— Não—ele falou rapidamente—Depois do meu aniversário—disse.

— E antes do meu

— Pode ser 13 de agosto o que acha?

— Não de treze já basta meu aniversário—ela disse—Você gosta do dia 5 de agosto? — ela perguntou.

— Para mim está ótimo — ele falou sorrindo e deu um leve beijo nela—5 de agosto você será oficialmente minha — ele falou descendo beijos pelo pescoço dela

— Edward — Bella meio que gemeu o repreendendo quando sentiu a mão dele descendo até sua virilha — Sem sexo — ela falou.

— A partir de amanhã — ele falou penetrando um dedo na entrada dela e beliscando um mamilo dela com a outra mão.

— Sim, definitivamente amanhã — Bella concordou abrindo mais as pernas. Edward sorriu enquanto penetrava um dedo lá, sua boca abocanhou um seio dela que gemeu. Seu dedo circulou dentro dela o máximo que podia

— Mais — Bella pediu. Edward atendeu seu pedido penetrando outro dedo dela, Bella rebolou seus quadris o fazendo ir mais fundo uma mão sua desceu até a ereção dele fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, Edward desceu sua boca gemendo pelo corpo dela até encontrar sua entrada molhada, levando seu dedo até o clitóris dela penetrou sua língua brincando com os _lábios debaixo_ dela.

— Edward — Bella gemeu puxando seus cabelos para cima o fazendo sair dali — Eu —ela começou hesitante.

— O quê? — ele perguntou beijando o pescoço dela.

— Eu quero tentar uma coisa—disse

— Tudo o que você quiser — ele falou lambendo os seios dela

Bella apenas deu um sorriso com terceiras intenções e girou na cama ficando por cima dele, apoiou um braço no colchão e fez com que a cabeça de Edward ficasse em sua entrada aberta para ele, enquanto a dela estava na frente da ereção dele. Edward entendeu o que ela queria e sentiu seu membro latejar, penetrou sua língua no sexo dela e começou com os movimentos, Bella gemeu enquanto colocava o membro dele em sua boca. Cada lambida, chupada no clitóris dele nela, ela retribuía com movimentos mais rápido e fortes, e as vezes brincando só com a cabecinha dele.

— Goza, pra mim, amor — Edward disse gemendo enquanto ele se segurava para não gozar na boca dela, Bella sentiu os espasmos percorrerem seu corpo quando ele chupou seu clitóris, Edward bebeu o máximo que conseguiu do liquido dela enquanto gozava na boca de Bella que engoliu com dificuldade.

Ela deixou seu corpo cair mole ao lado dele.

— UAU — Edward falou ofegante, Bella apenas concordou enquanto voltava a ficar de frente para ele.

–— Sim, uau — ela disse abraçando a cintura dele com suas mãos — Agora só na nossa lua-de-mel — disse para um Edward que fez uma careta.

[...]

Edward já estava trabalhando na empresa há 4 meses estava lendo uma matéria que haviam feito com ele:

_O empresário jovem mais poderoso de New York. _

_Edward Masen não tem nem 22 anos mais já é dono de uma incorporação de 3 empresas em New York. E agora disse a uma recente entrevista para nossa equipe que está noivo e em breve se casará._

Abaixo tinha uma foto sua de terno com uma mão no bolso, outra mão sua estava na cintura de Bella — que vestia um vestido preto longo com alguns detalhes em branco, seu cabelo preso em um coque — aquela foto havia sido tirada em um evento beneficente que eles haviam ido. Ouviu uma batida na porta.

— Entre — disse alto.

— Sr. Masen? — uma voz muito conhecia o chamou.

Ele encarou a bela mulher que trabalhava na empresa que estava em frente da porta. Vestia uma saia social de cintura alta preta, com uma blusa de botão branca, seu cabelo preso por um coque frouxe, uma maquiagem leve. Ele admirava aquela mulher.

— Algum problema? — ele perguntou se ajeitando na cadeira.

— Não nenhum — a moça disse se aproximando dele sensualmente — Apenas vi o jornal de hoje — ela falou se sentando na cadeira que tinha na frente dele — E posso dizer que você estava lindo na foto.

— Você sempre diz isso — ele falou rolando os olhos.

— Porque é a verdade — ela disse e piscou o olho sensualmente retirando a caneta que segurava seu cabelo, balançou a cabeça sensualmente, deixando seu cabelo cair em cascatas.

— Por acaso a senhorita está tentando me seduzir? — ele perguntou seu olhar cravado no dela.

— E se for?—ela falou arqueando sua sobrancelha.

— Eu teria que te dizer que sinto muito mas tenho uma noiva — ele disse.

— Não sou ciumenta — a moça disse abrindo um pouco as pernas o deixando ver um pedaço da pequena calcinha de renda que usava.

— É melhor você parar — Edward disse olhando fixamente para as pernas dela — Ou vou tê-la que processar por assédio sexual — ele falou fazendo uma cara pensativa — E isso faria muito mal para sua imagem — ele disse sabendo que ela preservava muito aquilo.

— Idiota—ela disse tacando nele uma bolinha de papel que tinha em cima da mesa dele.

— E agora por agressão. Tsc, tsc, tsc... Senhora Masen que coisa feia! — disse fazendo cara de pavor.

— Futura — Bella o lembrou, enquanto caminhava até ele, sentando no colo dele — Alguém está animado hoje? — ela perguntou rindo se referindo a ereção dele —Depois eu que vou ser processada por assédio — disse tristemente.

— Mas como você é minha noiva eu posso abrir uma exceção — ele disse com um sorriso imenso no rosto.

— Mas agora vai se livrar do seu probleminha por que temos que ir ver a casa—Bella disse.

— Você bem que podia me ajudar — ele falou fazendo um biquinho.

— Não posso até a lua-de-mel — Ela falou sorrindo e Edward bufou.

Bella havia levado sério essa história de sexo agora só na lua-de-me e ele estava quase subindo pelas paredes, qualquer toque dela ou um beijo mais ousado ele já ficava excitado. O pior era que ele percebia que ela também ficava mais sabia disfarça bem. Ele começou a pensar em coisas broxantes tentando se acalmar. Eles iriam ver uma casa para eles morarem o casamento iria acontecer dali a três semanas e ele mal podia esperar para a lua-de-mel.


	22. Lembranças VIII

E as três semanas passaram rapidamente. Muitas correrias pelos preparativos do casamento e ainda não haviam escolhido uma casa para eles. Haviam visto muitas casas, mas nenhuma que fizessem eles dizer_ é essa,_ ou melhor, houve uma sim só que Bella desistiu ao ver o preço, mesmo Edward insistindo que aquilo não era problema. Era uma casa grande em um setor longe da cidade havia muitas casas chiques ao redor. Como ela havia achado muito caro ela insistiu para Edward não comprara a casa, mas é claro que ele não ouviu. Ele ia comprar a casa, pois ele havia sentido que aquele era o lugar certo, e sabia que Bella havia sentido isso também.

As noites quando dormiam juntos era quase impossível deles resistirem e não se tocarem, então tentavam se manter um afastado do outro mas não era muito bem sucedidos e voltavam a se abraçar, no fim o cansaço falava mais alto que tudo e eles dormiam.

Na despedida de solteiro, eles haviam conseguido se esconderem do demais e passaram essa noite juntos com um Edward extremamente feliz que iria se casar e que finalmente poderia fazer amor novamente.

_5 de agosto de 2007 _

— Edward desse jeito você vai fazer um buraco no chão — Emmett disse encarando o noivo que andava nervosamente de um lado para outro no altar.

— Agora eu entendo o que você sentiu no seu casamento — Edward disse nervosamente bagunçando os cabelos. Emmett apenas riu.

— Olhe, ela já chegou — Rose disse animadamente.

Finalmente havia chegado o dia. Edward e Bella iam se casar. Eles haviam decidido por uma cerimônia simples em Nova Iorque. Havia poucas pessoas, apenas os amigos mais próximos, familiares e alguns sócios de Edward.

Bella enlaçou seu braço no braço de seu pai, sentiu seu coração disparar quando ouviu a marcha nupcial começar. Com um sorriso no rosto adentrou o jardim decorado para cerimonia. E ela sabia que estava fazendo o certo ao observar o homem de sua vida a esperando no altar. Ele estava lindo com um smoking todo branco a gravata vermelha como o buquê dela. Seus cabelos bagunçados e um sorriso esplêndido no rosto.

Edward olhou Bella emocionadamente, se antes não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que aquela era a mulher certa para ele, agora é que não iria ter. Bella estava...linda. Um vestido de noiva branco, o vestido era simples mas vestido nela não ficava assim, o vestido havia ficado perfeito nela, se ajustando a todas suas curvas. Tinha um decote pequeno no busto, mas o realçava levantando um pouco mais seus seios, era rodado e longo. Seu cabelo estava todo cacheado e preso em um penteado muito elegante.

— A faça feliz — Charlie disse entregando a mão de Bella para Edward.

— Farei isso — Edward prometeu entrelaçando sua mão na dela, se viraram ficando de frente para o altar.

A cerimônia não foi muito demorada, os votos foram simples. O amor deles não podia ser descrito somente em um paragrafo.

— Edward Athony Masen, você aceita Isabella Marie Swan, como sua esposa? — o padre perguntou.

— Eu aceito—Edward disse dando uma piscadinha para Bella.

— E você, Isabella Marie Swan, aceita Edward Athony Masen, como seu esposo? — o padre perguntou.

— Eu aceito—Bella disse convicta.

O padre sorriu e mais alguns palavras depois disse o que Edward mais queria fazer desde que havia visto Bella.

— Pode beijar á noiva.

E os lábios macios dele encontraram o dela rapidamente, em um beijo calmo e doce, o amor que envolvia eles era nítido ali — e com um selinho se separaram. Logo recebendo as felicitações dos convidados. As mãos deles continuaram entrelaçadas.

Eles falaram com todos os poucos convidados, os cumprimentando e recebendo felicitações, cortaram o bolo, fizeram o brinde, tiraram muitas fotos. Já era de noite e haviam poucos convidados na festa.

— Você está feliz. Sra. Masen? — Edward perguntou enquanto valsava com Bella.

— Muito Sr. Masen— ela falou apertando seus lábios no pescoço dele — Sra. Masen gostei disso — ela completou sorrindo.

Edward sorriu para ela.

— A única — ele falou.

— A única — ela repetiu roçando seu lábio no dele — Então, você não vai me dizer a onde vamos passar nossa lua-de-mel? — ela perguntou.

— Não — ele falou sorrindo — É surpresa — Bella bufou e ele riu apertando mais o corpo dela no dele — Bella — ele suspirou — Você não sabe como eu estou me segurando para não te levar daqui agora — ele falou — Você está tão linda — ele disse a fazendo girar.

— Você está parecendo um príncipe — ela sussurrou — E eu não sei o que a gente ainda está fazendo aqui. — ela disse pensando — Eu estou dois meses sem ter você dentro de mim — falou, Edward trincou os dentes.

— Bella — Edward disse meio gemendo quando ela deu uma leve mordida na orelha dele — Não faça isso se não perco o controle — falou.

— Eu conto com isso — Bella disse maliciosamente.

Edward não aguentou puxou Bella pela mão e saiu dali correndo fazendo os convidados rirem.

O carro novo de Edward estava ali na saída, todo decorado com latinha e escrito RECÉM-CASADOS. Ele abriu a porta para Bella que entrou rapidamente e depoiso correu para seu lugar ouvindo uma Alice gritando por ele, mas não ligou e acelerou o carro.

Começaram a rir quando perceberam o que tinham feito.

— Será que os convidados não vão ficar com raiva? — Bella perguntou.

— Não vão — Edward disse tendo certeza.

— E então Sr. Masen para onde? — Bella perguntou curiosa.

— Para _nossa _casa — ele disse sorrindo.

— Como assim? — Bella perguntou confusa. Edward olhou para ela sugestivamente — Edward...você não comprou uma casa, certo? — ela perguntou.

— É claro que comprei — ele disse — Não queria passar nossa primeira noite de casados em um hotel, mas sim na nossa casa.

— Edward — Bella disse balançando a cabeça — Que casa? — quis saber.

— _Aquela_–ele disse simplesmente.

— Meu, Deus — ela falou — Ela...ela é muito cara.

— É perfeita, Bella — Edward falou — E eu sei que você sabe disso — ele disse enquanto parava em um sinal.

Bella suspirou.

— Não vamos ter nossa primeira discussão hoje, certo? — ele perguntou acariciando a mão dela.

— Tudo bem — ela disse dando um sorriso para ele — Mas com uma condição — ela falou sorrindo agora mais aberto.

— Qual? — ele perguntou.

— Me diga a onde vamos viajar — pediu.

— Não isso não — ele falou.

— Por favor — ela sussurrou com um biquinho.

— Bella...

— Por favor — pediu sabendo que conseguiria.

— Vamos para outro país — ele disse.

— Isso eu imaginava, mas para onde? Você nem ao menos, me deixou arrumar nossas malas.

— Eu já disse que amo você depois que nos casamos? — ele perguntou querendo distrai-la.

— Não — ela falou.

— Eu amo você, Sra. Masen — ele falou sorrindo.

— Eu também amo você, Sr. Masen — ela disse acariciando os cabelos dele — Mesmo quando tenta me distrair para não dizer a onde vamos viajar — ela falou.

Ele apenas sorriu dando uma piscadinha para ela.

— Confie em mim — ele falou.

— Eu confio — disse ela.

Alguns minutos depois eles havaim chegado a enorme casa que agora era deles.

— Você está com raiva de mim? — Edward perguntou preocupado quando estacionou o carro em frente a casa, Bella havia passado o resto do caminho todo em silêncio.

— É claro que não — ela falou dando um pequeno sorriso sincero.

— Você está tão calada — ele comentou enquanto abria a porta do carro para ela.

— Só estou pensativa — ela falou.

— Posso saber em quê?

— Em como será nossa vida de agora em diante, nossa casa, eu e você sempre — ela falou e ele sorriu.

— E tudo que eu mais quero, Bella — ele falou — Juntos — disse e entregou a chave da porta para ela. — Abra.

Bella colocou a chave na fechadura e girou a porta se abriu mostrando o comado vazio, decorado somente por várias pétalas de rosas vermelhas que iam até a escada. Havia várias caixas no chão.

— Presentes? — Bella perguntou apontando para as caixas, ele apenas assentiu.

— Bom, eu achei melhor não decorar. Isso tinha que ser feito com você — ele falou fechando a porta.

—Obrigada — Bella disse enlaçando seus braços no pescoço dele, colando seus lábios no dele. Eles se beijaram suavemente aproveitando o momento, abraçados ali na casa vazia deles. Edward quebrou o beijo fazendo Bella soltar um gritinho quando ele a pegou no colo de surpresa, beijando a testa dela subiu cuidadosamente as escadas. Ele a colocou no chão em frente a uma porta.

— Você espera aqui um momento? — ele pediu acariciando suavemente a bochecha dela.

— Claro — Bella disse. Ele pressionou seus lábios na testa dela antes de sumir pela porta, voltando alguns minutos depois, encontrando Bella encostada na parede.

— Pronta, Sra. Masen? — ela percebeu que ele estava sem a gravata e o palitó, a camisa aberta alguns botões. Notou também que ele estava descalço.

— Sempre — ela falou deixando ele a pegar no colo

O quarto estava todo decorado á luzes de velas e com várias pétalas de rosas, não havia muita coisa ali somente uma cama enorme no centro. Uma música muito conhecida por Bella tocava de algum lugar.

— É você tocando — ela disse

— Sim tocando para você — ele falou beijando o pescoço dela.

Bella inclinou seu rosto fazendo Edward beijar seus lábios. Eles se separaram ofegantes, segundos depois.

— Você me ajuda á tirar o vestido? — Bella perguntou.

— É claro — ele falou enquanto ela ficava de costas. Puxou o zíper lentamente e Bella com um balançar dos quadris o deixou cair no chão. Suas costas nuas expostas para ele, ela usava agora somente uma calcinha branca de renda e a sandália de salto vermelha virou lentamente, ficando de frente para Edward sem se preocupar em tampar os seios, mesmo ficando corada.

— Sabe o que eu mais gosto em você? — ele perguntou.

— O que? — ela falou desabotoando a camisa dele.

–Isso — ele disse passando a mão pelo rosto corado dela — Mesmo depois de tudo que passamos e fizemos juntos vocês ainda fica corada — ele falou — E eu nunca quero perder isso em você, essa cor vermelha em sua bochecha... Você fica parecendo uma boneca de porcelana, ou melhor, você é uma — ele disse suavemente.

— Edward — Bella suspirou enquanto ele acariciava os seios dela gentilmente. — Você não acha que está muito vestido? — perguntou o fazendo sorrir.

—Pensei que você pudesse me ajudar com isso — falou soltando os seios dela esticando os braços, Bella passou a mão pelo peito dele até os ombros retirando a blusa a jogando no chão. Com sua boca colada na dele desceu suas mãos até a calça dele tirando o cinto e desabotoando a calça, ele a ajudou a cair balançando os quadris, ficou só com uma boxer branca e já era muito visível a animação dele ali.

— Sentir tanta falta de fazer isso — Edward falou descendo seus lábios pelo pescoço de Bella até encontrar os seios dando leves beijos em cada. Pegou ela no colo e a colocou na cama seu corpo por cima do dela.

— Edward — Bella gemeu enquanto ele começo a sugar um seio dela — Eu não aguento mais...preciso de você — Bella disse e passou a mão suavemente pelo membro duro dele coberto pela cueca.

— Eu também — Edward disse descendendo suas mãos até a calcinha dela a puxando para baixo, Bella fez o mesmo com a roupa dele. E lentamente Edward deslizou dentro de Bella que gemeia ao se sentir preenchida.

— Senti. Tanta. Falta. Disso — Edward falou entre beijos no pescoço e colo de Bella enquanto movimentava seu membro dentro dela.

— Mais forte — Bella disse entrelaçando as pernas na cintura dele o fazendo ir mais fundo e rápido. Bella gemia a cada estocada forte dentro dela, a cada beijo, chupão e/ou mordida Edward não ficava muito atrás.

— Eu amo você — Bella disse ofegante sentindo os espasmos percorrerem seu corpo, enquanto seu sexo apertava o membro de Edward fazendo este gemer alto enquanto liberava seu prazer dentro do corpo dela.

— Eu amo você mais — Edward falou ofegante seu corpo mole caindo ao lado do dela na cama.

Ficaram ali alguns minutos abraçados, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, não demorou muito e Edward voltou a beijar Bella novamente.

— Já? — ela perguntou em um tom brincalhão.

— Já — ele disse antes de beijar a boca dela lentamente, suas lingas se acariciavam avidamente — Vamos inaugurar o banheiro — ele disse se levantando da cama.

— Inaugurar? — Bella perguntou franzindo a sobrancelha.

— Sim — ele disse — Fiquei dois meses tomando banho separado de você, preciso disso de novo — ele falou sorrindo.

A enorme banheira que tinha no banheiro estava cheia e com sais minerais e por incrível que pareça a agua estava quente. Bella sentiu seus músculos relaxarem quando a agua quente molhou seu corpo, mãos forte a abraçaram pela cintura a puxando, fazendo Bella se sentar no colo, suas costas encostadas no peito de Edward.

— Melhor assim? — ele perguntou enquanto pegava o sabonete e deslizava pela barriga e seios dela.

— Sim — ela suspirou sentindo um _volume_ pressionar sua bunda — Mas acho que pode ficar melhor — dizendo isso ela se levantou ficando de frente para Edward, pegou o membro dele nas mãos o encaixando dentro dela enquanto ela se agachava sentando no colo dele novamente.

— Sim — Edward disse meio que gemendo — Bem melhor.

Bella sorriu enquanto pressionava seus lábios pelo pescoço dele, e começou a cavalgar em cima dele, rebolando seus quadris ora devagar, ora rápido. Edward gemia enquanto chupava os seios e/ou pescoço dela. Ás vezes levantando seu quadril em sincronia com o de Bella, o fazendo ir ainda mais fundo enquanto estocava rápido dentro dela. Ela amentou seus movimentos colando sua boca na de Edward enquanto sentia uma mão dele descendo até seu clitóris o estimulando com os dedos.

— EDWARD — Bella gemeu alto.

— Eu estou quase lá — ele falou sentindo seu membro ficando cada vez mais duro dentro dela, não demorou muito e ele foi esmagado pelas paredes internas dela, ambos chegaram ao ápice juntos, enquanto gemiam coisas desconexas.

— Hum...isso é tão bom — Bella disse enquanto Edward deslizava a toalha pelo corpo dela.

Ele sorriu, terminou de enxugar o corpo dela e voltaram para a cama, se deitando um ao lado do outro. Bella apoiou sua mão na cama a fazendo levantar o tronco, sorriu olhando para os olhos verdes de Edward antes de colar sua boca na dele.

E logo o beijo que começaram, calmo e cheio de amor, se tornou desesperado e um pouco violento. Quando Bella percebeu já estava por baixo de Edward uma mão dele acariciando sua bunda, seu membro duro pressionando sua coxa.

— Ele não dorme nunca não? — Bella perguntou ofegante descendo sua mão até a ereção dele, acariciando suavemente.

— Ele não vai dormir tão cedo, ficou dois meses sem ter você tem que recuperar o tempo perdido — Edward disse distribuindo beijos e mordidinhas pelo pescoço dela.

—Isso é bom, pois eu ainda não matei nem um pouco da saudade que ainda sinto de seu corpo — Bella disse mordiscando a orelha dele.

E ali no quarto da nova casa deles, eles se amaram novamente por diversas vezes durante a noite, até o corpo deles implorarem por descanso e dormira de conchinha momentaneamente satisfeitos.

Bella sentiu lábios deslizarem pelo pescoço dela, mãos acariciavam suavemente suas costas enquanto ela ia despertando pouco a pouco.

— Hora de acordar, Sra. Masen — uma voz conhecida sussurrou no seu ouvido e aquelas palavras à fez abrir os olhos levantando sua mão esquerda para se certificar que não estava sonhando, sorriu ao ver ali a aliança.

— Só mais cinco minutinhos — ela disse se virando pro outro lado da cama com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Edward suspirou enquanto sussurrava no ouvido dela.

— Vamos amor, nosso voo sai em duas horas.

— DUAS HORAS? — Bella disse se sentando na cama rapidamente, encontrou Edward de pé do lado da cama vestindo uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa branca — Você tomou banho — ela disse com um biquinho.

—Tomei, não quis acorda-la e sabia que se tomássemos banho juntos não iriamos sair tão cedo do banheiro — ele explicou sorrindo.

Agora levanta essa bunda gostosa daí e vai tomar seu banho — ele completou dando uma piscadinha

— Meu Deus, Edward — Bella disse surpresa — ITÁLIA? — perguntou enquanto olhava as passagens que Edward havia lhe entregado.

Ainda faltava meia hora para o avião deles saírem eles já estavam no aeroporto e Edward finalmente decidiu dizer para onde estavam indo.

— É só uma parada de cinco dias — ele falou dando de ombros.

— Parada? — Bella perguntou.

— Sim, depois iremos para outro lugar — ele disse dando uma piscadinha.

— Você não vai me dizer, né? — ela perguntou.

— Não — ele disse sorridente e Bella suspirou enquanto entravam no avião.

— Primeira Classe? Não precisava disso tudo — ela falou enquanto se sentava no banco confortável da primeira classe no avião.

— Só o melhor para você, Sra. Masen — falou dando um beijo na aliança dela.

— Você não vai se cansar de dizer isso né? — ela disse corada.

— Nunca — ele falou dando um beijo na testa dela.

_1 hora depois._

— É com licença — Bella disse para uma senhora que estava sentada no outro corredor ao seu lado — Posso ver esse jornal? — ela perguntou educadamente.

— É claro — a senhora disse dando o jornal á Bella.

Edward a olhou sorrindo sabendo o que ela havia visto ali.

— Eu não acredito! — Bella disse — Tem uma foto nossa no jornal — falou com os olhos arregalados encarando a imagem ali. Era dela e de Edward no casamento.

— Ah eu sei... — Edward disse meio hesitante.

— Como assim sabe? — ela perguntou curiosa.

— Me desculpe por não ter falado com você antes... Mas eu autorizei que uma foto do nosso casamento saísse nos jornais, agora todos sabem como eu sou sortudo de ter uma mulher tão linda na minha vida — ele falou sorrindo.

Bella deu apenas um selinho nele, sem nada pra dizer. Abaixou seus olhos para o jornal e admirou a foto que tinha ali. Realmente eles formavam um belo casal.

— Aceita alguma coisa? — Perguntou uma voz fina de mulher, Bella olhou para cima encontrando olhos pretos de uma aeromoça loira falsificada, ela também notou que ela tinha olhos diretamente para Edward, notou que ela falou_ aceit_a e não_ "aceitam ", _os olhos de Bella pararam no decote do uniforme dela e bufou ao notar que tinha botões de mais abertos, mostrando mais do que deveria.

— Não, obrigado — Edward disse olhando para a moça e dando um sorriso torto.

— Tudo bem, qualquer coisa é só me chamar — a mulher falou saindo com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— Ai — Edward gemeu quando sentiu um beliscão em sua barriga, Bella olhou para ele com raiva — Que foi? — ele perguntou segurando o riso.

Bella balançou a cabeça negativamente e saiu dali entrando no pequeno banheiro que tinha no final do corredor.

— Urgh! — ela disse com raiva, ficou ali no banherio alguns minutos se acalmando, tentando conter sua raiva e não entendendo o motivo de seu ciúmes Edward era dela, e ela sabia disso.

— Toc, toc — alguém bateu na porta.

—Tem gente! — ela falou alto o bastante para a pessoa ouvir.

Mas a pessoa insistiu batendo de novo.

— Eu já fa... — disse abrindo a porta, mas se assustou quando braços a empurraram para dentro, fechando a porta rapidamente. Ela teria gritado se não tivesse reconhecido o cheiro e o toque daquela pessoa — O que você quer aqui? — Bella disse com raiva, cruzando os braços em frente ao seio.

— Você — Edward falou — Porque me beliscou? — ele perguntou confuso.

— Porque você olhou para o peito de outra mulher — Bella disse como se fosse obvio — E ainda sorriu para ela — falou bufando baixinho — e pior na minha frente — disse apontando para si mesma.

— Eu não olhei para o peito de outra mulher — Edward disse segurando o riso — Eu só estava querendo ser gentil quando eu sorrir para ela — falou — Vamos, Bella — ele disse se aproximando, mais dela — Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você — ele falou suavemente enquanto acariciava a bochecha dela com a palma das mãos.

— Ahh, eu sei — Bella falou manhosa abraçando ele — Acho que estou de TPM — ela falou tentando justificar sua raiva.

Edward riu enquanto respirava fundo no pescoço dela — Sabe de uma coisa? — ele falou se separando dela um pouco seus olhos ganhando um brilho de luxuria. — Eu sempre quis fazer sexo no banheiro de um avião — disse rindo.

— Edward — Bella disse dando um leve tapa no peito dele — Não comece — ela falou tentando se afastar dele quando este começou a beijar o pescoço e orelha dela, mas não resistiu quando a língua dele lambeu suavemente os lábios dela. E quando percebeu suas pernas já estavam enlaçada na cintura dele, ela encostada na pequena pia que havia ali no banheiro, as mãos deles percorriam seus corpos com vigor.

— Rápido — foi tudo que Bella disse enquanto abria o zíper da calça dele, agradecendo mentalmente por estar de vestido, sentiu algo lamber seus seios a fazendo gemer. _"Como ele conseguiu isso?_", ela se perguntou, Bella sentia o membro dele duro em sua mão, enquanto gemia o mais baixo que conseguia sentindo Edward penetrar dois dedos dentro dela.

— Tão molhada — ele falou abaixando sua cueca com a ajuda de Bella.

— Vem, logo — Bella guinchou apressada.

Edward sorriu enquanto se posicionava melhor para penetra-la, deslizando facilmente dentro dela. Começou a se mover entrando e saindo de dentro dela voltando cada vez mais rápido e estocando cada vez mais forte. Ambos gemiam o mais baixo que conseguiam e alguns minutos depois daquela dança erótica de seus corpos Bella gozou sendo seguida duas estocadas depois por Edward.

Bella saiu primeiro que Edward assim que terminou de se limpar o máximo que conseguiu, sentou na sua poltrona sentido seus rostos queimar com alguns olhares de "_Eu sei o que você fizeram",_ _"Que vergonha_"_, "Sortuda"_ nos rostos de algumas pessoas que estavam ali. Uns minutos mais tarde sentiu Edward sentando em seu lugar. Ele deu uma piscadinha para ela e olhou ao redor apertou um botão que tinha ali, Bella o olhou confusa.

— Algum problema? — a aeromoça apareceu do nada sorrindo abertamente para Edward.

— Sim, é que eu estou um pouco cansando... Sabe como é né — Edward disse seus olhos indo rapidamente para a porta do banheiro e depois para Bella, enquanto entrelaçava sua mão na dela — Eu vou querer uma agua bem gelado, por favor — disse sem olhar para a moça — Você vai querer alguma coisa, amor? — ele perguntou olhando para a Bella sorrindo

— Sim — ela falou — Vou querer um suco de laranja — disse. A moça assentiu dando uma piscadinha para Edward.

— Vadia — Bella disse baixinho somente Edward ouvindo.

— Não se preocupe, eu só amo você — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela — Só você me atrai, só você faz meu coração bater mais rápido, só você faz o meu amigo se animar, só você me faz ficar arrepiado, só você me faz sorrir, só você ouve um "Eu te amo" meu, só você é a mulher que faz parte da minha vida a completando, só você..

Edward não terminou porque lábios macios e quentes grudaram no seu. Ele sorriu aceitando a linga de Bella em sua boca a acariciando com a sua numa dança que só era conhecida por elas. Se separaram ofegantes.

— Eu já disse que te amo, hoje? — ela perguntou encostando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

— É sempre bom ouvir

— Eu amo você — ela falou.

— Eu amo você — Edward repetiu beijando a testa dela.

_Uns minutinhos depois._

—Aqui sua agua — a aeromoça falou entregando um copo para Edward — E o suco de sua irmã — ela falou e passou o suco para Bella que a olhou arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Querida — Bella disse numa voz falsamente gentil — Não sou irmã dele — falou.

— Oh. Não? — a moça perguntou surpresa.

— Não ela é _minha mulher _— Edward respondeu dando ênfase as ultimas palavras.

— Isso mesmo e se fosse você parava de dá em cima do meu maridos se não você vai ver o que eu faço com você — Bella falou com uma voz dura.

— Oh me desculpe — a moça falou corada — Eu não imaginava que vocês dois eram casados.

— Sim e eu sou o coelhinho da pascoa — Bella disse sarcástica — Agora por favor — ela falou fazendo um gesto com as mãos para ela sair dali.

— Gosto de você com ciúmes — Edward comentou sorrindo — Fica tão linda.

— Eu não estava com ciúmes — Bella falou, ele a olhou sugestivamente.

— Não?

— Não...Tá eu estava e daí? — perguntou se encolhendo na poltrona.

—Nada, é que você fica ainda mais bonita assim — Ele falou e beijou a testa dela. Bella soltou um bocejo — Agora durma, ainda tem umas horas pela frente — ele falou — Além do mais você vai precisar de muita energia mais tarde.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Nenhum comentário no ultimo capítulo, triste :(

Mereço algum nesse?


	23. Lembranças IX

— Oh Edward — Bella disse — Aqui é tão lindo!

— Não tanto como você — ele falou sorrindo olhando para ela.

Eles haviam chegado há 40 minutos em Veneza, agora estavam em um barco que os levaria até o hotel.

— Por que não estamos indo para a cidade? — Bella perguntou vendo a cidade se distanciar.

— O nosso hotel fica em uma pequena ilha á alguns quilômetros — ele explicou e não demorou muito puderam ver o luxuoso hotel ao no meio das aguas azuis.

Um funcionário do hotel ajudou eles a desembarcarem assim que chegaram, e outros apareceram pera levaram as quatro malas deles. Fizeram o check-in rapidamente.

— Esse quarto é maravilhoso — Bella disse girando seu corpo para observar todos os detalhes.

Havia uma enorme cama no centro, nas janelas que davam vista para á área do hotel tinha cortinas beges, no quarto também havia um ar — condicionado, TV e frigobar. No banheiro uma enorme banheira que Bella tinha certeza que caberia mais de três pessoas ali dentro.

— E então o que você quer fazer? — Edward perguntou abraçando Bella por trás e beijando seu pescoço.

— Dormir — Bella disse dando um bocejo.

— Bons sonhos — ele falou virando o corpo dela para ficar de frente para ele e beijando os lábios dela suavemente.

— Só depois de fazer, é claro, amor com você — ela falou aprofundando o beijo dele.

Não demorou muito e eles já estavam sem roupas, os corpos e atos consumidos pelos desejos que sentiam um pelo outro. Bella desceu seus lábios pelo corpo de Edward até encontrar o membro duro dele e começou a chupa-lo com vigor. Edward guiou os movimentos com uma mão na cabeça dela enquanto gemia sem parar, estocando suavemente na boca dela, quando ele sentiu que estava preste a gozar a puxou dali penetrando seu sexo de uma só vez. Bella gemeu surpresa. Os movimentos dele era forte estocando cada vez mais rápido dentro do corpo dela, que rebolava seus quadris para ajudar nos movimentos, a boca de Edward alternava entre os seios, pescoço e boca de Bella. Não demorou muito e os corpos deles explodiram de prazer. Ele deixou seu corpo mole cair ao lado do dela, ficaram ali alguns minutos tentando acalmar a respiração ofegante e quando acalmaram não demorou muito a recomeçarem tudo de novo e de novo.

Bella estava se sentindo imensamente feliz quando acordou os braços de Edward a rodeavam, levantou da cama com cuidado para não acordar ele e se dirigiu ao banheiro, percebeu que já era de noite fez suas higienes rapidamente e foi até a mala pegar algo para vestir. Abriu uma e viu que tinha várias embalagens de presentes viu um papel dobrado leu o que havia escrito ali.

_Bella e Edward _

_Como vocês fugiram da despedida de solteiro — eu ainda não os perdoei por isso — nós estamos enviando os presente que compramos. Espero que façam bom aproveito e não tenham vergonha de OUSAR por que essa é a lua- de- mel de vocês._

_Dos irmãos que amam vocês,_

_Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett.._

_. _

_P.S — Emmett: Façam muito sexo selvagem hahaha e tentem não quebrar nada._

Bella ouviu um barulhinho vindo de Edward olhou na direção dele e viu seu corpo nu se remexer na cama enquanto abraçava um travesseiro. Ela sorriu travessa. Com curiosidade pegou um dos presentes e abriu lentamente se deparando com algemas, e cada vez que abria os outros sentia seu rosto ir ficando mais quente. Os presentes eram variados e uns Bella nem sabia que existia. Olhou para uma lingerie que ela mais havia gostado: era de renda, uma calcinha azul escuro quase preto pequena e um espartilho da mesma cor, com a ideia formada em sua mente e seguindo os conselhos do bilhete a vestiu, pegando a algema foi até Edward que agora dormia de barriga para cima, prendeu os braços dele na cabeceira da cama lentamente. Seus olhos desceram pelo corpo dele, observando cada detalhe:

"_Edward estava tão bonitinho dormindo, completamente nu, de barriga para cima, seu peito subia e descia suavemente conforme sua respiração, desci meus olhos mais para baixo e encontrei o seu membro flácido, Edward era bem dotado mas_ aquilo, _com certeza_ _só era interessante quando estava duro e pulsante._"

Mesmo envergonhada, ela reuniu coragem e subiu cuidadosamente nas pernas torneados de seu marido, acariciou os cabelos dele levemente e lhe deu um selinho, o sentiu suspirar baixinho, começou a descer beijos por seus abdômen, arranhando ele com sua unha, puxou levemente os poucos pelos pubianos que Edward tinha, ouviu um gemido baixinho dele que ainda dormia, mas seu membro estava semi-rígido. Bella não pensou duas vezes em passar a pontinha de sua língua na glande vermelha, começou a lambe-la antes de lamber toda a extensão, percebendo ele ficar mais duro na sua boca.

Edward sonhava com sua mulher, sentia sua pequena língua brincar com seu membro lambendo toda sua extensão, suas mãos acariciarem suas bolas, ele gemeu, sua consciência despertando, abriu os olhos e não conseguiu enxergar nada percebeu que Bella não estava ao seu lado meio segundo antes de perceber que suas mãos estavam algemados e de sentir algo sendo chupado em seu corpo.

— Porra, Bella — ele gritou. Bella ouvindo isso começou a chupar ele mais rápido e forte , sentiu ele estocar em sua boca, logo depois ele ficou mais rígido — Eu... vouu... — ele tentou dizer entre gemidos, mas logo chegou ao seu ápice de prazer — Você quer me matar? — ele perguntou com a respiração ofegante.

— Só se for de prazer — ela disse, antes de encontrar sua boca na dele, fazendo ele sentir o gosto do seu prazer nos seus lábios. Quando ele tentou aprofundar mais ainda o beijo ela se afastou.

— Droga Bella, me tira daqui — ele falou se debatendo, ele odiava ficar daquele jeito e ela sabia disso — Eu quero tocar você — falou.

— Não sei não amor — Bella sussurrou extremamente sexy no ouvido dele logo mordiscando seu lóbulo_. — _O que você quer? — ela quis saber ainda rebolando em cima _dele._

— Porra, Bella, eu quero você. — ele disse. Bella sabia que estava perdida, pois ela nunca negava algo a ele quando ele pedia desse jeito Sentia seu sexo implorar por _ele_ dentro dela, mas mesmo assim resistiu. Ficando em pé na cama, dando uma total visão de seu corpo para Edward.

— Bella — ele disse sentindo seu membro ficar duro de novo enquanto seus olhos gulosos desciam pelo corpo dela, Bella sorriu e puxou as alças da calcinha mas não a tirou.

— Você quer que eu tire? — ela perguntou sensualmente

— Por favor... — ele falou. Ela retirou a calcinha ficando apenas com o espartilho e subiu em cima dele sentando em sua barriga, deixando seu sexo aberto para ele — Você parece está tão molhada — ele falou olhando para aquela região.

— Oh — Bella arfou penetrando um dedo no seu sexo, Edward rosnou — É, eu estou bem molhada — disse tirando o dedo e passando nos lábios de Edward que os lambeu.

— Deixa eu te chupar — ele pediu fazendo um muxoxo, ela não conseguiu resistir e se aproximou mais da boca dele, Edward colocou sua língua para fora e penetrou o sexo dela o tanto que conseguia, a fazendo gemer alto. Não ficou muito tempo ali quando ela sentiu que estava perto de chegar ápice saiu dali se agachando no membro dele começando a rebolar, mas sem penetrar.

— Você gosta disso? — ela perguntou passando a cabeça dele na entrada dela.

— Vaii, Bella — ele pediu suplicante — Por favor — e ela não resistiu á aqueles olhos negros brilhantes de desejos. Encaixou-se nele começando a cavalgar rápido e forte, Edward gemia tentando se soltar da cama sem obter sucesso, via os seios de Bella pulando conforme ela se mexia fez um gesto com a boca para eles, Bella viu e percebeu o que ele queria, se abaixou um pouco e ele abocanhou um dos seios dela o chupando com força, ela aumentou seus movimentos até que os dois explodiram de prazer. Bella deixou seu corpo mole cair em cima de Edward sentindo — se cansada.

— Você está acordada? — Edward perguntou alguns minutos depois.

— Sim — Bella falou.

— Bem que você poderia me tirar daqui — ele disse fazendo um biquinho, ela riu e o soltou. Ele a beijou lentamente enquanto suas mãos corriam afoitas pelo corpo dela.

— Então, não vai me dizer onde conseguiu isso? — ele perguntou segurando as algemas dela.

— Eu abir uma de nossas malas e ela estava cheia de presentes, havia um bilhete de Alice dizendo que era nossos presentes da despedida de solteiro que fugimos.

— Sério? — perguntou curioso — Eo que tem mais?

— Bom... — ela mordeu seu lábio lentamente — Tem lingeries, um..chicote, óleos, um vibrador, fantasias...

— Huum...isso é interessante. Acho que não vamos sair daqui tão cedo — ele falou e sorriu olhando para cima dela, foi quando ela percebeu o que ele tinha feito.

— EDWARD! — gritou tentando se soltar das algemas, mas era tarde de mais.

E eles ficaram ali naquele quarto de hotel pelas próximas 45 horas, haviam perdido á noção de tempo. Haviam testado tudo que haviam ganhado, só saiam daquela cama para ir ao banheiro ou abir a porta quando haviam pedido algo para comerem. Edward acordou naquela madrugada ouvindo Bella mexer em uma bolsa. Abriu os olhos e pegou o vulto dela indo em direção ao banheiro, se espriguiçou querendo esperar ela para não ser surpreendido por nenhuma brincadeira.

— Algum problema? — ele perguntou sua voz rouca enquanto Bella se deitava na cama, ela havia vestido uma camisa dele branca. Ela sorriu para ele sem emoção nenhuma.

— Você sabe que dia é hoje? — ela perguntou.

— Quarta?

— Do mês...

— 8?

— Sim — ela assentiu enquanto se aconchegava no peito nu dele — E você lembra o que acontece nos dias 8 ou 9 comigo:

Edward pensou um pouco — Ah isso — ele disse se lembrando — Bom posso resistir ficar cinco dias ao lado da minha mulher sem fazer amor com ela — ele falou dando um beijo na testa dela — Mas eu não sei se ela pode...

— Eu acho que ela pode sim. Pelo menos tem uma coisa boa nisso.

— Qual? — ele perguntou curioso.

— Vamos conhecer a cidade — ela disse e Edward riu, ambos sabiam que se dependesse só deles, ficariam só ali no quarto se amando eternamente.

E nos restantes dos dias que ficaram ali, eles dedicaram a conhecer a cidade que era linda. Conheceram os palácios, museus, praças, igrejas, pontes, restaurantes até a Biblioteca Marciana. Tiram várias fotos e compraram algumas lembranças daquele momento inesquecível que ficaria marcado para sempre na memória deles. Também haviam andado de gôndola em um passeio super-romântico eles haviam gostado tanto dessa parte que passearam outra vez no outro dia. Mas infelizmente o tempo deles ali naquela cidade havia acabado e eles embarcaram ao próximo destino: Roma.

E assim passou a viagem de lua-de-mel deles. Foram para: Veneza, Roma, Grécia, Paris e Londres, passando cinco dias em cada cidade. Conhecendo pontos turísticos, comprando presentes, fazendo passeios românticos, se beijando, rindo, brincando, fazendo planos.

Bella na viagem para Grécia ficou extasiada por está na cidade dos deuses, com um — segundo ela — deus grego do seu lado e o que eles mais haviam gostado de conhecer foi as esculturas lindas que tinham ali, em Roma o que eles mais haviam gostado foi o Coliseu, na França eles também haviam aproveitado para conhecer a cidade de Versalles onde visitaram um dos maiores palácios do mundo: O palácio de Versalles e acharam linda a vista que eles tinham do hotel da Torre Eiffel . Haviam comprado muitos presentes e coisas de marca que Alice com certeza morreria de inveja. Na penúltima noite em Londres eles assistiram uma apresentação do "O Fantasma da Ópera" no teatro de lá. As noites deles eram sempre intensas ficavam sempre explorando os corpos um do outros e por mais que fizem aquilo, nunca se cansavam e sempre parecia qu era a primeira vez novamente. Quando não saiam para jantar em algum restaurante chique e quando faziam isso se amavam antes no banheiro tomando banho juntos e depois é claro, quando chegaram.

Mas até que chegou a hora que eles tiveram que se despedir e Edward prometeu para ela que eles voltariam um dia e que podiam viajar sempre que quiserem, afinal aquela era a primeira lua-de- mel deles mas nada os impedia de ter outras. E foi com essa promessa que Bella sorriu o abraçando sabendo que ela estaria completa com Edward a seu lado.

E assim os anos foram passando. Edward e Bella se tornaram um casal muito conhecido na publicidade, além de serem um casal lindo e reservado, eles faziam doações e festas beneficentes para creches, orfanatos, institutos. A empresa de Edward cresceu cada vez mais, ganhando posições entre as mais ricas do país. O casamento deles, é claro, passou pelos seus momentos de turbulências, mas nada muito forte para derruba-los, eles sempre se abriam um para o outro, contando tudo que sentiam quando estavam com raiva ou feliz, eles era um casal que não deixava qualquer coisa os abalar. O amor deles é mais forte que tudo e todos. A união deles não era só sexo, como é em alguns casos, eles eram cumplices e sempre estavam um do lado do outro, sorriam e choravam juntos.

Até que em um belo dia, Bella pela primeira vez na vida não tomou seu anti- concepcional e mais tarde quando teve Edward só para ela, aconteceu: os milhões de espermatozoides que estavam na ejaculação de Edward correram até encontraram o óvulo dele e quando o ganhador se juntou ali, gerou o feto e aquele é a primeira filha deles, mas eles ainda não faziam ideia disso.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Que lua de mel dos sonhos hein? Vamos comentar, para as leitoras da fic Luta pela Vida, eu já tenho o capítulo pronto a muito tempo, mas NINGUÉM comentou então, só vai ter capítulo novo quando vocês comentarem...

é isso

comentem aqui também, obrigada a Nayara G que comenta em todos os capítulos

beijos


	24. Lembranças X

Bella já estava com seus quinto mês de gravidez, ela estava se olhando no espelho acariciando sua barriga redonda, seu corpo estava nu, ela havia acabado de sair do banho.

— Você não vai se arrumar, não? — Edward perguntou aparecendo de terno por trás dela, seu cabelo também molhado. Ele a abraçou por trás mesmo encostando seu queixo no ombro dela juntando sua mão na dela sentiu um chute vindo da barriga dela.

— Parece que tem alguém agitado — Bella sussurrou.

— Sim, só espero que hoje você colabore para sabermos seu sexo — Edward falou suavemente acariciando a barriga dela — E que a mamãe vá se vestir para não chegarmos atrasado — disse dessa vez olhando para Bella — Não que eu me importe dela ir assim, mas não quero nenhum homem babando por minha mulher.

— Seu bobo, Edward. Eu estou gorda — Bella falou pegando seus próprios seios em concha — Olha o tamanho deles — disse — Parece até com tetas de uma vaca leiteira — disse fazendo ele rir.

— Não mesmo — ele falou — Você está grávida, amor. Isso é normal. E eles estão...gostosos assim, sem falar que estão bem mais sensiveis — disse acarciando eles lentamente, sentindo o bico duro de Bella na ponta de seus dedos.

— Edward — ela gemeu.

— Vá se arrumar, já estamos atrasados — ele falou sorrindo soltando ela.

Bella bufou enquanto andava até sua parte no closet pegando um vestido florido e longo o vestiu rapidamente.

— Edward eu não sou uma inválida — Bella disse com raiva quando Edward fez menção de pegar ela para descer as escadas.

— Eu sei. Mas se você já era uma desastrada quando não tinha barriga, imagine agora com esse barrigão — ele falou apenas colocando a mão nas costas dela e ajudado — a descer as escadas.

— Você quer dizer que eu estou gorda? — Bella perguntou trincando seus dentes.

— É claro que não amor — Edward disse rolando os olhos — Você está linda.

— Então porque você não quer mais fazer sexo comigo como antes? — ela perguntou e Edward se espantou quando viu os olhos dela brilharem por causa das lágrimas que Bella tentava segurar.

— Oh, Bella — Edward falou a abraçando suavemente — Eu só não quero machucar você nem o bebê — ele falou.

— Mas a médica já disse que você não vai nos machucar — Bella disse deixando algumas lágrimas caírem.

— Tudo bem. Depois nós conversamos sobre isso — ele falou limpando as lágrimas dela — Agora vamos que já estamos atrasados — ele disse.

A viagem até o consultório da médica foi silenciosa, Edward já estava meio que acostumado com essas mudanças de humor de Bella, então sabia que era melhor não falar nada daqui a pouco Bella estaria falndo com ele normalmente. Já na consulta a médica fez os exames rotineiro, pediu para Bella se trocar para poderem fazer a ultrassonografia.

— Hoje vamos poder ver o sexo? — Bella perguntou animada enquanto se sentava na cama, sentiu a médica espelhar o gel gelado em sua barriga.

— Se ele não estiver com as perninhas cruzadas — a médica falou observando a TV, Edward segurou a mão de Bella sorrindo para ela — Vocês tem certeza que querem saber?

Eles trocaram olhares.

— Sim — Edward respondeu, ouvindo o coração dela batendo.

— Já decidiram o nome.

— Ainda não.

— Olhe ele está com o dedinho na boca — a médica disse, fazendo eles encaram a tela e sorriram um para o outro — Hum.. — ela falou depois de alguns minutos — Veja o que temos aqui.

— Dá para ver? — Bella perguntou animadamente.

— Sim, vocês preferem menino ou menina.

— Oh, o que vim vai ser ótimo, só queremos que ele seja saudável — Edward disse enquanto apartava a mão de Bella suavemente.

A médica sorriu compreensiva.

— Parabéns, papais — ela falou — Tem uma mocinha forte e saudável a caminho — completou.

— Sério? — Bella disse emocionada, Edward beijou a testa dela.

— Minha princesinha — ele sussurrou vendo a médica saindo para dá privacidade.

Ele saíram dali emocionados e foram direto para o shopping, Bella comprou algumas roupas de gestante para ela e depois foram para a loja de bebês. Já haviam comprado os móveis agora só faltavam decorar o quarto. Eles compraram várias roupinhas, fraldas, lençóis, toalhas, sapatinhos... Cada coisa mais lindinha que outra. A família toda ficou muito feliz com a chegada da mais nova Masen.

Edward tentava lidar com o humor incompreensível de Bella, ela chorava porque estava gorda e que ele não a queria mais, o atacava a noite vestindo uma lingerie de grávida sexy — o que ele adorava, acordava ele no meio da madrugada pra ele satisfazer os desejos estranhos dela. Quando ela completou 8 meses de gestação o filho de Rose e Emmett veio ao mundo forte e saudável. E no final da sua gestação eles já tinham tudo preparado para o nascimento de Amelia só faltava chegar a hora certa, já que haviam escolhido o parto normal.

Eles estavam assistindo um programa qualquer que passava na TV, Bella estava deitada de lado com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Edward que fazia carinho em seus cabelos. Eles riram por uma piada que o apresentador fez e Bella sentiu uma dor na barriga que logo passou, ignorou isso. Naquela semana eles já haviam ido duas vezes ao hospital mas era alarme falso. Sentiu outra dor e se mexeu um pouco desconfortável.

— Algum problema? — Edward perguntou preocupado.

— Nenhum — Bella respondeu dando um sorrisinho fraco que não convenceu Edward.

— Bella, me diga se tiver sentindo alguma coisa — ele falou e ela apertou os olhos sentindo outra dor.

— Eu preciso ir ao banheiro — ela falou. Edward rapidamente a ajudou a se levantar colocando uma mão na sua cintura enquanto a guiava até o banheiro social. Bella ofegou sentindo uma dor forte e algo escorrer pelas suas pernas.

— Bella, tudo bem? — Edward perguntou olhando para ela ansiosamente.

— Edward — Bella disse e apenas olhou para baixo. Ele seguiu seu olhar e viu a calça de Bella molhada.

— Acho que não deu tempo de chegar ao banheiro — ele falou sorrindo.

— Isso não é xixi — Bella falou rapidamente — A bolsa estourou.

Edward havia esperado o ultimo mês inteiro ouvir aquelas três palavras da boca de sua mulher e quando finalmente as ouviu, ele sentiu algo estranho em seu peito e ficou paralisado enquanto as palavras faziam eco em sua mente. Ouviu seu celular tocando mais não se moveu.

— Edward? — Bella o chamava — Edward? — disse passando a mão em frente aos olhos verde dele que estava fitando o nada. Ela pegou o celular do bolso dele rapidamente o atendendo.

— Alô? — falou mais saiu meio abafado, pois bem na hora sentiu outra pontada.

— Bella? — Jasper perguntou — Tudo bem?

— Sim...quer dizer não. Edward está em choque — falou rapidamente — A minha bolsa estourou e...AH, meu Deus isso dói muiiito — disse colocando a mão em sua barriga. Edward saiu do transe ouvindo essas palavras.

— Vão para o hospital minha filha está a caminho — ele disse para o celular e o desligou rapidamete — Calma, amor...respire — ele falou se lembrando do curso que fizeram.

— Me tire daqui — ela falou ofegante.

_3 horas depois_

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH — Bella gritou apertando a mão de Edward enquanto empurrava com força.

— Isso amor — Edward falava emocionado.

— Só mais um pouco, Bella já estou vendo a cabeça — A médica falou.

Bella gritou outra vez e sentiu o bebe saindo dela.

— NASCEU, AMOR, NASCEU — Edward falava observando a linda menininha que foi posta nos braços de Bella. Ela chorava fraquinho pela dor nos pulmões por respirar pela primeira vez.

— Ela é tão linda — Bella disse com a voz embargada. O bebê estava ainda com algumas manchas de sangue seus olhos ainda não totalmente abertos, tinhas alguns fios de cabelos pretos. Edward colocou seu dedo na mãozinha dela.

— Obrigado, amor — ele falou — Essa é a melhor coisa que você poderia ter me dado — ele disse olhando para Bella e lhe beijando suavemente na testa.

Depois de seu nascimento Edward e Bella se revezavam cuidando de Amê ou cuidavam os dois juntos o que mais acontecia. Edward era o pai perfeito, ele banhava, trocava fralda, brincava, cantava para Amê dormir, Bella não tinha que reclamar. Umas vezes alguém os havia dito que depois que tivessem filhos o sexo não ia ter mais tanta importância, pois estariam cansados e preocupados com filhos. Mas logo perceberam que quem disse aquilo havia se enganado ou então não sabia a solução — amor. Depois do resguardo de Bella, eles voltaram a fazer amor e foi mais intenso do que em algumas vezes, ela a principio havia ficado envergonhada por seu corpo ter mudado um pouco e com medo de que ele não a achasse tão atraente como antes, porém ele a surpreendeu demonstrando o quanto ele estava com saudade e desejo de explorar e conhecer aquele _novo — antigo_ corpo. Bella havia ganhado 8 quilos com a gravides mas entrou em um regime para perde — lo não demorou muito para ela está no seu peso normal.

Amelia Carlie Masen cresceu uma menina forte saudável com o passar dos meses seu cabelo que antes era pretinho foi esclarecendo se tornando da cor do de sua mãe, e seus olhos que antes eram dá cor do de Bella foi se tornando verdes que nem o de Edward. Ela era um bebê esperto e lindo, com sorriso de covinhas, que encantava todos na família e Amê (como foi apelidada pela Tia Alice) gostava muito de brincar com Peter que era apenas um mês mais velho que ela, eles pareciam se dá bem.

Bella se olhou no espelho mais uma vez. Ela trajava um lindo vestido justo e longo vermelho, era tomara que caia, seu cabelo estava preso em um coque firme, maquiagem leve, uma sandália preta de salto junto com uma bolsa da mesma cor com detalhes prata. Não usava colar, apenas um brinco simples e uma pulseira de prata. _Até que está legal,_ ela pensou. Saiu do quarto e foi até o quarto de Amê, Edward estava lá, já arrumado e parecia cantar uma música para ela que dormia em seus braços.

— A babá já chegou? — Bella sussurrou.

— Já — Edward respondeu olhando para sua mulher, engoliu em seco — Você está linda — ele falou e depois colocou a filha no berço cuidadosamente.

— Você também — Bella respondeu analisando o terno preto — risca de giz — que ele usava — Ela vai ficar bem né? — perguntou encarando Amê no berço.

— Vai sim — ele respondeu — Não se preocupe — ele falou — Ela agora só vai acordar amanhã de manhã e nós vamos estar aqui antes do sol nascer.

— Essa premiação vai demorar tanto assim? — Bella perguntou curiosa.

— Não provavelmente antes da meia — noite nós vamos embora, mas é claro que vamos passar a noite juntos em um...lugar.

— Você sabe que não precisa disso — ela falou colocando uma mão na cintura.

— Precisamos fazer coisas diferentes, amor...para não cair na rotina. Além do mais é só um hotel nada de mais — ele falou dando de ombros.

— Obrigada, empresário do ano — Bella falou lhe dando um selinho.

–Ainda não — ele falou — Nem acho que eu vá ganhar.

— Pois eu tenho certeza que você vai e a empresa também — Bella disse sorrindo.

Eles estavam indo a um evento de premiação, Edward estava concorrendo como melhor empresário do ano e sua empresa como a melhor do ano. Eles achavam essas festas chatas, mas tinham que ir além do mais Bella estava torcendo para que ganhasse, isso iria aumentar ainda mais o sucesso da empresa.

Bella assentia enquanto fingia prestar atenção no que algumas mulheres estava dizendo. Elas eram as esposas dos colegas e de alguns concorrentes de Edward que estava conversando com alguns sócios enquanto ela ficava ali fingindo apreciar a companhia daquelas senhoras. Olhou para Edward que estava do outro lado do salão e sorriu para ele que piscou para ela e foi em sua direção.

— Desculpem senhoras — ele falou suavemente — Mas vou roubar esta linda dama de vocês — ele disse pegando na mão de Bella e saindo dali.

— Finalmente — Bella disse sorrindo.

— Desculpe — ele falou — Aqueles velhos não queriam me deixar sair.

— Tudo bem — Bella falou sorrindo para ele.

Alguns minutos depois anunciaram o vencedor da melhor empresa e o melhor empresário do ano e quem ganhou foi Edward, claro.

—Vai lá, amor — Bella falou lhe dando um selinho. Edward sorriu enquanto caminhava, indo até um palco provisório do salão, recebia algumas felicitações e olhares de raiva pelo caminho. Ele pegou os troféus na mão agradecendo.

— Eu me sinto muito honrado de ter ganhado esses prêmios. Só quero agradecer a minha família — ele falou olhando para Bella — E meu sócios e funcionários. Esses prêmios não são só meus são de vocês também. Obrigado — disse fazendo uma reverência e saiu sendo aplaudido por todos.

— Parabéns! — Bella disse o abraçando.

— Obrigado, amor — ele falou beijando a bochecha dela suavemente.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos na festa antes de partiram para um hotel.

— Edward, não precisava disso — Bella disse olhando para o quarto todo decorado, como se fosse a primeira vez deles.

— Claro que precisa, você é minha mulher — ele falou intensamente — O meu amor e minha vida. Além do mais eu gosto de mimar você...

— Eu te amo — Bella falou colando seu corpo ao dele.

— É por isso que eu estou aqui — disse roçando sua boca na dela — E eu também amo você — falou já a deitando delicadamente na cama.

_Quase 1 ano depois..._

— Isso, filha vem para o papai — Edward pedia sorrindo agachado fazendo gestos para Amê.

— Vai lá filha — Bella a soltou quando percebeu que ela estava segura. Amê deu dois passinhos e caiu no chão rindo, os pais a acompanharam.

— Linda — Edward falou beijando a bochecha dela.

— Mama — Amê disse chamando Bella que sorriu indo até ela e beijando seu cabelo.

— Vamos tentar de novo? — Edward perguntou beijando o pescoço de Bella que apenas assentiu pegando Amê e voltando para a onde estavam.

Ela a soltou de novo e dessa vez Amê conseguiu andar até seu pai que estava a alguns passinhos de distância.

— Parabéns, princesa — Edward falou sorrindo e a abraçando.

— Pensei que não fosse andar nunca — Bella disse brincando. Amê agora que estava com 1 ano e 9 meses e só agora foi aprender a andar. Ela andava mas era sempre apoiada em alguma coisa e engatinhava muito pela casa.

— _Qué néca_–Amê falou olhando para várias bonecas que tinha espalhados pelo chão do seu quarto, Edward apenas esticou um pouco seu corpo pegando uma e entregando para ela que começou a brincar mexendo nos cabelinhos dela.

— Já saiu o resultado daqueles seus exames? — Edward perguntou parecendo se lembra de algo. Bella havia ficado doente a quase um dois meses atrás, havia ido no médico que passou alguns antibióticos para ela que logo voltou ao normal, mas nessas ultimas semanas parecia ter voltado a ficar doente pois estava muito cansada e enjoada ultimamente, então foi no médico que passou uns exames para ela fazer, mas ela ainda não havia dito os resultados para ele.

— Sim... — Bella falou parecendo hesitante.

— Está tudo bem com você, né? — ele perguntou preocupado colocando o cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

— Sim eu estou bem... e o bebê também — falou baixinho a ultima frase.

Edward ficou alguns minutos calados e Bella achou que ele não tinha ouvido.

— Como? — ele perguntou ansiando pela resposta.

— Eu estou grávida, Edward — falou ela.

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Obrigada Nayara G, por comentar em todos os capítulos, só você mesmo para me animar um pouco e me fazer postar aqui...

comentem...

beijinhos...


	25. Lembranças XI

Edward ficou alguns minutos calado e Bella achou que ele não tinha ouvido.

— Como? — ele perguntou ansiando pela resposta.

— Eu estou grávida, Edward — falou ela.

— Grá-Grávida? — ele perguntou olhando para ela.

— Sim — ela assentiu colocando a mão na barriga — Parece que os antibióticos que eu estava tomando cortavam o efeito da pílula — ela disse dando um sorrisinho fraco.

— Grávida — ele repetiu olhando para o nada.

— Eu sei que não foi planejado...mas eu fiquei feliz com a noticia — ela falou deixando algumas lágrimas caírem — Diz, alguma coisa, por favor — pediu.

— Você está grávida? — ele perguntou, ela assentiu — De um filho meu...

— É claro, Edward — Bella respondeu rolando os olhos.

— Mas...mas...isso é perfeito — ele disse abrindo um sorriso grandioso, Bella respirou aliviada — Vamos ter outro bebê — ele falou a abraçando ternamente — O papai já ama você — ele disse sorrindo acariciando a barriga de Bella inclinou seu rosto e beijou os lábios dela docemente.

Sentiram algo pequeno e macio no seu rosto.

— _ezo_ _— _Amê disse rindo para os pais.

— Ah, filha — Edward disse a pegando em seus braços — Você vai ter um irmãozinho...

— Ou irmãzinha — Bella completou sorrindo.

— _Qué, qué _– ela disse, apesar de não terem entendido eles sorriram cúmplices.

— Eu amo vocês — Edward falou.

— A gente também ama você — Bella respondeu sorrindo.

A família ficou imensamente feliz com a chegada do novo bebê, o casamento de Alice ocorreu três meses depois que Bella descobriu que estava grávida, foi uma cerimonia chique no Hotel_ Hilton._ Era o aniversário da Amê de dois anos, Alice e Jasper como estavam em lua-de-mel, não haviam comparecido, convidaram pessoas que tinha filhos para ter a casa cheia de criança. A festa foi um sucesso e Amê curtiu e se divertiu cada minuto. No dia seguinte deixaram Amê na casa de Rose e foram para a consulta no médico, finalmente iriam descobrir o sexo do bebê.

O médico fez todos os exames de sempre e passou umas vitaminas para Bella, pois ela tinha que ganhar um pouquinho mais de peso e, o bebê estava saudável e bem, se emocionaram quando descobriram que iam ter um menino.

— Vamos ter um menino. — Edward disse orgulhoso quando Rose abriu á porta.

— Parabéns — ela disse animada abraçando ele, depois Bella.

— Estou tão feliz — Bella disse, vendo pelo canto de olho Edward se agachar e uma pequena princesa aparecer em seus baços.

— Papai — Amê falou.

— Você vai ter um irmãozinho — ele falou sorridente.

— _Imaozio — _ela repetiu batendo palminhas. Edward se levantou com ela em seus braços, Bella aproveitou para beijar a filha.

Almoçaram ali na casa de Rosalie, vendo Amê e Peter brincarem animadamente.

_Quase um mês depo_is...

Edward saiu do banho e viu que Bella não estava no quarto, vestiu uma calça de moletom e foi até o quarto de Amê, abriu a porta e viu que ela estava deitada na cama.

–Que foi princesa? — ele perguntou se aproximando da cama — Você não está com sono?

— _Quelo ouvir istolia da banca de nev_e — ela falou manhosa. Edward sorriu indo até a estante que tinha ali e pegou o livro. Sentou-se na cama e começou a ler para ela, quando estava na metade viu que ela já dormia fechou o livro e foi procurar Bella, passando no quarto rapidamente para pegar outro livro.

— Amor, o que você está fazendo aqui sozinha? — Edward perguntou quando a encontrou sentada em uma rede olhando o céu estrelado.

— Eu gosto daqui — Bella disse — Além do mais não estou sozinha — ela falou acariciando a barriga, ele sorriu — Amê dormiu? — ela perguntou.

— Dormiu — ele falou se sentando ao lado dela na rede.

— Para quê é esse livro? — Bella perguntou apontando para um livro que ele segurava.

— Ah... Eu pensei que estava na hora de decidirmos o nome do nosso filho.

— Eu gosto de Edward — Bella disse sorrindo

— Não Edward não — ele falou.

— Porquê? O nome de seu pai era Edward, né? — ela quis saber.

— Sim... mas vamos escolher outro — ele disse sorrindo folhando o livro em suas mãos

— Gostei do significado de Andrew — Bella disse.

— _Ousadia,espírito competitivo,independência,força de vontade,originalidade_–Edward leu em voz alta como se tivesse refletindo.

— Andrew Anthony, que tal? — ela perguntou batendo os cílios inocentemente.

— _Bell... _

_TRIM TRIM_

O telefone tocou, dentro da casa tocou.

— Espere aí — ele instruiu andando rapidamente para atender ao telefone

Bella ficou ali, segurando o livro nas mãos e olhando as estrelas. Alguns minutos depois, Edward voltou e Bella estranhou a expressão facial dele.

— Quem era? — ela perguntou o abraçando.

— Esme — ele falou respirando fundo.

— Está tudo bem? Eles ainda vão se mudar para cá? — ela perguntou preocupada, percebeu que ele parecia segurar algumas lágrimas. — O que houve? — insistiu segurando o rosto dele.

— Bella, amor, — ele falou cuidadosamente escolhendo as palavras — Promete para mim que você vai ser forte?

— Eu não estou entendendo, Edward — ela falou sua voz um pouco alterada.

— Bella, seu pai, Charlie — ele começou dizendo pausadamente — Ele foi baleado durante um assalto no banco.

Bella ofegou.

— E-ele está bem, né? — ela perguntou já sentindo seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Não, amor — Edward falou e abraçou deixando-a chorar — Ele faleceu — sussurrou no ouvido dela e sentiu os soluços se intensificarem.

— NÃO — Bella gritou tentando se soltar dos braços dele que apenas a abraçou mais forte.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Está acabando as lembranças e logo voltaremos ao normal...

beijinhos


	26. Lembranças XII Final

— Bella, amor, daqui a pouco vai começar a chover — Edward avisou, tentando fazer ela se mexer.

Eles haviam ido para Forks naquela mesma noite, Edward havia conseguido providenciar tudo para o enterro que Bella decidiu ser mesmo em Forks. Bella agora encarava a sepultura de seu pai, lembrando se de todos os momentos felizes e triste que passou com ele e ao lado dele.

_Charlie Swan_

_Amado pai, eterno Cheff_

— Promete que você nunca vai me deixar? — Bella perguntou sua voz rouca por causa do choro.

— Nunca, amor, nunca. Eu sempre vou está aqui, para amar você e ajuda-la a educar nossos filhos — ele prometeu a abraçando.

— Eu não quero te perder nunca, Edward — Bella falou.

— E você não vai amor — ele falou beijando o rosto dela suavemente.

_Alguns dias depois — Nova Iorque_

— Bella, se arrume. Eu marquei uma consulta para você — Edward avisou entrando no quarto.

— Por quê? — ela quis saber.

— Amor, você não está se alimentando direito, sem falar que sua pressão está um pouco alta, eu estou preocupado — ele disse.

— Mas nós estamos bem — disse colocando suas mãos em sua barriga.

— Eu espero que sim, mas de qualquer jeito eu só ficarei tranquilo quando um profissional me disser isso, pode ser.

Ela apenas assentiu.

— Vá tomar um banho, depois eu vou — ele avisou.

_Alguns minutos depois..._

— Espere eu terminar de me arrumar para descermos — ele pediu entrando no closet, com uma toalha envolta da cintura.

— Eu vou ver Amê, depois vou lá para baixo — ela falou. Edward fez uma careta.

— Que foi amor? — ela perguntou.

— Não sei, senti uma sensação ruim agora — ele falou — Mas tudo bem, apenas tome cuidado na hora de descer as escadas.

— Edward eu não estou doente, posso descer uma escada sozinha sem me machucar — ela retrucou.

— Eu sei que pode amor, mas convenhamos se você quase já caiu dela uma vez sem estar grávida, imagina agora que está — ele falou. Ela bufou saindo do quarto, ele a seguiu — Não ficou chateada, né?

— Sim, eu estou grávida não inválida — ela retrucou brava.

— Hey, amor desculpa — ele falou acariciando o rosto dela.

— Deixa pra lá — ela falou dando de ombros, e apoiou nas pontas dos pés para receber um beijo dele.

Bella foi rapidamente até o quarto de Amê e viu que ela estava dormindo, provavelmente só acordaria mais tarde, então a deixaram ali com a empregada. Decidiu esperar Edward no sofá e enquanto descia acabou tropeçando no tapete dali, rolando pela escada, tentou proteger sua barriga, mas sentiu uma dor forte nela, como se tivesse milhões de pregadores em seu corpo e todos estivessem sendo puxados o máximo, ela gritou enquanto rolava pelas escadas tudo escureceu.

Edward ouviu um barulho estranho, seus pelos se arrepiaram com o grito que veio depois, saiu do quarto correndo e deparou com o corpo de sua esposa no chão a baixo da escada, percebeu que tinha um pouco de sangue na região dos quadris, desesperado correu até ela e quando ia levanta- la no colo foi impedido.

–Não, Sr. Masen não pode pegar nela — a empregada avisou — Eu vou ligar para a ambulância — completou saindo dali rapidamente. Edward sentiu lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto e uma dor angustiante crescer no peito.

_Já no hospital..._

Edward andava de um lado para o outro angustiado por não receber nenhuma noticia sobre sua esposa, Carlisle estava ali com ele tentando acalma-lo sem sucesso. Bella já estava á quase três horas na sala de cirurgia e ninguém dava nenhuma noticia para ele, apenas disseram que o cordão umbilical estava enforcando o bebê e isso não era muito normal para o tempo de gestação então teriam que fazer um parto de emergência, se não o bebê podia morrer, mas se ele também nascesse agora ele corria risco de morte, já que ainda faltava quase dois meses para o tempo certo dele nascer..

— Edward, se sente um pouco — Carlisle disse. Ele apenas assentiu, se sentando apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas com as mãos na cabeça.

— Pai, eu... eles vão ficar bem não vão? — ele perguntou fungando, apertando seus cabelos — Não vou saber viver sem eles — falou.

— É claro que vão, Edward — Carlisle disse mas nem sua voz foi tão confiante, ele sabia que havia possibilidade, dos dois morrerem. Ele o abraçou tentando consola-lo. Alguns minutos depois passou uma enfermeira puxando um bebê que estava na incubadora.

— É meu filho? — Edward perguntou, olhando o bebê pequeno que tinha ali — Minha esposa está bem? Porque que ele está com esses aparelhos? P..

— Edward, respire — Carlisle pediu.

— Sim é seu filho — uma voz respondeu atrás dele e ele viu que era do médico — Conseguimos trazer ele sem causar muitos danos a sua esposa, então ela ainda poderá ter filhos. Mas o bebê nasceu prematuro e está com dificuldade de respirar, eu lamento muito, mas as chances dele sobreviver são poucas — ele falava calmamente, Edward sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

— Ele vai sobreviver, filho — Carlisle disse. Edward apenas assentiu sem dizer nada.

Edward olhava o pequeno menino através do vidro da UTI neonatal. Andrew era tão pequeno e havia nascido com quase seis meses de gestação, com um peso de 668 gramas e medindo 30 cm. Como nasceu prematuro, seu pulmão não estava ainda bem desenvolvido, então ele respirava com ajuda de aparelhos e recebia leite por uma sonda, Edward odiava ter que ver seu filho daquele jeito, tão pequeno e indefeso e já sofrendo tanto, com mais uma olhada para ele saiu dali indo em direção ao quarto de Bella, a única coisa que pensava era que tudo iria dá certo, mesmo ele, não tendo tanta certeza disso.

Bella sentiu a consciência voltando pouco a pouco, abriu os olhos lentamente, encontrando alguém que a olhava preocupado.

— Você está bem? — Edward perguntou.

–Sim — Bella sussurrou meio rouca, sua mão passou pela sua barriga e se desesperou quando percebeu que não estava arredonda, apesar de inchada — O QUE HOUVE, EDWARD?ONDE ESTÁ NOSSO FILHO? — ela gritou desesperada.

–Calma, amor. Ele está na UTI neonatal — ele respondeu.

— Porque ele nasceu? Não estava na hora ainda — ela falou lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos dela.

— Sim, mas parece que o cordão umbilical o estava enforcando, pela má posição dele — falou.

— Ele vai ficar bem? — ela quis saber.

— Eu espero que sim — Edward disse sinceramente se curvando para a abraçar, tudo que precisava agora era sentir o amor dela sabendo que ambos estavam compartilhando a mesma dor.

_Um dia depois..._

Edward havia conseguido que Bella fosse ver Andrew, então havia arrumado uma cadeira de rodas para ela, já que não era bom ela forçar os pontos. Agora eles choravam vendo o frágil bebê que mal se mexia respirar lentamente.

— Por favor, Andrew, lute — Bella sussurrou. Não puderam ficar muito tempo ali, logo tiveram que sair, Edward colocou Bella deitada na cama, ambos não diziam nada perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos e foi na madrugada daquela noite que receberam a noticia que fez eles desabaram.

— _Sinto muito, Andrew não resistiu_– Aquela simples frase havia acabado com eles. Tudo que um dia viveram parecia ter sido em vão.

Bella não queria mais saber de nada, não falava com ninguém, nem mesmo Edward ou Amê. A casa não tinha mais alegria, ninguém sorria, até os passarinhos haviam parado de cantar. Edward e Bella, compartilhavam a mesma dor, mas erraram em se distanciarem um do outro, ficavam sempre um em cada canto da casa, e isso teve consequências parecia que o amor deles não existia.

Eles faziam tudo automaticamente. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice todos tentavam os animar e mostrar que a vida continuava mas eles se quer ouviam, apenas fingiam, deixaram a dor os consumir. Edward afundou a cabeça no trabalho, tentando ocupar sua cabeça com outras coisas e querendo fugir do clima que agora habitava em seu lar.

— Edward, você tem que fazer algo — Emmett falou.

— O que você quer que faça, nada vai trazer ele de volta — Edward falou.

–Não nada, vai. Mas vocês podem ter outros. Sua mulher precisa de você, então vê se vira homem e salve ainda sua família antes que você perca o pouco que resta dela — Alice disse brava e saiu bufando do escritório de Edward, Emmett a seguiu.

Edward tentou disfarça, mas aquelas palavras o haviam machucado e muito. Eles estavam certos, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Saiu correndo da empresa e a única coisa que pensava era que não podia ser tarde de mais.

Entrou correndo na sua casa e viu Amê assistindo TV sozinha, estava em um canal de desenho.

— Oi, amor — ele falou a abraçando — Papai, ama você — disse beijando a bochecha dela e recebeu um beijo e um sorriso de volta.

— Eu também amo — ela falou batendo palminhas e gargalhando. Edward a apertou mais forte antes de soltar ela no sofá voltando para a escada, subiu rapidamente. Viu que a porta do quarto de Andrew estava aberta, então ela só podia está lá.

— Bella? — a chamou entrando no quarto, tentando ignorar as sensações que sentia quando estava ali. Ela estava sentada na poltrona branca em posição fetal, encarando o nada — Olha para mim — ele pediu, ela não olhou — Tudo bem — disse foi até as cortina as abrindo, o sol entrando no quarto fez Bella escolher os ombros.

— Eu vim pra casa, pensando no que falar, mas eu não encontrei nenhuma palavra que conseguisse expressar o que eu quero dizer — Começou e Bella o fitou.

— Bella, nós não podemos continuar assim — disse — Ele se foi, nada vai o trazer de volta, nós temos que seguir em frente não adiantar ficar chorando e sofrendo pelo o que houve, se aconteceu era por que tinha que acontecer. Não foi culpa de nin...

–FOI CULPA MINHA, EDWARD, VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDEU AINDA? — ele se assustou com a explosão dela — VOCÊ ME PEDIU PARA ESPERAR VOCÊ PARA DESCERMOS AS ESCADAS, MAS A TEIMOSA AQUI TINHA QUE DESCER SEM VOCÊ, EU ESCORREGUEI, EU ROLEI NAQUELA MALDITA ESCADA, EU QUE NÃO PUDE FICAR MAIS TEMPO COM ELE DENTRO DESTA BARRIGA, ELE MORREU POR MINHA CAUSA, EU SOU A CULPADA DISTO TUDO, DESTE SOFRIMENTO QUE EU VEJO SEMPRE EM SEUS OLHOS E NO OLHAR DE PENA DOS OUTROS. EU. EDWARD E SOMENTE EU — ela gritava lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto vermelho — ELE NUNCA VAI VOLTAR E ISSO TUDO E ISSO TUDO ME MATA POR DENTR..

— BELLA, PARE — Edward gritou também — Nada disso é culpa sua, aconteceu, agora temos que seguir em frente, eu que não deveria ter deixado isso acontecer, nós tínhamos que ter conversado e nos consolarmos e não ter ficada cada um em um canto mal nos falando, Bella. NÓS PODEMOS FAZER ISSO AINDA DÁ CERTO — ele falou.

— Não, não dá mais. Não existe mais NÓS Edward, existe você e eu — ela falava através de soluços, não pensava em nada a não ser em seu menino e como nada o traria de volta novamente — Eu não mereço mais viver, eu mereço morrer também, eu não mereço mais o amor que um dia a gente teve, eu não confiei em você, sinto muito Edward, mas eu preciso de um tempo sozinha — ela falava fungando.

— O-O que você quer dizer com isso? — ele perguntou sentindo uma dor em seu peito.

— Eu quero o divórcio — ela falou sem pensar, seu choro se intensificando ainda mais. A face de Edward se tornou dura e fria, o olhar dele ficou vago, ela podia ver o quanto ele estava sofrendo, mas não podia voltar atrás, se ficasse com ele só iria sofrer mais e o fazer sofrer, arrependida saiu dali correndo pra escada, deixando um Edward _morto _para trás.

...

Ela dirigiu perdida em pensamento, não sabia pra onde estava indo era tudo mecânico, a chuva começou forte quando ela parou em uma rodovia deserta, mesmo chovendo forte e dando trovões ela saiu do carrou olhando para o céu.

–PORQUÊ, DEUS? — ela gritou — POR QUE ISSO TINHA QUE ACONTECER COMIGO? ... POR QUE ELE?POR QUE NÓS?...EU NÃO QUERO MAIS ISTO SENHOR — Um trovão soou — EU QUERO ESQUECER ISTO, ME AJUDE A SUPERAR — Caiu de joelhos no chão, puxando seus cabelos com força.

Ficou alguns minutos ali chorando, deixando a água da chuva a encharcar. Quando os trovões ficaram mais fortes entrou no carro saindo dali, entrou na rodovia olhando para frente, mas sem enxergar nada. A ultima coisa que ela ouviu foi uma buzina, depois uma dor forte na cabeça então a escuridão...

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Sabem de uma coisa que é engraçada? Desde que eu tive a ideia pra escrever a história eu fiquei imaginando como iria ser esse capi e eu tentei fazer o mais dramático possível, mas não ficou do jeito que eu queria ou imaginava, até porque eu não consigo fazer um Edward e Bella chorando e sofrendo, mas apesar de tudo espero que tenham gostado e que eu não os tenha decepcionado.

Comentem...


	27. Escolhas

— Você tem certeza que isso vai dá certo? — James perguntou.

— É claro que vai amor — Victória disse falsamente arranhando o peito dele.

Ela havia saído da cadeia não tinha nem uma semana e já estava armando um plano para se vingar de Bella, parece que a prisão não foi o bastante para para-la.

— Eu não quero voltar para cadeia, Vic — James falou ainda incerto — Sem falar que ela está grávida e desmemoriada.

— Então, aí é que vai ser perfeito — ela falou seus olhos brilhando — Ela está frágil, e não se lembra de nada que aconteceu provavelmente o sonso do Edward não contou para ela. — disse sonhadora — Só vamos sequestra-las, pegamos o resgate e vamos sumir daqui — ela mentiu enquanto sentava no colo dele, de frente para ele.

— Só nós dois né? — ele perguntou a beijando.

—Claro que é, amor — ela disse também o beijando — Quem mais eu teria se não existisse você? — falou mordendo o lóbulo dele.

— Ah, Vic — ele falou a jogando na cama — Mal posso esperar por isso — disse deitando em cima dela.

"_Só nos seus sonhos, James"_ela disse mentalmente "_Edward vai ser todinho meu ou não vai ser de ninguém."_

_Parte do capitulo SEQUESTRO_...

_Bella sentiu a consciência retornar pouco a pouco e imediatamente ela ficou alerta. Percebeu que estava em um quarto com paredes de madeira sem textura, tinha apenas uma cama velha a qual ela e Amê estavam._

— _Amê — Bella a chamou preocupada — Amor?_

— _Mamãe? — Amê disse baixinho._

— _Você está bem? — Bella perguntou._

—_Estou sim — Ela assentiu coçando os olhinhos — Mamãe, eu quero sair daqui — ela falou triste — Aquele homem é mal, ele fez eu desmaiar também._

— _Nós vamos sair amor — Bella disse a abraçando tentando se controlar._

_Segundos depois uma porta se abriu, fazendo Bella colocar seu corpo para proteger sua filha observando uma ruiva entrar no local._

— _Quem é você? — Bella perguntou encarando os olhos verdes da mulher._

— _Vai dizer que não lembra de mim, priminha? — a moça perguntou sarcástica — Isabella, para mim você só estava fingindo essa história de perda de memoria — Bella não estava gostando nada do tom de voz daquela mulher então tampou os ouvidos de Amê — eu sou Victória Bonderford a próxima Sra. Masen — falou e riu — Era eu para ter casado no seu lugar com Edward, mas não se preocupe eu vou dá uma de priminha arrependida e depois quando vocês morrerem, ele estará vulnerável e ao meu lado. Será fácil o fazer casar comigo — ela riu._

—_Pare! — Bella gritou ignorando a forte dor que sentiu na barriga. _

Victória apenas a ignorou enquanto saiu dali, trancando a porta.

— Eu vou sair — ela avisou a James que estava sentado, observando alguns monitores que mostravam imagem de dentro do quarto onde Bella e Amê estavam.

— Onde você vai? — ele perguntou desconfiado.

— Vou só dá uma voltinha, amor — ela falou manhosamente — Não se preocupe daqui a pouco eu volto.

— Quando vamos falar com o Masen? — ele perguntou.

— Assim que eu chegar — ela mentiu dando um selinho nele.

Edward se sentia estranho, já haviam se passado uma hora e meia e nenhuma noticia de sua mulher. Ele já havia ligado para sua casa, só que ninguém atendia, ligou para Alice, Emmett, só que estava ocupado. Lia pela vigésima vez a mesma linha de um contrato sem conseguir se concentrar, com o passar dos minutos a sensação só parecia se intensificar era a mesma sensação que sentiu antes de Bella cair na escada. Ligou para sua casa mais uma vez e caiu na secretária, preocupado decidiu ir lá para ver o que aconteceu. No momento em que ia sair dali seu telefone tocou.

— Sr. Masen? — a secretária perguntou — Aqui tem uma mulher desejando falar com o senhor — avisou — Mando-a entrar?

— Qual é o nome dela? — ele quis saber impaciente, ouviu a mulher perguntar do outro lado da linha, só não ouviu a resposta.

— Victória Bonderford — aquele nome fez seus pelos se arrepiarem e sentiu a sensação o derrubar na cadeira.

— A mande entrar — ele falou frio e desligou, agora tinha certeza que o sumiço de Bella tinha haver com aquele ser que entrava em sua sala, trajando um vestido colado ao seu corpo, curto e preto, querendo parecer sensual.

— O que você quer aqui? — ele perguntou seco, desconfiado.

— Ora, Edward, não me trate assim — Victória falou se sentando na frente de Edward, deixando suas pernas levemente aberta pensando que ele iria olhar naquela direção, mas ele não o fez.

— Fale — ele disse duro e apressado — Eu tenho que sair.

— A onde você vai? — ela perguntou inocentemente.

— Não é dá sua conta — ele falou grosso .

— Você não costumava me tratar assim, quando nos conhecemos — comentou.

— Sim, mas isso foi antes de você armar para tirar Bella de mim, e ainda tentou mata-la — passou as mãos no cabelo nervoso — Eu não sei nem o que eu estou fazendo falando com você. Tenho que ir para casa, agora — disse se levantando.

— Você ama sua família, não é? — o modo que ela falou aquilo o fez parar.

— O que você fez com elas? — quis saber, ele não precisava de uma confirmação para saber que Victória havia aprontado.

— EU? Eu não fiz nada. Você que escolheu errado, agora vai ter que arcar com as consequências — disse rindo maliciosamente.

— Se você triscar em um fio de cabelo delas eu mato você — falou.

— Tenho certeza que você vai me matar — ela falou sensualmente, seus olhos descendo pelo corpo dele — Só que vai ser de prazer.

— O que você quer Victória?

— Você, Edward. Eu sempre quis você.

— Mas nunca vai me ter.

Victória suspirou pegando um pequeno notebook de sua bolsa, Edward a observou enquanto ela mexia nele rapidamente.

— Olhe — ela falou apontando para o aparelho. Nele mostrava um vídeo de Bella e Amê. Bella parecia assustada, algo no olhar dela o fez lembrar da dor que sofreram quando perderam Andrew. Amê dormia com uma cabeça apoiada no peito da mãe, Bella parecia fazer força para não gritar.

— Onde elas estão? Eu vou ligar agora para a polícia — ele falou desesperado indo até o telefone. Victória foi mais rápido e tacou o telefone no chão.

— Não você não vai Edward. — disse — está vendo este botão? — perguntou apontando para seu celular.

— Se eu apertar ele, é ADEUS, para sua esposinha de merda e aquela pirralha.

— NÃO FALE ASSIM — ele gritou avançado para cima dela.

— NEM PENSE NISSO — disse ela colocando o celular na sua frente. Edward a encarou pensando em suas possibilidades.

— Você quer dinheiro? Eu te dou, apenas não as machuque — ele sussurrou desesperado.

— Eu não quero seu dinheiro, eu quero o pacote completo. Eu quero VOCÊ e seu dinheiro. Pense Edward, nós podemos ser feliz juntos, nós mudamos daqui, vamos criar uma vida nova em outro país — falou sonhadora — Agora se você não aceitar — falou como se tivesse nojo dessa ideia — Eu mando matar elas, se você não for meu não vai ser de ninguém.

— Você está louca Victória — ele falou, puxando os cabelos com força.

— Decida Edward — falou — Você tem trinta segundos.

— O QUÊ?

— 29...28...27.

— PARE COM ISSO — Disse exasperado.

— Eu te amo — disse.

— Não, você não ama. Você é obcecada, mulher.

— AMO SIM E MUITO, MAIS DO QUE AQUELEZINHA DIZ TE AMAR.

— Não, é mentira, se você me amasse você me deixaria ficar feliz do lado de quem eu amo de Verdade.

— 8...7...6 está acabando, seu tempo — disse passando seus dedos pelo botão.

— Que garantias eu tenho de que elas vão ficar bem? — ele quis saber.

— A minha palavra.

— Isso não vai bastar — ele falou.

— Então eu posso te levar a onde elas estão, você diz que nunca a quis, que sempre me amou, você diz a verdade amor, e depois fugimos juntos para longe daqui, qualquer lugar, eu deixo você escolher, contanto que só seja eu e você — falou sensualmente. E estava aí tudo que ele queria ouvir

— Tudo bem, Victória — disse Edward soltando um sorriso, sua postura mudando de repente — Eu escolho você.

* * *

Notas do Autora:

Haha finalmente dois comentários, obrigada Gabi e Nayara, hehe

o que acharam desse? Finalmente o Edward fez uma escolha... Pelo menos a Bella vai ser feliz e no próximo é o casamento do Ed com a Vic... Linddo os dois né?

haha sqn

;)


	28. Tiros

Imagens passavam na cabeça de Bella como se fosse um filme acelerado, imagens felizes, imagens tristes, imagens que causavam dor, imagens que na verdade eram as lembranças que ela havia perdido. Bella gemeu se sentando no chão, a sua barriga estava doendo.

— Mamãe, você tá bem? — Amê perguntou parecendo preocupada.

— Estou, amor — Bella falou a abraçando fortemente — Você me desculpa por tudo? — ela sussurrou baixinho.

— O quê mamãe? — ela perguntou confusa.

— Eu amo você e muito — Bella falou fracamente sentido outra pontada na barriga. _Aquilo não podia ser contração_, ela pediu mentalmente — Vai dá tudo certo, não se preocupe — falou tentando convencer a si mesma.

...

— _Tudo bem, Victória — disse soltando um sorriso, sua postura mudando de repente — Eu escolho você._

— Oh, Edward querido eu sabia que você ia fazer a escolha certa — ela falou o abraçando, mas Edward a afastou.

— Você vai me levar até lá, não é? — ele perguntou acariciando o rosto dela a olhando profundamente nos olhos, ele tentava não demostrar a raiva que sentia.

— É claro que vou amor, eu quero ver a cara daquela vagabundazinha quando você me beijar na frente dela — Edward se controlou para não responder aquele comentário.

— Como eu escolheria ela, se eu posso ter você, Victória? — ele falou falsamente, o sorriso de Victória foi enorme — Me espere aqui eu vou ao banheiro e já volto.

— Claro, amor — ela falou suspirando cegamente.

Edward foi até o banheiro rapidamente, se controlou para não fazer nenhum gesto impulsivo como tacar o espelho na cara dela. Pegou seu celular mandando rapidamente uma mensagem para Emmett.

_Emm, _

_Chame a policia urgente, Victória sequestrou Bella e Amê, depois veio atrás de mim, vou com ela até o cativeiro — e por favor torça para que elas estejam bem. Rastrei meu celular. Rápido. Isso não é uma brincadeira._

_Edward._

— O que ele está fazendo aqui? — James perguntou indignado quando viu Victória entrar com Edward ao seu lado.

— Calma James, ele está do nosso lado — avisou ela.

— Como assim do nosso lado? Você está doida Victória?

— Não, ele me ama e percebeu isso, não é amor — ela falou dando um selinho nele só que ele desviou o rosto. James percebeu o olhar de desprezo no roto dele.

— COMO ASSIM? VOCÊ O AMA? EU NÃO ESTOU ENTENDENDO MAIS NADA — disse confuso.

— James, eu só te usei nunca te amei — ela disse fria — Agora abra a porta.

–O QUÊ? DEIXA-ME VER SE ENTENDI BEM? Todo esse tempo você me usou, mentiu para mim e ainda quer que eu abra a porta? Você não vale nada Victória — disse com desprezo — Não sei como eu fui capaz de acreditar em você. Mas o pior de tudo é que eu amei você, de verdade — falou sua voz falhando às vezes.

— Ah, James — Victória disse brava de repente — Não preciso mais de você — tirou algo de dentro da bolsa — Vai embora daqui — falou apontando uma arma prateada para ele que a encarava incrédulo.

— Você é muito idiota — foi a ultima coisa que ele disse antes de sair.

— E-essa arma tá carregada? — Edward perguntou preocupado.

— Está sim. Nós podemos atirar na bastardinha se você quiser.

— Não precisa — ele falou rapidamente. Ela sorriu colocando a arma na cintura.

— Aii — Bella gemia baixinho sentido a dor forte em sua barriga, ela tinha certeza que havia entrado em trabalho parto, pois já fazia alguns minutos que havia sentido o liquido de sua bolsa estourada escorrer em suas pernas.

— _M_amãe tá doendo? — Amê perguntou preocupada.

— Eu vou ficar bem amor — ela falou e sentiu seu corpo endurecer quando a porta abriu.

Mas ela não esperava encontrar Edward do outro lado e pior ele estava ao lado de Victória.

— Edward? — Bella sussurrou fracamente, seus olhos quase que se fechando.

–PAPAI — Amê gritou enquanto corria para ele, mas Victória se meteu na frente, empurrando-a com força.

— Não — Bella sussurrou.

— Nada disso, monstrinha — Victória falou.

— Nunca mais trisque nela novamente — Edward falou duramente correndo até sua filha, ela a encarou confusa — Você está bem? — perguntou olhando para Bella que apenas assentiu — Princesa, eu vou precisar que você corra daqui, ok? — disse agora para Amê — Depois você aperta o 3 aqui — mostrou o celular, colocando na mão dela — e fale com Emmett, tá? — ele falou acariciando o cabelo de Amelia que assentiu lentamente — Nós vamos ficar bem.

— O que você está fazendo? — Victória perguntou.

— Corra — ele falou para Amê.

— O QUÊ? COMO? EU... — Victória franziu o cenho.

–Você não achou mesmo que eu te amasse, né? — ele perguntou encarando Victória, se olhar matasse ela já estaria virando pó no chão — Eu tem nojo de você, Victória. Como você é capaz de fazer essas coisas?

— Você disse que me ama — ela falou se aproximando de você.

— Eu usei você — falou duramente.

— AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH — Bella gritou sentindo a contração vindo mais forte.

— É por ela, por filhos? Eu posso te dar quantos você quiser — Victória falou rapidamente ouvindo uma sirene.

— Esqueça isso, a única mulher que eu quero é Bella — Edward falou calmamente.

— Você não terá ela — Victória disse apontando a arma na direção de Bella.

— Abaixe, isso Victória — Edward pediu.

— Não Edward, eu cansei...eu vou mata-la e você vai ser meu — falou.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Os policiais invadiram o lugar. Victória apontava a arma para Bella e quando sua mão apertou o gatilho Edward disparou gritando no ar três tiros pegaram em partes diversas de se corpo. Bella gritou. Victória olhou com horror o corpo que tanto amava, ensanguentado, cair ao chão.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Bom gente é isso... Haha

;)


	29. Esperança

Emmett correu mais rápido com a policia quando ouviram os tiros, dois deles pegaram Victória que parecia estar em estado de choque e a tiraram dali, ele caminhou rapidamente até Edward que estava desmaiado no chão. Sua blusa tinha uma mancha vermelha de sangue, junto com sua cabeça e no seu braço, sua respiração era lenta.

— Edward — ele ouviu um sussurro fraco, olhou para o lado e viu Bella se arrastando lentamente até eles.

— Calma Bella — Emmett falou vendo que seu corpo tremia lentamente.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH — ela gritou forte pela dor que sentia na barriga e pela dor que sentia por ver seu amado naquele estado.

Ouviram passos apressados antes de entrar, vários paramédicos entrarem no quarto.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH — Bella dessa vez gritou mais forte, suas pernas abertas ela podia sentir sua filha saindo dela com dificuldade, um gemido baixinho foi a ultima coisa que ela ouviu antes de tudo escurecer.

A consciência voltou pouco a pouco.

Os olhos dela tremeram lentamente antes de abrir. A primeira coisa que ela fitou foi o teto branco. Suas sobrancelhas quase se uniram em confusão, como um raio ela se lembrou de tudo que havia acontecido, várias emoções a atingiram: preocupação, dor, medo, receio... Mas somente uma coisa importava. _Edward_. Sentou-se na cama rapidamente ignorando a dor em seu corpo, as lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer de seus olhos, seu pé tocou o chão frio em passos largos e meios vacilantes. Sua mão mal girou a maçaneta tamanha sua pressa, ela corria meio desajeitadamente pelo corredor deserto sem saber para onde ir, quando estava preste a virar ouviu seu nome ser chamado, braços largos a rodearam, porém não eram os braços que ela torcia por encontrar.  
— Edward — ela disse — o que houve? Como ele está? Por favor, me diz que ele está bem... — suplicou com dificuldade a Carlisle, deixando as lágrimas molharem a sua blusa.  
— Venha comigo, Bella – Carlisle falou tentando esconder sua própria tristeza, mas Bella não se mexeu.

— Por favor, não, isso não — ela gritou desesperada imaginando o pior. — diga...di — diga que...que ele não mo... — ela não conseguiu pronunciar o restante da palavra.

— Ele não morreu — Carlisle falou pesadamente, Bella soltou um suspiro de alivio, mesmo algo lhe dizendo que ainda tinha outra coisa.

— Então o que houve? E nossas filhas?

–A bebê é linda e está bem, Amê estava um pouco assustada e nervosa, mas conseguimos acalma-la.

— E Edward?

Ele respirou fundo antes de falar, escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente.

— Ele levou dois tiros de raspão, um pegou na cabeça, mas felizmente não chegou a perfurar nenhuma parte, então o cérebro não teve nenhum dano, apenas seu cabelo... O outro pegou no braço, este deixou apenas uma cicatriz.

–E o terceiro? — ela perguntou se lembrando de ter ouvido três tiros.

–Bom... O outro por pouco não acertou o coração foi um centímetro do lado da artéria aorta.

— Mas, ele está bem? — ela perguntou precisando ouvir a confirmação.

— Bella — ele tentou achar as palavras certas para começar, mas não as achou — Os médicos não sabem explicar, é raro um caso como o dele, já que ele parece não ter nenhum dano internamente na cabeça, pelo que os exames disseram... mas ele está em coma.

— Coma? — Bella repetiu a palavra não querendo acreditar nisto — Não — falou chorosa.

Carlisle apenas a abraçou tentando conforta-la.

— Mas ele vai acordar né? — perguntou preocupada.

— Não sambemos dizer. Ele pode acordar hoje, amanhã, daqui alguns meses ou até anos... talvez ele nunca acorde — disse essa ultima parte baixinho.

— Ele tem que acordar, ele não pode me deixar aqui sozinha — ela falou.

— Você não estará sozinha — ele a lembrou.

— Mas não é a mesma coisa — ele apenas assentiu entendendo que ela queria dizer.

— MAMÃE — uma vozinha infantil gritou, Bella se livrou do abraço dele e correu até Amê que vinha em sua direção, esquecendo a dor que sentia em seu corpo.

Abraçou-a o mais forte que conseguia.

— Você está bem? — ela sussurrou para a filha.

— Sim — Amê falou baixinho — Papai vai ficar bem, não é mamãe? — ela perguntou.

— Vai sim, amor — Bella falou confiante.

Esperança, era a ultima coisa que restava em Bella.

— Ela é tão linda — Bella falou pegando pela primeira vez sua filha em seus braços. A bebê era linda, tinha alguns fios claros na cabeça, seus olhos ainda não tinham sido abertos então não dava para dizer uma cor certa, Bella sentiu uma satisfação muito grande em poder amamenta-la, mas também sentiu um vazio no peito por não está compartilhando aquilo com Edward, mesmo Alice tendo a ideia de gravar tudo para depois mostrar para ele.

— Você já tem um nome para ela? — Alice perguntou curiosa

— Bom, eu e Edward estávamos pensando em Elizabeth, mas ainda não escolhemos o nome do meio.

— Quando você escolher, eu posso registra-la se quiser — Carlisle se ofereceu.

— Não é preciso, eu espero Edward acordar — Ela sussurrou pondo sua filha para arrotar — Agora, eu posso ir vê- lo?

— Primeiro o médico dele quer falar com você.

— Senhora Masen — Um homem de feições agradáveis, baixo e um pouco gordinho cumprimenta-a.

— Bella, por favor.

— Tudo bem, sente-se — falou.

— Então, meu marido vai acordar? — Bella foi direto ao ponto.

— Nós não sabemos Bella, preste atenção. O caso dele é raro, pois ele está em coma e geralmente pacientes assim, entram nesse estado por ter tido um acidente cerebral, ou porque consumiu muito álcool ou droga, o que não é o caso dele. Então nós achamos que quando ele caiu no chão, bateu a cabeça forte o suficiente para deixa-lo em coma e que talvez tenha algum trauma posteriormente. Mas nós não vivemos de suposição então o que nos resta a fazer é esperar — ela ficou ali durante alguns minutos tirando poucas dúvidas até que ela foi liberada para ver ele que já não estava mais na UTI.

Carlisle a deixou na porta do quarto, saindo em seguida sabendo que ela queria aquele tempo sozinha.

— Edward — Bella sussurrou ás lágrimas caindo em seus olhos quando viu ele naquele estado, deitado em uma cama de hospital, ele parecia tão frágil, ainda mais com um tubo que estava em sua boca que o ajudava a respirar — Me perdoa amor eu fui tão injusta com você, eu não te mereço, fui tão egoísta e mesmo assim você se enfiou na frente de uma arma por mim, eu não te mereço, mas, por favor, volta para mim — ela sussurrou — Eu não sei viver sem você...eu não vou conseguir — ela não sabia se ele escutava ou não, mas sabia que tinha que dizer, precisava desabafar e a única pessoa que ela procurava nesses momentos era ele — Eu não sei se você está me escutando ou não...mais lute, por favor. Por mim, por nossas filhas, por nossa família. — Ela ficou ali sentada em uma cadeira que ela havia afastado para poder ficar ao lado dele, segurando sua mão fria.

Desabafou em lágrimas tudo que tinha para desabafar.

A dor que sentia por ele, por suas recordações de ter perdido Andrew, pela dor que causou á eles agindo da maneira que ela agiu, por ela ter sido egoísta e não ter pensada também no sofrimento dele, por ter brigado com ele.

— Volte — ela sussurrou baixinho no ouvido dele com medo dele nunca mais acordar — Por favor.

_Esperança, Bella, tenha esperança, _ela disse pra si mesma.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Não me mantem, muito feliz, com as duas outras leitoras que apareceram haha

Vamos lá gente, tá acabando a fic, comenteeem!

beeijos


	30. Inconsciente

**Notas do capítulo**  
O inconsciente define um complexo psíquico (conjunto de fatos e processos psíquicos) de natureza praticamente insondável, misteriosa, obscura, de onde brotariam as paixões, o medo, a criatividade e a própria vida e morte.

Fonte: Wikipédia.

Só quero deixar claro que esse capitulo eu me inspirei em uma fanfic chamada Caricatura, lá tem uma parte que é parecida com a história desse capi...só que aqui tá bem diferente...

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

Ele não sabia a onde estava.

O barulho dos pássaros o havia despertado. Ele não sabia dizer onde estava, havia cerca de um minuto que ele havia percebido o lugar desconhecido onde se encontrava. O céu de um azul limpo sem nenhuma nuvem, pássaros voavam, havia um grande lago de aguas em um tom azul escuro uma enorme árvore a uns poucos metros da margem, a grama verde coberta por vários tipos de flores. Ele não sabia como havia chegado ali, somente sabia que estava ali, como um sonho que não sabemos o começo, somente percebemos no meio. Então ele chegou à conclusão que estava sonhando. Mas e Bella onde estava? O que ele fazia ali? E Victoria o que houve? Lembrou-se de repente de ter se enfiado na frente de Bella, levando tiros em seu lugar. Então era isso havia morrido. Passou a mão em cima de seu peito onde tinha sentindo uma dor mais forte antes de tudo escurecer. Nada tinha ali, a não ser uma blusa branca que usava, junto com uma calça também branca. Morto. Era isso. Mas onde ele estava? No paraíso? Ele iria ficar ali pra sempre? Sozinho?

_Solidão, morte, seria esse o preço á pagar para que Bella ficasse bem_? Perguntou-se mentalmente.

Ele não precisava pensar duas vezes, sabia que faria tudo de novo, se fosse para Bella ficar viva.

Mas mesmo assim não pode deixar de sentir uma dor angustiante no peito, sabendo que nunca veria suas filhas crescerem, protege-las. Nunca mais veria o sorriso de Bella, será que ela encontraria alguém? Ele não queria admitir mais no fundo esperava que sim, queria que ela fosse feliz, mesmo com outra pessoa. E se ela tivesse as memorias de volta como seria? O que ela faria? Percebeu aos poucos que soluçava, como se estivesse chorando, mais nenhuma lágrima saía.

— Não chore querido — uma voz feminina disse. Edward olhou para os lados a procura da voz, não viu ninguém.

— Quem está aí? — ele perguntou se sentindo um idiota e um pouco assustado.

— Desculpa não queria assustá-lo — a voz respondeu e como se tele transportasse um vulto apareceu em sua frente. Era uma mulher, também estava toda vestida de branco, algo nela era familiar para ele, percebeu dá onde a conhecia. Era só por foto, mas sabia que era ela.

— Renée?

— Sim sou eu, querido — ela respondeu suavemente.

— Mas como? Eu estou morto? — perguntou Edward confuso.

— Não você não está morto... Ainda não.

— Eu não entendo...

— Edward você esta em um estado... Inconsciente. Para o mundo você esta em coma, mas você apenas precisa de um tempo.

— Que lugar é esse?

— Eu não sei você que faz o lugar — ele franziu as sobrancelhas — Este lugar é apenas uma projeção da sua mente.

— Como assim?

— Pense em um lugar... — ela pediu

Ele a obedeceu fechando os olhos e imagens da clareira de Forks vieram em sua mente, sentiu algo ao seu redor mudar, abriu os olhos e ficou espantado que agora estivesse na clareira que passou o dia dos namorados com Bella há alguns anos.

— Mas como isso é possível?

— Nós estamos em um lugar que chamamos de _Intermédio_. Você não morreu, mas você pode morrer tudo depende da escolha que você fizer. Mas eu quero que saiba que independente da escolha que você fizer eu estou muito feliz por minha filha ter tido alguém como você ao lado dela — a atmosfera mudou e eles estavam de volta ao mesmo lugar que antes.

— Mas como... — ele começou a dizer mais foi interrompido por um grito agudo, olhou em direção ao barulho.

Mais ou menos aos uns vintes metros um menino de mais ou menos três anos olhava para ele com curiosidade, ao seu lado estava Charlie, seguidos pelos pais de Edward.

— Quem são eles? — ele perguntou sem os reconhecer.

— Aqueles, são Charlie e seus pais.

— Meus pais? — ele deu um passo em direção á eles, mas eles sumiram. — Onde eles foram? Quem era o garotinho?

— Nós tivemos que escolher somente um de nós para poder vim falar com você, eles foram para um lugar que você poderá ir se escolher ficar.

— O garotinho? — ele insistiu.

— É Andrew — Renée respondeu dando um pequeno sorriso.

— Andrew — Edward repetiu dando passos apressados até onde eles estavam.

— NÃO — Renée gritou o impedindo — Se você for para lá nunca mais verá Bella e suas filhas vivas.

— Mas...

— Edward se você morrer Bella não conseguirá viver, seja forte por ela, por sua família.

— Mas como eu posso voltar para elas? — ele quis saber.

— Está vendo esse lago? Você tem que atravessa-lo... Mas é claro que nem tudo é tão simples.

— O quê que tem mais?

— Você vai precisar ser forte.

— Se eu voltar para lá, eu vou está aqui algum dia novamente?

— Um dia todos nós morreremos — foi a resposta dela — você quer voltar para Bella?

— É claro que sim.

— Então vá — ela o incentivou para ele atravessar o lago.

— Obrigado, Renée — ele falou suavemente.

— Eu é que tenho que agradecer por você amar tanto minha filha.

Eles se abraçaram delicadamente.

Edward se virou olhando o lago, não importa o que sentisse ele iria até o final. Ele deu alguns passos até eu seus pés descalços tocaram a agua gelado do lago, ele não sentiu nada, mais um passo e sentiu uma dorzinha, como estivesse levado um beliscão no pé. Olhou para trás e viu que Renée não estava mais lá_, Edward, eu te amo_, ele ouviu a voz de Bella ressoando em seus ouvidos e isso foi tudo que precisou para ele continuar deu mais alguns passos a agua chegando na altura de seus joelhos, gritou sentido uma dor insuportável, "_Volte para mim, para nossas filhas_", mas não desistiu, percebeu que a dor era o preço que teria que pagar para voltar, ele pagaria.

A cada passo que dava a dor aumentava. A agua já estava na sua cintura. Será que ele iria se afogar? A dor que ele sentia era grande, mas nada que o fizesse desistir de está com sua família novamente, ele parou quando a agua estava no seu pescoço. E agora se ele desse mais um passo iria afogar? Poderia ele nadar? O que ele faria_? Não, não... Edward volte para mim, não_, ele ouviu essa frase, mas algo estava errado. Bella, a voz é dela, mas ela parecia que estava sendo torturada. _"Não volta para mim_" um grito novamente e ele deu mais um passo _"Edward!_", Bella parecia está chorando mais por quê? Ele estava agora todo coberto de agua e invés de seu corpo boiar ele foi puxado para baixo, por algo invisível, ele não conseguia respirar, mas a verdade era que ele não precisava de ar. Começou a se debater querendo se livrar mais não conseguia, parecia que havia um imã no fundo do lago e que ele era uma placa de ferro, nada ele podia fazer. Tudo escureceu.

...

Dois milhões e seiscentos setenta e oito mil quatrocentos segundos.

Quarenta e quatro mil seiscentos e quarenta minutos.

Setecentos e quarenta e quatro horas.

Trinta e um dias.

Um mês.

Um mês havia se passado.

Um mês de vida Elizabeth tinha.

Um mês que Bella havia se lembrado de tudo.

Um mês da esperança que nunca morreu.

Um mês de medo.

Um mês de tristeza.

Um mês de alegria.

Um mês de dor.

Um mês de solidão.

Um mês de fé.

Um mês de choro.

Um mês de saudade.

Dois milhões e seiscentos setenta e oito mil quatrocentos segundos.

Quarenta e quatro mil seiscentos e quarenta minutos.

Setecentos e quarenta e quatro horas.

Trinta e um dias.

Um mês.

Um mês de espera, mas ele nunca acordou.

Um mês de angustia, mas Bella nunca deixou de acreditar.

Um mês de conversas, mas Edward nunca ouviu.

Um mês de declarações, mas que ninguém nunca vai saber.

Dois milhões e seiscentos setenta e oito mil quatrocentos segundos.

Quarenta e quatro mil seiscentos e quarenta minutos.

Setecentos e quarenta e quatro horas.

Trinta e um dias.

Um mês.

— Bom dia amor — Bella falou sorrindo, olhando para Edward na cama, se curvou depositando um beijo na testa dele — Nossa filha está tão linda — Bella falou olhando para o carrinho cinza com rosa que estava ao seu lado — hoje ela tomou algumas vacinas, por isso ela tá meio enjoadinha, Amê está na escola ela queria vim, mas eu não podia deixa-la faltar aula mais uma vez — falou e ouviu um choramingo baixinho. Pegou sua Elizabeth em seus braços — daqui a pouco Esme vai chegar aqui para ficar com ela, aí eu vou ficar só com você — disse tentando controlar as lágrimas — Eu amo você, acorde logo — sussurrou baixinho.

_Horas depois..._

Bella estava sentada em uma cadeira perto da cama de Edward, com sua mão em cima da dele, sentiu uma sensação estranha no peito antes do barulho do aparelho cárdico começar a ficar diferente.

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

Um alarme alto soou. Não sabia o que era, mas se desesperou ao ver o médico e enfermeiros, entrarem no quarto apressadamente, carregando um aparelho de desfibrilador.

_Não isso não_, pensou atordoada.

— Ele está tendo uma parada cardíaca — falou o médico enquanto um enfermeiro deixava seu peito nu.

— Rápido — alguém disse.

— Ajuste a potência do choque monofásico para 360 Joules — o médico falou rápido.

— UM DOIS TRÊS — ele falou pressionando o desfibrilado no peito dele. Ouviu um bip fraco, mas nada mudou.

— De novo — nada aconteceu, mas ele não desistiu.

— UM, DOIS, TRÊS.

O corpo de Edward se sobressaltava, mas nada acontecia. Apenas um Bip, Bip, que logo parava.

— O perdemos senhor — disse um enfermeiro tristemente — Podemos fazer o óbito?

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Bella que estava em um canto do quarto, saiu do transe. Não, ele não podia morrer. E sem se importar com mais nada avançou para cima dele o socando com toda força no peito, toda dor que ela sentia todo desespero, toda raiva.

— Não, não... Edward volte para mim, não — gritou chorando, batendo cada vez mais forte e gritando: — EDWARD.

Um enfermeiro a retirou de cima dele cuidadosamente, levando ela para fora do quarto, Bella esperneava e se mexia querendo se soltar daqueles braços estranhos. A dor era grande em seu peito.

As pessoas que continuaram no quarto paralisaram ao ouvir um BIP leve.

Afinal, a esperança é sempre a última que morre.

Um milagre acontecia?

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**  
Gostaram?  
Cometem, por favor...

Beijos, amores!


	31. Despertando

Bella mal podia acreditar, seu Edward havia sobrevivido, os médicos não sabiam explicar o porquê mais ele havia voltado para ela e sinceramente nunca mais queria passar por aquilo de novo. Sentira uma dor tão forte ao pensar que ele havia morrido que demorou a acreditar quando o médico disse que ele havia voltado, nem o próprio médico ao pronunciar aquela frase parecia tão convincente assim.

Ela deixou esses pensamentos de lado, nada mais importava, naquele momento, somente o som constante do coração de Edward que batia forte e saudável.

— Obrigada por voltar — ela sussurrou deixando escorrer uma lágrima.

— Bella, querida eu vim mais rápido assim que eu soube — Alice abriu a porta do quarto falando rapidamente. Bella a abraçou.

— Desculpe, eu nem me lembrei de ligar para avisa-los — Bella falou fungando um pouco.

— Está tudo bem... — Alice falou a reconfortando.

–Alguém pegou Amê na escola? — Bella perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

— Sim, Emmett foi lá, provavelmente daqui a pouco Esme vai vim aqui com Lizzie para você amamenta-la então Amê também deve vim.

Bella apenas assentiu.

— E então quando ele vai acordar? — Alice perguntou animadamente

— A qualquer momento — Bella disse sem esconder seu sorriso — Parece que quando... seu coração voltou a bater ele abriu os olho por três segundos antes de desmaiar novamente. Eu queria tanto ter visto isso... — disse a última parte baixinho.

— Logo, logo você vai ver... — a baixinha falou confiante.

— Papai — Amê gritou animada entrando no quarto correndo, pulou na cama do seu pai dando um longo beijo no rosto dele — _Tô _com saudades de você — sussurrou baixinho — Tio Emmett disse que você vai acordar logo... Eu falei isso para Lizzie ela ficou feliz também.

— Ei, eu também não mereço um abraço? — Bella perguntou e podia-se notar o quanto seu humor havia mudado. Amê sorriu e abraçou a mãe.

Estavam todos no quarto de Edward, mesmo não sendo permitido mais do que duas pessoas, eles haviam conseguido burlar a segurança. Eles conversavam coisas banais, era perceptível o quanto que o ambiente que eles estavam tinha ficado mais leve, não havia mais tensão, nem preocupação, agora só havia ansiedade, afinal a qualquer minuto Edward poderia acordar.

Edward ouvia vozes alegres conversando ao seu redor_, Onde ele estava?_ Perguntou se. Não conseguia ver nada, apenas uma escuridão, tentou abrir seus olhos mais não conseguiu, uma ponta de desesperou surgiu, sentiu um calor agradável em sua mão e ele sabia que vinha de Bella isso o relaxou. Podia ouvir Amê conversando com Rosalie e Alice, Esme, Emmett e Jasper falando sobre um assalto que havia tido em um banco, mas a voz que ele mais ansiava em ouvir era á de Bella e esta conversava com Carlisle, tentou se concentrar para saber qual era o assuntou e percebeu que era sobre ele. _Eu estava em coma? Mas como eu posso ouvir tudo? O que houve?_ Várias perguntas assolavam sua mente ouviu um arfar que ele conhecia muito bem, Bella.

— Meu Deus... — Ela falou alto, sentiu todos ficarem em silêncio ao seu redor.

— O que foi? — Alice perguntou curiosa.

— Edward... — ela sussurrou baixinho, e ele podia dizer que ela estava preste a chorar, ele não queria aquilo — Eu...Ele...apertou minha mão — falou.

Edward ouvindo aquilo se deu conta que apertava sua mão firmemente, um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, ele podia sentir que estava voltando.

— Edward, você pode nos ouvir? — Carlisle perguntou baixinho, Edward apertou de novo a mão de Bella.

— Ele apertou de novo — ela falou feliz.

— E está sorrindo — Esme completou.

E ele finalmente abriu os olhos.

Podia ver que estavam todos ao seu redor, mas o rosto que ele mais queria ver era o de Bella e este foi no qual ele parou.

— Bella — ele falou sua voz saindo rouca, sua garganta ardendo.

— Não fale — Carlisle pediu visivelmente emocionado — Vou chamar seu médico — falou enquanto pegava um copo com água, dando para ele rapidamente.

Edward bebeu sentindo sua garganta pedir por mais.

— É melhor nós esperarmos lá fora o médico não vai gostar de encontrar todos nós aqui — Alice falou — Que bom que você acordou — Murmurou para Edward.

— Fique bem — Esme falou suavemente.

— Amê é melhor você vim — Rose falou acariciando sua barriga enorme.

— Obrigado por voltar, papai — Amê disse, Bella a pegou no colo para que ela conseguisse beijar a face dele.

— Você está bem? — Bella perguntou quando todos saíram do quarto, não conseguiu conter uma lágrima que rolou pelo seu rosto.

— Não chore — ele falou sua voz falhando um pouco. Bella sem se conter o abraçou como podia. Sentiu a mão dele em seu ventre e um gemido assustado vindo dele.

— Elizabeth é perfeita — ela sussurrou — Quando puder eu a tratei para que você a conheça.

Edward assentiu rapidamente vendo o médico entrar no quarto.

— Sr. Masen está sentindo alguma coisa?

— Não — Edward falou fracamente.

— Tudo bem, vamos levar você para a sala de exames agora.

— Bella eu... — ele começou a falar.

— Eu esperarei você aqui com as nossas filhas. Vá lá e fique bem — ela disse se inclinando um pouco para poder pressionar seus lábios aos dele.

Edward demorou quase uma hora nesses exames, Bella não imaginava que demoraria tanto. Alice já tinha ido embora, pois sua filha que ficara com uma babá parecia está perturbando os vizinhos querendo mamar. Emmett e Rose — que estava com dor nas costas — também já haviam ido prometendo voltar assim que fosse possível.

Esme ficou ali com Bella, Amê e Elizabeth que dormia alheia a tudo em sua volta em seu carrinho. Carlisle havia ido acompanhar Edward, este, que fez todos os exames que precisava e ao que tudo indicava ele estava perfeito. Voltou para o quarto um pouco cansando, mas pareceu que se renovou assim que viu um carrinho de bebe.

— É ela? — ele perguntou mal aguentando de tanta ansiedade.

— Sim — Bella falou e se inclinou para pega-la, colocouaa delicadamente nos braços de Edward.

— Ela é tão grande. Quanto tempo passou? — ele perguntou acariciando o rosto gordinho de sua filha.

— Um mês — Bella falou dando um pequeno sorriso, ela se sentou na beirada da cama o mais próximo que conseguia de Edward, colocou Amê em seu colo.

Edward sorriu para as mulheres ao seu redor.

— Eu amo você, Elizabeth — ele falou para sua filha baixinho dando um beijo em sua testa, os olhos dele brilhavam em admiração.

— Eu também amo você, princesa — ele disse quando percebeu Amê fazer uma pequena careta pelo canto do olho.

— Eu vou continuar sendo sua princesa? — ela perguntou fazendo um beicinho.

— É claro que vai, você sempre será minha princesa, agora apenas terá que dividir isso com sua irmã — ele explicou suavemente.

— Eu pensei que nunca mais ia ouvir o senhor me chamar de princesa — Amê confessou som uma carinha de choro, Bella a apertou mais em seu braço.

— Eu nunca mais vou deixar vocês — Edward prometeu. Ele fez um gesto e Bella entendeu pegando Lizzie dos braços dele que logo foram ocupados por Amê. Bella sorriu olhando para sua família.

— Vai ficar tudo bem agora, né? — Amê murmurou baixinho.

— Vai ficar melhor — Edward prometeu a apertando em seus braços esticou uma mão e acariciou o rosto de Bella, dando uma piscadinha.

Ficaram ali alguns minutos em silêncio apenas aproveitando o primeiro momento dos quatros juntos e bem.

Bella se afastou delicadamente da cama e colocou Elizabeth no carrinho, olhou para Amê e viu que ela dormia.

— Você não está cansado? — Perguntou para Edward.

— Não muito — ele falou dando de ombros — Na verdade eu estou curioso para saber como foi esse mês que eu estava... dormindo — disse.

— Tudo bem, vou falar — Bella sorriu. — mas antes você me prometa que nunca mais vai fazer algo assim.

— Assim como?

— Se enfiar na frente de uma arma por mim — ela falou.

— Não era só por você, era por Lizzie e Amê também... Mas eu prometo, até porque não pretendo perder vocês da minha vista tão cedo. Agora fale o que aconteceu a última coisa que eu me lembro é de você gritando e depois acordar aqui, ouvindo vocês — falou.

— Bom, quando você apareceu lá com Victória eu já estava em trabalho de parto, Emmett invadiu o lugar com alguns policiais, eles pegaram Victória, eu também não sei direito o que aconteceu porque eu desmaie, mas Em disse que Elizabeth nasce lá mesmo...então eu acordei no hospital e me desesperei com medo de você ter... — ela não precisou murmurar a palavra, a simples lembrança daquele momento fez com que ela sentisse medo.

— Não chore, eu estou aqui — Edward falou colocando a mão dele em seu coração.

Bella respirou fundo antes de continuar:

— Carlisle me explicou tudo o que aconteceu, os tiros, o coma e desde desse dia eu estou aqui esperando você acordar — ela completou resumidamente.

— O que aconteceu com Victória?

— Parece que ela está em um clinica psiquiátrica — Bella falou dando de ombros, ele segurou um bocejo — Durma, Edward eu prometo que quando você acordar nós estaremos aqui — ela falou.

— Eu te amo você sabe né? — ele sussurrou.

— Eu sei, assim como eu amo você — ela falou e o beijou delicadamente.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

E agora? Será que vai ficar tudo bem?

comentem...


	32. Recomeço

— Seja bem vindo, de novo — Bella falou enquanto abria a porta da casa para Edward.

Depois de longos três dias finalmente ele havia recebido alta e agora estava voltando para casa.

— É tão bom está em casa de novo — Edward falou enquanto se sentava no sofá confortavelmente, puxou Amê para sentar em seu colo, Bella sentou ao seu lado segurando Lizzie.

— É ótimo ter você aqui de novo — Bella falou, ele apenas sorriu e deu um beijo no canto de sua boca — Alice queria fazer uma festa para comemorar, mas eu achei que você iria gostar mais ficarmos só nós quatro, depois de tudo que aconteceu nos últimos meses.

— E você está completamente certa.

— Mas eu os chamei para virem almoçar aqui amanhã, tudo bem?

— Tudo perfeito — ele respondeu.

Ficaram ali na sala por algum tempo, apenas curtindo aquele momento em família, quase não falavam, Amê que falava sobre como estava indo na escola, até que Bella decidiu fazer o jantar. Ela preparou uma lasanha de frango com queijo rapidamente, depois todos foram se arrumar para dormir. Bella ajudou Amê a tomar banho e a colocou para dormir. Depois foi ao quarto de Lizzie e encontrou Edward trocando a fralda dela, que estava suja.

— Tudo bem por aqui? — ela perguntou enquanto entrava no quarto.

— Sim, apenas essa garotinha que fez cocô — ele falou em um tom de brincadeira, Bella sorriu, mas murchou quando o viu fazendo uma careta.

— O que houve? — ela perguntou preocupada.

— Nada... É que agora me deu conta que essa foi a primeira vez que troquei nossa filha. — falou em uma voz tristinha.

— Ei, amor não fique assim — Bella falou a acariciando o rosto dele — Tenho certeza que essa vai ser a primeira vez de muitas — ela falou carinhosamente.

— Sim vai — ele falou confiante. Depositou um beijo delicadamente na testa de Lizzie e depois em sua bochecha a entregou para Bella que se sentou em uma poltrona que tinha ali, puxou sua blusa e abriu seu sutiã, Lizzie logo começou a sugar o mamilo dela avidamente, feliz por tá sendo alimentada.

— Ela é tão linda — ele suspirou, passando a mão na cabecinha dela, alisando os pequenos fios claros que tinha ali.

— Sim, ela é — Bella com concordou.

Quando sentia as sugadas ficarem mais fracas, a tirou de seu peito e a entregou para Edward, que a colocou para arrotá-la, ninando ela um pouco mais.

— Eu vou tomar um banho — ela avisou para ele que apenas assentiu.

Bella foi apreensiva para seu quarto, ainda não havia contado para Edward que tinha recuperado sua memória, estava com medo da reação dele, mas ela sabia que tinha que fazer isso, pensava enquanto banhava. Suspirando, desligou o chuveiro e saiu enrolada em um roupão.

— Ela já dormiu? — perguntou para Edward que estava sentado na cama confortavelmente.

— Dormiu — ele falou a olhando de cima para baixo.

— Você ligou a baba eletrônica? — Bella perguntou fingindo não ter notado seu olhar.

— Liguei — ele falou se levantando e a seguindo até o closet.

— E então quando você vai dizer que recuperou sua memória? — ele perguntou suavemente, enquanto ela penteava seu cabelo. Bella parou a escova em sua mão.

— Co-Como você sabe? — perguntou nervosamente.

— Você sabe como é fácil de lê-la — ele a respondeu.

Bella sentiu um nó em sua garganta. Lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus ductos.

—Eu... Eu...Por favor Edward me perdoa — ela disse o abraçando fortemente, com medo dele a empurra-la — Eu...fui tão egoísta, me fechei em próprio mundo, eu me sentia tão culpada pela morte de ...Andrew, eu...eu não sabia o que fazer, apenas deixei a dor me consumir. Eu não pensei em como você também estava sofrendo, me perdoa. — ela falava deixando as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto livremente.

—Ei, Bella.. Shi — Edward disse a apertando delicadamente contra ele — Está tudo bem já passou, não tem o que perdoar. Eu também deixei a dor me consumir, eu tinha que ter sido o homem da família e mostrar que a vida continuava, mas eu não fiz isso. Eu nunca a culpei por nada, não foi culpa sua, foi um acidente que podia acontecer com qualquer um — ele falou suavemente, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto — Está tudo bem agora. Você se perdoou?

— Sim, agora eu entendo que não foi culpa minha, eu apenas deveria ter ouvido você — ela falou fungando. Lembra-se da nossa discussão antes do acidente? — ela perguntou hesitante.

— Sim — ele falou baixinho, lembrando-se de que ela pediu o divorcio.

— Eu não queria ter dito aquilo, me desculpe eu vi o quanto aquelas palavras machucaram você, foi um momento de raiva eu só queria ficar sozinha eu estava cansada de todos me olharem com pena. Naquele dia eu saí por ai sem saber para onde ia arrependida de ter dito aquilo, eu sabia bem lá no fundo que não tinha culpa, mas eu não podia deixar de me sentir culpada, nós poderíamos está ali com... _ele_ naquele momento, sorrindo para _ele,_ acompanhando seu desenvolvimento.

— Bella, eu tenho certeza que a onde ele estiver ele está bem e feliz. E nada nos impede de ter outros filhos e eu tenho certeza que ainda vai vim um menino.

Bella limpou suas lágrimas.

— Eu quero te pedir um favor — ela falou.

— E eu o farei, amor.

— Você sabe o que fizeram com..o corp... — ela não precisou terminar para Edward saber ao que ela se referia.

— Nós estávamos muito abalados para pensar nisso, mas Carlisle disse que o enterrou no cemitério — ele falou.

— Eu quero visita-lo — Bella disse convicta.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim, você acha que está pronto para isso?

— Eu estou assim Bella, na verdade eu já estou pronto á muito tempo só que eu queria ir com você, então eu achei melhor você se lembrar de tudo para tocar nesse assunto.

— Nós podemos ir amanhã cedo? Eu posso ligar para Esme e pedir para ela vim mais cedo e ficar com as meninas.

— Para mim está ótimo — ele concordou a beijando delicadamente, o recomeço era o que aquele beijo significava.

E cada milésimo que se passava o beijo foi se tornando mais exigente que antes. Bella se separou dele ofegante.

— Vá tomar um banho eu vou terminar de me vestir — Ela falou dando um rápido beijo nele, que apenas assentiu e foi em direção ao banheiro, ele precisava de um bom banho gelado.

Bella vestiu rapidamente uma camisola preta, se olhou no espelho fazendo uma careta. Seu corpo estava mais diferente depois das gestações, na de Lizzie ela havia engordado oito quilos em sem saber como ela percebeu que já havia perdido alguns, mas ainda não estava se sentindo feliz com seu corpo, sem falar que ela havia percebido que haviam surgido uma ou duas estrias nela, e isso a estava deixando nervosa sobre estar com Edward novamente, suspirou se virando, ainda tinha alguns dias para o resguardo acabar. Quando olhou para frente percebeu que Edward já estava ali e vestindo com uma calça de moletom.

— Você foi rápido em? — ela falou um pouco corada.

— Queria voltar logo para ficar com você — ele falou dando uma piscadinha.

— Isso é bom — Bella falou também dando uma piscadinha enquanto passava por ele, foi em direção à cama, se deitando nela, logo Edward estava do seu lado.

— Você está muito cansada? — ele quis saber.

— Não muito, mas quem estava no hospital era você — ela disse dando um pequeno sorriso, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dele, seus rostos ficando á alguns centímetros de distância.

— Eu estou bem — ele disse deslizando uma mão sua pela costa dela, colou sua boca na dela, os lábios de ambos se acariciavam suavemente.

Edward apoiou seu peso em sua mão, deixando que a outra deslizasse livremente pelo corpo de Bella.

— Edward — ela suspirou baixinho o empurrando — Pare — ela disse quando sentiu a mão dele em cima de sua calcinha. Ele a encarou atordoado.

— Você não quer?

— Eu quero sim... Mas você ainda me acha bonita? — ela sussurrou baixinho.

— É claro que acho Bella. Você está mais linda que antes.

— Mas eu estou gorda.

— Não está não — ele falou balançando a cabeça negativamente — Você está gostosa, sente o quanto eu te quero — disse roçando sua ereção no quadril dela que gemeu baixinho.

— Nós não podemos Edward — ela falou tristemente.

— Por quê?

— Ainda falta uma semana para acabar o resguardo — ela disse.

— Resguardo? — ele disse para si mesmo — Isso tudo? — perguntou fazendo um biquinho.

— Sinto muito.

— Tudo bem, acho que posso aguentar uma semana — ele falou.

— Você não precisa esperar — ela disse deslizando sua mão pelo corpo dele até chegar em seu membro por cima da calça.

— Não eu não quero que faça isso — ele disse tirando a mão dela de lá e entrelaçando junto com a sua.

— Mas... — ele colocou o dedo indicador na boca dela, a impedindo de falar.

— Eu vou esperar, quero fazer isso com você, se eu vou ter prazer quero que você também tenha.

— Mas o meu prazer será o seu prazer — ela disse subindo em cima dele.

— Não, Bella — ele disse duro.

Bella apenas voltou para seu lugar, ficando de costa para ele, passou alguns segundo até Edward perceber que ela soluçava.

— Bella, eu a magoei? — ele perguntou fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele.

— Não — ela mentiu.

— Bella, eu quero você, sua boba linda e supersensível. Eu apenas quero ter o meu prazer quando você também puder ter o seu, entende?

— Sim — ela sussurrou.

— Agora vamos dormir daqui a pouco Lizzie deve acordar — Edward falou, Bella apenas assentiu se aconchegando mais perto dele. Ali era seu lugar.

...

Edward parou o carro no estacionamento do cemitério, olhou para Bella.

— Nós podemos fazer isso — ela falou.

— Sim podemos — ele disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

Ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta para ela, entrelaçou sua mão na dela, depois de dá um leve beijo no pulso.

— Você sabe a direção? — Bella sussurrou.

— Sim — ele murmurou.

Guiou Bella em completo silêncio em direção ao tumulo de Andrew que estava na parte destinada a crianças no cemitério. Bella apertou o buquê de flores que segurava em sua mão enquanto seguia Edward em silêncio. Mais alguns passos e ela pode avistar uma placa no chão.

_Andrew Charlie Swan Masen_

_Um filho amado, jamais esquecido._

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos, nada disseram, até que Edward se mexeu e colocou o buquê de flores em cima da placa.

— A onde quer que esteja... Esteja feliz — ele sussurrou baixinho.

— Nós nunca vamos esquecer você — Bella disse com a voz embargada — E me desculpe — murmurou a ultima parte tão baixo que Edward não ouviu.

— Nós te amamos — Edward falou deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto, envolveu seus braços na cintura de Bella que repousou sua cabeça no ombro dele. Ambos ali choravam pela dor da perda de um filho, mas agora que mais importava para ambos, é que eles tinham superado e que estavam juntos.

* * *

Nota da Autora:

Cheirinho de final hein? haha

Comenteem


	33. Amor sem fim

— Então você não vai me dizer para onde estamos indo? — Bella perguntou enquanto alisava seu vestido preto de mangas, mas com um pequeno decote, Edward vestia uma calça preta social com uma blusa de botões azul escura.

— Você sabe que eu ainda não me perdoei — ele murmurou — Não acredito que completamos sete anos de casados comigo em coma — falou chateado.

— E eu já disso que não estou chateada, eu também nem me dei conta no dia, só uns dias depois que eu percebi — Bella falou o abraçando.

Já havia se passado cinco dias desde que Edward havia saído do hospital, quando ele havia se situado melhor, descobriu que há duas semanas havia sido o dia que ele e Bella haviam se casado sete anos atrás e ele não estava se perdoando por não terem comemorado uma data tão importante.

— E agora você está me levando para comemorar isso que importa tudo bem? O que passou, passou. Vou pegar seu presente — disse dando uma piscada e saiu por um momento, voltou alguns segundos depois segurando uma caixa, entregou para ele — Eu dei uma pesquisada e vi que sete anos de casamento é Bodas de Lã então eu procurei algo com isso, não achei muita coisa interessante... Mas espero que goste — falou suavemente.

Edward abriu a caixa e tirou de lá, era um suéter cinza com detalhes azuis e brancos, Edward sorriu.

— Acho que nós pensamos a mesma coisa — ele falou rindo pegou uma caixa da sua parte do closet e entregou para Bella, nela tinha um suéter vermelho com detalhes em branco.

— Obrigada — ela falou o beijando delicadamente.

— Eu é que agradeço, por você ainda está comigo depois de sete anos de casados — falou — Quando eu casei com você não imaginei que pudesse te amar mais, mas a cada dia que passa, a cada momento, á tudo que enfrentamos juntos, a cada briga, a cada sorriso eu me descubro te amando mais e mais — ele falou suavemente — Nunca saia da minha vida, Bella.

— Como eu poderei ir á um lugar sem meu coração Edward? — ela perguntou o abraçando e ficaram ali, abraçados, durante alguns minutos apenas curtindo o momento.

— Bom, nós temos que ir se quisermos chegar lá na hora — ele falou hesitante, estava tão bom ali. Ela assentiu.

— Vamos só nos despedir das meninas e de sua mãe — falou.

— Boa Noite, Bem vindos ao _La Bella Italia, _reserva? — perguntou a recepcionista do restaurante que olhava demoradamente para Edward.

— Sim, duas, no nome de Edward Masen — ele falou mal olhando para a moça, concentrada no cabelo de Bella que estava incrivelmente cheiroso.

— Sim, me acompanhe — a moça falou. Eles a seguiram. Edward havia reservado uma mesa no canto do restaurante onde era mais privado.

— Daqui a pouco seu garçom virá — ela falou parecendo querer ser sexy para Edward.

— Será que ela não vê o tamanho da aliança em seu dedo? — Bella perguntou assim que foi embora.

— Eu acho que ela prefere fingir não ver — ele falou divertido.

— O que é?

— Você enciumada é linda — ele disse se aproximando um pouco mais dela.

— Eu não estou com ciúmes — ela disse fazendo um beicinho, Edward pressionou seus lábios nele.

— Não eu que estou — disse ainda rindo. Bella rolou os olhos.

— Boa Noite, eu sou Renato e serei o garçom de vocês essa noite — um homem de aparência jovem se aproximou, ele olhou para Edward rapidamente, e para Bella mais demoradamente, entregou o cardápio ainda olhando para Bella, Edward limpou sua garganta, não gostando disto.

— Quando estivermos escolhido eu o chamarei — ele disse duramente.

— É claro — ele falou ainda olhando para Bella.

— Pode ir — Edward disse

— Oh, sim — Renato disse parecendo sair do transe.

— Com certeza não sou eu que estou com ciúmes — Bella falou agora divertida.

Edward apenas bufou, enquanto escolhia rapidamente o que pediria, Bella sorriu enquanto fazia o mesmo.

Edward chamou o garçom para falar o que iriam querer e também e pediu o melhor vinho para acompanhar.

— Seu aniversário está chegando — Edward comentou fingindo não querer nada.

— Sim e daí?

— Bella são 28 anos temos que comemorar — ele falou.

— Não, nada de festa — falou.

— Isso você vai ter que dizer para Alice.

— Eu já falei com ela e decidir por um jantar em casa mesmo, Lizzie ainda é muito novinha, eu não quero ficar saindo muito sem nossas filhas.

— Bom você quem manda.

— Ah, sim pode ter certeza que sou — ela falou dando um sorriso malicioso.

Edward congelou quando percebeu Bella subindo seu pé pela perna dele.

— Não pense em fazer isso — ele falou.

— Por quê?

— Tenho certeza que você não vai querer que eu acabasse desistindo esperar seu resguardo acabar e te pegue aqui mesmo no restaurante.

— Sabe não seria tão ruim assim — diz — E além do mais ontem eu fui ao médico e ele me liberou para essa atividade — disse sorrindo abertamente.

— E só agora você me diz...

— Você preferia que eu não tivesse dito.

— Preferia que tivesse me ligado assim que ele disse isso ontem e eu poderia estar agora dentro de você — murmurou.

— Não fale essas coisas — ela pediu baixinho.

— Você que começou amor — ele a lembrou.

— Bom, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa — ela falou meia hesitante.

—Pergunte

— Bem... Eu...você — Bella não conseguiu dizer.

—Bella, você não precisa ficar com vergonha.

— Bom qual é sua fantasia? — ela murmurou.

— Fantasia?

— Sim.

— Sexual?

— É — ela concordou corando.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

— Não tenho muitas... Boa parte dela você já realizou — ele disse.

— E a outra parte?

— Eu sempre tive vontade que você se fantasiasse sabe?

— Como uma enfermeira?

— Sim, ou como uma bombeira, uma policial... Ah e eu sempre tive vontade de fazer com você na mesa da minha secretária.

— Por quê? — ela quis saber curiosa, a imagem da secretária de Edward veio em sua mente, uma senhora já de quase quarenta anos e gente boa, nada que precisasse ficar preocupada.

— Não sei, sempre quando eu a vejo imagino você sentada lá com uma roupa justa, de saia é claro para ser mais fácil, seu cabelo em um coque frouxe, seus seios lindos quase pulando pelo decote — Bella chutou a canela dele que visualizava a cena em sua mente.

— Já entendi — ela falou quente e ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio.

— E você não vai me dizer ás suas?

— Bom, não tenho muitas.

— Vamos, Bella fale eu sei que você tem — ele insistiu.

— Eu sempre quis que você falasse sujo — ela murmurou baixinho.

— Hu,... Eu não imaginava que você gostaria disso, por isso não falei apenas naquela vez que ambos tínhamos bebido de mais — ele disse se lembrando de quando ambos ainda eram universitários.

— Sim, mas eu quero mais sujo que aquilo — ela falou corada.

— Vou anotar isso — ele falou mais para si mesmo — Você não vai querer que eu xingue você certo? — ele falou brincando, mas percebeu Bella ficar séria e corada. Ela queria aquilo. Não pode comentar pois na hora que ia falar a comida chegou.

Comeram conversando nada de muito importante, bebericando o melhor vinho do restaurante. Assim que acabaram, Edward pagou a conta e foram embora rapidamente. Ao chegarem a casa encontraram Esme e Carlisle assistindo TV eles foram embora rapidamente, as meninas já estavam dormindo, foram primeiramente ao quarto de Amê a embrulhando direito no lençol e depois ao quarto de Lizzie Bella decidiu amamenta-la naquele momento sabendo que não queria interrupções pelo menos durante as próximas horas.

— Eles estão tão grandes — Edward pensou alto olhando para os seios de Bella.

— Edward — Bella o repreendeu.

— O quê? Só estou falando a verdade, não vejo a hora de poder brincar com eles de novo — disse.

— E é bom eu te lembrar de que agora você não estar permitido chupa-los, eles vão ser só de Lizzie até secar um pouco esse leite.

— Mas...

— Sem, mas — Bella disse se divertindo com o jeito emburrado dele.

— Bella, você está tão linda — Edward ofegou quando a viu somente com um conjunto de lingerie preta rendada.

— Estou? — ela perguntou dando uma voltinha.

— E como — ele falou se aproximando dela, enlaçando seus braços em sua cintura, Bella passou a mão no peito nu dele.

— Senti tanta falta de estar com você assim — Bella falou o abraçando

— Eu amo você — Edward disse a beijando delicadamente.

— Não mais que o meu amor por você.

— Você compara uma arvore pequena com uma floresta inteira — ele resmunga, mas não deixa o assunto se prolongar o desejo e a saudade que sentiam falou mais alto.

— Calma Bella — ele sussurra quando sente a mão dela no elástico de sua boxer preta — Quero adorar seu corpo antes de estar dentro dele.

— Edward — Bella meio que geme e resmunga quando sente uma leve mordida na clavícula — Você vai ter muito tempo para isso, mas agora eu preciso sentir você dentro de mim — ela fala enquanto retira a cueca dele, deixando seu membro duro exposto para ela.

— Tão impaciente — ele diz observando ela retirar a calcinha e deitar na cama.

— Vem, logo — ela implora.

Edward suspira seu corpo pegando fogo de desejo por aquela mulher, se rende enquanto vai em direção á cama teria a noite toda para fazer o que queria, mas agora ele precisava estar em seu lugar.

— Linda — ele sussurra, se ajeitando entre as pernas dela.

Bella o beija apaixonadamente, enquanto ergue seu quadril. Ambos gemem de prazer quando o membro de Edward entra em Bella. Edward olha para os seios de Bella — o que ele mais queria agora era colocar sua boca neles, e chupa-los, mas sabia que não podia fazer isso — por agora eles eram só de Lizzie, então ele ocupou sua boca com o pescoço e rosto dela, enquanto intensificava seus movimentos, Bella entrelaça suas pernas na cintura dele que desliza mais fundo nela, ambos gemem de prazer.

— Mais forte — Bella pede com sua respiração ofegante. Edward sai de dentro dela e volta mais forte, repetindo esse processo nela em um ritmo que alucinada, cada vez que voltava estocava mais forte e fundo — Eu não vou aguentar... — Bella diz sentindo seu sexo contraindo.

— Goza pra mim amor — Edward pede mordiscando a orelha dela, depois a beijando profundamente,

— Ahh — Bella grita sentindo seu orgasmo vindo.

Edward dá mais algumas estocadas e libera seu prazer dentro dela, depois deixa seu corpo cair ao lado do dela na cama. Eles ficam em silêncio apenas as respirações ofegantes era ouvida no quarto, poucos minutos se passam, até que se sentem preparados para a próxima rodada.

–Agora, senhora, impaciente, será que, eu, posso, amar, beijar, lamber, cada, parte, de, seu, corpo — Edward diz entre beijos pelo rosto e pescoço dela.

— Ele é todo seu — Bella sussurra

— Sim, só meu — ele diz possessivamente deslizando sua mão para bunda dela — Eu queria tanto brincar com eles — Edward disse fazendo um biquinho olhando para os seios de Bella.

— Eu também queria que você brincasse com eles, mas se o senhor fizer isso vai vazar leite — ela falou descontraída.

— Eu sou paciente — ele murmurou logo se apossando da boca dela, sua língua lambendo cada parte que conhecia tanto, dançando sensualmente com a de Bella, ele quebrou o beijo puxando o lábio inferior dela. Apenas para deslizar sua boca pelo corpo dela, pescoço, seios — os beijando — barriga, umbigo, ficou beijando a área abaixa do umbigo demoradamente, enquanto deslizava um dedo dentro de Bella, sentindo a quão molhada ela estava, seu membro pulsou já duro novamente. Deslizou sua boca para a virilha dela, sentindo o cheiro forte de sua excitação, suas mãos agora acariciavam as coxas dela, sua boca alternando entre suas virilhas, mas não indo ao ponto principal, Bella gemia impacientemente.

— Chupa, logo, Ed...ward — ela grunhiu o fazendo rir, mas ele fez o que ela pediu, sua boca dando primeiro um beijo delicadamente, seus dedos passando entre os lábios vaginais dela, depois sua língua fez o mesmo percurso, ele usou as mãos para deixar ela mais exposta para ele e deixou sua língua deslizar o máximo que conseguia para dentro dela. Bella gritou alto.

— Baixo se não vai acordar nossas filhas — ele disse enquanto seu dedo acariciava suavemente o clitóris, ela mordeu as bochechas para evitar gritar — Eu quero beber seu prazer amor, — ele falou deslizando dois dedos para dentro dela, saindo e voltando rapidamente — Então goze para mim — disse fazendo outro dedo seu brincar com o clitóris dela.

— Droga — Bella grunhiu esticando a mão até achar um travesseiro que pudesse morder, ela sentia que estava perto. E com mais algumas lambidas e chupadas de Edward deixou seu gozo sair de seu corpo, Edward a limpou avidamente, fazendo Bella ficar excitada de novo.

— Seu gosto continua divino — ele falou enquanto se ajeitava na cama.

— E você só melhora nesse quesito — ela disse corada — Mas agora é a minha vez de brincar um pouquinho com ele, não acha? — falou enquanto uma mão sua deslizava pelo membro dele.

— Se você prometer ser boazinha e não judiar muito dele — Edward falou dando um sorriso malicioso.

— Eu sempre sou boazinha com ele — Bella falou sarcasticamente, ficando por cima dele, sentou agachada em seu tronco, uma perna de cada lado, deixando seu sexo aberto exposto para ele.

— Droga, Bella — ele disse, ela sorriu maligamente antes de tomar a boca dele para si, o beijando fervorosamente, suas mãos descendo pelo tronco dele.

— Eu vou te lamber agora, você quer isso quer Edward? — ela perguntou sedutoramente no ouvido dele.

— Sim, Isabella, eu quero que você me chupe até meu prazer se derramar nessa boquinha — sua voz rouca de desejo.

— Oh e isso vai acontecer.

Bella pegou o membro dele em suas mãos, o acariciando primeiro lentamente.

— Eu sentir saudades de você — ela murmurou para o membro de Edward, antes de depositar um leve beijo na glande, Edward geme.

Bella sorriu, enquanto lambia o comprimento dele, mas nunca o colocando em sua boca, seus lábios desceram para a virilha dele mordiscou aquele lugar, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as bolas dele.

— Porra — Edward grunhiu baixo.

Bella sem aviso colocou o máximo que conseguia do membro grosso e duro em sua boca, fazendo movimentos lentos e sensuais, só que Edward não queria lento, ele queria rápido e forte, então colocou uma mão sua na cabeça dela, juntando o cabelo dela na outra desajeitadamente, puxou a cabeça dela fazendo Bella ir um pouco mais fundo e forte, estocou em sua boca sem conseguir se segurar, estava prestes a chegar em seu limite, Bella deixou Edward guiar os movimentos com a mão em sua cabeça, fazendo no ritmo dele, sentiu o membro dele ficando mais duro, sabia que ele estava chegando perto de seu ápice, então deu uma atenção especial em sua cabeça, raspando seus dentes nela, depois chupando o pré gozo que saia de lá, percebendo quanta falta que sentia desse gosto. Edward não aguantando mais, com um gemido se derramou na boca de Bella, que engoliu tudo rapidamente, mas só parou de chupa — lo quando o membro dele estava quase em pé novamente, ele era rápido.

— Seu gosto está melhor que nunca — ela diz sensualmente, lambendo os lábios, Edward geme a puxando forte para cima dele, beijando a boca dela sem se importar de sentir seu próprio sabor.

Ele os vira na cama, fazendo seu corpo ficar atrás do dela, com eles deitados de lado, Bella entende o que ele quer e levanta uma perna, Edward a segura enquanto penetra seu membro na entrada já molhada de Bella.

Ambos não falam nada, mas os gestos dizem tudo. A respiração de ambos ofegantes, o coração acelerado, os movimentos sincronizados, até que a tão conhecida sensação chega e ambos explodem de prazer juntos e mais unidos do que tudo.

— Será que vai ser sempre assim? — Bella perguntou enquanto acariciava o peito de Edward. Já estava amanhecendo, ambos haviam dormido pouco na noite, dividindo o tempo entre amamentar Lizzie e se amarem, agora eles estava descansando abraçados deitados na cama.

— Assim como? — Edward pergunta passando as mãos pelo braço dela, sentindo ele se arrepiar.

— Isso — Bella disse — Essa sensação, sempre quando eu estou com você eu me sinto uma adolescente com seu primeiro namorado.

— Eu espero sinceramente que não. Quero estar com 90 anos e com essa mesma sensação que tenho quando estou com você agora, a mesma sensação que tive desde que brincava com você, de quando éramos adolescentes, de quando eu percebi que eu sentia isso por amar você — ele falou suavemente, acariciando a bochecha dela.

— Eu também, eu sei que ainda vamos passar por muitas turbulências no nosso casamento todo casamento é assim, eu só espero que nós sejamos unidos o bastante para superar tudo.

— Bella eu nunca vou deixa-la — Edward prometeu.

— Eu sei, eu também nunca vou te abanar, nunca mais — ela falou o beijando delicadamente.

— Agora vamos dormir, daqui a pouco amanhece e não vamos mais ter tempo para isso — ele falou. Bella apenas assentiu.

E ali os dois abraçados, dormiram juntos tendo a certeza que o amor deles é mais forte que tudo.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Post agora só semana que vem, porque essa semana vou ter três provas e tenho que estudar, final de semana não vou ter tempo...

Torçam por mim...

beijinhos


	34. Natal e Fantasias

_24 de Dezembro de 2014_

Edward voltou ao seu quarto tranquilamente, entrou no closet perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, estacou ao ver Bella que estava de costas para ele mexendo em algo que ele não via, seu vestido estava aberto atrás dando para ver a parte de trás do sutiã dela que era preta e parecia ser tomara que caia e o começo da calcinha dela também preta.

— Ah, Edward você está aí — ela falou sorrindo — Sobe o zíper, por favor? — pediu se aproximando dele que assentiu engolindo seco.

— Você está linda — ele disse olhando ela de cima á baixo demoradamente. Bella usava um vestido vermelho curto cheio de babados, juntos com uma sandália vermelha, uma maquiagem leve apenas realçando mais os olhos.

— Obrigada — ela agradeceu dando um selinho nele — Você também está lindo — ela disse analisando a roupa dele: uma blusa social verde com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo, uma calça preta e sapatos — As meninas estão prontas? — ela perguntou

— Sim, só falta você.

— Então vamos — ela falou.

Bella encontrou Amê sentada no sofá, ela usava um vestido branco com detalhes vermelhos, seu cabelo solto com uma tiara, já Lizzie vestia um vestidinho preto e vermelho ela estava sentada em um carrinho e babava sua mão.

— Pegue ela eu vou arrumar a câmera — Edward falou indo até um suporte onde tinha a câmera, Bella sorriu pegando Lizzie no colo e Amê ficou ao seu lado, Edward apertou o botão se posicionou atrás de Amê que pegou na mão do pai. Eles estavam na frente da arvore de natal, fazendo a imagem ficar linda.

Logo se encaminharam ao carro para ir para casa de Carlisle.

Ao chegarem lá, já estavam todos lá. Amê foi logo indo brincar com Peter, Bella colocou Lizzie em uma cerquinha que tinha ali a deixando com sua prima Jane dava para perceber como as duas se gostavam. Rose estava sentada ao lado de um Emmett que babava pelas suas filhas que já tinha quatro meses de vida eram gêmeas — Holly Esme Cullen e Emma Lilian Cullen — elas eram idêntica.

— Mas que bebezinhos mais fofos — Bella falou.

— Sim, são lindas — Edward concordou — Ainda bem que não puxaram nada de Emmett.

— HAHA — Emm riu irônico.

— Obrigada, queríamos convidar vocês para serem padrinhos de Emma — Rosalie disse.

— Obrigado Rose é claro que aceitamos — Bella falou.

— Sim, só não sei qual dela é a Emma — Edward falou brincalhão. Eles riram.

— É a de tiara vermelha — Emm respondeu.

— Não ursão é a de tiara rosa — Rose falou.

— Não é a de vermelha.

— Rosa — Rosalie falou em um tom que Emm não retrucou.

— Ainda bem que não temos gêmeos — Edward sussurrou no ouvido de Bella.

Bella olhou para onde estava Lizzie e viu que Peter e Amê brincavam com as bebês dentro do cercado.

— Eu estou morta — Alice falou — Jane começou há engatinhar essa semana e não para mais quieta em nenhum canto, ainda bem que existem esses cercados — disse. Bella apenas riu da expressão de Alice.

Á noite passou sem grandes acontecimentos, os homens conversavam animadamente, as mulheres riam das gracinhas que ás crianças faziam á meia noite agradeceram por mais um natal junto e com acréscimos nas famílias. Peter e Amê corriam pela casa animada por ser Natal. Jane e Lizzie babavam nos brinquedos de borracha que tinha no cercado até que chegou a hora de ambas dormirem. Depois que terminou a ceia eles trocaram alguns presentes.

E assim passou mais um Natal da família Cullen. Uma família unida, amada e feliz.

_Algumas semanas depois._

Edward girou na cama, era sábado e ele tinha planos de levar a família ao parque, querendo abraçar sua esposa se assustou quando viu que o lado da cama dela estava gelado. _Onde ela foi_? Perguntou-se. Levantou-se tomou um banho rápido, passando pelo corredor ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto de Amê.

— Filha? — ele perguntou.

— Sou eu papai — Amê disse.

Ele entrou no quarto e viu Amê e Lizzie que estava sentada no colo de Renata, a babá, havia algumas bonecas no chão, ele beijou o rosto de cada filha e comprimento Renata com um aceno.

— Onde está Bella? — perguntou.

— Não sei senhor, ela apenas disse para eu cuidar das meninas hoje, pois ela ia sair e não sabia que horas voltaria — falou. Edward deixou o quarto confuso.

Já fazia algumas semanas que Bella estava agindo estranho, sempre fugia dele e andava saindo de mais, passava horas no shopping ou no salão de beleza e isso o estava deixando preocupado ela não gostava daquelas coisas de passar horas fazendo compras ou em um salão e também sempre voltava sem ter comprado nada. Sempre quando ele a via na empresa ela dava um jeito de fugir dele, em casa ela brincava muito com as meninas e depois dormia com uma camisola provocante que o deixava duro a noite inteira o fazendo ficar com vontade de ir ao banheiro se aliviar. Mas decidiu acabar com aquilo assim que ela chegasse, ele teria que conversar com ela.

Quando terminou de tomar seu café ouviu o telefone da casa tocando, atendeu.

— Alô?

— _Sr. Masen?_

— Sim sou eu?

— _Eu sou uma das candidatas a substituir sua secretária _– disse uma voz extremamente sexy, Edward se surpreendeu por gostar da voz, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo — _E será que você não poderia me encontrar no escritório não, eu tenho um assunto para discutir com você. _

— Desculpe Senhorita... — ele falou depois de limpar sua garganta.

— _McCarty _— a voz demorou um pouco para responder, Edward se segurou para não rir.

— Senhorita McCarty, hoje é sábado e não tem ninguém na empresa — disse — Não imagino o que pode ter de tão importante para falar comigo.

— _Bom, se eu fosse você eu viria aqui nunca sabe o que se pode encontrar na sala de sua secretária — _dizendo isso desligou.

Edward sentou-se no sofá querendo desvendar o que não foi dito naquela frase, ele sabia que tinha algo mais e como num estalo entendeu tudo. A única coisa agora que tinha certeza era que tinha que ir até a empresa.

— Renata? — disse chamando a babá — Eu vou dá uma saída se Bella chegar diga que fui até o escritório...pegar uns documentos que eu esqueci — ele mentiu descaradamente.

— Sim, senhor.

— Tchau princesas — Edward se despediu de cada filha com um beijo na bochecha e na teta, de Amê recebeu um abraço e de Lizzie um beijo babado.

Edward entrou no escritório lentamente não tinha ninguém ali, a não ser o porteiro o cumprimentou rapidamente e foi em direção ao elevador apertou o ultimo andar e aguardou. As portas se abriram lentamente ele saiu meio hesitante não podia acreditar no que iria fazer.

Mas ao ver a mulher sentada em cima da mesa de sua secretária, não pensou em mais nada a não ser estar dentro dela. _Que se foda tudo_, pensou.

A mulher estava distraída seus lábios vermelhos do batom mordia a ponta de uma caneta sensualmente, usava uma saia preta e muito justa que só tampava sua bunda, suas pernas longas e brancas cruzadas em seus pés tinha uma sandália de salto alto vermelha que mostrava os peitos de seus pés, usava uma blusa justa branca, com um decote exagerado mostrando seus seios firmes.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — ele conseguiu dizer.

— Eu sou uma das candidatas para a vaga de sua nova secretária — falou sensualmente.

— Entendo, mas só vou começar a escolher terça feira e com minha mulher presente.

— Ela não precisa ficar sabendo desse encontro — disse a moça descendo da mesa e caminhando até ele sensualmente, Edward não conseguiu desviar os olhos do quadril dela.

— Sabe Sr. Masen quando eu vi você pela primeira vez eu disse esse homem vai ser meu — falou acariciando o peito dele — E então eu vou ser direta. Você quer me fuder aqui?

Edward ofegou.

— É o que eu mais quero — ele disse a puxando para um beijo violento, cheio de luxuria e ardor.

As mãos de ambos percorriam o corpo um do outro sem o menor pudor, a mulher entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura de Edward pressionando o membro duro dele que levou ela até a mesa da secretária deixando ela sentada lá.

— Você está uma puta de gostosa com essa roupa, mas prefiro você sem ela — ele disse ofegante e com pressa rasgou a blusa dela que estava sem sutiã, Edward sem se conter abocanhou um dos seios dela sem o menor pudor o chupado como seu fosse um pirulito, a mulher gemia esfregando seu centro no membro dele por cima da roupa.

Ela tirou a blusa dele, admirando o peito definido que ele tinha, suas mãos tremiam de prazer enquanto ela abria o zíper da calça dele que escorregou pelas pernas bem torneadas que ele tinha. Edward a retirou com o pé de seus tornozelos, enquanto atacava o beijo o pescoço dela, sua mão acariciando os seios dela enquanto a outra se infiltrava pela saia.

— Ahh...cachorra sem calcinha — ele disse quando encontrou o sexo dela desnudo e muito molhado.

— Isso me xinga — ela pediu ofegante acariciando membro dele que já estava fora da boxer.

— Vadia é assim que quer — ele perguntou penetrando três dedos dele dentro dela que gemeu alto.

— Sim, é isso que eu quero seu puto — ela falou ofegante rebolando na mão dele.

— Você quer que eu fale sujo? — ele perguntou meio que gemendo sentindo os movimentos dela em seu membro se intensificar.

— Ahhh — ela não respondeu sentindo um dedo dele pressionar seu clitóris.

— Responda — ele falou apertando o botão inchado dela.

— Quero — ela gemeu alto.

— Ahh, cachorra — ele falou quando ela apertou o membro dele — Chupa meu pau — ele pediu a tirando de cima da mesa fazendo ela se ajoelhar na frente dele. A mulher sorriu olhando para o membro duro dele e abocanhou o chupando com desejo, gemendo sem parar — Ahh...cachorra...que boquinha que você tem...isso...ahh... — quando ele sentiu que estava prestes a gozar tirou ela dali — Hoje eu quero gozar dentro de você — falou a colocando de volta em cima da mesa, derrubando algumas coisas que tinha ali, mas não se importou, abriu as pernas dela contemplando o centro dela que escorria seu tesão.

— Você está tão molhadinha que nem uma vadiazinha e eu mal trisquei em você — falou — Agora você quer que eu te chupe quer? Quer que eu enfie minha língua em seu sexo molhado enquanto você grita de prazer? Quer gozar na minha boca quer? — ele sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido dela.

— Quero...porra — sentiu a língua quente dele lambe — la afoitamente, ela começou a rebolar seu quadril na bunda dele.

— Não é para gozar — ele avisou batendo na coxa dela, ela apenas assentiu ainda gemendo, quando estava preste a chegar ao clímax ele saiu dali voltando seus lábios pelo corpo dela até encontrar a sua boca e a beija — la sensualmente. Sentiu seu membro roçando na entrada dela fazendo ambos gemerem alto.

— Porra, me diz o que você quer — ele falou puxando o cabelo dela levemente.

— Você — a moça sussurrou rouca.

— Eu _tô_ colaborando, colabora também — Edward disse a olhando intensamente, ela entendeu.

— Eu quero o seu pênis grande e duro dentro de mim, quero que você me foda como nunca fez antes, não quero carinho nem amor, só quero luxúria e tesão — ela falou.

Edward gemeu alto.

— Ahhh...assim você acaba comigo — ele falou a penetrando sem nenhum cuidado.

Seu membro entrava e saia dela, fundo e rápido sendo até violento, ora sua boca estava na dela a beijando violentamente, ou no pescoço dela o mordiscando.

— Porra — ela gritou quando Edward desceu um dedo e apertou o clitóris dela.

Ela apenas riu ainda metendo o mais fundo que conseguia dentro dela.

— Eu vou... gozar — ela disse arfante sentindo seu sexo aperto o membro dele.

— Caralho — ele gemeu — Não vai não — avisou e saiu de dentro dela sem voltar. A moça gemeu em protesto.

— Você dá para mim, dá? — ele perguntou alisando a bunda dela.

— E-eu nã...

— Tudo bem outro dia — ele falou a interrompendo beijando a boca dela, sentiu a mão dela em seu membro.

Edward a penetrou novamente e saiu rápido, a moça bateu nele pela provocação. Ele riu a pegando no colo, levando até sua sala que era ao lado, abriu a porta e imprensou-a na mesma a beijando com ardor, fechou a porta. A moça olhou o escritório dele.

Era um escritório grande, havia algumas estantes com livros e objetos, uma mesa com um monitor em cima havia uns porta-retratos em cima dela, atrás da mesa havia uma enorme parede de vidro que iluminava o ambiente deixando a luz do sol entrar e dava para ver os outros prédios de Nova Iorque.

— Sua família? — a moça perguntou apontando para um dos porta — retratos onde Edward estava abraçado mais uma mulher com uma menina e um bebe com eles.

— Sim — ele sorriu assentindo, ela riu — Agora vem cá — disse a puxando para ele colando seus corpos nus e ainda excitados um no outro.

Eles foram andando ainda se beijando até que Edward sentiu que a estava imprensando no vidro.

— Vou te comer aqui — ele falou a virando fazendo seu corpo ficar esmagado no vidro que estava um pouco quente por causa do sol, mas isso só serviu para a moça ficar mais excitada.

— Sim, me coma — ela implorou abrindo mais as pernas logo sentindo o membro dele a preencher.

— Rebola, cachorra — ele mandou dando um leve tapa na bunda dela. Os movimentos eram rápidos, fundos e sincronizados o suor escorria do corpo dos dois, mas nenhum se importava com nada a não ser eles naquele momento de luxuria.

Mas Edward não se demorou muito naquele local, saiu de dentro dela sentando em sua cadeira reclinável, deixando ela por cima a penetrando novamente. A moça começou a cavalga- lo fortemente, Edward admirava a visão dos seios dela balançando, logo pegou um deles em sua boca o sugando fortemente, não demorou muito e clímax chegou para os dois. Ambos gritaram palavras desconectas sentindo o liquido deles se misturaram a prova perfeita da luxúria dos dois. Eles nada disseram apenas ficaram abraçados esperando a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos se acalmarem.

Mas Edward queria mais, ele não queria parar só naquilo, olhou para o relógio e viu que já era 10 horas, ainda dava tempo de uma segunda rodada e bastou ele se lembrar de tudo que fizeram que sentiu seu membro ganhar vida, como ainda estavam conectados ela também sentiu.

— Já?

— Porque você não aguenta mais? — ele perguntou cheirando o cabelo dela.

— Claro que aguento — ela disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

— De quatro minha vadia — ele ordenou a retirando de cima dele, a moça obedeceu. Edward comtemplo a visão — Você é uma puta que adora me provocar né — ele falou acariciando a bunda dela.

— Sou o que você quiser que eu seja — ela falou rebolando — Mas me deixa chupar você quero sentir seu gosto — falou.

— Vamos fazer isso junto — ele falou se deitando no chão, a moça entendeu o que ele queria e se agachou nele com o sexo na altura da boca dele, enquanto ela estava com o membro dele em sua cara, não demorou muito e o abocanhou o membro o sugando com desejo, Edward penetrou sua língua no centro molhado dela que rebolou em sua boca, ele penetrou dois dedos para ajudar em seus movimentos orais, gemendo e enquanto sentia seu membro ser chupado com vigor. Não demorou muito e estavam perto do ápice, ambos intensificaram os movimentos perdidos no êxtase que sentiam ao dar receber, Edward explodiu na boca dela segundos depois que bebia do prazer dela, ele se virou deixando sua cara na altura da dela.

— Obrigado por isso — ele disse depois de alguns minutos colocando o cabelo dela suavemente atrás da orelha.

— Eu que tenho que agradecer — ela falou o beijando suavemente — Devemos repetir isso mais vezes — disse.

— Sim e nós vamos — ele falou — Agora, você estava distante de mim por quê? — ele quis saber.

— Nada eu só queria te deixar com mais desejo — falou.

— Não precisava disso — ele falou escorregando a mão pela barriga dela, — mas Eu amo você.

— Eu amo você — ela repetiu olhando intensamente para ele.

— Vamos, eu ainda quero levar nossas filhas para passear — disse.

Bella assentiu indo até a sala da secretária e vestindo suas roupas, Edward fez o mesmo, ela arrumou seu cabelo em um coque frouxo, mas não adiantava, seu cabelo estava selvagem.

— Eu preciso de um banho — ela disse suspirando.

— Eu posso dar um banho em você — Edward falou a abraçando por trás.

— Quem sabe mais tarde.

— Eu não acredito que você veio vestida desse jeito pra cá de táxi — Edward falou enquanto abria o carro.

— O que tem?

— Bella, você está fodidamente sexy — ele falou, Bella rolou os olhos corando.

— Acho que foi por isso que o motorista estava me comendo com os olhos — ela brincou fingido pensar alto.

— O QUÊ?

— Nada amor dirige — ela falou rindo — Ah e só para deixar registrado — disse se aproximando dele — Eu adorei conhecer esse seu lado — falou e logo mordiscou lóbulo da orelha dele que apertou a mão, mas forte no volante.

— Sim, definitivamente vamos repetir — Edward falou, mas para si mesmo.

Ao chegarem a casa, entraram silenciosamente não queriam ver as filhas com cheiro de sexo tomaram um banho juntos e vestiram uma roupa leve, Edward uma bermuda xadrez com uma blusa branca e Bella um vestido azul de alcinhas.

— Reneta, pode ir para casa — Bella disse dispensando a babá que assentiu e se despediu das meninas.

— Mamãe nós vamos almoçar fora? — Amê perguntou.

— Vamos sim, florzinha — Bella respondeu.

— ÊBAAAA — Amê disse dando pulinhos — Eu quero ir ao Mcdonalds.

— Você que manda hoje — Edward respondeu.

— Obrigada, papai — ela falou o abraçando.

— Vou preparar a papinha de Lizzie — Bella falou — Você tome banho e se arrume — falou para Amê — Edward troque Lizzie.

— Sim, senhora — ele falou batendo continência fazendo Bella rolar os olhos enquanto saia.

— Vou trocar sua irmã — ele disse para Amê — Vai precisar de ajuda?

— Não, papai já sei me arrumar sozinha, sou uma mocinha — ela falou balançando a cabeça.

— Tá certo mocinha — Edward falou a beijando delicadamente no rosto, ele ouviu um gritinho fino vindo de Lizzie.

— Vamos ciumenta — Edward falou abraçando a filha.

Quando chegou ao quarto a colocou no suporte que tinha para trocar fraldas, já tinha uma roupa ali separada e imaginou quando Bella havia feito aquilo.

— Você é tão parecida com sua mãe — Edward falou acariciando os cabelos castanhos da filha que babava a mão, ele retirou a roupinha que ela usava deixando a só de fralda viu que estava suja de xixi e a trocou rapidamente, fez cosquinhas no pé de Lizzie que riu alto mostrando seu sorriso sem dentes e as covinhas que tinha na bochecha gordinha.

— Quem é uma das princesinhas do papai, quem é? — Edward falou abobalhado fazendo cosquinha agora na barriga dela que continuava rindo alto. — Uma das princesas viu, não podemos excluir Amê — ele falou para a filha que o encarava sem entender nada mas rindo — Eu amo as duas — ele disse sorrindo.

Terminou-a de vestir e encontrou Bella brincando com Amê na sala.

— Você pegou tudo? — Bella perguntou, pegando a bolsa de Lizzie que estava com Edward.

— Claro que peguei — ele falou.

— Você falou isso dá ultima vez e tinha esquecido os lenços — ela falou conferindo se estava tudo ali.

— Sim, mas agora eles estão aí — falou despreocupado fazendo uma careta para Amê que riu.

— Vamos então — Bella disse pegando Lizzie a colocou acomodada na cadeirinha e depois Amê.

Edward deu a partida no carro feliz, por mais um dia que passaria com sua família.

* * *

**Notas da Autora**:

Próximo é o ultimo. Comentem?


	35. Acontecimentos

Bella acordou sentindo uma mão macia acariciar seus cabelos e seu rosto, ela sorriu enquanto virava na cama ficando de frente para seu marido.

— Bom dia, amor — ele sussurrou acariciando a bochecha dela.

— Bom dia — ela falou se aproximando dele, esfregou seus olhos e espreguiçou dando um selinho nele logo em seguida — Nossa estou com tanta preguiça — ela resmungou se espreguiçando.

— Eu sei como deixar você bem esperta — ele disse a puxando para mais perto dele — Ainda temos meia hora antes das meninas virem — ele começou parecendo pensativo — Que tal uma rapidinha? — sussurrou no ouvido dela.

— Edward eu não quero que as meninas nos vejam _sujos — _ela falou enquanto ele distribuía beijos em seu pescoço.

— Então vamos fazer no banheiro, eu preciso de você — ele disse roçando sua ereção nela.

— Como você consegue? — Ela perguntou gemendo.

— É difícil não ficar assim perto de você

— Vamos logo — ela falou se levantando da cama.

Edward a imitou e foram se beijando para o banheiro. Ela retirou sua camisola rapidamente a jogando no cesto de roupa suja ele fez o mesmo, com sua calça de moletom, ambos não usavam roupa intima e não demorou muito para Bella ter seu corpo imprensado no azulejo frio do banheiro, enquanto o membro duro de Edward se movimentava rápido e forte dentro dela, a boca dele ora beijava os lábios dela ora sugava os seios dela que arranhava as costas dele e puxava seu cabelo enquanto movimentava seu quadril junto com os movimentos dele, ambos gemiam alto próximo ao clímax e quando este chegou eles explodiram juntos no auge do prazer.

Depois de alguns beijos delicados e suaves eles terminaram de se lavar, quando estavam terminando de se arrumarem ouviram duas batidinhas suave na porta.

— Já vai — Bella disse indo em direção à porta a abriu. — Bom dia amores — ela falou sorrindo para suas filhas

Ela abraçou e beijou cada filha, Amê vestia um pijama amarelo, agora com seus oito anos era muito parecida com o pai somente os cabelos e o formato do rosto viam de sua mãe. Já Lizzie agora com seus três quase quatro anos era muito manhosa e morria de ciúmes do pai, quando tinha cerca de um ano Bella nem podia beija-lo na frente dela que chorava, mas agora ela não fazia mais isso. Lizzie vestia um pijama rosa e segurava uma boneca com uma mão enquanto chupava o polegar da outra.

Era sempre assim todo sábado Amê acordava Lizzie e iam para o quarto dos pais onde ficavam conversando ate mais tarde.

— Papai — Lizzie disse indo até Edward que estava sentado na cama, ele sorriu a pegando no colo e a beijando no rosto, Amê deitou na cama seguida por sua mãe.

— Bom dia princesa — Edward falou enquanto acariciava o rosto da filha mais velha.

— Bom dia papai — ela falou sorrindo o beijando levemente na bochecha.

— Papai eu sonhei com você e a mamãe — Lizzie falou querendo a atenção dele.

— Foi? O que acontecia? — Bella perguntou.

— Nós estávamos numa _paia_, só que a mamãe estava... Gorda _palecia_ que tinha comido uma melancia — Lizzie riu.

— Acho que você quer dizer grávida — Edward falou pensativo.

— Que nem a titia Alice?

— Sim princesinha que nem ela — ele falou.

— Papai nós vamos sair hoje? — Amê perguntou depois de alguns segundos de silencio

— Talvez, Bella você quer sair? — ele perguntou, mas não obteve resposta — Bella?

— Papai, eu acho que a mamãe está no mundo da lua — Amê falou.

Edward olhou para o rosto de Bella que estava de olhos aberto, mas sem foco determinado.

— Ei, amooor — ele a chamou querendo retirar ela do transe — Você está bem?

— Sim — ela falou balançando a cabeça — apenas me lembrei de uma coisa.

— Tudo bem — ele falou a olhando com um olhar de _você me diz mais tarde_, ela deu de ombros.

Ficaram ali mais alguns minutos conversando apenas curtindo a família que são e pelas recentes suspeitas de Bella que se estivesse certa estava preste a aumentar. Ela deu um pulo da cama precisando saber se estava certa.

— Eu tenho que sair antes do almoço eu volto — disse rapidamente pegando sua bolsa — Eu amo vocês.

E saiu deixando um Edward preocupado e duas filhas confusas, ele logo tratou de falar algo para elas se entreterem.

Bella dirigiu pelas ruas de Nova Iorque cuidadosamente, pensando nas possibilidades de está certa. Seu ciclo menstrual estava atrasado, ultimamente ela havia se sentindo cansada e com muito sono, ela havia até desmaiado uma vez. Ela não sabia se estava certa ou não, mas ela torcia pra que estivesse, passou a mão carinhosamente na sua barriga.

Ao chegar ao hospital teve que esperar vinte minutos para ser atendida e ainda só tinha um clinico geral de plantão, ela falou suas suspeitas e ele pediu um exame de sangue que demoraria duas horas para sair o resultado, Bella perguntou se ele podia ligar para ela quando saísse falando o resultado, pois ela não podia aguardar, ele concordou bem humorado.

Quando ela chegou ao seu carro, ouviu seu telefone tocar.

— Alô? — ela atendeu despreocupada.

— _Bella, onde você está_? — a voz preocupada de Edward falou do outro lado da linha.

— Ah...Oi Edward — Bella falou mordendo o lábio, sem saber o que dizer para ele — Eu estou no carro estou chegando em casa aí nós conversamos melhor — ela disse.

— _Bella, o que você tem? Você está bem?_

— Sim, estou ótima — ela disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

— _As meninas ficaram preocupadas, tive que deixa-las me maquiaram para pararem de perguntar sobre você._

— Desculpa amor, eu estou chegando aí. Eu amo você.

— _Tá _— ele suspirou do outro lado da linha — _Também te amo._

— Beijo.

— _Beijo_– e desligou.

Bella suspirou, ele parecia chateado do outro lado da linha, ela podia dizer mesmo não vendo ele pessoalmente, mas sabia que se estivesse mesmo grávida ele ficaria feliz.

Ela entrou em casa tranquilamente, o primeiro andar estava silencioso, subiu as escadas e ouviu um barulhinho vindo de seu quarto. Sorriu observando a cena encostada no batente da porta silenciosa.

Edward estava sentado na cama, Lizzie passava uma sombra roxa em seus olhos, logo depois de passar um batom vermelho em seus lábios que havia ficado todo borrado. Amê penteava seu cabelo amarrando as partes que conseguia fazendo a cabeça dele ficar cheia de montes.

— Oh, temos uma nova senhorita em casa — Bella disse sem conseguir segurar o riso, ao olhar melhor Edward.

— Mamãe — as meninas gritaram indo abraça-la.

— Finalmente — Edward disse parecendo aliviado.

— Alice está certa, tem uma mulher esperando para se libertada em você — Bella brincou, dando um selinho no Edward, deixando seus lábios vermelhos.

— Haha — Edward riu passando as mãos no lábio querendo tirar o excesso do batom indo em direção ao banheiro.

— Vocês pegaram na minha maquiagem outra vez? — Bella perguntou fingindo está brava.

— O papai deixou — Amê falou.

— _Diculpa — _Lizzie disse.

— Tudo bem, mas na próxima vocês terão que me deixar ajudar também — ela sussurrou e as meninas assentiram.

— Mamãe, hoje vai estrear o novo filme da Barbie, podemos ir assistir? — Amê perguntou.

— Acho que sim, vou falar com seu pai, mas agora eu quero que as duas tomem banho.

— Posso tomar com você_?_ –Lizzie perguntou, olhando para irmã.

— Vem — Amê falou e as duas saíram juntas do quarto, elas eram unidas.

— Você não vai me dizer a onde estava? — Edward perguntou saindo do banheiro com o rosto molhado e o secando com uma toalha branca.

— Mais tarde — Bella respondeu — Agora vamos nos trocar que vamos ao cinema.

— Cinema?

— Sim, as meninas querem assistir o novo filme da Barbie — Bella falou dando de ombros.

— Ótimo uma hora de filme de garotinhas — Edward resmungou.

— Vamos amor, tenho uma surpresa para você mais tarde — Ela disse.

— Surpresa? — ele perguntou curioso.

— Sim, mas só depois — ela disse e sorriu. Edward a puxou para um beijo apaixonado.

— Eu amo essa Bella misteriosa — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

— Só ela?

— Ela toda — ele falou passando a mão pelo corpo dela.

— É melhor pararmos por aqui — Bella disse se afastando um pouco dele que suspirou concordando.

— Sabe eu acho que está na hora de termos uma segunda lua de mel — ele falou.

— Hum... Isso é uma ótima ideia — ela disse pensativa.

Ao chegarem ao cinema Edward comprou as entradas enquanto Bella comprava as pipocas. Quando já tinha quarenta minutos de filme Bella sentiu seu celular vibrar.

— Vou atender — ela falou fazendo um gesto para Edward que assentiu.

— Alô? — ela falou já fora da sala.

— _Ah, Sra. Masen aqui é o Dr. Simbarh_

–=— Ah, sim pode falar — ela falou ansiosa.

— _Acebei de ver seus resultados e posso dá meus parabéns, você está grávida _— ele falou.

— Sério? — Bella perguntou sem conseguir esconder sua felicidade, virou para frente viu que Edward a encarava com curiosidade, ela sorriu para ele.

— _Sim, você está com aproximadamente sete semanas_–ele informou, Bella sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas fazendo Edward ficar confuso.

— Obrigada — Bella falou com a voz embargada — Muito obrigado, depois eu passo aí para pegar o exame.

— _Disponha, vou deixa-lo na recepção — _o médico falou e desligou.

— Quem era? — Edward perguntou curioso vendo Bella desligar o celular.

— Eu estou grávida — ela falou o abraçando, ignorando a pergunta.

— Como? — ele perguntou sem ter certeza do que ouviu.

— Vamos ter outro filho ou filha — ela disse.

— Isso... Isso é perfeito — ele disse a abraçando apertado — Você tinha ido ao médico essa manhã?

— Sim, eu suspeitei quando Lizzie falou que eu estava grávida no seu sonho, precisava ter certeza.

— Bella — ele falou suspirando — Eu amo você, muito, muito mesmo. Você me faz o homem mais feliz desse mundo.

— Você que mais faz a mulher mais feliz desse mundo — ela respondeu se inclinando para ele e finalmente seus lábios se encontraram selando aquele momento de descoberta.

— Meninas nós precisamos conversar com vocês — Edward falou.

Já era noite e já estavam todos em seus pijamas prontos para dormiram. Já fazia alguns dias que eles haviam descoberto que teriam outro filho. Naquele dia de manhã eles haviam ido a uma consulta e tiveram uma surpresa inesperada, fazendo ambos ficarem ainda mais felizes. Decidiram contar aquele dia mesmo para Lizzie e Amê, eles já imaginavam a realçam que Amê teriam, mas estavam um pouco receosos por não saberem como Lizzie agiria.

— O que houve papai? — Amê perguntou curiosa.

— Bem, vocês sabem que o papai e a mamãe ama muito vez vocês certo? — Bella perguntou, elas assentiram.

— Eu e a mamãe temos uma novidade para vocês, nós ficamos muito felizes quando descobrimos e esperamos que vocês também fique — Edward disse olhando para suas princesas — A mãe de vocês está grávida — ele disse suavemente dando um pequeno sorriso.

Amê gritou feliz e abraçou os dois.

— Vou ter outra irmãzinha — ela falou.

— Ou irmãozinho — Edward a lembrou.

— Lizzie, você está bem?

— Eu não vou ser mais a filhinha caçula? — ela perguntou manhosa.

— Não amor, você vai ser a segunda mais velha — Bella disse.

— Vocês vão continuar me amando?

— É claro que vamos princesinha — Edward falou.

— Então eu estou feliz — ela disse e sorriu.

— Nunca vamos de deixar de amar vocês — Bella falou a abraçando apertado — Mas não é só isso tem mais — ela completou.

— O quê? — Amê perguntou.

— Eu estou gravida de gêmeos — ela falou sorrindo.

— Tem dois bebês?

— Sim, princesas — Edward disse.

— Como cabe dois bebes aí dentro? — Lizzie perguntou curiosa.

— Bem, eles ainda são bem pequenininhos, mas depois a minha barriga vai crescer — Bella explicou.

— A sua barriga vai ficar igual á dá tia Alice?

— Sim, talvez um pouco maior.

— Mas como eles foram parar aí dentro? — Lizzie perguntou curiosa, olhando a barriga da mãe.

— Ah, isso eu sei — Amê falou — O papai colocou uma sementinha na barriga da mamãe aí ela ficou grávida.

— Mas como você colocou papai?

— Bom... Deixe essas perguntas para depois — Edward disse sem saber como responder — Está na hora de vocês dormirem.

Elas assentiram, os pais colocaram cada uma em sua cama e despediram delas sabendo que elas dormiriam rápido. Depois foram para o quarto abraçados.

— Dá para acreditar que tem dois bebezinhos aqui dentro? — Edward perguntou alisando a barriga de Bella carinhosamente.

— É a pura realidade, amor — Bella falou sorrindo.

— Quando eu penso que tudo já está perfeito eu descubro algo que torna o perfeito em mais perfeito ainda — ele falou emocionado.

— Eu amo você, Edward — Bella falou acariciando o cabelo dela.

— Assim como eu te amo — ele disse selando o momento com o encontro dos lábios deles — Sabe eu estive pensando em uma coisa — ele falou se afastando dela.

— Que seria?

— Depois que esses bebês nascerem eu tenho o pressentimento que não vamos poder ficar juntos tão cedo, não é que eu não ame nossas filhas e agora esses bebes, eu amo eles e você mas eu quero passar um final de semana só com você, sabe curtir, só nós dois nos amando sem nenhuma interrupção, em uma casa na montanha ou em uma praia não importa só quero que seja eu e você, com esse bebêss ai dentro, ele não precisam ficar sabendo o que...

— Shi — Bella o interrompeu — Edward você não precisa me convencer é claro que eu quero passar um final de semana só com você.

No próximo final de semana, Edward e Bella viajaram para um hotel fazendo que ficava no interior do estado, passaram um final de semana maravilhoso, curtindo cada momento juntos e fazendo planos para o futuro.

— Bella você vai querer ter outros filhos depois desses? –Edward perguntou delicadamente.

Eles estavam deitados na cama, seus corpos nus e entrelaçados era o que um edredom escondia.

— Sinceramente?

— Sempre

— Não — ela falou o olhando — Eu quero curtir essa gravidez, os bebês e as meninas, não preciso de mais nada. Agora só quero ajudar meus filhos, aprender e ensinar com eles e esperar por nossos netos, a não ser que você queria mais...

— Não eu não quero, não importa se esses bebês serão menino ou menina, o que vier é bom contanto que sejam saudáveis.

— Isso mesmo — Bella concordou beijando o pescoço dele.

— Eu vou fazer uma vasectomia — ele informou.

— Você tem certeza?

— Sim, Bella assim você não precisará ficar tomando anticoncepcionais por resto de nossa vida — ele disse — Mas vamos terminar esse papo depois — ele disse se virando na cama e ficando por cima dela — Quero fazer outra coisa agora

— Que seria? — Bella perguntou inocentemente, deslizando a mão pela costa dele.

— Comer você — ele falou simplesmente, fazendo-a gemer.

— Edward — Bella gemeu o beijando calorosamente.

Recomeçaram a dança que os corpos dele tanto faziam e nunca enjoavam.

_Alguns meses depois..._

Bella abriu os olhos encarando o teto branco do hospital, ela se sentia tão... leve, diferente dos últimos meses que ela havia se sentindo pesada por estar carregando dois bebês. E saber que eles mão estavam mais dentro dela, fez um pequeno sorriso nascer em seu rosto, logo uma mão macia acariciou a sua.

— Oi — Edward falou, sua voz demostrava o quanto ele estava cansado. Não foi fácil ficar doze horas ao lado de Bella que estava em trabalho de parto, mas mesmo cansado era impossível não notar o brilho em seu olhar — Você está bem?

— Sim — Bella sussurrou — Onde eles estão?

— No berçário, daqui a pouco a enfermeira vem trazê-los aqui — Edward disse acariciando o cabelo dela.

— Eles são tão lindos — Bella suspirou se lembrando de quando pode pegar seus filhos pela primeira vez. Eles eram loirinhos e enrugadinhos, ainda não dava para ter certeza sobre a cor dos olhos dele.

— Sim são. Esme disse que Thomas parece muito comigo quando eu era bebê — ele falou orgulhoso do seu filho se parecer com ele — Já Karen é a sua cara.

— Não ela é mais bonita — Bella falou, Edward balançou a cabeça.

Ouve uma batidinha suave na porta.

— Papai, podemos entrar? — Amê sussurrou baixinho segurando a mão de Lizzie.

— É claro que podem — Edward falou. As meninas entraram e ele, pois uma em cada perna sua.

— Você está bem mamãe? — Amê perguntou.

— Estou sim florzinha. Vocês já viram a irmã e o irmão de vocês?

— Sim — Lizzie respondeu — Parecem bonequinhos.

— Papai levou a gente, depois vovó Esme foi de novo com a gente — Amê falou rapidamente.

Mal ela terminou de falar, ouve uma batida na porta.

— A mamãe já acordou? — uma enfermeira baixinha, gordinha de feições simpáticas perguntou — Vejo que sim, eu vou pegar os bebês — ela falou respondendo sua própria pergunta e saindo do quarto rapidamente.

Voltou alguns minutos depois com um pequeno embrulho azul nos braços.

— Aqui está o garoto — disse passando o bebê para os braços dá mãe — Vou buscar a garotinha. — ela disse sorrindo.

Bella olhou para seu filho em seus braços, a emoção que sentia sendo transformada em lagrimas. Ela acariciou o rosto de seu filho delicadamente, o menino tinha fios claros em sua cabeça ele dormia sem saber do mundo em sua volta.

— Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer — Bella falou depois de depositar um beijo na testa do filho.

— Não precisa dizer nada — Edward falou — Eu sei o que você está sentindo é a mesma coisa que eu sinto — falou.

— Nós conseguimos — ela sussurrou.

— Sim conseguimos — ele apertou as meninas delicadamente.

Eles haviam conseguido seguir em frente, a dor dá perda ainda estava lá, as lembranças de tudo que passaram juntos os momentos bons e ruins, mas eles aprenderam a conviver com tudo, eles superaram juntos mostrando que você pode tudo quando ama e é amado mas não basta só isso é preciso companheirismo, união, saber amar e se doar para próximo é preciso confiar e ter sabedoria para cultivar e cuidar desse sentimento tão forte que é o amor, para que ele nunca morra ou se desgaste pelo tempo, mas que ele cresça nos corações de quem não acredita que esse sentimento pode mudar uma pessoa para melhor. Todos os seres humanos erram por isso é importante saber perdoar e seguir em frente, nunca desista.

Enquanto Bella amamentava seu filho pela primeira vez, a enfermeira chegou com um embrulho rosa nos braços.

— Você quer amamentar os dois juntos? — ela perguntou simpaticamente.

— Será que eu consigo? — ela perguntou mais para si mesmo.

— Consegue, Sr. Masen posicione o menino melhor — pediu educadamente a enfermeira.

— Assim? — Edward perguntou arrumando o bebê nos braços de Bella.

— Perfeito — ela falou depois colocou a menina no outro braço da mãe, a menina encontrou o mamilo da mãe começou a sugar rapidamente.

— Eu posso também? — Lizzie perguntou olhando para seus irmãos.

— Você já tá grandinha amor — Edward respondeu a pegou no colo depois de ajudar Amê a sentar na ponta da cama.

— Vocês têm uma linda família — a enfermeira disse.

— Obrigada — Bella agradeceu.

A enfermeira assentiu — Eles não precisam mais ficar no berçário, vou pedir para colocar berços aqui — dizendo isso saiu.

— Ela parecia a minha boneca Abby — Lizzie falou, olhando para sua irmã Karen Eduarda. Bella queria que sua filha tivesse algum nome que representasse o nome do pai, pesquisando achou esse nome que era uma variante feminina da língua portuguesa para o nome de Edward. E ela amou. Edward. Já Thomas foi Edward quem escolheu.

— Sim, mais ela é mais delicada e frágil — Edward disse.

— Nós não podemos pegar neles? — Amê perguntou.

— Podem mais só com alguém mais velho por perto — Bella disse — Eles são muito molinhos — Edward falou, ele se aproximou da cama e ficou ao lado de Bella, acariciando seu braço com a mão enquanto a outra segura Lizzie.

Algum tempo depois, Bella já havia terminado de alimentar seus filhos, eles agora dormiam no berço tranquilamente, Lizzie cochilava em um sofá, a TV estava ligada em um canal de desenho Bella deitada na cama com Edward sentado ao seu lado fazendo cafuné em sua cabeça. Ouviram uma batida na porta.

— Pode entrar — Edward falou se ajeitando melhor.

Carlisle e Esme entram sorridentes, seguidos por Emmett, Rose (Peter, Holly e Emma) seus filhos, depois Alice que segurava um bebê e Jasper que estava de mãos dadas com sua filha.

— O Etan vai casar com a Karen — Alice fala sorridente — Ela é linda

— Ei Alice minha filha não tem nem dois dias, não arrume um marido para ela — Edward fala emburrado, os fazendo rirem.

— Eu vi, mas ainda vai demorar um pouco — ela fala pensativa.

— Olha como o Thomas é cara de Edward quando ele era menor — Esme fala olhando para seu marido que concorda.

— Como todos vocês conseguiram entrar aqui? — Edward pergunta.

— Nós driblamos a segurança com a ajuda de Carlisle — Emmett fala dando de ombros.

— Hey, Lizzie você acordou — Rose falou sorrindo para a sobrinha.

— Se arrumam vamos tirar fotos — Alice fala já segurando uma câmera, seu filho agora com Jasper.

— Primeiro só os seis — Rose falou

Edward sorriu para Bella que segurava os nenês, Amê estava ao seu lado e Lizzie no colo do pai.

Na foto tirada era impossível para quem olhasse não perceber o amor e a cumplicidade que eles sentiam um para o outro, transbordava isso nos olhares brilhantes e sorriso sincero deles.

E seria assim, até enquanto ambos viverem.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**  
Próximo é o ultimo!


	36. Epílogo

8 Anos depois...

Edward e Bella 40 anos, Amê 16 Lizzie 11 Thomas e Karen 8

Edward enlaçou seus braços na cintura da garota em sua frente, ela estava linda, usava um vestido azul, delicado e feminino, marcava seus bustos e sua cintura. A garota deu um pequeno sorriso e colocou uma mão no ombro dele entrelaçou sua outra na dele. Eles começaram a valsar sendo aplaudido pelos convidados Edward olhou nos olhos verdes dela com admiração, não podia acreditar que sua Amê já tinha seus 16 anos, ela havia se tornado uma adolescente responsável e que fazia de tudo para conseguir atingir seus objetivos, mesmo com pouca idade ela já sabia o que queria ser promotora federal e um dia ela iria conseguir isso.

— Minha princesinha já é uma mulher — Edward sussurrou no ouvido dela.

— Papai, eu não sou tão velha assim — Amê disse valsando com ele.

— Você até um dia desses cabia nos meus braços — ele falou emocionado.

— Eu vou sempre vou ser sua princesinha — ela falou.

— Eu amo você filha — ele disse.

— Eu amo você também papai — ela falou pressionando os lábios na bochecha dele — Mesmo o senhor sendo o ciumento que é — ela sussurrou baixinho.

— Você gosta mesmo _dele_? — ele perguntou se lembrando do menino que queria namorar sua filha.

**Flashback ON — ** Alguns dias atrás

— Bella, onde Amê foi? — Edward perguntou quando viu pela janela do escritório sua filha entrando no carro de Alice.

— Ela foi ver os últimos detalhes da festa — Bella respondeu.

— Lizzie também foi?

— Sim, sabe como ela e Jane são unidas e antes que pergunte Karen e Tom estão cochilando.

— Então temos um tempo sozinhos? — Edward perguntou aproximando seu corpo do dela.

— Temos sim, alguma ideia? — ela perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Sim, vamos para o quarto para poder mostra-la para você — ele falou a beijando avidamente.

—Sabe para um quarentão até que você é bem fogoso — ela brincou acariciando o peito dele.

—Espere pra você ver o que eu tenho planejado pra fazer com você — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, depois mordiscou a orelha dela.

—Ahh — ela gemeu e o beijou avidamente a língua de ambos se acariciavam com ador.

— Droga — Edward disse ofegante ouvindo a campainha da casa tocar.

— Vou ver quem é espere aqui — Bella falou indo em direção á porta — Olá Richard, entre — ela falou educadamente.

Um rapaz de dezessete anos entrou na casa. Ele era alto, não tanto quanto Edward, mas mais alto que Bella, tinha o cabelo preto e olhos cor de mel.

— Se você veio ver Amê ela acabou de sair — Bella disse educadamente.

–Não na verdade eu queria falar com a senhora e o Sr. Masen. — ele falou rapidamente parecendo assustado.

— Eu já falei que pode nos chamar de Bella e Edward — Bella falou educadamente. E o menino assentiu vendo Edward entrar na sala o cumprimentando com um aceno de cabeça.

Richard era o melhor amigo de Amê na escola e fora dela, eles sempre faziam tudo juntos, ambos se conheceram quando ele se mudou para a Nova Iorque com dez anos de idade no Central Parque e parecia que o destino queria algo deles, pois o pai de Richard havia se mudado para a cidade, pois iria trabalhar na empresa de Edward, Bella sabia que Richard e Amê tinha algo mais que amizade e poderia imaginar o que ele queria conversar com eles, ela só estava com medo da reação de Edward.

— Você quer falar com a gente? — Edward perguntou se sentando no sofá fazendo um gesto para Bella se sentar ao seu lado e outro para Richard sentar se na poltrona a frente deles.

—Sim — o menino falou nervoso — Eu...eu.

— Não se preocupe Richard, ninguém aqui morde — Bella falou tentando tranquiliza-lo, ela colocou a mão no ombro de Edward só para assegurar que ele não iria pular em cima do garoto quando este terminasse de falar.

—Bem, eu só quero a permissão para namorar Amélia — ele disse baixo, mas alto o bastante para eles ouvirem, Bella sorriu e Edward grunhiu.

— O QUÊ? — ele gritou dando um pulo do sofá.

— Edward — Bella disse o olhando sugestivamente.

— Eu sabia que você queria algo mais com minha princesinha e a resposta é não, ela é só uma criança não sabe dessas coisas ainda — ele disse vermelho e saiu da sala bufando, Bella suspirou.

— Bella... Eu amo ela eu... — Richard começou a dizer, mas ela o interrompeu.

— Eu sei que você a ama ela, Richard — Bella disse suavemente — Edward que é um pai ciumento, mas eu vou conseguir amansar a fera, não se preocupe e eu vou convence-lo, acho que ele só não esperava por isso, se acalme tudo bem — ela falou.

— Obrigado — o menino falou.

— Vá para casa e descanse, depois falo para Amê que você veio aqui — o menino assentiu e saiu cabisbaixo.

Edward socou a parede com raiva. Como aquele moleque se atreve a isso, era o que ele pensava, sua filha era ainda tão novinha. Ele bufou puxando seus cabelos com força.

— Sabe ainda temos mais duas filhas se você puxar o cabelo com essa força cada vez que alguém vim pedir a para namorar com elas, vai acabar ficando careca — Bella falou querendo amenizar a tensão no ar.

— Eu não vou permitir isso Bella, Amê é só uma criança.

— Edward, você não tem que permitir nada quem vai namorar é Amê não você, o rapaz ainda foi legal e veio falar conosco, poderia ter sido diferente e Amê aparecer aqui abraçada com ele, me deixa terminar — ela falou vendo que ele iria interromper — Amê não é uma criança, ela está organizando seu aniversário de 16 anos, DEZESSEIS ANOS, Edward, não 5, ela já é uma moça, ela gosta do rapaz e já me disse isso. Não é melhor ela namorar alguém que nós sabemos que é bom do que um desconhecido, ou escondido?

— Bella, eu não...

—Não diga nada — ela falou e saiu — Se convença que Amê já é uma moça e que gosta de alguém que gosta dela — dizendo isso saiu.

**Flashback OFF**

Desde daquele dia Bella começou a ser mais dura com Edward deixando ele na fria até que percebesse o quão protetor e ciumento estava sendo, ele andava pela casa com cara de poucos amigos e ela não falava mais do que o necessário com ele que percebeu como Amê também o evitava.

— Eu o amo — ela falou meio temerosa.

— Apenas não deixe... Sabe se levar pelo momento — Edward falou meio sem jeito.

— Papai — Amê falou em um tom envergonhado.

— Desculpe, acho que você deve conversar com sua mãe — ele falou a girando, os convidados alheios à conversa baixa deles.

— Papai, não vamos conversar sobre isso aqui — ela falou corada.

— Tem razão, mas se ele lhe machucar eu corto o pescoço dele.

— Ele não vai — ela falou confiante dando os passos finais, os convidados aplaudiram, Edward fez uma reverencia para a filha piscando para ela pegou em sua mão a levou até Richard.

– Se machuca-la arranco suas bolas fora — ele sussurrou para ele que engoliu em seco.

— Eu não vou fazer isso senhor — o menino prometeu.

_Não vai mesmo se não como irei me divertir_, Amê disse mentalmente se assustando com seus pensamentos, ela mordeu o lábio olhando para Richard que sorriu lindamente para ela que corou.

— Então o que fez você mudar de ideia? — Bella perguntou olhando para sua filha que valsava sem tirar os olhos do olhar intenso de Richard.

— É melhor que ela faça isso com a minha supervisão do que pelas minhas costas — ele respondeu dando de ombros. Bella beijou sua bochecha — Isso significa que você não está mais com raiva de mim?

— Edward eu não estava com raiva de você na verdade eu estava me segurando pra não te atacar você fica lindo emburrado, Sr. Ciumento.

— Eu apenas não quero que ela sofra — ele falou a abraçando por trás vendo a pista de dança agora cheia, ele via Amê dançar alegremente com Richard, Peter dançava com uma amiga de Amê e pelo modo como ele cochichava com a menina e seu sorriso Edward apostaria que ele estava a paquerando, Lizzie, Jane, Holly e Emma formavam uma pequena roda no canto da pista (elas era muito unidas), Thomas, Karen e Ethan dançavam com seus avos, Jasper e Alice, Rose e Emmett assim como outros casais estavam perdidos em suas próprias bolhas.

— Amor ela ainda é jovem, vai sofrer por amo um dia, isso faz parte, mas o importante é que ela não deixe se abalar e siga em frente nunca desistindo — Bella falou suavemente.

— Sim, talvez você tenha razão — Edward disse dando- se por vencido.

— Eu sempre tenho — ela brincou puxando a gravata dele.

Edward pressionou seus lábios nos dela delicadamente.

— Será que nos não podemos ir embora? — ele sussurrou

— Por que você quer ir embora? — Bella perguntou confusa.

— Eu só quero curtir você — ele falou roçando seus lábios no pescoço dela — A sós.

–— Isso é tentador, mas é o aniversário de nossa filha — ela falou.

— Tudo bem, eu acho que posso esperar mais algumas horas — ele disse fazendo um biquinho, Bella riu.

_Algumas horas depois..._

— Edward, me deixe ao menos desfazer o penteado — Bella disse tentando afastar Edward que a beijava avidamente.

— Eu faço isso — ele disse suas mãos puxando as presilhas que segurava o coque de Bella que balançou a cabeça deixando seus cabelos caírem em cascatas.

— Droga, Bella — Edward falou observando a cena.

— O quê? — ela perguntou franzindo a testa.

— Você foi muito má me deixando uma semana sem sexo — ele falou beijando o pescoço dela — Agora terá que arcar com as consequências — dizendo isso a jogou na cama, ele retirou seu paletó e sua gravata jogando os em algum lugar do quarto desabotoou sua blusa vendo Bella retirar seu vestido ficando só com uma lingerie preta.

— Linda — ele falou puxando sua calça junto com a boxer pra baixo, seu membro duro aparecendo.

Ele deitou por cima dela e a beijou avidamente, suas mãos acariciavam o corpo dela com adoração, Bella tirou seu sutiã deixando seus seios livres para Edward e não demorou muito ao senti-los ser chupados por ele, ambos gemeram quando seus sexos se tocaram apenas separados pela calcinha fina de Bella.

— Eu quero ficar por cima — ela falou para ele que atendeu seu pedido deixando ela por cima, Bella ficou em pé na cama e retirou sua calcinha olhou para o membro de Edward e deu um beijo molhado em sua cabeça. Ela sorriu e esfregou seu sexo no membro dele, sentindo Edward estremecer e acariciar seus seios, não demorou muito e ela deslizou no membro dele, fazendo ambos gemerem alto, Bella sorriu e começou a cavalgar em cima dele que alternava sua boca entre os seios, pescoço e boca de Bella.

Ela começou a alternar seus movimentos rebolando ora rápido, ora lento, ora forte, ora suave, a mão dele auxiliava nos movimentos segurando a bunda dela. Edward amava ver Bella daquele jeito a respiração arfante, os seis balançando, o pescoço exposto, a cabeça inclinada pra trás, sua boca levemente entreaberta por onde saia alguns gemidos, alguns pingos de suor escorrendo pelo seu corpo e se misturando com o dele, o movimento de seu quadril junto ao seu membro.

— Eu vou gozar — Bella avisou sentido seu sexo se contrair, ele trincou os dentes a vendo deslizar a mão pelos seus seios até seu sexo e se tocar, tocando ao mesmo tempo o membro dele que não aguentou e abruptamente girou na cama ficando por cima.

— Ainda não, linda — ele falou saindo de dentro dela.

Ela gemeu de frustração.

— Onde você guardou as algemas? — Edward perguntou se lembrando de quando ela se vestiu de policial para ele meses atrás.

— Na minha gaveta de roupas intimas — ela respondeu ganhando um leve beijo dele que saiu da cama, voltando segundos depois com duas algemas na mão, a outra mão escondida nas costas segurava um pote, um sorriso sacana era o que ele tinha no rosto.

— Não, precisamos disso — Bella tentou argumentar, o vendo prender suas mãos na cabeceira da cama.

— Sim precisamos ou você esqueceu que eu vou castigar você — ele a lembrou abrindo o pote que segurava.

— O que é isso?

— Calada eu não mandei você falar — ele disse em um tom autoritário e sexy — Olhe aqui Isabella, você não tem permissão pra falar, gemer e gozar.

Ela assentiu. Ele sorriu e começou a espalhar o creme gelado na barriga e seios dela, logo ela sentiu sua pele esquentar. Edward se levantou indo até o frigobar, pegou um copo que tinha em cima da mini geladeira e colocou uns cubos de gelo dentro, voltou até Bella que contorcia na cama e roçava suas coxas uma na outra querendo alivio.

— Nada disso — ele falou separando as pernas dela uma da outra. Bella mordeu os lábios se segurando para não gemer, seus olhos se apertaram. Ele pegou um cubo de gelo e o deslizou por onde antes havia passado o creme e dessa vez, foi impossível pra ela se segurar.

A sensação do quente e do gelado em sua pele foi sensacional, arrepios percorreu seu corpo ela não aguentaria. Sem se importar com mais nada se contorceu até sentir seu prazer ser liberado com ela gemendo alto. Seu peito subia e descia rápido conforme sua respiração acelerada que ia se acalmando, quando seus olhos se abriram encontrou um par de olhos verdes escuros a encarando divertidamente, enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

— Bella, Bella, Bella... Vejo que não entendeu o que eu disse — ele falou deslizando mão até encontrar o sexo dela — você gozou e eu mal a toquei — ele disse brincando com seus dedos na entrada dela — e ainda gemeu.

— Edward pare com isso — ela implorou, sentindo-o deslizar sua boca até o sexo dela.

— Você não gosta? — ele perguntou.

— É claro que eu gosto, mas se você continuar com essa brincadeira eu vou acabar acordando nossos filhos.

— É só não gemer alto — ele falou pensativo — Quando estivermos somente nós dois, em outro dia, você vai ser castigada por ter gozado sem minha permissão — ele disse em um tom mandão.

Pegou o creme e passou nas virilhas dela, depois o gelo e deslizou no local, Bella gemeu baixinho.

— Tão molhada — ele falou beijando o sexo dela, pegou um cubo de gelo e deslizou-o nas dobras dela que se contorceu, penetrou o gelo dentro dela com a ajuda de seus dedos e ela não conseguiu segurar o gemido alto.

— Silêncio, Bella — ele falou apertando o clitóris dela.

— Como você quer que eu faça silêncio com você fazendo isso — ela falou ofegante.

Ele apenas gargalhou voltando sua boca para o pescoço dela.

— O que você quer? — ele perguntou.

— Quero você me foda logo — ela resmungou fazendo uma carinha de brava — E que me solte.

— Bom à segunda opção vai acontecer depois da primeira — ele falou penetrando seu membro dentro dela, que deslizou facilmente.

— Isso — ela falou o sentindo sair dentro dela e voltar mais forte, sua boca sugando seu seio forte, Edward pegou uma perna dela e colocou em seu ombro deslizando ainda mais fundo que antes.

Ambos gemiam coisas desconexas, domados pelo prazer os movimentos sincronizados que seus corpos faziam eram como uma dança, tão conhecida por eles, mas só por eles. Movimentos que muitos casais fazem, mas que poucos conseguem fazer com amor. Alguns até fazem, mas não conseguem descobrir o verdadeiro significado de amar e simplesmente deixam o momento passar.

— Eu amo você, Bella — Edward disse sentindo espasmos percorrerem seu corpo.

— Eu também te amo — Bella respondeu ofegante, chegando ao seu ápice junto com Edward.

_Algum tempo depois..._

— Bella eu não acredito que você fez isso — Edward gritou incrédulo, balançando seu cabelo fazendo a neve que Bella havia tacado nele cair.

Ela riu junto com as crianças.

— Foi sem querer, amor — Ela falou dando uma piscadinha para ele — A velha aqui queria acertar a árvore — falou sarcástica.

— Tudo bem — ele disse fingindo a ter desculpado.

— Vou ligar para Esme — Bella disse saindo.

— O senhor não vai deixar isso barato vai? — Thomas perguntou olhando para seu pai, Edward balançou a cabeça sorrindo para seu filho.

— Vem me ajude a fazer bolas de neve — Edward disse se agachando.

— Eu posso ajudar também? — perguntou Karen.

— Claro que pode.

Era inverno em Nova Iorque, eles estavam agasalhados com roupas de frios, o jardim da casa deles estava coberto por neve, Bella havia tacado uma bola de neve em Edward quando este brincou a chamando de velha. E agora ele realmente queria dá o troco. Sorriu vendo seus filhos mais novos ajudarem ele a fazer as bolas de neve, agora ambos com 10 anos, Thomas era a cópia de Edward enquanto Karen era a cópia de Bella, Lizzie estava dentro da casa em um site de bate-papo conversando com suas amigas, ela tinha agora seus 13 anos e já era uma mocinha linda, uma cópia feminina de Edward, já Amê com seus 18 anos se preparava para ir para universidade junto Richard, ela estava fazendo suas malas. Eles haviam até adotado um novo cachorro um labrador, chamado de Bobby.

Eles fizerem várias bolas de neve e armaram um plano para atacar Bella.

Bella falava com Esme no telefone combinando o almoço que iriam fazer no dia seguinte na casa dela quando ouviu Karen gritando, se despediu rapidamente e desligou o telefone correndo até o jardim.

— Karen o que aconteceu? — ela perguntou preocupada, sua filha estava sozinha no meio da neve e parecia assustada — Onde está seu pai e Tom? — perguntou se aproximando da menina.

— ATACAR — ouviu uma voz conhecida gritar e quando percebeu estava sendo atingida por várias bolas de neve em seu corpo afazendo gritar.

— Isso não é justo — ela falou vendo seus filhos rindo junto com o seu marido — AMÊ, LIZZIE — ela gritou em busca de socorro pelas filhas mais velhas.

— O que foi mamãe? — Amê perguntou aparecendo ofegante, olhou para Bella e viu ela toda coberta de neve.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Lizzie apareceu perguntando.

— GUERRA DE BOLA DE NEVE — Thomas gritou animado tacando uma bola de neve em Lizzie sabendo que ela iria revidar.

— Thomas, seu moleque — ela falou tacando neve nele. E assim começou a guerra de neve da família Masen.

Família é a base para viver, é sempre onde vamos ter alguém para confiar, é onde sempre vamos ter um ombro para chorar, para sorrir. É o primeiro contato que temos com mundo, é a onde aprendemos a errar e a perdoar, é a onde aprendemos a ser humildes e a ter caráter, é aonde nos aquecemos quando sentimos frio, é aonde nos refugiamos quando temos medo, é a onde aprendemos a amar.

Bella sorriu para Edward enquanto, eles viam seus filhos tacarem bolas de neve um noutro, eles gargalhavam e gritavam alegremente ao sentirem serem atingidos, Edward logo envolveu seus braços na cintura de Bella e se olharam intensamente, palavras não eram necessárias para descrever o momento, o que sentiam, _gestos dizem mais do que mil palavras,_ os lábios deles se encontraram em um beijo terno e apaixonado. Seria assim, eternamente, um amor sem fim.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Espero que tenham gostado, logo tem mais fics por aí.

beijos


End file.
